Zalety życia towarzyskiego
by anzur-nox
Summary: Dość przypadkowo zebrana zgraja łyżwiarzy zostaje zaproszona na występ do Tokio. Yuuri usiłuje poradzić sobie z presją bycia idealnym gospodarzem, przyjacielem, kochankiem i łyżwiarzem. A przecież ideały nie istnieją. W dodatku wśród gości ryokanu zaczyna szerzyć się podejrzenie, że w hotelu działają siły nadprzyrodzone.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

\- Obudź go, Boże, obudź go! - krzyczała Mila, kopiąc buta z jednym okiem próbującego zajrzeć jej pod spódniczkę.

\- Jest pijany w sztok, jak chcesz go obudzić? - odwarknął Jurij, starając się trzymać dystans od grubego kota z ręcznikiem na głowie. - Alkohol tak po prostu mu z żył nie wyparuje!

Otabek pewniej uchwycił mop i wywinął młynka. Drobne, goblinopodobne stworzenie, wielkości małego dziecka, z obrzydliwie tłustymi włosami i różową skórą przywodzącą na myśl odleżyny, zaszyło się głębiej w koszu na śmieci. Tylko długi język wychynął jeszcze poza krawędź i sprawdził, czy przypadkiem coś nie wypadło. Sara wydała z siebie przeciągły charkot, a Michele oplótł ją ciaśniej ramionami.

Phichit zawzięcie szukał odpowiedzi w Internecie. Drugą ręką trzymał kurczowo klamkę od tarasu, popędzając Emila, który próbował uruchomić korbkę zbrojonych żaluzji. Po zewnętrznej stronie szyby zielony stwór z talerzykiem pełnym wody na czubku głowy spoglądał beznamiętnie na te wysiłki i raz po raz próbował dostać się do środka.

Jasne duszki migotały pod sufitem, ale obecnie nikt nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Leo siłował się z nawiedzoną parasolką, aż Guang-Hong dźgnął ją łyżką z kuchni.

\- Wiktor! Wiktor! - wzywał pomocy Jurij, przyciskając się do boku starszego kolegi. Gruby kot stojący na dwóch tylnich kończynach przetasował w łapkach talię kart, zerkając znacząco na Rosjan.

Ale Nikiforov tylko patrzył ze stoickim, łagodnym spokojem człowieka, który dawno temu postradał zmysły. Tuż obok, pijany poza granicami przyzwoitości Yuuri zachichotał do JJa i Isabelli, ciasto przytulonych i odmawiających modlitwy po francusku.

\- To bardzo ładnie, że czekacie z seksem do ślubu. To się naprawdę chwali! - wyrzęził.

Mały, pucołowaty chłopiec przebrany za samuraja siedział na ladzie i wesoło majtał bosymi nogami oraz rechotał, obserwując zmagania ferajny.


	2. Międzynarodowy gulasz

**I. Międzynarodowy gulasz**

Phichit [14:57]

Yuuri? Dlaczego twój chłop odbiera mnie z lotniska? Jestem zawiedziony! ;_;

ja [15:03]

Sam chciał. Do ostatniej chwili miał nadzieję, że Chris przyleci tym samym samolotem co Ty.

Phichit [15:04]

Głupi jest? Chyba wie, czy Chris wsiadł do tego samolotu, czy nie :|

ja [15:11]

Niby wie, ale i tak szkoda, że nie mógł przylecieć.

Phichit [15:12]

Yuuuuri, siedzę z Wiktorem i Otabekiem w samochodzie, jakie to jest dziwne! DDD: Co ja mam z nimi rozmawiać? Zapytałbym się Wiktora jak wasze życie seksualne, ale Otabek przycupnął taki niewinny, nie mogę mu tego zrobić. Boję się jego reakcji D:

ja [15:16]

Reakcji Wiktora się nie boisz?

Phichit [15:17]

Chcę ją nagrać, więc mógłby dużo krzyczeć i przeklinać \o/

ja [15:20]

Czy Wiktor prowadzi?

Phichit [15:20]

Nie, jakiś japoński random. W mundurze i białych rękawiczkach. _Creeeepyyy_ ._.

ja [15:22]

To rób co chcesz

Minami [15:01]

勝生君よー、僕はスゴく悲しいよー。こんなことで失敗だよ ;_;

ja [15:12]

南くん、大丈夫だろう? ゆっくりしてて、健康を損なわないでください。 お大事に

Minami [15:13]

ユーーーーリくん！;u;

Yuuri oderwał się od telefonu i westchnął. Pomyślał, że kiedy niecały rok temu Wiktor przytoczył swój idealny, goły zadek do Hasetsu, nic bardziej nie mogłoby wywrócić jego życia do góry nogami. Tymczasem to było tylko preludium. Prawdziwym _turning pointem_ okazała się ich idiotycznie brzmiąca rozmowa po finale Grand Prix. Katsuki jeździł dalej, Nikiforov wrócił do gry, a przy tym pozostał trenerem. Razem wywieźli się do Petersburga, ku radości Yakova i całej rosyjskiej ferajny.

Wszystko stało się na raz. Przeprowadzka, remont, ćwiczenia, treningi, _nationale_ jedne, drugie, Mistrzostwa Europy, a za niedługo Turniej Czterech Kontynentów. Do tego Makkachin zdradzał oznaki postępującego reumatyzmu, więc pudlowy staruszek leżał w Petersburgu pod czujnym, zakochanym i zasmarkanym okiem Georgija i nowej dziewczyny łyżwiarza, która obiecała zająć się oboma. Trzecim poszkodowanym okazał się Minami, złapawszy zapalenie płuc. Musiał zostać w domu, co spowodowało lawinę płaczliwych wiadomości.

\- Biedny Makkachin, Georgij i Minami-kun - westchnął ponownie Yuuri, ale nie mógł nic przecież zrobić. Przynajmniej Georgij ograniczał się do Wiktora oraz Jurija, i nie wysyłał Japończykowi żadnych skarg. (Bo dziwne wiadomości Katsuki dostawał od niego non stop od jakiegoś miesiąca.)

\- Ale nie tak biedni jak ja - dodał cicho Yuuri, siedząc tyłkiem na korytarzu tradycyjnego _ryokanu_ , ze spuszczonymi do werandy nogami, żeby nie musieć rozbierać butów.

Japończyk zajął drugie miejsce w finale Grand Prix, Wiktor to samo w rosyjskich narodowych (wyprzedzony przez wspomnianego Georgija, co wzbudzało rozbawienie, irytację i absolutne zdziwienie w tym samym momencie, w takich samych proporcjach). Katsuki wygrał swoje _nationale_ , a Nikiforov Mistrzostwa Europy, tuż przed Jurijem, ku rozczarowaniu Yakova, który myślał, że niesforny uczeń dostanie nauczkę w postaci najwyżej trzeciego miejsca na podium i przekona się, że trzeba brać odpowiedzialność za własne uczynki. Wiktor jeździł poniżej poziomu z zeszłych lat, ale nadal wystarczająco dobrze.

A to była woda na młyn dla mediów. „Nikiforov może wrócić w każdej chwili!", „Nikiforov nie musi nawet trenować!", „Żaden łyżwiarz nie dokonał tego, co on!", „Katsuki i Nikiforov potwierdzają związek!", „Katsuki promieniuje pod okiem ukochanego trenera!", „Katsuki i Nikiforov rywalami! Przegrany zmywa naczynia!", i tak dalej...

Z taką sławą przyszli sponsorzy, a ze sponsorami - _eventy_. Oprócz zawodów, wszelakich mistrzostw, _nationali_ , treningów i wywiadów, grafik Yuuriego zapełniały wydarzenia kulturalne. W przeciwieństwie do innych łyżwiarzy, Katsuki nie przepadał za taką formą. Niby bez spiny, niby nikt nie oceniania, czysta zabawa i bankiety, wszyscy się znamy, miło i zabawnie. Ale duszą towarzystwa, we własnej ocenie, Japończyk nie był.

A teraz wkopał się w pozycję zakulisowego gospodarza międzynarodowego _eventu Ice Show Tokyo_. Bilety rozeszły się w trzy dni. Niech by to szlag. Jego występ zawierał jedynie singlowy przejazd _Yuri on ice_ oraz duet z Wiktorem. Piętnaście, góra dwadzieścia minut na lodowisku, do przeżycia. Tylko - jako że naturalnie środowisko się zna - to organizatorzy dla dobrej atmosfery zażyczyli sobie, aby Yuuri zaopiekował się nieco gośćmi. Prawdopodobnie udałoby się wykpić, gdyby Wiktor nie uznał tego za cudowny pomysł, pieniądze za darmo i motywację do socjalizowania się z innymi.

Dlatego właśnie siedział pół w korytarzu, a pół w sieni, witając zjet-laggowanych znajomych w zarezerwowanym _ryokanie_ w Tokio. Jurij z Milą buszowali już po budynku, Guang-Hong i Leo zażyczyli sobie jeden pokój i właśnie się w nim zaszyli, a Yuuri czekał na JJa z Isabellą oraz rodzeństwo Crispino, bo dostał wiadomość, że zaraz ich dowiozą. Westchnął przeciągle po raz setny w ciągu ostatnich piętnastu minut. Jak on ogarnie ten rozgardiasz?

Sądząc po odgłosach z wewnątrz, Rosjanie zdążyli rozwalić pseudopapierowe przesuwane drzwi. Katsuki wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wypuścił powietrze. To go przerastało.

Usłyszał, że auto wjeżdża na podjazd. Narzucił kurtkę i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Sponsorzy upierali się przy _haori_ albo przynajmniej _hantenie_ , ale Yuuri kategorycznie stwierdził, że nie jest lalką, żeby go przebierać.

Z vana wyszedł JJ i rycersko pomógł wysiąść Isabelli. Michele próbował zrobić to samo z Sarą, został jednak olany.

\- Yuuri! - ucieszyła się dziewczyna i pobiegła uściskać Japończyka. Jej brat prawie dostał wylewu na ten widok, ale nikogo to nie obeszło.

\- Bardzo tu ładnie - zawyrokował JJ, oglądając dokładnie fasadę _ryokanu_. - Malowniczo.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że rodzice puścili was samych do Japonii - zaśmiał się Katsuki, zachęcając do wejścia do środka.

Leroy wtaszczył dwie walizki po schodach, Crispino próbował, ale znokautowało go równouprawnienie płci wyznawane przez Sarę.

\- Ja trochę też nie - wysapał JJ. - Ale chyba stwierdzili, że jesteśmy dość odpowiedzialni, no i pod dobrą opieką. - Puścił oko do Yuuriego.

Japończyk zarumienił się, co próbował ukryć, ściągając buty. Chichot Isabelli i Sary utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że nie podołał. Zaprowadził obie pary do ich pokojów. Guang-Hong i Leo wystawili głowy, ale na widok JJa szybko się pochowali.

\- Dlaczego nie mam jedynki? - zdziwiła się Sara, kiedy zauważyła, że przyjdzie jej dzielić pomieszczenie z bratem.

Yuuri się zakłopotał. - Musiało zajść nieporozumienie, wszystko oznaczało się w formularzu.

Mina Michele'a dobitnie świadczyła, że o żadnym nieporozumieniu mówić nie można. Już miał dostać ochrzan od siostry, kiedy na korytarz wychynęła Mila.

\- Sara! Moje ty srebro, możesz się przenieść do mnie, na pięterko!

\- _Girl party_? - zdziwiła się Isabella. - Może się dołączę?

JJ przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem futonom. - Ja tego nie taszczę na górę.

\- Damy radę bez ciebie! - zarządziła Crispino, wręczając Isabelli poduszkę, Mili kołdrę, a sama próbowała podnieść podwójny materac.

Yuuri z westchnieniem pokazał jej, jak złożyć obie części i w nagrodę dostał dyspensę jedynego mężczyzny, który mógł wkroczyć do damskiego pokoju. Co nie umknęło uwadze zazdrosnych kolegów.

\- Przecież nie wiecie nawet, czy naprawdę jest gejem! - obruszył się Michele.

\- Serio? Po tamtej gali masz jakieś wątpliwości? - Jurij stał na korytarzu z obrażoną miną i założonymi na piersi rękami.

\- Primabalerina! - ucieszył się JJ, ku większej irytacji Rosjanina. Odwrócił tym uwagę od Katsukiego, co ten skrzętnie wykorzystał, wynosząc obie części futonu z prędkością światła. Sara wytaszczyła walizkę przy pomocy Isabelli.

\- Trochę tu ciemno - stwierdziła Włoszka, gdy Yuuri poskładał sprawnie posłanie.

Japończyk wstał i rozsunął drzwi na przeciw wyjściowych, ukazując wielkie okno z widokiem na ogród. Wszystkie panie natychmiast przyskoczyły i niechcący przyparły nieszczęsnego jedynego pana do szyby. Drzewka i krzewy zimą nie przedstawiały zachęcającego widoku, z wyjątkiem śliwy, wypuszczającej nieśmiało pierwsze pączki kwiatów. Zabrzmiała migawka. Brunet nie musiał się nawet odwracać.

\- Yuuri! - zachichotał Phichit.

Dziewczyny zgodnie stwierdziły, że Japończyk jest za słodki i zasługuje na o wiele lepsze zdjęcie, na co oczywiście zgodził się Taj. Mila złapała Katsukiego za rękę z pierścionkiem, ustawiła ją w ładnej pozycji na piersi, po czym wszystkie w trójkę zapozowały pokazując na złotą błyskotkę, ku całkowitej konsternacji właściciela. Tak zastał ich Wiktor i stwierdził, że jak to tak, musi być komplet. Wcisnął się między zachwycone panie i zaprezentował swój pierścień. Yuuri ledwo zdołał uciec z pokoju.

Wszyscy. Dwunastu łyżwiarzy i Isabella. Trzynastka. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że pechowa.

Katsuki zbiegł na dół i prześliznął się do przestronnej salono-kuchni. Catering miał dotrzeć za pół godziny. Z korytarza dobiegały obelżywe krzyki Jurija i śmiech JJa. Z góry piski dziewczyn i chichot Phichita. Yuuri usiadł na jednym z foteli, zadowolony, że wybrany przez sponsorów _ryokan_ miał jednak zachodnie elementy, a przede wszystkim ogrzewanie, zamiast tych głupich _kotatsu_. Japończyk odetchnął z ulgą. Towarzystwo zajmie się samo. Już to słyszał. Miał chwilę, zanim zaczną zwiedzać i odnajdą to miejsce, idealne do integracji. Żywił nadzieję przemknąć cichaczem do najmniejszego pokoiku na piętrze, zupełnie na końcu korytarza, i zamknąć się i wyrzucić klucz. A no tak, te kretyńskie przesuwane drzwi, nie było co zamykać. Zero prywatności, prawie jak w domu, w Hasetsu. Czasami tęsknił za Detroit, chociaż pod koniec rozwinął paranoję, że jak tylko wyjdzie poza kampus, to go okradną i pobiją, ale tam przynajmniej ludzie szanowali prywatność.

Szklanka ześliznęła się z suszarki i z brzękiem wpadła do zlewu, przyprawiając Yuuriego o stan przedzawałowy. Hałas zwabił Jurija z Otabekiem i JJem. Kazach skinął głową Japończykowi.

\- _Wow_ , wygląda miło - zawyrokował Leroy, rozglądając się po salonie.

\- Przytulnie - zgodził się Altin.

Plisiecki tylko wymruczał coś nieskładnie. Michele zerknął na towarzystwo i z podobną do Jurija miną ruszył po schodach, szukać siostry. Ta prawie staranowała go, zbiegając.

\- Co za wspaniałe miejsce! Yuuri, ten _ryokan_ to świetny pomysł! Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że biorę udział w tym _evencie_! Nie musieliby mi nawet zapłacić.

Katsuki ugryzł się w język, bo już miał oznajmić, że nic z tego nie było jego pomysłem.

Towarzystwo powoli zebrało się w salonie. Nie tak to obliczył Japończyk, boleśnie świadomy, iż musi zostać, co najmniej dopóki nie przywiozą jedzenia. Młodsze pokolenie przeniosło się na podłogę, pozostawiając kilka foteli dla bardziej potrzebujących.

\- Więc to jest to słynne tatami, które tak lubi kopać i gryźć Makkachin - zastanawiała się Mila, półleżąc i dźgając matę.

\- Niestety lubił wyrządzać małe katastrofy, zanim go tego oduczyliśmy - zaśmiał się Wiktor, rozpierając w fotelu. Yuuri przysiadł na oparciu. - Na szczęście państwo Katsuki byli bardzo wyrozumiali.

\- Co planujecie robić rano?

\- My idziemy do Shinjuku.

\- Widziałem zdjęcia z Odaiby na Instagramie, na pewno się tam wybiorę.

\- Tokyo Tower chyba lepiej zobaczyć w nocy, nie?

\- Strasznie dziwnie się czuję, bo niby za granicą, a ciągle słyszę chiński.

\- Ciekawe, czy jest ładnie w Yoyogi o tej porze roku.

\- Ja chciałbym pojechać do Ryogoku, podobno można zobaczyć sumokę na ulicy.

Yuuri wpatrywał się w swoje ręce, zanosząc modły do wszystkich znanych bóstw, bo w stolicy bywał jedynie na zawodach, nie widział nic, nie miał pojęcia, co zwiedzają turyści. Tym miał się zająć Minami. Jeśli ktoś go o coś zapyta, wydarzy się kompletna katastrofa. Wiktor wypowiadał się jako większy znawca w temacie, szczególnie że zwiedził sporą część Tokio w zeszłym roku, przy okazji _Worldsów_.

\- Yuuri - usłyszał głos Otabeka i włożył całą siłę woli, żeby nie krzyknąć. - Sumo nie jest już tak popularne jak kiedyś, prawda?

\- To głupie - skonstatował JJ. - Przecież to ich narodowy sport.

\- No tak, ale z jakiegoś powodu, nie słyszy się o nim tak często jak kilka lat temu.

\- Chciałeś zostać sumoką? - zaśmiała się Mila, puszczając oczko.

\- Po prostu uważam ten sport za majestatyczny. - Altin nawet nie mrugnął.

\- Może dacie się wypowiedzieć Świniakowi? - rzucił niby od niechcenia Jurij.

Yuuriemu serce podeszło do gardła, gdy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Eee... Znaczy... Nigdy nie śledziłem tego dokładnie, ale zdaje się, że wybuchła spora afera związana z ustawianiem walk, koszmarnymi ilościami łapówek, jakimiś powiązaniami z polityką i coś tam jeszcze z prostytucją. Wiecie, nagie kobiety z Zachodu biegające całe w bitej śmietanie po hotelu i goniący je nadzy sumocy nieco nadwyrężyli obraz... Wydaje mi się, że Japończycy stracili wiarę w ten sport i jego świętość... Bo wiecie, to kiedyś było związane z religią dość mocno. W sumie do teraz jest, burmistrz Osaki, kobieta, nigdy na przykład nie weszła na ring... Bo kobiety nie mogą wchodzić w... Okrąg... - tłumaczył nieskładnie.

Otabek pokiwał głową, jakby spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Michele rozsiadł się wygodniej na poduszce.

\- Czyli wszyscy sportowcy w Japonii to _closet perverts_? - zapytał cicho, ale trafił w moment, kiedy wszyscy usłyszeli. Zarobił w łeb od Sary, Isabelli i na końcu Mili, ale tylko dlatego, że Rosjance podobało się jak koleżanki go pobiły.

Katsuki westchnął i przypadkiem złapał pełne otuchy spojrzenie JJa. W dziwny sposób jeszcze bardziej go zawstydziło, więc wbił wzrok w kolana. Wiktor delikatnie położył dłoń z pierścionkiem na jego własnej. Nagle wszyscy zamarli, słysząc głośny brzdęk. Kolejna szklanka wpadła z hukiem do zlewu.

\- Trzęsienie ziemi?! - przejęła się Sara.

\- Nie sądzę - odparł spokojnie Yuuri, podnosząc się.

Wyjął szkło i z zainteresowaniem obejrzał. Jedna szklanka miała ubity brzeg a druga pękła przez środek, ale się nie rozpadła. Odłożył je na bok. Towarzystwo wróciło do rozmów o zwiedzaniu. Katsuki spojrzał na zegarek. Był bardzo głodny, przez stres zapomniał o stałych godzinach posiłków i teraz za to płacił. W jednym jedynym momencie idealnej ciszy, jego żołądek zaśpiewał pieśń swego ludu. Yuuri prawie wczołgał się do schowka pod zlewem.

\- Może jakaś pizza na telefon? - zakpił JJ, ale w tym momencie pojawili się właściciele _ryokanu_ z kolacją.

Stół uginał się od japońskich i zachodnich dań. Misa spaghetti, kotlety, pokaźna pizza, dwa ogromne talerze _sushi_ , _sashimi_ , mnóstwo _tempury_ , _kimchi_ , _yakitori_ , pieczone ryby, curry, wielka misa ryżu, nawet ukochane _natto_ Wiktora, powodujące u Yuuriego odruch wymiotny. Japończyk zastanowił się, czy aby na pewno to dobry pomysł, karmić obcokrajowców taką ilością miejscowego żarcia przed _eventem_.

Większość towarzystwa wybrała piwo, ale okazało się, że Mila przemyciła rosyjską wódkę i połowa imprezy chciała spróbować. Jurij, Leo i Guang-Hong patrzyli na to ze zgrozą. Otabek uprzejmie odmówił.

Przez stół przewinęły się podgrzane ręczniczki do rąk i na twarz, a zaaferowany Wiktor pokazywał, jak co się używa i w jaki sposób trzymać pałeczki. Jurij zażądał łyżki i pokłócił się z Milą, że młody zachowuje się buraczanie. Pewnie coś związanego z barszczem, Yuuri nie wiedział.

\- To się je? - zapytał przerażony Michele.

Wskazywał na _natto_. Nikiforov natychmiast przedstawił prezentację ulubionego dania.

\- To sfermentowane ziarenka soi - rozpoczął wykład. - Mają intrygujący smak, przypominający połączenie zepsutego kawioru i kiszonych ogórków, tylko dużo łagodniejszy. Nabieracie o tak!

Zgarnął wielką porcję, a oślizłe fasolki wylądowały z chlupotem w misce, pozostawiając ciągnące się niteczki. Poruszone _natto_ rozniosło swój zapach po salonie, aż Yuuri wsadził nos w bluzę.

\- Teraz dolewacie trochę sosu sojowego. - Zademonstrował Wiktor. - Mieszacie i _voilà_!

Prezentowane danie wyglądało co najmniej obrzydliwie, rozpadające, ciągnące i oślizłe, nawet gdy pałaszował je tak przystojny model jak Nikiforov, rozlazłe niteczki i jasny brązowy kolor nie zachęcały. W Katsukim wzrosła nadzieja.

\- Dobra! - Phichit klasnął w dłonie. - Wchodzę w to! Tylko ktoś mnie musi nagrać! Yuuri, czy to jest to danie, na które narzekałeś przez pięć lat? Trauma z dzieciństwa?

\- No właśnie, jedyny problem - Wiktor oblizał lepkie wargi - że nie mogę całować Yuuriego, jak to zjem!

Sara z Milą wymieniły znaczące spojrzenia. Isabella zerknęła na nie, jakby chciała uczestniczyć w tej niewerbalnej konwersacji.

Japończyk wydał zdegustowany dźwięk, zagłębiając się w bluzę. - Zaraz się porzygam.

Jurij spojrzał z nadzieją. - A nie mógłbyś tego jeść, ja wiem, zawsze?

Phichit prawie się popłakał, ale dzielnie przełknął, wywołując falę docinków. Leo poddał się na wstępie, Guang-Hongowi smakowało, a przyciśnięty potwierdził, że nie je _natto_ pierwszy raz, Michele spasował, próbując przekonać do tego samego Sarę, która nawet przyznała mu rację, kiedy nie sprostała zadaniu i sfermentowana soja wylądowała wypluta w koszu. Otabek grzecznie się poczęstował, pochwalił, ale stwierdził, że fanem nie zostanie. JJ podpuszczał się chwilę z Isabellą, po czym na raz, dwa, trzy jednocześnie wzięli kęs i z niemrawymi minami zaczęli przeżuwać.

\- W sumie najgorszy jest zapach. I trochę konsystencja - zawyrokowała Yang, zasłaniając usta jak dama.

Leroy nie skomentował nic, tylko pociągnął wielki łyk piwa.

\- A ty już jadłeś, rosyjska wróżko? - zapytał Jurija.

Młody Rosjanin skrzywił się rozdarty między wizją zjedzenia obrzydliwego dania, a pognębieniem Yuuriego, który wypił zdecydowanie więcej niż zaplanował, żeby przetrwać tę straszną grę. Mila przyklasnęła w dłonie.

\- Założę się, że ja zjem, a ty nie.

\- Bardzo możliwe! - zacietrzewił się Jurij. - Kto wie, co za paskudne rzeczy wkładasz do ust.

Mila oblizała pełne wargi, puszczając oko do Japończyka. Wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem, potęgowanym przez fakt, że Otabek dyskretnie i z godnością, ale jednak zakrztusił się łykiem wody. Plisiecki poczerwieniał aż łuna biła z jego twarzy. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał pójść w tę stronę docinków. W końcu Babicheva jako jedyna, poza Guang-Hongiem, zdawała się podzielać entuzjazm Wiktora na temat _natto_. Jurij nie spróbował.

Dwóch na trzech Rosjan jest szalonych, powiedział w duchu Yuuri, imitując narratora programu przyrodniczego.

Dobry nastrój imprezy zaczął zdychać w zastraszającym tempie. Katsuki coraz bardziej obwiniał się za bycie kiepskim gospodarzem, ale w końcu przebił się do niego racjonalny głos Wiktora:

\- Zdaje się, że wszyscy jesteśmy najedzeni i zmęczeni podróżą.

Rzeczywiście, towarzystwo zgodnie rozeszło się do swoich pokoi. Yuuri próbował pomóc _host-mamie_ przy sprzątaniu, ale ta delikatnie go wyprosiła. Wiktor ze zmarszczonymi brwiami obserwował suszarkę do naczyń.

\- Yuuri? Gdzie dałeś te szklanki, co spadły?

Japończyk wzruszył ramionami. - Musieli już je sprzątnąć.

Nie mógł pojąć, czemu partner wykazuje zainteresowanie takimi sprawami. Stres, alkohol i dużo węglowodanów na raz spowodowały ciężki atak senności. Ledwo dowlókł się do łazienki, prawie zasnął pod prysznicem, nie zauważył JJa szczerzącego się do lustra, na automacie wyminął Leo myjącego zęby, przeszedł obok pokoju dziewczyn, z którego dobiegały chichoty, i w końcu, dotarłszy do futonu, zwalił się na niego. Nawet ręcznika nie odwiesił. Przykrył go Wiktor.

Rosjanin delikatnie przesunął palcami po mokrej jeszcze czuprynie swojej prywatnej Śpiącej Królewny. Yuuri wymruczał coś przez sen. Blondyn złożył delikatny pocałunek na policzku ukochanego. A potem kolejny i następny, aż z wielkim trudem mentalnie odciągnął sam siebie, bojąc się, że obudzi Japończyka. Nic nie mógł poradzić, że jego kochanie stanowiło taki piękny widok. Prawie rozsadzała go myśl, że zaraz weźmie prysznic, a potem położy się czysty i pachnący, i w tak idealnie wpasuje się w ciało narzeczonego.

Komórka Katsukiego zabrzęczała złowrogo. Wiktor zmarszczył brwi, widząc kto dzwoni. Po krótkiej walce ze sobą, wyszedł na korytarz i odebrał.

* * *

Grrr, zapomniałam już z jakim bólem dupy wiąże się dodawanie na . Gdybym się poddała, to zapraszam na ao3, gdzie fic publikuje się co tydzień.

Imiona:  
Jako że mamy międzynarodowe towarzystwo, literowanie imion oraz jednolity zapis sprawił mi wiele kłopotu. Przede wszystkim do końca zastanawiałam się nad użyciem ū w Yuuri. Na studiach uczyli, że przedłużone u (podobnie jak ou) powinno się zapisywać ze znakami diakrytycznymi (ū, ō), zamiast literami i jakoś zostało mi to w mózgu. Ciężko pozbywa się starych przyzwyczajeń. Uznałam jednak, że polski czytelnik jest bardziej przyzwyczajony do formy Yuuri zamiast Yūri, a dodatkowo nie miałam pojęcia, czy ff nie zakoduje dziwnie ū i nie rozwali całego fica. Nie spolszczyłam też imienia, gdyż zapis Juuri (przy wiedzy, że to Japończyk) sugerowałby czytanie Dziuuri. Wiem też, że oficjalną transkrypcją imienia 勇利 jest Yuri, jednak z całym szacunkiem dla twórców, nie umiem się na nią zgodzić, gdyż łamie zasady wspomnianej transkrypcji. Rozumiem jednak, kiedy ktoś inny się na nią decyduje.  
Rosjanie również sprawili problem, szczególnie że nie znam rosyjskiego i nie mam pojęcia o transkrypcji cyrylicy. Dlatego przepraszam za niekonsekwencję. Wiktor piszę w polskiej transkrypcji imienia, podobnie jak Jurij oraz Georgij, natomiast Yakov pozostał w angielskiej (żeby nie wprowadzać zamieszania, o kogo chodzi, plus nie jestem pewna, czy spolszczenie brzmiałoby Jakow, Jakob, czy Jakub). Z nazwiskami jest jeszcze większy misz-masz, Plisetsky'ego przemianowałam na swojskiego Plisieckiego (łatwiejsza odmiana, plus taka jest polska transkrypcja nazwiska baletnicy, po której Jurij dostał swoje), ale reszta nazwisk pozostała w angielskiej transkrypcji, gdyż ich odmiana nie nastręcza takich problemów.  
Guang-Hong Ji podaję oczywiście w transkrypcji z 光虹 季, ponieważ Yuuriego też nie piszę w znakach. Zdecydowałam się na wersję bez tonów, bo słownikowo imię brzmi: Guāng-Hóng Jì, ale tony potrafią zmieniać się w zależności od melodii słowa, a nigdzie nie widziałam oficjalnej wersji pinyin.  
Leo de la Iglesia - w tym przypadku podobnie jak u Rosjan nie mam pojęcia, jak ugryźć taki twór, więc często ograniczam się do ostatniego członu Iglesia, a w sumie nie wiem, czy kogoś nie obrażam. Dajcie mi znać, jak co.  
Sara Crispino zostaje jako Sara, ponieważ sala po włosku znaczy to, co i u nas - salę, a popularne angielskie suby zostały zrobione przez nie-mam-pojęcia-kogo, ale podejrzewam, że Japończyków, próbujących przeboleć fakt, że sara to talerz po japońsku.  
Michele Crispino przysparza najwięcej problemów z odmianą imienia. Jednak właśnie takie występuje we włoskim i tego się będę trzymać, czasami ograniczając się do zdrobnienia Mickey, w angielskiej wersji zapisu.  
Kwestia Yuuri i Yurio. W Japonii to mógł być dowcip, ale w międzynarodowym środowisku zaprezentowanym w opowiadaniu nie ma sensu. Poprawna wymowa imienia Plisieckiego (o którą zresztą pieklą się Rosjanie) to Jurij, z miękką końcówką. W japońskiej wymowie może się ona gubić i być niesłyszalna dla rodziny Katsukich, ale reszta świata, nie wspominając o samych animowanych Rosjanach, powinna zauważyć różnicę. Ksywka Yurio pojawia się jedynie w inside-jokes między Wiktorem, Yuurim a Jurijem.  
A wszystkie problemy przez tę cholerną katakanę. Moje imię brzmi po japońsku Arekusandora i go nienawidzę w tej wersji. Zawsze kazałam Japończykom mówić mi po nazwisku i prawdopodobnie dlatego nie mam przyjaciół.

Tłumaczenie szlaczków:  
Minami [15:01]  
Katsuki! Jest mi tak STRASZNIE smutno! Tak z tym sfailowałem ;_;  
ja [15:12]  
Minami, wszystko u ciebie ok? Weź wszystko na spokojnie i proszę cię, nie zrób sobie krzywdy. Zdrowiej  
Minami [15:13]  
Yuuuuuuuuuri! ;u;

JJ i Yuuri mają bardzo przyjacielskie stosunki - aby zrozumieć czemu, zapraszam do mojego one shota Duma na pokaz :)

Gdyby coś było niejasne albo interesowała Was Japonia z perspektywy osoby mieszkającej tam rok, to nie bójcie się zapytać! Chętnie odpowiem!


	3. Knedliki z curry

**II. Knedliki z curry**

Phichit nie mógł zasnąć, więc wpakował się Leo i Guang-Hongowi do pokoju. Wymienili wszystkie plotki, przejrzeli tag _iceshowtokyo_ i strzelili tyle selfie, że starczyłoby na pamiątkową księgę liceum. Z kilku roczników. Za ścianą Michele rozmawiał ze złością po włosku.

\- Jeśli tak wszystko słychać, to musimy uważać, o czym gadamy - zawyrokował Chińczyk.

\- A co? Masz jakieś pikantne sekrety do wyjawienia? - roześmiał się Taj.

\- Jak Katsuki z tobą wytrzymał te pięć lat? - zapytał Amerykanin.

Phichit uklęknął i wyprostował się dumnie. - Jestem najlepszym współlokatorem na świcie, a Yuuri to potwierdzi. I nie mieszkaliśmy ze sobą pięć lat, tylko trzy.

\- To ciekawe - oznajmił JJ zza drugiej ściany.

\- Mówiłem - szepnął Guang-Hong.

Rozległ się śmiech dziecka. Łyżwiarze popatrzyli zdziwieni jeden na drugiego, a potem każdy zaczął wypatrywać, skąd pochodzi dźwięk.

\- Może Michele gada przez Skype'a - zastanowił się Phichit.

Śmiech zabrzmiał ponownie, z innej strony. Ji nakrył się kołdrą.

\- Muszę przyznać, że to trochę _creepy_ \- powiedział Leo. - Mieliśmy być tylko my, nie?

\- To kompleks budynków. - Chulanont wzruszył ramionami. - Może kogoś przywiało z innego _ryokanu_. Słyszałem, że obok są gorące źródła. O! Wiem, co będziemy robić po _evencie_!

Guang-Hong niepewnie wyjrzał spod kołdry.

\- Tam trzeba być nago - powiedział.

\- No i? - Phichit nie widział problemu.

Taj już miał podnieść komórkę, żeby zrobić zdjęcie skonsternowanemu Chińczykowi, kiedy rechotliwy śmiech małego dziecka rozległ się tuż przy jego uchu. Podskoczył jak opatrzony, boleśnie rozbijając się na przesuwanych drzwiach. Prowadnica narobiła strasznego huku.

\- Wszystko u was ok? - usłyszeli Isabellę.

\- Sły-słyszeliście to? - wysapał Chulanont z oczami jak spodki.

Guang-Hong wyskoczył spod kołdry i oskarżycielsko wycelował w przerażonego kolegę palec wskazujący.

\- Nikogo nie nabierzesz! Puściłeś to z telefonu! Ten dowcip ci się nie udał!

Na Phichita wstąpiły siódme poty. - Ja przysięgam... Ja... LEO!

Amerykanin westchnął. - Na mnie nie patrzcie, ja proponuję iść spać.

Taj wytoczył się na korytarz. Normalnie nie było łatwo go przestraszyć, ale musiał przyznać, że tej dwójce się udało. Ze stresu dostał czkawki. Ściskając w spoconej ręce komórkę, poszedł do kuchni. Na miejscu zastał pogrążonego w lekturze Wiktora ze szklaneczką ciemnego (prawdopodobnie) alkoholu. Postanawiając mu nie przeszkadzać, wziął nowe naczynie i nalał wody z kranu. Czkawka nie przechodziła, a próby stłamszenia jej płynem kończyły się jedynie dziwnym gulgotaniem z żołądka. Zwykle to działa na odwrót, nie? Musisz się przestraszyć, żeby zakończyć czkawkę, a nie ją zacząć!

\- Yuuri, _hik_ , poszedł spać? _Hik_! - zapytał, nie panując nad głosem. - To do niego, _hik_ , niepodobne.

Wiktor zaprzestał lektury i spojrzał zdziwiony na Phichita. Tak wciągnął się w historię, że go nie zauważył. Albo celowo zignorował. W każdym razie przytaknął niemrawo. Zapadła cisza przerywana jedynie czkawką Chulanonta. Dźwięk towarzyszący szklance upadającej do zlewu był przez to jeszcze bardziej rozdzierający. Phichit w momencie znalazł się przy Wiktorze. Miał wrażenie, że całą odległość pokonał jednym skokiem. Rosjanin wyglądał bardziej na rozdrażnionego niż przestraszonego. Taj postąpił do przodu, niepewnie zaglądając do zlewu. W ręku ściskał puste naczynie, a stopą odzianą w skarpetkę wdepnął w kałużę wody, którą sam wylał moment wcześniej. Zaklął coś po tajsku i przyjrzał się źródłu hałasu.

\- Ile szklanek jest w zlewie? - zapytał Wiktor, podpierając głowę ręką.

\- Jedna? - odparł skonsternowany Phichit.

\- Przysięgam, że spadło ich tam z siedem.

Taj podszedł do zlewu i wziął przyczynę huku do ręki. Miała ubity brzeg. Na plastikowej kratce nie leżało nic więcej. Wiktor chyba powinien przestać pić. Przynajmniej czkawka minęła, jak ręką odjął. Jednak sposób ze straszeniem działa.

\- Właściwie to czemu nie śpisz? - zapytał Chulanont.

Rosjanin posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie, natychmiast zamieniając poważny wyraz twarzy na dramatyczne odgrywanie roli wykorzystanego przez los dzieciaka.

\- Yuuri śpi, a dzwonili, że jednak dzisiaj dowiozą Nekolę.

Phichit zastanowił się. Słyszał, że Czech utknął w Chinach przez burze i cały występ stoi pod znakiem zapytania. Widocznie coś udało się skombinować albo Emil tak bardzo nie mógł się doczekać spotkania z Michele, że podjął przeprawę wpław, a potem przybiegł do Tokio.

Szklanka spadła do zlewu. Taj wystraszył się tak bardzo, że upuścił obie trzymane w rękach. Jedna rozbryznęła się na kafelkach wnęki kuchennej, a druga poturlała z brzdękiem aż na skraj tatami. Wiktor poderwał się z siedzenia.

\- Czekaj, nie ruszaj się, przyniosę ci jakieś kapcie.

Rzeczywiście, Phichit utknął, boso, otoczony drobnymi odłamkami szkła. Krzyk uwiązł mu w gardle, chociaż bardzo chciał poprosić Rosjanina, żeby nigdzie nie odchodził, bo to już przestaje być śmieszne. Zamarł cały zmrożony, mają wrażenie, że gdy tylko się odwróci, zobaczy coś super strasznego. Powoli wyciągnął telefon i włączył aparat. Podniósł komórkę i skierował na twarz. Ulga, którą odczuł, kiedy zobaczył jedynie własną, dobrze znajomą mordkę, bez wyszczerzonej twarzy obok, jednocześnie stanowiła przyjemne i zawstydzające uczucie. Wszystko przez ciotkę ze strony ojca, jej głupie posągi Buddy w każdym zakamarku, jej odczynianie uroków, jej powiedzenia, przesądy i całe to cholerstwo do straszenia dzieci. Można dodać jeszcze niezliczoną ilość horrorów o mściwych duchach, w dodatku produkcji rodzimej, by spotęgować przerażenie znajomymi twarzami i miejscami.

W końcu są w luksusowym _ryokanie_ , na pewno jakieś wyższe japońskie sfery tutaj urzędowały, kto wie, jakiego trupa zakopali pod tatami.

Wiktor wrócił z klapkami z toalety, bo miały gumową podeszwę. Z nim pojawiła się zasuszona, ale elegancka gospodyni, nie okazująca ani cienia zdenerwowania. Natychmiast zaczęła sprzątać bałagan, gdy tylko Phichit ostrożnie, niczym baletnica w kapciach z kibla, usunął się z drogi.

\- Gdzie jest druga szklanka? - zapytał Rosjanin. Taj rozejrzał się bezradnie. - _Okaa-san_ nie sprzątnęła tej szklanki. Podniosłeś ją? Była tam, a teraz zniknęła.

Chulanont zmrużył oczy. To głupie, Yuuri by ich wyśmiał. Ale naczynie faktycznie przepadła bez śladu. Literatka z utłuczonym brzegiem.

Tym razem o zawał o mało nie przyprawiła ich komórka wspomnianego Japończyka. Wiktor odebrał bez przekonania, po czym ruszył do wyjścia. Phichit nie miał najmniejszej ochoty pozostawać sam z gospodynią, chociaż nie przejawiała najmniejszych oznak szamańskości, wiedźmowatości, czy innych nadnaturalnych mocy, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

Emil bez niczyjego zaproszenia i pomocy rozbierał się na werandzie. Wiktor przywitał go niemrawo, mocno zaspany. Czech absolutnie nic nie zrobił sobie z letniego powitania i grzecznie, po europejsku uściskał rękę idola. Phichit próbował pomóc z ogromną walizą, ale różnica wzrostu między łyżwiarzami przesądziła. Słowianie w duchu panslawizmu wtaszczyli bagaż na piętro, z azjatyckim dopingiem.

\- W lodówce jest reszta z kolacji. - Nikiforov ziewnął, pokazując niemal cały komplet uzębienia. - Mogę ci po... - kolejne ziewnięcie - ...kazać.

\- Ja się tym zajmę - oznajmił szybko Phichit. - Możesz wracać do swojego faceta! - dodał radośnie, wyganiając go dłońmi. Wiktor tylko skinął głową i powlókł się na koniec korytarza do malutkiego pokoiku, który dzielił z Yuurim.

Czech dał się zaprowadzić do salonu, zabierając tylko małego laptopa. Po wypadku ze szklanką nie było ani śladu.

\- W ogóle to Emil Nikola! - Zamaszyście podał rękę zdziwionemu Tajowi. - Kojarzę cię z zawodów, ale zdaje się, że zostaliśmy współlokatorami, a nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawialiśmy!

\- Phichit Chulanont - uśmiechnął się Azjata i odwzajemnił uścisk.

Emil buszował po kuchni, kiedy Taj przyglądał się z uwagą suszarce na naczynia. Po namyśle przełożył wszystkie szklanki na blat obok zlewu. Czech podniósł brew w geście zdziwienia, ale nie skomentował.

\- Właściwie to, czemu nie jesteś w pokoju z Michele? - zapytał Phichit, czując chłód od przemokniętej skarpetki.

\- Przecież on śpi z Sarą. Dali mi do wyboru Otabeka, Jurija i ciebie. Uznałem, że z tej trójki, ty będziesz najmniej niezadowolony z towarzystwa.

\- No... Michele już nie śpi z Sarą - zachichotał Taj.

Emil odwrócił się, prezentują ogromny talerz wypełniony wszystkim. Chulanont przez moment chciał mu powiedzieć, że jest najedzony i on dziękuje, ale powstrzymał się.

\- O niee, to na czyją korzyść go zostawiła? - zapytał rozbawiony Czech.

\- Mili, tej Rosjanki.

\- Złoty medal, tak, widziałem, pokonała Sarę w pięknym stylu. - Emil pokiwał głową i poszedł rozsiąść się w fotelu. Jedną ręką otwierał laptopa, a drugą z prawie tak wielką wprawą jak Yuuri operował pałeczkami, wpychając niemal bezwiednie kawałki jedzenia do ust. Phichit przysiadł się, podejrzliwie spoglądając w stronę kuchennej wnęki.

\- Jeśli jesteś zmęczony, możesz iść spać - zaoferował Emil, błędnie interpretując nachmurzenie kolegi. - Albo jeśli nie chcesz, żebyśmy mieszkali razem, to mogę znieść materac do Mickey'ego. Pewnie nie będzie zadowolony, że go budzę, ale jakoś to przeżyje.

Serce Taja podeszło do gardła. Sam? Ma spać sam, jedyny, samotny, w tym nawiedzonym _ryokanie_? Jeśli usłyszy ten piekielny śmiech jeszcze raz, to przysięga, że właduje się prosto między Wiktora i Yuuriego i będzie z nimi spał przez resztę pobytu. Choć przy takim scenariuszu bardziej prawdopodobne wydawało się, że Rosjanin zamorduje eks-współlokatora Japończyka przed wyjazdem.

\- Nie, nie, nie! - Sam zdziwił się gwałtownością zaprzeczenia, ale panika napierała coraz bardziej. - Zostań, proszę.

Czech wzruszył ramionami i postukał w laptopa, dalej zajadając się bezpardonowo. Ogromny talerz, większy niż głowa Phichita, opustoszał w dziesięć minut, a Emil nie zdradzał żadnych oznak przejedzenia. Ach, europejskie żołądki. Yuuri też narzekał, że Wiktor je za dużo. Przez ten cały czas Taj zabawiał Emila opowieścią, co go minęło wieczorem i co go mogło minąć, ale jak na złość nikt się nie upił. Zwykle ludzie reagowali na podobne paplanie grzecznym zainteresowaniem, tymczasem Nekola wykazywał spory entuzjazm, zdawał pytania, komentował krótko, aby nie zaburzyć wywodu Phichitowi, i tylko co jakiś czas zerkał na ekran laptopa, z którego Taj nic nie rozumiał.

\- Sorry, na jutro mam wysłać zaliczenie - powiedział przepraszająco, a Chulanont tylko przytaknął.

Emil grzecznie pozmywał, urzeczony towarzystwem Phichita i zachwycony tym, że nowy kolega z jakiś powodów nie odstępuje go na krok. Nawet do łazienki za nim poszedł.

Chulanont mył zęby po raz drugi tego wieczoru, przeciągając tę chwilę w nieskończoność. Nekola brał szybki prysznic w kabinie, więc Phichit czuł się jak ostatni zboczeniec, ale jakaś jego część odmawiał pozostania bez nikogo nawet na chwilę. Zerknął na pozostałe natryski. Wyglądały mokro i pusto. Żadnych mściwych duchów.

Ale Taj wiedział swoje. Yuuri opowiedział mu kilka japońskich legend miejskich i właśnie przypomniał sobie o Hanako z toalety. Był to duch dziewczynki, która zmarła właśnie w łazience, według jednej opowieści podczas bombardowania za drugiej wojny światowej, a według innej - zamęczona przez koleżanki z klasy. Ktokolwiek chciał ją zobaczyć, powinien pójść na trzecie piętro, do trzeciej toalety, zapukać trzy razy i zapytać „Jesteś tam, Hanako?". Phichit wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. Nigdy nie dał się wciągnąć w podobne gry w Detroit, coś typu _Bloody Mary_. Dziękuję, postoję.

Emil, w samych spodenkach od piżamy, obrzucił kolegę ciekawskim wzrokiem, ale nic nie skomentował. Najwyraźniej z Michelem bywały większe odpały.

\- Czy my za ścianą mamy Katsukiego i Nikiforova? - zapytał cicho Nekola, kiedy każdy mościł się we własnym futonie.

\- Tak, a z drugiej Sarę z Milą.

Emil zachichotał zdumiewająco niskim głosem.

\- Ciekawe, jak Mickey to przeżyje. Tak się bał, że Japończyk upije się i zacznie tańczyć nago na rurze. A dobiło go jeszcze bardzie, że Sara bardzo chciała to zobaczyć jeszcze raz.

\- Wiesz, nie wszystko, co słyszysz o Yuurim to prawda. - Phichit poczuł się w obowiązku bronić honoru przyjaciela.

\- Mickey opowiadał, co się wydarzyło na bankiecie Grand Prix rok temu... - mruknął Nekola, patrząc w zdobiony kasetonami sufit. - On był wstrząśnięty, ale nim jest łatwo wstrząsnąć. Goła klata i Włoszek odpada. Ja tam pomyślałem wtedy, że ten Katsuki to musi być zajebisty ziomek, taki zabawowy. W każdy razie wywarł na mnie pozytywne wrażenie w Moskwie, gdzie zaczął wszystkich przytulać. Mickey'ego prawie tym zabił, ale co cię nie zabije, to cię wzmocni.

Taj poczuł przypływ ciepłych uczuć względem czeskiego współlokatora.

\- Czasami, jak rozmawiam z innymi łyżwiarzami o Yuurim, to zastanawiam się, czy mówimy o tym samym facecie - westchnął.

Emil zamknął laptopa i usłużnie wstał, aby zgasić światło. Nastał półmrok i Phichit po raz pierwszy od wizyty u Guang-Honga i Leo odprężył się. Usłyszał, jak Czech wsuwa długie ciało w pościel. Nie było żadnej możliwości, żeby właśnie wyszeptał mu coś do ucha.

Wszystko stało się tak nagle. Phichit w jednym momencie prawie zasypiał otulony kołderką, czyściutki i bezpieczny, a w drugim siedział na zdezorientowanym Emilu, zatykając sobie usta, żeby nie wrzeszczeć, i święcąc komórką na futon, gdzie spodziewał się zastać stwory z piekła rodem. Czech bezradnie poklepał go po plecach, by dodać otuchy.

\- Karaluch? - zapytał.

\- Jeśli karaluchy szepczą do ucha jakieś wyliczanki!

\- Duch?! - Nekola aż przysiadł, zrzucając z siebie Chulanonta, którego nogi pozostawały przewieszone przez czeskie.

Phichit prawie rozpłakał się z ulgi, że współlokator jest tak samo szurnięty jak on. W przypływie szczerości opowiedział mu o dziecięcym śmiechu, o spadających szklankach i wrażeniu, że ktoś się na niego gapi. Emila aż zatarł ręce z uciechy.

\- Japoński nawiedzony _ryokan_! Uwielbiam takie klimaty! Mickey się zesra, jak to usłyszy.

Taj próbował zaprotestować, w końcu chciał, żeby koledzy dalej uznawali go za poczytalnego (Yuuri to przegrana sprawa), ale Czech przypadł do ogromnej walizy i zaczął w niej kopać. Phichit wymacał ścianę, podniósł się i włączył światło. Emil z cichym okrzykiem radości, wyciągnął czarnego pluszowego gluta.

\- To jest _Krecik_. Z czeskiej dobranocki. To opowieść o małym krecie i każdy Czech się na niej wychował. Podobno puszczali ją w Japonii. Masz.

Podał pluszaka przestraszonemu i zdezorientowanemu Tajowi. Ten zapatrzył się w zezowate oczy, czerwony nosek i bezwstydny uśmiech zabawki. Była tak słodka i kiczowata, że zwinął się z radości.

\- To dla mnie? - dopytał.

\- Tak, przywiozłem więcej, właśnie, żeby rozdać i trochę kulturę szerzyć. Jak będziesz umiał pokazać na mapie, gdzie są Czechy, to cel osiągnięty. Poza tym, odkąd mój mały brat z takim sypia, to przestał latać do rodziców, że ma koszmary. Na pewno jest zaczarowany i żadnego ducha do ciebie nie dopuści!

Phichit prawie popłakał się z uciechy, jaki wspaniały dostał prezent. Natychmiast zarządził piżamową sesję selfie z Krecikiem w roli głównej, przy asyście Emila. Potem zgodnie pomodlili się każdy do swojego boga, przy czym Nekola oszukiwał, bo okazał się ateistą, i zakopali w futonach, teraz zsuniętych razem, głównie na prośbę Taja. Zasypiał nieco pewniej, tuląc do piersi pluszaka, a za placami mając czeskiego niedźwiedzia.

 **3 christophe-gc, sara_crispino i 1346 innych  
phichit+chu** To jest _Krecik_ i od dzisiaj będzie moim nowym współlokatorem ;) iceshowtokyo em-nekola #tokyo #czechy #krecik

 **maxmo** Jaki słodziak!  
2 godz. 25 polubień Odpowiedź

 **matrioshkab** Lol, założę się, że jeździ lepiej od Katsukiego  
3 godz. 2 polubienia Odpowiedź

 **iceskatefan** matrioszkab Chyba kpisz, gość jest najlepszym łyżwiarzem w Japonii  
3 godz. 46 polubień Odpowiedź

 **miriadoert** Phichit i Emil, mogę to shipować 3  
3 godz. 12 polubień Odpowiedź

 **plysovahracka** O jeju jeju, Czechy 3 ;u: Dziękuję dziękuję!  
4 godz. 3 polubienia Odpowiedź


	4. Kare raisu Chukara

**III. Karē raisu. Chūkara**

Wiktor obudził się wiedziony nagłym impulsem. Miał wrażenie, że coś go przygniata. Próbował poruszyć ręką, ale jego ciało było obce i nie słuchało poleceń. Yuuri siedział obok i patrzył z półuśmieszkiem na twarzy. Rosjanin próbował powiedzieć, że potrzebuje pomocy, ale z gardła wydobył się jedynie przeciągły jęk. Jakaś czarna istota rozciągnęła na nim cielsko i przyciskała do punktu, w którym prawie nie mógł oddychać. Popatrzył na partnera błagalnie, jednak ten tylko zachichotał, jakby czerpał radość z cierpień Nikiforova.

Stop, Wiktorze. To tylko paraliż senny. Przerabiałeś już to nie raz. Yuuri nigdy by się tak nie zachował. To twój mózg produkuje podobne głupoty. Jeszcze śpisz. Oddychaj głęboko, to ciało się obudzi.

Z jękiem wrócił do rzeczywistości. Odetchnął, a ciężkość powoli opuszczała wszystkie kończyny. Śpiący obok Yuuri, najwyraźniej wyczuwając niepokój partnera, przysunął się bliżej i objął głowę blondyna, przyciskając ją do klatki piersiowej. Wiktor wciągnął głęboko znajomy zapach cytrynowego mydła i lawendy, którą Japończyk z uporem maniaka upychał po szafach z ubraniami. Czuł miarowe bicie serca Yuuriego, jego spokojny oddech łaskotał po włosach. Nigdzie nie było tak bezpiecznie jak teraz, w ramionach ukochanego. Przesunął dłoń po boku Japończyka, aż na plecy. Yuuri w odpowiedzi wplótł dłoń w platynowe loki i zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami skroń, ucho, policzek i włosy Rosjanina.

Kiedy Wiktor opowiedział mu o swoich problemach z paraliżem sennym, Katsuki tak się przejął, że spędził pół nocy na przeszukiwaniu Internetu, w poszukiwaniu sposobu pomocy w takim momencie. Nikiforov niepotrzebnie się bał, iż nie zostanie zrozumiany przez empatycznego Japończyka. W końcu on to nie Yakov, który problemy wychowanka zbył krótkim „nie umrzesz od tego".

Yuuri w końcu znieruchomiał, ciągle jednak przytulając głowę partnera i opierając policzek na jego włosach. Rosjanin założyłby się, że Japończyk ciągle śpi. Potrafił zabić słodyczą z samego rana, kiedy półprzytomnie wykonywał różne czynności, a potem im zaprzeczał. Ileż wczesnych godzin Wiktor przeleżał w japońskich ramionach, hołubiony, pieszczony, tulony i całowany, a o których Yuuri nie miał bladego pojęcia. Czasami nawet prowadzili konwersacje i Rosjanin nie raz dał się nabrać, że młodszy mężczyzna całkowicie się rozbudził. Ale Katsuki potrzebował powolnego startu. Nikiforovi nie przyszłoby do głowy narzekać.

Delikatnie pogładził plecy ukochanego, a palce Yuuriego zwinęły się w blond włosach. Było coś tak rozkosznego w tym, że brunet odpowiadał na pieszczoty, chociaż spał. Właściwie to odpowiadał bardziej żwawo niż na jawie. Wiktor odchylił głowę i złożył mokry pocałunek pod szczęką Katsukiego. Chwilę poleżał z nosem wciśniętym w jego grdykę, odurzony bliskością i czułością. Ciepło rozlało się po brzuchu i reszcie ciała - Rosjanin doznał dziwnego rodzaju tęsknoty, mimo że obiekt westchnień leżał ciasno owinięty wokół niego. Czując, iż dłużej nie wytrzyma, podniósł się z objęć ukochanego i zaczął gładzić jego twarz, włosy, kark, ramiona i ręce aż po koniuszki palców, które ucałował. Yuuri zmarszczył brwi przez sen i wyciągnął dłoń, niezadowolony z braku grzejnika do tulenia, i Wiktor musiał znowu zniżyć się i wpasować w ukochane objęcia.

Przez dwadzieścia lat życia nie miał pojęcia, że można być tak zakochanym. Co innego cieszyć się z randki, nawet dobrego seksu, kiedy obie strony stają na rzęsach, żeby wyglądać dobrze i atrakcyjnie, próbując zaprezentować się jak najlepiej, a co innego patrzeć na ukochanego i podziwiać z zachwytem graniczącym z absurdem zastygłą plamę pasty do zębów na jego policzku. Spoglądać zafascynowany na brzuch wystający znad gumki w zbyt ciasnych spodniach od piżamy. Dotykać absolutnie oczarowany sterczące na wszystkie strony ciemne włosy. Och, ileż dobra dostał od losu!

Z prędkością światła wyłączył budzik. Mimo to, Yuuri poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Mamo, jeszcze pięć minut - wymamrotał.

Wiktor pogładził go z rozczuleniem kciukiem po policzku, mniej chętnie przeciągnął się i wysunął spod kołdry. Przyświecając sobie komórką, poszukał kosmetyczki i ręcznika. Po krótkiej serii porannych ćwiczeń, wyszedł cicho na korytarz. Postąpił parę kroków w kierunku łazienki.

Uderzenie prawie zwaliło go z nóg. Zatoczył się, rozsypując przybory toaletowe. Zamrugał, totalnie zdziwiony. Na co wpadł? Prawdopodobnie nie obudził się do końca i musiał zahaczyć o ścianę. Jeszcze nigdy się to nie zdarzyło, ale w końcu młodszy się nie robił. Pozbierał krem, maszynkę do golenia i szczoteczkę. Ostrożnie postąpił do przodu i znowu wpadł na _coś_ , tylko z mniejszą siłą. Korytarz wydawał się przedzielony niewidzialną ścianką. Absolutnie oszołomiony, pomacał dziwną siłę broniącą przejścia. Chociaż oczy wołały, że mają przed sobą jedynie pusty hol, fizycznie ręka Wiktora wyczuwała ścianę.

Rosjanin zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, jaki _prank_ ktoś na niego zastawił. Ostukał niewidzialną barierę. Mógł wcisnąć palce między nią a realną ścianę, ale nic więcej. Przyjrzał się dokładnie, nie znajdując ani jednego załamania, świadczącego o fizycznej przeszkodzie. Naparł ramieniem, stopniowo zwiększając nacisk. Westchnął zirytowany i kopnął w niewidzialną blokadę. Położył obie dłonie i pchnął z całych sił. Niezadowolony z braku jakiegokolwiek efektu, wymamrotał z pasją rosyjskie przekleństwo.

\- Wiktor? - usłyszał głos za sobą. - Jesteś na korytarzu? Co ty tam robisz?

Yuuri wychynął z pokoju. W momencie, w którym włożył okulary na nos, bariera zniknęła, a Rosjanin runął do przodu. Było to tak niespodziewane, że nawet się nie zaasekurował i przyszorował twarzą w podłogę. Japończyk patrzył ogłupiony, jak jego partner leży na panelach i się nie rusza. Po nie dłuższej niż sekunda chwili, która wydawała się rozciągać w nieskończoność, Yuuri na bezdechu przypadł do Wiktora, pewien, że ten ma atak serca, wylew i paraliż jednocześnie. Przewrócił Rosjanina na plecy, asekurując głowę.

Blondyn zamrugał, jakby nie do końca pewien, co się wydarzyło. Z nosa ciekła mu strużka krwi. Drzwi pokoju Otabeka rozsunęły się delikatnie, a lokator wyjrzał niepewnie.

\- Wiktor, o Boże - szeptał Yuuri. - Co ci jest? Co ci się stało? Zadzwonić po karetkę?

Kazach przyklęknął z drugiej strony Wiktora i zamachał mu ręką przed oczami.

\- Możesz mówić? - zapytał.

Rosjanin powiedzieć nie był w stanie nic, ale powoli podniósł się do siadu. Niewidzącym wzrokiem spojrzał na swoje dłonie, a potem prosto przed siebie. Otabek zniknął w toalecie. Przyniósł zwinięty papier toaletowy i delikatnie przytknął go do nosa Nikiforova. Yuuri przejął operację, drugą ręką gładząc partnera po włosach.

\- Chyba się pośliznąłem - oznajmił w końcu Wiktor, przełamując oniemienie.

Katsuki westchnął z rozdzierającym uczuciem ulgi. Otabek również wyraźnie się odprężył.

\- Nie strasz mnie tak nigdy więcej! - powiedział Japończyk, łamiącym się głosem. - Gdzie się uderzyłeś? Chcesz jechać do szpitala?

Rosjanin zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. - Tylko mój nos ucierpiał. Trochę oszołomił mnie upadek. Rzadko przewracam się poza lodowiskiem.

Yuuri odetchnął głęboko i pocałował w czoło nieco skołowanego partnera.

Otabek pomógł Japończykowi podnieść Wiktora. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań uzgodnili, że najlepiej będzie posadzić ofiarę wypadku w fotelu w salonie, aż trochę ochłonie i opanuje krwotok. Właściwie zanim jeszcze go dotransporowali, Nikiforov zdołał pożartować i wydawało się, że doszedł do siebie. Yuuri jednak nalegał, aby jeszcze chwilę posiedział i napił się herbaty.

Tymczasem na górze, do Phichita dochodził jakiś raban z korytarza, ale tylko zmienił pozycję, przytulając ciaśniej Krecika. Usłyszał, że Emil ziewa rozdzierająco, a potem wstaje. Otworzył oczy, kiedy nowy kolega właśnie zamaszyście go przekraczał, kierując się do przeciwległej ściany.

\- Dobry - przywitał go Nekola. - Trochę dziwne, że w pokoju nie ma okna, nie?

Chwilę pomajstrował przy ścianie z drewna i plastiku udającego papier. Okazało się, że można je przesunąć i odkryć w ten sposób okno. Zewnętrze nie zachęcało zimową szarugą. Słońce chyba już wstawało, ale równie niechętnie co Phichit. Emil wrócił na futon, ponownie przekraczając Taja długimi nogami. Natychmiast odpalił laptopa. Chulanont zamknął oczy, gotowy jeszcze pospać. Miarowy stukot palców o klawisze kołysał do snu.

Usłyszeli przeciągły jęk. Cichy i stłamszony, ale całkowicie realny. Potem kolejny. Głęboki, wibrujący jęk, kogoś, kto właśnie odczuwa wielką rozkosz. Albo ból, ale żaden z nich by na to nie postawił. Rozległy się mokre cmoknięcia i coraz głośniejsze westchnienia. Emil pierwszy się opanował i jakby nigdy nic wrócił do pisania. Phichit próbował ponownie zagrzebać się w pościeli, ale nieskładne jęki stawały się coraz głośniejsze, więc wewnętrzny piętnastolatek chichotał za bardzo, by go uciszyć. Taj usiadł niemrawo na futonie i zerknął na Czecha. Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

\- Widzisz - szepnął Emil, pochylając się konspiracyjnie. - Mówiłem, że tak się skończy dzielenie ściany z Katsukim i Nikiforovem.

\- _Wow_ , ja znam Yuuriego i tego się nie spodziewałem - odszepnął Phichit, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy dałoby radę nagrać to na komórkę.

Rozległ się krzyk, natychmiast stłamszony. Do westchnień i jęków, mało już hamowanych, dołączył wulgarny odgłos uderzania o siebie dwóch ciał. Phichit wybałuszył oczy, a Emil poddał się i wtulił twarz w poduszkę, chichocząc. Trwali tak kilka sekund, a dźwięki zza ściany stawały się coraz śmielsze. Taj zrzucił kołdrę, uznawszy, że nie zniesie ani chwili dłużej, bo umrze z zażenowania. Trzy lata, TRZY LATA mieszkania w jednym pokoju i nigdy nie nakrył Yuuriego na niczym w tym stylu. Żadnej dziewczyny, chłopaka, pisemka, pornosa na kompie, prezerwatyw, masturbacji, no sama nuda. A teraz takie rzeczy. Jak on sobie wyobraża dzisiejszy występ? Przecież trzeba być na chodzie, a nie, że tyłek boli.

Phichit porwał kosmetyczkę i niemal wyskoczył na korytarz przy akompaniamencie westchnień, tłamszonych krzyków i miarowych uderzeń, a także chichotu Emila.

I nagle tajski mózg zawiesił się na chwilę, widząc Yuuriego nadchodzącego z przeciwnej strony korytarza. Japończyk wyglądał na zmartwionego.

O Buddo.

Jeśli Yuuri jest tutaj, a dźwięki dochodzą z jego pokoju, to z kim jest Wiktor?

O ja pierdolę.

O ja nie mogę.

Dlaczego to się dzieje?

Matko i córko.

Trzymajcie mnie, wszyscy bodhisattwowie, bo umrę tu i teraz. Razem z Yuurim.

Albo wspólnie zajebiemy Wiktora.

Phichit zamachał rękami, rozsypując naokoło przybory toaletowe, ale jednocześnie osiągnął cel, bo Katsuki przystanął, bardzo zdziwiony.

\- Stój tu! - rozkazał przerażony Taj i zamaszystym ruchem odsunął drzwi pokoju najlepszego przyjaciela. Spodziewał się każdego. Mili, Sary, Otabeka, JJa, Isabelli, a nawet Michele czy Jurija. Chociaż ta ostatnia myśl wywracała żołądek na lewą stronę.

W pokoju nie było nikogo.

Skonsternowany Phichit wszedł, zajrzał pod kołdry i do szafki, zdecydowanie za małej, żeby nawet dziecko mogło się schować. Yuuri ostrożnie szukał czegoś w walizce, ale co chwilę rzucał zdziwione spojrzenie w kierunku przyjaciela, niepewny, co ten wyprawia. Do pokoju wsunął się także Emil. Obrzucił wzrokiem mizerny metraż i nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Phichitem, po czym wyskoczył na korytarz, najwyraźniej czymś uradowany do granic możliwości.

Taj był tak osłupiały, iż miał wrażenie, że zaraz zniesie jajo. Zrobił przysiad, zatupał i wydał z siebie niekoherentny jęk, uderzający w wysokie tony. Yuuri wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego westchnął i opuścił pokój bez słowa. Phichit wyjrzał na korytarz. Emil stał w kącie i tarmosił w dłoniach nogawkę. Prawie załkał z uciechy, pokazując na drzwi pokoju dziewczyn.

\- Sara i Mila, ja nie mogę, zaraz mnie rozniesie - chichotał brodacz.

Taj z głupią miną spojrzał na rzeczone drzwi. - Ale jestem pewien, że tam był męski głos... No i przecież to dochodziło zza tej ściany...

Czech go zignorował i gnąc się z tłumionego śmiechu, zniknął w ich własnym pokoju, żeby się przebrać. Z samozwańczo damskiej łazienki wyszła ubrana i umalowana Sara. Wesoło przywitała się z Phichitem, który zamarł na podłodze, zbierając przybory toaletowe. Po chwili Mila również wychynęła i to w stanie wskazującym na spędzenie w łazience dobrego kwadransa.

Taj niemal bez życia, dotaszczył się na własny futon. Emil, już w normalnych ciuchach, gotował się do wyjścia ze szczoteczką i ręcznikiem.

\- To nie były dziewczyny - stwierdził żałośnie Phichit na skraju załamania nerwowego.

\- Oj tam, daj spokój. - Dobrego nastroju Nekoli nie zatruły byle przypuszczenia. - Ktoś miał dobry poranek. Pod nami są JJ z narzeczoną, nie? To pewnie oni.

Phichit już nic nie wiedział.


	5. Rozlane cappuccino

**IV. Rozlane cappuccino**

Yuuri na dole też nie wiedział, czemu Wiktor runął na płask na środku prostego korytarza. W antypoślizgowych kapciach. On, żywa legenda łyżwiarstwa, jeżdżący, zanim nauczył się mówić, obecnie nieco w spadku formy po ponad pół roku trenowania kogoś innego, ale jednak dalej _top skater_. Leżący jak długi na polerowanych panelach. Jeśli Katsuki nie dostanie dzisiaj przynajmniej jednego zawału, to będzie dobrze. Tak mu ciśnienie z rana podnieść. Nie trzeba żadnej kawy, wystarczy leżeć bez ruchu na polerowanych panelach. Właśnie tak. Tego obrazu nie pozbędzie się z głowy do końca życia. Na szczęście Otabek wykazywał większą przytomność umysłu, rozmawiając z Wiktorem i najwyraźniej delikatnie badając stan umysłu Rosjanina. Niby przypadkiem podpytywał o oczywiste dla wszystkich łyżwiarzy techniki, sprawdzając przy tym, czy Nikiforov nie obił cennego mózgu za bardzo. Yuuri prawie przez łzy pomyślał, że z Otabeka złoty chłopak i nie zasługuje na towarzystwo takich świrów.

Jurij przyczłapał do salonu w krótkich spodenkach i obszernej bluzie z pyszczkiem małego kotka, kontrastującego słodyczą ze skwaszeniem rosyjskiej miny. Spojrzał na zdenerwowanego Katsukiego. Zerknął na Nikiforova i jego pół zakrwawionej twarzy. W końcu przeniósł wzrok na odzianego w piżamę Otabeka, który najwyraźniej pocieszał Wiktora.

\- Za co go pobiłeś? - zapytał młody Rosjanin, zwracając się do Japończyka.

Yuuri wydał z siebie skrzek godny pterodaktyla. Jego partner aż się obejrzał, zezując wciąż zdezorientowanymi ślepiami.

\- Obawiam się, że Wiktor sam się wyręczył w tej sprawie - powiedział Kazach.

\- Wypieprzyłeś się? - zdziwił się wtajemniczony Jurij.

Starszy Rosjanin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Najpierw przegrywasz z Georgijem w _nationalsach_ , a teraz przewracasz się po kątach - narzekał Plisiecki, zdenerwowany, jakby to on przygrzmocił twarzą w podłogę.

\- Chcę ci przypomnieć, że byłeś trzeci - powiedział Wiktor, siląc się na sarkastyczny ton. Jego rosyjski akcent wzmógł się przez zatkany nos.

Z góry zbiegł Czech, wesoły, jak kawaler wymykający się od panny długo po ciszy nocnej. Zamaszystym krokiem podszedł do Yuuriego i przytulił go na misia.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Japończyku!

Katsuki ponownie zaskrzeczał, tym razem znacznie wyżej. Nikiforov na chwilę zmarszczył brwi, ale najwyraźniej zakwalifikował Nekolę gdzieś do szuflady „czepiaste, lecz niegroźne", do której należał skądinąd również Chris.

Jurij zrejterował przed Czechem, niepewny, czy i jego przestrzeń osobista nie zostanie naruszona, tym bardziej, że jedyny potencjalny obrońca, Otabek, obecnie ratował Wiktora. Przed kim? Najpewniej przed nim samym.

Do salonu wmaszerował świeży oraz pachnący JJ i również został uściskany przez Emila.

\- Znowu się coś komuś poprzestawiało we łbie?

\- Może mam ochotę na brąz? - Nekola zrobił dziwny gest brwiami, od którego Leroy nieco stracił fason.

\- Proszę mi nie molestować narzeczonego. - Isabella równie piękna i elegancka co zawsze, osłoniła JJa własnym ciałem. W odpowiedzi została przytulona.

Yuuri przysiadł na oparciu fotela, przy Wiktorze, boleśnie świadomy, że właśnie stał się obiektem kpin. Był jednak ciągle zbyt zmartwiony, żeby należycie się przejąć. Po raz kolejny pogłaskał Wiktora po włosach. Rosjanin zaaferowany oglądał wyczyny kolegi Słowianina, ale natychmiast zareagował na czuły dotyk, robiąc szczenięce oczy. Ukontentowana mina nie pasowała do rozmazanej pod nosem krwi. Yuuri, nie bardzo panując nad tym, co robi, ujął twarz partnera w dłonie i delikatnie obmacał kciukami nos.

\- _Wow_ , jakiś wypadek w nocy? - zainteresował się JJ. - Ej, kiedyś otwierałem szafkę i niechcący uderzyłem Isabellę. Miała potem wielkiego sińca pod okiem i wszyscy sądzili, że ją pobiłem specjalnie. Myślałem, że się zapadnę pod ziemię. Każdemu debilowi z osobna tłumaczyć...

\- Dobrze, że to było przed erą wszechobecnego Internetu, bo Matko Boska... - dodała Yang.

\- Yuuri nie miał z tym nic wspólnego - sprostował Nikiforov, nagle bardzo poważny i nieco rozeźlony.

\- Wiktor się wyglebił - poinformował parę Jurij, ubrany już w normalny strój.

Otabek westchnął i poszedł na górę, prawdopodobnie chcąc się przebrać. Minął się z dziewczynami i zaspanym Phichitem.

\- _Wow_ , Yuuri, czemu masz krew na koszulce? Na górze nie miałeś - zainteresował się Taj, ziewając. - A ty czemu masz rozwaloną twarz? - zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej na widok Rosjanina.

\- Wiktor, co mu zrobiłeś, że dostałeś w ryj? - zapytała się Mila, z nonszalancją rozsiadając się na innym fotelu.

Japończyk wstał i skrzyżował przed sobą ręce.

\- STOP! Czemu wszyscy myślą, że mógłbym go uderzyć!?

\- Chodzisz z nim - oznajmiła Babicheva, jakby to był najnormalniejszy powód na świecie.

\- Ludzie zwykle nie biją swoich kochanków! - Yuuri prawie nie zająknął przy ostatnim słowie.

\- Ludzie zwykle nie są w związku z Wiktorem Wyżej-Sram-Niż-Dupę-Mam Nikiforovem - ciągnęła dalej ruda. - Każdy wie, że przy obcowaniu z nim, prędzej czy później osiąga się punkt, w którym przestawienie twarzy to jedyna opcja. Yakov tylko dlatego tego nie zrobił, że lał pasem po dupie.

\- Wow, ale _roast_ \- zdziwił się Phichit, przyzwyczajony do cieplejszej atmosfery. Rozejrzał się za Guang-Hongiem i Leo. Jedynym pozytywem był Emil tulący się w najlepsze z Sarą.

\- Jesteście okropni! - wrzasnął Yuuri. - Może wam by się przydał jakiś karny jeżyk!

\- Wreszcie do niego dociera - skomentował Jurij. - Witaj w rodzinie.

Wiktor nie wyglądał, jakby obchodziło go cokolwiek poza Katsukim. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby przyciągnąć partnera z powrotem. Nie zdążył nawet go dotknąć, bo wrzask Michele'a zatrząsł posiadłością w posadach. Dobiegał z małej łazienki na parterze. Ciężko było powiedzieć, kto znalazł się na miejscu pierwszy: Sara, Emil czy Yuuri w zakrwawionej piżamie. Równie ciężko, jak wskazać najbardziej przerażonego uczestnika zamieszania: Guang-Honga zakrywającego usta dłońmi, bladego Michele'a leżącego na ziemi w samych slipkach, czy pozornie opanowanego Leo wpatrującego się ze zdziwieniem w biały ręcznik, który trzymał w rękach.

\- C-co się stało? - zapytał Yuuri, kiedy koalicja włosko-czeska podniosła Crispino z kafelek. - Jesteś ranny?

\- Chyba tylko na duszy - stwierdził Emil, poklepując Michele po policzkach, żeby przywrócić krążenie.

Zrobiło się takie zbiegowisko, że stworzyli zator w korytarzu.

\- Widzisz, Wiktorze - powiedziała spokojnie Mila - nie tylko ty zaliczyłeś dzisiaj randkę z podłogą. Honor zwrócony.

Nekola z Iglesią niemal siłą ubrali rozdygotanego Włocha, który odzyskał język w gębie, dopiero kiedy Sara przyniosła mu trochę wódki od współlokatorki. Do tego czasu gawiedź osaczyła Guang-Honga. Chińczyk próbował się wykręcić.

\- Nie wiem, co się stało. Usłyszeliśmy z Leo szamotaninę w tej małej łazience, bo to naprzeciw naszego pokoju, więc Leo pobiegł, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. W sumie nie wiem... Bo Michele strasznie się z czymś szamotał i dopiero Leo go uspokoił.

Emocje wzrosły, jeden poranek, prawie dwa trupy. Krew się lała gęsto. Ale tylko z Nikiforovego nosa, Crispino nie odniósł obrażeń. Nie chciał jednak mówić, czemu szarpał się z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem. Jedynie myśl o puchatym futrze Makkachina powstrzymywała Yuuriego przed rozpłakaniem się. Wszystko działo się na jego warcie, był przecież odpowiedzialny za tych ludzi.

Michele zaczął coś krzyczeć po włosku, przyciśnięty przez Sarę. Brwi Czecha zawędrowały aż pod linię włosów.

\- Ręcznik go zaatakował - przetłumaczył reszcie towarzystwa, zbitej w ciasnym korytarzu. Włoch wyglądał, jakby chciał zamordować przyjaciela.

\- Nie śmiejcie się z niego, tak to wyglądało - wtrącił Leo. - Kiedy wszedłem do pomieszczenia, Michele miał ten _ryokanowy_ ręcznik ciasno owinięty wokół głowy i musiałem użyć sporo siły, żeby go ściągnąć.

Sara przewróciła oczami. Emil poklepywał Włocha pocieszająco. JJ z Isabellą zrejterowali do kuchni, aby nie śmiać się tak bezczelnie w twarz. Jurij tłumaczył Otabekowi, co się wydarzyło. Kazach nie wydawał się ani rozbawiony, ani zdziwiony. Po prostu przyjął do wiadomości. Phichit w zamyśleniu oglądał łazienkę i rzekomego sprawcę zbrodni - ręcznik. Wziął stojącego w kącie mopa i kijem podniósł kawałek tkaniny. Guang-Hong zerkał z ciekawością. Ku zdziwieniu Azjatów, zjawiskiem zainteresował się też Wiktor. Dźgnął długim palcem ręcznik. Nic się nie wydarzyło, ku jednoczesnej uldze i rozczarowaniu chińsko-tajskiego duetu. Yuuri stał bezradnie, bosy, w zakrwawionej piżamie, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. W końcu Mila chwyciła go za ramię, a Wiktora za ucho i wyrzuciła na górę, żeby się umyli i włożyli normalne ciuchy. Może nic nie wybuchnie przez te dziesięć minut.

Gdy tylko wyszli z łazienki, gdzie Rosjanin nalegał, aby koniecznie to Japończyk obtarł mu twarz, bo sam się uszkodzi, Yuuri przebierał się z prędkością światła. Był tak zdenerwowany, że musiał kilka razy podejść do zapięcia guzików. Kiedy koszula układała się nierówno, wydawał pisk irytacji i sfrustrowany coraz gwałtowniejszymi ruchami próbował doprowadzić ubranie do porządku. W końcu guziki posypały się po tatami, urwane zbyt nerwowym gestem. Japończyk przycupnął na futonie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wiktor otoczył go ramionami od tyłu.

\- Spokojnie, wszystko jest w porządku - wyszeptał do ucha partnera.

\- Nic nie jest w porządku - powiedział płaczliwie Yuuri. - Wszyscy dostają dzisiaj jakiegoś świra, na czele ze mną. Oni nigdy więcej nie przyjadą do Japonii, a do mnie się już nie odezwą!

\- Yuuri, czemu ktoś miałby się do ciebie nie odzywać? Bo jeden debil przewrócił się, jakby dopiero ktoś uczył go chodzić, a drugi zaplątał w ręcznik? Proszę cię, kochanie.

Japończyk odetchnął i trochę rozluźnił w ramionach Rosjanina. Ich twarze znalazły się bardzo blisko, więc obaj uznali, że pocałunek to jedyne rozsądne wyjście. Yuuri stajał pod wpływem intensywności pieszczoty. Do rzeczywistości nieco przywrócił go wyczuwalny metaliczny smak krwi. Z drugiej strony, przecież sam nie raz rozkwasił o coś nos, choćby event na Kiusiu, żeby nie szukać w pamięci za daleko, i nic złego nie wyniknęło z tej przygody. Crispino szczęśliwie też przeżył spotkanie z morderczym ręcznikiem.

Katsuki włożył nową koszulę i pozwolił zręcznym palcom partnera zapiąć wszystkie guziki.

\- _Woooow_ \- usłyszeli westchnienie Mili z korytarza, która podglądała przez niedosunięte drzwi. - Widzisz ich? Jeden drugiego ubiera. Jakaś masakra.

\- Oni się musieli spotykać wcześniej - zawyrokowała Sara, najwyraźniej w pobliżu, bo była dobrze słyszalna, chociaż Yuuri jej nie widział. - Teraz wszystkim mydlą oczy, a tak naprawdę są pięć lat po ślubie.

\- Proszę uszanować prywatność - stwierdził Japończyk stonowanym tonem i zasunął drzwi do końca, odcinając Babichevę od widoku.

W salonie gospodarze zdążyli rozłożyć wszystko, czego łyżwiarze mogli sobie życzyć na śniadanie. _Meron pan_ , _onigiri_ , dzbanek mleka, trzy rodzaje płatków śniadaniowych, jabłka, kaki, pomarańcze i mandarynki, owsiankę z ryżu, _miso_ , to cholerne _natto_ , cały talerz omletów pokrojonych na małe kawałki, wiele rodzajów pikli, a także zachodni chleb z paterą serów i litościwie dodanej szynki konserwowej. Isabella nalewała JJowi kawy, kiedy ten rozkrajał na pół japońską drożdżówkę.

\- Yuuri! - ucieszyła się Yang. - Spełniasz moje marzenie, słyszałam, że _meron pan_ jest pyszny! Zawsze chciałam spróbować.

Phichit strzelał foty każdemu rodzajowi jedzenia, ale natychmiast zainteresował się wspomnianym daniem.

\- To jest ten _meron pan_?

\- Tak, tak - powiedział Katsuki, rozsiadając się przy stole. - Dla mnie ma trochę zbyt sztuczny smak.

Z ulgą zauważył, że Michele siedział cały i zdrowy, chociaż nadąsany. Podejrzliwie przyglądał się kanapce, którą zrobił dla niego Emil. Bardzo ładnej kanapce, uśmiechającej się do Włocha szynkowymi ustami na serowej twarzy z oczkami z pomidorków koktajlowych. Yuuri aż westchnął, widząc, jak Czech stanowi duszę towarzystwa. Z niedorzecznym wdziękiem rozmawiał z każdym na wszelkie tematy. Bardzo przypominał Phichita, ale Taj miewał swoje preferencje i nie zawsze tak gładko umiał wpasować się w konwersację. Emil zdążył już przerobić temat motocykli z Otabekiem i Leo, wymienić opinie na temat festiwalu filmowego w Chinach z Guang-Hongiem, podbić serce Jurija, pokazując mu zdjęcie swoich trzech kotów, wykazać duże i serdeczne zainteresowanie rodzeństwem JJa a także planowanym ślubem z Isabellą. Zresztą Kanadyjczyk zdawał się szczególnie lubić czeskiego kolegę.

Katsuki pomyślał z zazdrością, że właśnie taki zawsze chciał być. Otwarty, grzeczny i towarzyski, bez wysiłku podejmujący każdy _small talk_. A przede wszystkim nie dający się zdominować emocjom innych. Michele pochłaniał trzecią kanapkę z taką furią, jakby miał do niej osobistą wendetę, a Czech najspokojniej w świecie robił kolejną.

Mila gawędziła z Wiktorem, próbując wciągnąć do rozmowy onieśmieloną Sarę. Rosjanie prezentowali jednak wysoki poziom zażyłości, do którego trudno było doskoczyć Włoszce, nawet bez całej otoczki sławy Nikiforova.

\- Ej, Michele, rozchmurz się - zaczepiał JJ. - Kiedyś przyszli do mnie rodzice Isabelli i zostali do następnego dnia. W środku nocy obudził nas straszny hałas z łazienki.

Yang zachichotała. - Och, nie opowiadaj takich zawstydzających historii. Chociaż... Zanim coś pokręcisz...Tata pośliznął się i zaplątał w zasłonkę, po czym wpadł do wanny, rozwalając całą konstrukcję.

\- Z tego co pamiętam, zahaczył o prysznic czy inny kurek - kontynuował Leroy - i wszędzie tryskała woda. Od łazienkowego zaworu urwała się rączka. Nie mogliśmy znaleźć głównego... Straszny był harmider. Isabella z jej mamą próbowały doprowadzić do użytku ojca, moja mama próbowała prześcieradłem zatamować wyciek, a ja biegałem z tatą po piwnicy. Brat spadł ze schodów, bo na piętrze każdy brodził w wodzie i zrobił się mały wodospad. Tylko siostra wszystko przespała. Odpał totalny! Ale dałem radę, jak zwykle.

\- Że on cię jeszcze chciał, po takiej akcji - stwierdziła nonszalancko Mila, puszczając im oko.

\- Coś dobrego z tego wyniknęło - równie swobodnie rzucił JJ, biorąc łyk kawy. - Przekonałem się, jak ładnie wygląda Isabella w przemoczonej piżamie.

Leroy zarobił prztyczka w ucho, ale pikantny żart spotkał się z uznaniem towarzystwa. Tylko Jurij symulował torsje, kiedy JJ pocałował rękę, którą narzeczona użyła, aby przywołać go do porządku. Wiktor spojrzał z uczuciem na Yuuriego, jednak ten zajęty był akurat wybieraniem ości z ryby. Czynił to z subtelną łagodnością i niesamowitą wprawą. Najdrobniejsze chrząstki wyjmował szybko, niemal bez wysiłku. Rosjanin uznał, że mógłby napisać o tym poemat. Mila pochwyciła spojrzenie rodaka i sama zaczęła się przypatrywać Japończykowi, co z kolei przyciągnęło uwagę Sary i Jurija, później Otabeka, JJa, Isabelli, a na końcu Emila z Michelem. Yuuri poczuł się bardzo dziwnie i podniósł nieśmiało głowę, słysząc, że wszystkie rozmowy ustały. Zobaczył zdecydowanie zbyt dużo par oczu wbitych w jego skromną, nienarzucającą się osobę. Przeciągły kwik opuścił usta, zanim zdołał go powstrzymać. Towarzystwo ryknęło śmiechem, a Wiktor opiekuńczo otoczył partnera ramieniem, co ten wykorzystał, żeby skryć twarz w jego barku.

\- Ty też tak umiesz? - Leo zapytał Guang-Honga.

\- Ale co? - zarumienił się Chińczyk.

Phichit umierał ze śmiechu podwójnie.

\- Jeść rybę pałeczkami - doprecyzował Amerykanin, nagle czerwony po same uszy.

\- Będę rzygał - oznajmił Jurij.

Otabek bez słowa podsunął mu pustą miseczkę, na co młody Rosjanin zareagował zdziwieniem, a potem w krótkim, intensywnym spojrzeniu przekazał przyjacielowi, jak bardzo zdradzony się czuje tym żartem. Katsuki nieco odzyskał rezon.

\- Co ja zrobiłem? - wyszeptał do Phichita.

\- Och, Yuuri, jesteś po prostu sobą, słodycz nad słodyczami - piał Taj, zdecydowanie za głośno. Wiktor zmarszczył brwi, ale nie rzekł nic.

Emil zamlaskał, obserwując uważnie stół. Zjadł tak kosmiczną ilość jedzenia, że Japończyk zaczynał martwić się o zdrowie brodacza. Chociaż młody jest, jak się ma osiemnastkę, to można wsunąć konia. Szczególnie przy rosłej postawie Czecha.

\- Tego jeszcze nie próbowałeś. - Z podejrzaną miną Michele przysunął koledze miskę z _natto_. Wszyscy zaczęli dopingować Nekolę, którego twarz wyrażała jedynie życzliwe zainteresowanie.

\- Och, Mickey, mówisz, że dobre to jest?

Czech absolutnie niezestresowany publiką, wprawnie nabrał pałeczkami porcję i wykonał karkołomne zadanie nie ubrudzenia brody ciągnącymi się niteczkami. Przeżuwał pełną napięcia chwilę, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał i buchnął śmiechem.

\- Dobra, teraz zrujnuję wizerunek _hardcore'a_ , ale ja już jadłem _natto_ i bardzo je lubię.

\- Ej, wy jesteście jakoś spokrewnieni, nie? - Michele zezował to na Emila, to na Wiktora. Wspomniani popatrzyli na siebie ze zdziwieniem. - W sensie, Czesi są spokrewnieni z Rosjanami, nie? To się jakoś nazywa.

\- Słowianie! - Mila strzeliła palcami.

\- Słowianie są jebnięci - oznajmił poważnie Włoch.

Otabek zrobił minę, jak się zgadzał, a Yuuri bezwiednie szepnął:

\- No racja.

Towarzystwo eksplodowało, a najbardziej Mila, która się popłakała. Japończyk próbował tłumaczyć, że chodziło o zamiłowane do _natto_ , ale nikt go nie słuchał. Wiktor odsunął się znacznie, teatralnie udając obrażonego.

\- Więc jednak! - zawyła Babicheva, leżąc na tatami. - Yuuri, skoro tak twierdzisz, to nie mogłeś go rzucić po Grand Prixie!?

\- Miałeś go rzucić pół roku temu - dodał Jurij.

\- Nie słuchaj ich! - Wiktor odobraził się w momencie i rzucił na Japończyka, aby go kurczowo przytulić.

\- Też przegraliście zakład? - zainteresował się JJ.

\- Jaki zakład? - zdziwił się Guang-Hong.

\- Właśnie, jaki zakład? - zamrugał Phichit. Przecież on wiedział _wszystko_.

\- WŁAŚNIE, JAKI ZAKŁAD? - zawył Yuuri.

Wiktor puścił ukochanego i zmienił cel. Rzucił się na Milę i Jurija, tę pierwszą przygważdżając do tatami, a drugiemu zatykając dłonią dopływ tlenu i otwór gębowy. Powiedział również coś po rosyjsku, co spowodowało, że Emil się popłakał, a brzmiało jak groźba śmierci. W każdym razie Rosjanie nabrali wody w usta, podobnie jak JJ, który zadziwiająco szybko zrozumiał swój błąd. Prawdopodobnie dzięki łokciowi Isabelli, wbijającemu się w kanadyjskie żebra narzeczonego.

Śniadanie dobiegło końca.

Georgij [9:23]  
Hej, przesyłam zdjęcie Waszego dzieciątka, cały i zdrowy, dzisiaj z Iriną weźmiemy go do salonu piękności, żeby nie tęsknił za rodzicami tak bardzo 3

ja [9:25]  
To bardzo miło z Twojej strony, ale nie powinieneś się przesilać. Proszę, nie strzyż go.

Georgij [9:26]  
Yuuri, Twoja dobroć zawsze mnie wzrusza. Lekarz powiedział, że spokojne spacery są wskazane, żeby się dotlenić. Makkachin dostanie profesjonalny manicure, masaż łapek i szczotkowanie futerka, Irina już wszystko sprawdziła.

ja [9:28]  
Nie wiem, jak Ci mam dziękować ._.

Georgij [9:28]  
To ja Ci dziękuję, Irina uwielbia Makkachina.

Georgij [9:30]  
Yuuri, Mila pisała mi, że uderzyłeś Wiktora. Myślisz, że trochę fizycznej siły w związku dodaje pikanterii?

ja [9:35]  
NIKOGO NIE UDERZYŁEM!  
I Ty też nie bij Iriny ._.

Georgij [9:36]  
Och nie, ja nigdy bym, podobnie jak Wiktor nigdy by Ciebie nie. Myślałem, że to ona by mnie mogła.

ja [9:40]  
Georgij, to Twój związek, róbcie, co Wam odpowiada ._.

Georgij [9:41]  
Tak myślałem, Yuuri, jesteś najlepszy!


	6. Tajski McWrap oraz post-sowiecki barszcz

**V. Tajski McWrap oraz post-sowiecki barszcz**

Wszyscy gotowi mniej lub bardziej do zwiedzania zebrali się ponownie w salonie na odprawę. Yuuri rozdał mapki i mini przewodniki, każdemu w jego języku, ku absolutnemu uwielbieniu Phichita i Emila oraz szokowi Otabeka. Korytarz zawalili rzeczami na wieczorny występ, które miał odebrać ktoś z obsługi.

\- Uwaga, na odwrocie jest numer do mnie, gdyby ktoś jeszcze go nie posiadał. - Katsuki tak bardzo wczuwał się w odpowiedzialną rolę organizatora, że nawet Rosjanie zrezygnowali z żartów. - Jest też drugi numer, do pana Yamady, on też pomoże, gdybym był nieosiągalny. Mówi po angielsku, rosyjsku i niemiecku. A dodatkowo mamy dla was zabawę.

Yuuri spojrzał na Wiktora. Rosjanin na ugiętych nogach skradał się z rękami za plecami i wyglądał jak święty Mikołaj, który ma zdecydować, kto był grzeczny, a kto nie. W końcu teatralnym gestem wyciągnął przed siebie małe tabliczki.

\- To jest bingo! - oznajmił, uśmiechając się po Wiktorowemu.

\- Każda plansza ma narysowane różne symbole - wytłumaczył Japończyk. - Na przykład tu jest ryba. I teraz zabawa polega na tym, że trzeba znaleźć jakąś rybę i zrobić sobie z nią zdjęcie. Interpretacja dowolna.

Phichit wyskoczył przed szereg, gwałtownie wyrywając Rosjaninowi jedną z tabliczek.

\- Yuuri, co za wspaniały pomysł! - cieszył się, przeglądając znaczki. Wiktor przewrócił oczami, zdradzając rzadką dla niego irytację. - Mój Instagram potrzebował właśnie czegoś takiego!

Oprócz ryby, znajdywały się również: Tokio Tower, zielona herbata, kimono, kot, mangowa panienka, pasy dla przechodniów, góra Fuji, pagoda, przypadkowe kanji, butelka sake i wesoły człowieczek z transparentem podpisany jako fan.

\- Wygrywa ten, kto zaliczy jak najwięcej z tabelki - dokończył Katsuki. - Sponsorzy proszą o przynajmniej trzy zdjęcia. Przewidzieli jakieś nagrody na bankiecie, ale wszystkie są takie same, więc nie musicie się starać. Po prostu bawcie się dobrze.

\- Ty to wiesz, jak zabić ducha rywalizacji - żachnął się Wiktor.

\- Albo strategicznie zniechęcić rywali, żeby zgarnąć najlepszy łup samemu - rzucił ze złowieszczym uśmiechem JJ, co towarzystwo ochoczo podchwyciło, ku absolutnej zgrozie Yuuriego.

\- Pa... Pamiętajcie, że na arenie należy zjawić się w okolicach czwartej! - wydukał jeszcze na odchodne, w ogólnym gwarze. - Mapka jak dojechać znajduje się na stronie dwudziestej!

Częściowo w korytarzu, a trochę na werandzie, nieśmiało uformowały się pierwsze grupy, a raczej pary. JJ z Isabellą, Mila z Sarą, niezadowolony z tego Michele z Emilem, Leo z Guang-Hongiem, Jurij z Otabekiem i Wiktor z Yuurim. Phichit spojrzał niepocieszony, nie wiedząc do kogo się dołączyć. Także ruda Rosjanka wyrażała sporą frustrację z zawłaszczenia Kazacha przez rodaka.

\- Otabek idzie z nami - oznajmiła młodemu gniewnemu. - Ty się możesz dokooptować do przybranych rodziców.

Plisiecki pokazał jej środkowy palec. - Ssij pałę.

\- Próbuję - powiedziała niezrażona Mila, czym spowodowała tąpnięcie mózgu u młodego medalisty.

Jedynie w drgającej brwi Otabeka można było dostrzec ślad emocji, czemu z największym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się Wiktor z Emilem. Zabrzmiały ciche chichoty.

\- Obie możecie do nas dołączyć - rzekł spokojnie Kazach, pomagając zadowolonej Babichevie ubrać płaszcz.

\- Sara nigdzie z wami nie idzie! - wrzasnął Michele, doskonale słyszalny, mimo że stał zupełnie na samym tyle kolejki do ubrania.

Jurij pokazał środkowy palec gdzieś w generalnym kierunku Włocha, odkrzykując:

\- Ssij pałę!

\- Próbuję! - ryknął uradowany Emil, najwyższy z towarzystwa, więc dobrze widzialny.

\- Yurio - zacmokał Wiktor.

Sara uznała, że zaraz z nimi zwariuje i ewakuowała się z budynku, a za nią podążył JJ z Isabellą. Narzeczeństwo najwyraźniej próbowało dobrą miną nadrobić brak kompatybilnego z resztą poczucia humoru. Yuuri czekał oniemiały, aż wszyscy się pozbierają, w duchu chwaląc dowolnego boga, który akurat słuchał, że w nadchodzącym Turnieju Czterech Kontynentów nie biorą udziału Europejczycy i ich seksualne żarty. Co za rozpustna kraina! Wibrujący w kieszeni na pośladku telefon prawie przyprawił go o zawał.

Phichit też z jakiś powodów postanowił dołożyć do pieca. Ubrany jak na Syberię, a nie całkiem przyzwoite dziesięć stopni i słoneczko, obracał się niczym bąk i powodował chaos w małej werandzie.

\- Mam iść z Guang-Hongiem czy Yuurim? - zastanawiał się na głos, nie mogąc zdecydować. Brzmiał tak desperacko, jakby chodziło o wybór imienia dla chomika.

\- Tak czy siak, piąte koło u wozu - zawyrokował Jurij, zakładając buty. Musiał przytrzymać się Otabeka, bo Taj już po raz drugi dosłownie wytrącił go z równowagi.

\- Nie idziesz z nami - oznajmił spokojnie, lecz stanowczo Wiktor.

Phichit przyjął to jako wyzwanie. - A niby czemu nie? Yuuri był moim kumplem na długo zanim przywiozłeś swój idolowaty tyłek do Hasetsu.

\- Podziwiał mnie na długo, zanim poznał twoje nawykłe do robienia selfie pośladki. - Rosjanin nie pozostał dłużny.

Chulanont przyłożył dłoń do mostka (a przynajmniej okolic, bo śniade ciało było zakryte jakimiś czterema warstwami ubrań) i otworzył usta, robią idealną pozę _drama queen_.

\- Więc tak ze mną pogrywasz?

Wiktor nie miał pojęcia, jak z nim pogrywał, ale dziarsko pokiwał głową, z gracją podnosząc kolano niemal do brody i wiążąc sznurówkę.

\- Katsudon, twój były z obecnym się kłócą! - poskarżył się Jurij. Zawzięcie ignorował Milę, która próbowała go wypchnąć, żeby było więcej miejsca. Mina młodego Rosjanina mówiła stanowczo, że Otabeka bez walki nie odda.

Japończyk wsadził głowę do zatłoczonej werandy, dając znak, że rozmawia przez telefon i żadne kryzysy go nie obchodzą.

\- Jam jest kapitan Phichit - zakrzyknął gromko Taj, machając rękami w absurdalnej ilości ubrań - a to jest mój statek. Muszę iść z wami! Nikt ci nie napstryka takich zdjęć jak ja! Pamiętasz tę przypadkową sesję, kiedy Yuuri zemdlał w twoje ramiona? Wszystkie wiadomości je wrzuciły!

\- Robiłeś koledze zdjęcia, kiedy mdlał? - zapytała Mila i poprawiła fryzurę w lustrze. - To jest najbardziej złośliwa rzecz, o jakiej słyszałam. Juriju! Myślisz, że Georgij też mógłby zemdleć?

\- Moglibyśmy mu coś na twarzy narysować - zasugerował Plisiecki.

Wiktor westchnął. - Nie idziesz z nam, Phichit, bo Yuuri musi być na drugą. Zabralibyśmy ci dwie godziny ze zwiedzania.

To ostatecznie przekonało Taja, który niemrawo dołączył się do przerażonego amerykańsko-chińskiego duetu.

\- Z tego samego powodu ty nie idziesz ze mną. - Japończyk zasunął drzwi werandy i zaczął się szybko ubierać. Rosjanin wyglądał, jakby dostał w twarz, Phichit parsknął w maseczkę. - Odprowadzę was do stacji metra, a potem mam robotę.

\- Ależ prosiaczku...

Katsuki rzucił mu spojrzenie, które mógłby opisać „kończ waść, wstydu oszczędź", gdyby Katsuki czytał starych noblistów.

Skołowany Wiktor wytoczył się na zewnątrz, prawie spadając ze schodów. Towarzystwo wyraziło zaniepokojenie stanem głowy czołowego łyżwiarza.

\- Och, Yuuri dostał telefon od kochanka i wykopał narzeczonego, żeby mieć wolne na schadzkę. - Mila głośno szeptała do Jurija, żeby wszyscy mogli usłyszeć.

Jak na zawołanie podjechał mały japoński samochodzik i wysiadł z niego przystojnie wyglądający elegancki Azjata. Pomachał Katsukiemu na przywitanie, nie wiedząc, czemu ta banda białasów tak się zwija ze śmiechu. Yuuri dopiero wychynął z budynku, więc też nie wiedział, ale postanowił nie pytać. Objął prowadzenie wycieczki. Wiktor natychmiast zatruchtał za ukochanym i złapał go za rękę, obracając się przez ramię i mierząc Milę tryumfującym wzrokiem „przybyłem, zobaczyłem, dałem się podbić".

Sara plotkowała w najlepsze z elegancką Isabellą. JJ przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem otoczeniu, nawet zatrzymywał albo odwracał, żeby dojrzeć interesujący szczegół. Niby przypadkiem parę razy wpadł w ten sposób na Jurija, którego poziom zacietrzewienia stawał się powoli zbyt wysoki, aby go opanować. Mila z Otabekiem nie pomagali, idąc bardzo blisko siebie, ale jeszcze nie za rękę.

\- _Wow_ , jesteś wyższa od niego - ze zdziwieniem rzucił Leroy, podążając za skwaszonym wzrokiem Plisieckiego.

\- To te buty na obcasie - mruknął z godnością Atlin.

\- _Wow_ , a ty masz wyższe czoło od Wiktora - warknął Jurij.

\- Jakie buty! Przecież ma płaskie! - krzyknął JJ, ignorując młodego gniewnego.

\- Jestem minimalnie wyższa, ponieważ ja mam takie długie nogi - stwierdziła Babiczeva, podnosząc dolną kończynę zdecydowanie za wysoko jak na krótką spódniczkę, w której się wybrała. - Ty się może więcej interesuj swoją panią! Bo orbituje coś niebezpiecznie blisko pana Japończyka.

Udziec Mili zrobił wrażenie. Jurij parsknął śmiechem, widząc czerwoną jak barszcz twarz JJa, ale wybuch wesołości osłabł po zauważeniu delikatnego rumieńca u Otabeka. Yuuri zerknął zaciekawiony przez ramię i również łagodnie spąsowiał. Sara z Isabellą wymieniły spojrzenia - a więc Japończyk nie był jeszcze taki stracony dla płci niewieściej... Emil próbował przepchnąć się do przodu dla lepszego widoku, ale Michele mu nie pozwolił. Phichit zawzięcie klikał zdjęcia, po czym przeżył mały zawał, czy na pewno wziął _power bank_. Leo z Guang-Hongiem zapadli się głębiej w szalikach, widząc, jak każdy Japończyk, którego mieli minąć, zatrzymuje się i przechodzi na drugą stronę ulicy, unikając głośnej wycieczki.

\- Ty, Łysy! - krzyknął zmęczony interakcją z JJem Jurij. - Daleko jeszcze?

\- To tutaj! - odparł szybko Yuuri, próbując zapobiec wojnie domowej.

Katsuki kupił na stacji wszystkim bilety całodniowe i przeszedł przez bramkę, demonstrując jak działają, a następnie wrócił inną. Pogadał też chwilę z zawiadowcą i przyniósł plik mapek metra, większych i czytelniejszych niż te z przewodnika.

\- Yuuri, to w sumie trochę przykre, że my jedziemy się bawić, a ty musisz pracować - zmartwiła się Isabella.

Zrobili spory tłok na malutkiej stacji metra i co rusz byli potrącani przez zirytowanych biznesmanów.

\- W porządku - uśmiechnął się Japończyk, a post-sowieckiej części ekipy stopniały serca. - Jutro mam cały dzień na zabawę z wami.

Wszyscy przeszli przez bramki, tylko Wiktor machał na pożegnanie dawno już straconemu z oczu Yuuriemu, aż Babicheva chwyciła go za płaszcz i siłą wciągnęła, powodując zawał serca u kilku pracowników stacji.

\- Mila, Isabella mówi, że jadą na Skytree, wezmę się z nimi - powiedziała Sara, kombinując z Kanadyjką, jak tam najszybciej dojechać. - Możesz zabrać swoich menów.

\- O nie! - żaliła się ruda. - A co z Shinjuku i Shibuyą?

\- Możemy tam jechać - szybko oznajmił Otabek. Natychmiast rozpoczął wyszukiwanie trasy na rozdanych przez Katsukiego mapkach.

\- Moglibyśmy pojechać do Shibuyi, potem przejść na piechotę przez Yoyogi Park, żeby się odprężyć, aż do Shinjuku. Musimy się dostać do Yamanote Line - powiedział obeznany Wiktor.

Pierwsza zaczęła wrzeszczeć Mila, ale tylko moment przed Jurijem.

\- Nie jedziesz z nami!

\- Przyssij się do kogoś innego!

\- Oczywiście, że jadę z wami - zachichotał niezrażony Nikiforov. - Jesteśmy rosyjską drużyną i wygramy bingo!

\- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę się zgodzić co do rosyjskiej drużyny - rzucił grzecznie, lecz chłodno Otabek, czym zbił Wiktora z pantałyku. W spokojnym głosie wisiała jakaś groźba. - Narodowa duma nie pozwala mi na tak daleko idące uproszczenia geograficzne.

Starszy z Rosjan rzucił mu nieszczęśliwą minę.

Leo, Guang-Hong i Phichit ustalili, że w chwili obecnej najbardziej zależy im na Odaibie, na co ucieszył się Emil, bo planował tam zaciągnąć Michele'a. Towarzystwo porozchodziło się każdy w swoim kierunku.

Mila z Jurijem chichotali w metrze, aż ludzie się od nich odsuwali. Plisieckiemu znacznie poprawił się humor, gdy wesoła ferajna zmalała do kilku dobrze znanych mu twarzy. Wiktor górował nad ciasnym tłumem Japończyków, kiedy reszta ekipy raczej wpasowywała się w gawiedź. Blond włosy obu Rosjan nie przeszły jednak bez echa, mimo że przebywali w dość międzynarodowej stolicy.

Po kilku przesiadkach, błądzeniu i szalonej ilości zdjęć, dotarli do posągu Hachiko. Grzecznie ustawili się w kolejce do fotografii, za rozchichotaną wycieczką szkolną. Dzieciaki, niewiele młodsze od Jurija, pokazywały ich palcami, ku zgorszeniu opiekunki, która próbowała skierować uwagę podopiecznych na statuę sławnego zwierzaka. Mila z Wiktorem natychmiast dali się obleźć małym Japończykom i kazali Jurijowi strzelać foty. Otabek skreślił na planszy bingo rysunek z fanem. Potem jakieś dwie dorosłe Japonki też chciały zdjęcia z dobrze wyglądającą parą obcokrajowców i jakoś cała sesja poleciała, z masą przypadkowych ludzi.

\- Ty lepiej tak się nie dostawiaj do tych wszystkich laseczek, bo Yuuri ci da w dupę - ostrzegła go Mila.

\- O Boże, ale bym chciał, żeby dał - rozmarzył się Wiktor.

\- Łee, obrzydliwe! - zajęczał Jurij i pociągnął Otabeka. - Chodź, idziemy robić selfie na przejściu, będzie kolejne do skreślenia.

\- Tylko nie dajcie się rozjechać! - Babicheva bardziej obawiała się o małe, japońskie samochodziki niż o kolegów.

Para Rosjan obserwowała znikających w tłumie Japończyków młodzieńców. Ludzie chwilowo dali spokój ekscentrycznie wyglądającym obcokrajowcom. Łagodne zimowe słońce ładnie komponowało się z włosami Nikiforova, załamując się na lśniących lokach. W Rosji taka pogoda uchodziłaby za wiosnę, i to tak w okolicach kwietnia.

\- Wiktor? - rzuciła mimochodem Mila. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że Yuuri to ten jedyny?

Właściwie to nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego o ogóle zapytała. Wyciągnęła komórkę i wspięła na palce, żeby spróbować uchwycić Jurija z Otabekiem na gigantycznym przejściu, ale zaczynał się weekend, więc miejsce było zatłoczone do granic możliwości.

\- Zdawałeś sobie sprawę od początku? Od kiedy zobaczyłeś go w dzikich pląsach na bankiecie?

Blondyn pokręcił głową, łagodnie się uśmiechając. Pomachał do małego dziecka, które gapiło się, z zaangażowaniem zaśliniając misia.

\- Kiedy zobaczyłeś wideo na Youtube'ie? - drążyła ruda, choć nie spodziewała się, że wiele z Nikiforova wyciśnie.

Wiktor westchnął cicho i, ku jej zaskoczeniu, postanowił być szczery.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle. Za każdym razem trochę się w nim zakochiwałem, ale że to ten jedyny prawie wiedziałem, gdy ustawiłem te durne zawody z Yurio. Młody gniewny krzyczał cały czas, że mam wracać do Rosji, trenować go, obietnica, Yakov, cuda na kiju. Stare śmieci, za którymi w sumie zaczynałem tęsknić, bo nie mogłem wykombinować, czego chce Yuuri. A Yuuri... Był inny niż z bankietu, inny niż z wideo, niby miał w domu swojego idola, a wcale tego nie wykorzystywał. Jak podejść taką osobę? W tym momencie nie wiedziałem nawet, czego on ode mnie chce. Więc się go zapytałem. Czego zażądasz, gdy wygrasz? A on powiedział, że chce wygrać i zjeść ze mną kotleta. Pomyślałem - jak to nie jest miłość, to można ją wykreślić ze słownika, bo nie istnieje. Przyznaję, nie było łatwo się otworzyć, musieliśmy jeszcze więcej rzeczy przegadać, trochę Yuuriego przycisnąć, ale trzeba rzec, iż mimo pozornie szalonego początku, to najnormalniejszy związek, w jakim kiedykolwiek byłem i mam nadzieję być.

\- _Wow_ \- mruknęła Mila, machając do łyżwiarzy, którzy zdążyli się zgubić w tłumie i utknąć po drugiej stronie ulicy. - Chyba nigdy w życiu nie usłyszałam tyle na raz od ciebie, co nie wiązało się z łyżwiarstwem.

\- Zanim więc zaczniesz drwić z mojego zakochania, wiedz jedno - oznajmił super poważnie Wiktor, jakby omawiał kluczowy aspekt występu. - Nikt nigdy w życiu nie powiedział mi: nie musisz nic robić, nic udawać. Bądź sobą. Nie chcę nikogo innego, nie spełniaj niczyich wymagań, nie próbuj wpasować się w rolę. Nie bądź moim chłopakiem, przyjacielem, trenerem, łyżwiarzem, gwiazdą, dobrym studentem, _hero of Russia_ , grzeczny dla fanów, czarujący dla znajomych, czy jeszcze z milion roli, które cały świat kazał mi odgrywać. _I want Viktor to be Viktor_. Tak powiedział.

Kiedy Babicheva przyłożyła dłoń do ust, Nikiforov zadrżał lekko, sądząc, że dziewczyna wybuchnie śmiechem, rujnując mu dobry humor, na który tak ciężko pracował od porannego upadku. Ruda postanowiła jednak go zaskoczyć.

\- Jesteś pierdolonym szczęściarzem... Trafił ci się klasyczny _happy end_ , a właściwie to znacznie lepiej niż _happy end_ , bo jeszcze _happy ever after_! Praktycznie bez żadnych komplikacji - chlipnęła Mila, mówiąc przez zdławione emocjami gardło, a Wiktor spojrzał bardzo zaskoczony na załzawione oczy dziewczyny. Spanikował nieco, jak zwykle, kiedy ludzie płakali przy nim. - No, ale należało ci się, Witja, po całym gównie, które odpieprzałeś przez lata. Jak sobie przypomnę te sztuczne uśmiechy, puste gesty, jakbyś już nie pamiętał na czym polegają emocje... Zdawałeś sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się oszukujesz? Tak naprawdę myślę, że kto jak kto, ale ty naprawdę zasłużyłeś sobie na pijanego księcia. No i wszyscy wolimy, a przez wszyscy mam na myśli nawet Yakova i Jurija, wszyscy wolimy osobę, jaką się stałeś. Wreszcie jesteś jakoś blisko, a nie gdzieś na podium, że nawet ręki nie starczy, żeby cię dosięgnąć...

Nikiforov sapnął ciężko, przez chwilę nie panując nad twarzą. Przez spotykanie z Yuurim stał się bardziej otwarty na innych. A właściwie to bardziej szczerze pokazywał siebie innym, bo przestało go obchodzić, co pomyślą. Zupełnie latało mu, czy ich zaskoczy, czy zachwyci, czy poruszy, bo jedyną osobą, którą chciał zadowolić był Yuuri Katsuki. I dzięki temu okazało się, że nie tylko Japończyk akceptuje Wiktora z całym dobytkiem inwentarza, ale o wiele więcej osób czyni to samo.

Na początku nic na to nie wskazywało. Yakov obraził się totalnie za odejście od łyżwiarstwa, Jurij aż do Grand Prix krzyczał, że Nikiforov umarł, fani wylewali pomyje na Yuuriego, jakby Wiktor sam nie podjął takiej a nie innej decyzji. Odnosił wrażenie, że jak tylko przestanie jeździć, przestanie istnieć.

Przez całe lata czuł, że nie wie kim jest, bo ciągle musi reżyserować samego siebie. Były te wszystkie oczekiwania, za których spełnieniem gonił tak zaciekle, że zapomniał, po co to robi. Nieszczera część Wiktora, przeznaczona dla świata, sponsorów, fanów, zawładnęła jego życiem na ponad dziesięć lat. Skrywał się w niej, jak w skorupie, przez taki szmat czasu. Prawdziwy Wiktor stał tylko w kącie Nikiforovego umysłu i krzyczał. Przekonanie, że kiedy tylko runie wytrenowana przez lata fasada, okaże się, iż _król jest nagi_ , a coś tak kretyńskiego, jak idea realnego Wiktora to nierzeczywista mrzonka, zdominowała go na o wiele za długo. Na początku to była tylko strategia przetrwania. Potem styl życia. Aż bańka zbieranej sążniście niechęci do siebie samego pękła i nagle Rosjanin przeszedł nastoletni bunt w wieku dwudziestu siedmiu lat, kiedy rzucił wszystko i poleciał na drugi koniec świata, na jakieś zadupie, trenować ciężko pracującego, ale mało utalentowanego łyżwiarza.

I zakochał się w tym łyżwiarzu na zabój. A raczej ów łyżwiarz _rozkochał_ na zabój Nikiforova.

Miłość otworzyła tyle drzwi, że Wiktor nie wiedział, w co włożyć ręce. Pętla została zdjęta z jego szyi. Mógł odejść w każdej chwili od łyżwiarstwa i wieść cudowne życie. Nie musiał też wiecznie wygrywać jako bohater Rosji. Świat trwał dalej i okazywał się pięknym miejscem. Z wieloma ludźmi, których chciał chronić.

Wiktor objął delikatnie Milę, mając gdzieś z tyłu głowy, że zawsze kwalifikował ją na ostatnim miejscu w skłonności do wzruszeń. Musiał nieco zweryfikować ten pogląd.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął szczerze. - Niestety wciąż nie jestem najlepszy w kontaktach z innymi ludźmi. Powinienem teraz zaproponować, że wysłucham twoich problemów? I herbatę do tego?

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, opanowując łzy.

\- Cóż, Witja, robisz postępy, i to spore. No i nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć, bo moje dwa problemy właśnie spieszą do nas przez pasy - parsknęła. - Sorry, nie wiem, dlaczego się rozbeczałam, po prostu dobrze jest mieć trochę dram poza łyżwiarstwem, nie? Tak dla zdrowia. Pewnie dlatego Georgij wygrał te _nationalsy_.

Nikiforov zachichotał. - Na pewno ma wentyl. Możemy pogadać później, o czym chc...

Jurij znalazł się przy Mili zdecydowanie za szybko, biorąc pod uwagę odległość, jaka ich dzieliła. Oglądał ją z każdej strony z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy. Niby przypadkiem skoczył starszemu koledze na stopę.

\- Stało ci się coś? Dlaczego Wiktor cię obściskuje?

Najstarszy wiekiem aż musiał rozetrzeć obolałą kończynę.

\- Yuuriego nie ma, ktoś musi dać mu trochę ciepła. - Babicheva protekcjonalne poklepała Nikiforova po policzku, a ten zrobił szczenięce oczy i pokiwał głową.

Plisiecki wywalił język i wydał ordynarny dźwięk. Towarzystwo ruszyło w kierunku małego centrum handlowego, a Wiktor kątem oka zauważył, jak Otabek dyskretnie odbija Milę z jego strefy wpływów. Jurij natomiast ciągle zerkał podejrzliwie, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że doskonale widzi łzy w oczach rudej i za następną akcję złoi blondynowi dupę. A nie zrobił tego jeszcze tylko dlatego, że widział wilgoć i w Nikiforovych ślepiach.


	7. Kuchnia azjatycka Kotów nie jadamy

**VI. Kuchnia azjatycka. Kotów nie jadamy**

Leo jęknął. Spodziewał się, że Emil z Michelem będą problematycznymi towarzyszami, kłócącymi się czy rzucającymi głupimi dowcipami, ale kiedy ta dwójka grzecznie egzystowała, Phichit przechodził sam siebie.

Natura obdarzyła Amerykanina dobrotliwym latynoskim charakterem - potrafił egzekwować, co chciał, przy jednoczesnym pozostaniu otwartym na potrzeby innych. W jego życiu zawsze przewijało się wiele osób - miliony cioć, wujków, babć, dziadków, kuzynów maści wszelakiej - każdej coś zawdzięczał i doskonale o tym pamiętał, szczególnie w dwóch przypadkach: gdy wspinał się na sam szczyt oraz gdy skrobał w dno. Dzięki Chulanontowi zyskał możliwość przyjazdu do Tokio, zarobienia całkiem przyjemnej sumy pieniędzy i spotkania z Guang-Hongiem. (Nie miał złudzeń, czyją decyzję o składzie na event brali pod uwagę organizatorzy - oczywiście Yuuriego Katsukiego, protegowanego Wiktora Nikiforova. Wiedział też doskonale, że nikt nie wpływał bardziej na Japończyka niż obecny tu Taj.)

Phichit był dla niego ważną osobą, bliskim przyjacielem. Nie powinno się mordować bliskich przyjaciół, czyż nie?

\- Rano ktoś uprawiał dziki seks - mówił głośno Taj, niepomny ciekawskich spojrzeń w metrze. - To nie był Yuuri. To nie były dziewczyny. Bardzo wątpię w JJa z Isabellą. Nie miał kto.

Musiał przekrzykiwać świst powietrza, wydawany przez pociąg. Współpasażerowie nie wyglądali na zadowolonych, nawet siedząc albo stojąc w sporej odległości od grupy obcokrajowców.

\- Może ktoś film pornograficzny oglądał - rzucił Włoch, dość nie w sosie. - Pewnie Emilowi się włączył, a nawet nie zauważył. Ciągle na laptopie siedzi.

\- Nie mam żadnego pornosa na kompie, bo mnie nastraszyli, że mogą mi skonfiskować laptopa na lotnisku, jakby co - odparł niewzruszony Czech. Jego wzrost robił olbrzymie wrażenie wśród Japończyków. - Poza tym, fajne te japońskie duchy, wesoły nieżycie mają, tak się ruchać od rana...

\- To nie wszystko! - przerwał im Phichit, uwieszony trochę na rączce, a trochę wprasowany w pierś Emila, żeby nie stracić równowagi. - Wcześniej słyszeliśmy śmiech dziecka, kiedy to dziecko nie ma racji bytu w naszej miejscówie!

Pociąg przystanął na stacji i grupa zwarła się blisko, żeby żaden z łyżwiarzy nie odpłynął z tłumem przed ich własnym przystankiem.

\- Może gospodarze posiadają jakąś wnuczkę - podsunął Guang-Hong, okutany w uroczy, miękki szalik. Licealistki chichotały z boku, za każdym razem, gdy na nie spoglądał. Przylgnął do Leo, żeby nie dać się wypchnąć z wagonu.

\- A obecnego! - ryczał dalej Taj - tutaj kolegę Włocha zaatakował ręcznik.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Michele'a. Wyglądał bezbronnie bez Sary. Westchnął.

\- Możemy do tego nie wracać?

Napłynęła nowa porcja ludzi jeszcze nieświadomych gwarnej grupy obcokrajowców. Znowu zapanował ścisk, zanim Japończycy zaczęli się wycofywać do _comfort zone_ wśród rodaków albo szukając szczęścia w innym przedziale.

\- Ależ opowiedz, drogi towarzyszu, co się tam dokładnie stało - powiedział poważnie Phichit. - Nikt cię nie będzie osądzał.

\- Sam się osądzam. - Crispino wbił rozeźlony wzrok przed siebie, czym spowodował, że paru Japończyków od razu zmieniło miejsca.

\- Phichit - rzucił zdenerwowany Guang-Hong. - Skończ z tymi opowieściami o duchach. To nie jest fajne.

Ze złością młodego Chińczyka, jak ze złością chomika. Nie da się wziąć na poważnie, nie przy takiej ilości słodyczy. Ale Leo wiedział, że lepiej przyjaciela nie rozsierdzać, bo kiedy dziabnie, to po palcu, a Taj zbliżał się niebezpiecznie szybko do granicy.

Wyszli z metra i poszukali słynnego pociągu, który jechał na specjalnych szynach wybudowanych nad ziemią. Jak z jakiegoś futurystycznego filmu. Najbardziej zachwycał się Emil, czym nawet wzbudził lekki entuzjazm u Michele'a. Wspięli się po schodach na uroczą stacyjkę i czekali na odjazd z tłumem chińskich zwiedzających, co z kolei spowodowało, że zawstydzony Guang-Hong wblendował się w płaszcz Leo. Amerykanin nie miał nic przeciwko.

Pociąg nie miał maszynisty i turyści mogli podziwiać całą trasę przez przednią szybę. Emil robił za fotografa, bo tylko on, z odpowiednim wzrostem, przebijał się przez wizytujących z Kraju Środka. W przeciwieństwie do Japończyków, ci nie mieli wstydu, i Czech został dość mocno zmacany, żeby nie rzec - poturbowany.

\- Nie zauważyliście niczego podejrzanego? - zapytał jeszcze raz Phichit.

\- Ta baba szarpnęła Emila za brodę - odparł mimochodem Michele.

Guang-Hong wydał złowrogi warkot, który natychmiast przerodził się w okrzyk zachwytu, gdy stracił zainteresowanie Tajem na rzecz krajobrazu. Oczy Ji pojaśniały, piegi zamigotały, twarz zamieniła się w jeden jasny pierożek.

\- Tęczowy Most! - załkał.

Pozostałe towarzystwo nie wydawało się przejęte majestatyczną, skądinąd, budowlą. Tylko Leo złapał Chińczyka od tyłu za ramiona, oferując wsparcie we wzruszeniu.

\- Znaki w „Guang-Hong" znaczą „świetlista tęcza" - oznajmił reszcie, dumnym tonem.

Emil cały się zapalił. - _Wow_ , ale zajebiste imię! Moje znaczy tylko rywala.

Michele prychnął coś cicho o malarzach i aniołach. Zapatrzył się w horyzont, daleko w zatokę, skąd dalej był już tylko ocean.

Wysiedli na Odaibie. Chińczyk natychmiast rzucił się oglądać Tęczowy Most w pełnej krasie, z platformy widokowej. Emil zainteresował się miniaturą Statuy Wolności, całkiem pokaźnych rozmiarów. Phichit trzymał planszę z bingo i kombinował, co dałoby się załatwić. Zauważył, że Michele odłączył się od grupy i zamiast podziwiać wiszący most, patrzy w przeciwnym kierunku dziwnie wyglądającego budynku z wielką kulą wmontowaną w środek. Siedziba Fuji TV, jak stanowiła mapka.

\- Michele... - zaświergotał Taj. - Ten ręcznik taki zwykły to nie był, nie?

\- Dobra, jak ci opowiem, co się stało, to się w końcu odczepisz? - mruknął Włoch, zezując, czy Emil był wystarczająco daleko.

Chulanont pokiwał zdecydowanie głową.

\- Poszedłem do łazienki. Miałem swoje rzeczy, bo nie używam hotelowych, i w ogóle, ale jakoś tak dotknąłem ręcznika, co wisiał na wieszaku. Usłyszałem wstrętny chichot, aż mam gęsią skórkę, jak sobie to przypomnę. - Zademonstrował, odsłaniając rękaw. - I ten biały ręcznik z _ryokanu_ sam, potarzam: sam się zwinął w węża. Potem pofrunął w powietrze, klapnął mnie dwa razy po udach, wpełzł na ramię i zaczął dusić. Tak zastał mnie Leo. Z białą szmatą owiniętą wokół łba, włażącą mi w gębę, uszy i nos, a dodatkowo zaciskającą się na gardle. A teraz na swoją obronę powiem tylko, że źle znoszę dalekie podróże, wszystko mi się wali we łbie i mieni w oczach. Prawdopodobnie całe zdarzenie sobie wymyśliłem - dodał niepewnie, widząc rozochoconą minę Phichita. - Jak byłem mały, to sporo lunatykowałem.

Taj pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, jakby Włoch potwierdzał wszystkie przypuszczenia. Nagle mała książeczka pofrunęła zadziwiająco celnie i trafiła Chulanonta prosto w potylicę.

\- Zostawisz ten temat wreszcie! - wydarł się Guang-Hong. - W tym momencie zwiedzamy, jak wrócimy, to możemy nawet pułapki na potwory porozstawiać, wywoływać duchy, zrobić tabliczkę Ouja, opowiadać straszne historie, czy co tam tylko chcesz. Teraz zajmij się tym, co obiecałeś, czyli chcę śliczne zdjęcie z Leo na tle Tęczowego Mostu!

Phichit dygocząc chwycił komórkę i poszedł bez słowa skargi spełnić żądanie. Michele z Emilem wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia, że ten mały Chińczyk okazał się najbardziej despotyczny z ich grupy. Leo tylko zachichotał pod nosem.

\- Ej, Guang-Hong? - Czech postanowił zmieć temat i pokazywał jakąś tabliczkę, prawdopodobnie oznaczającej miejsce turystyczne. - Co tu jest napisane?

\- A skąd mam wiedzieć? - burknął Chińczyk, ciągle rozeźlony. - To jest w japońskich szlaczkach.

\- To one się różnią od chińskich? - usłużnie zdziwił się Włoch.

Phichit dawał znaki zza pleców Guang-Honga, że jest dozgonnie wdzięczny za ratunek. Leo zasłonił usta, aby ukryć uśmiech.

\- Oczywiście, że się różnią - powiedział Ji, znacznie łagodniej. - Nie dość, że Japończycy całkowicie utrudniają sobie życie, jak rodacy z Tajwanu, i piszą nieuproszczonymi znakami, to jeszcze wszędzie jest mnóstwo hiragany i katakany, oszaleć można.

Łyżwiarze pokiwali głowami. Szczególnie Emil i Michele'm stwierdzili zgodnie, że w końcu świat to nie Europa, gdzie wystarczy nauczyć się trzech języków i tak jakby znało się je wszystkie.

Guang-Hong pociągnął Leo ścieżką, aby mogli się przejść po urokliwym parku, a Phichit podreptał za nimi, agresywnie scrollując media społecznościowe.

Mila wrzuciła zdjęcie przejścia dla pieszych z wystającą z tłumu głową Otabeka oraz podpisem, iż gdzieś tam znajduje się też Jurij. Komentarze oscylowały między milionem serduszek a wyrzutami, że ludzie chcieliby zobaczyć całego Plisieckiego a nie tylko jego sugestię. Inna fotka przedstawiała super zadowolonego Wiktora z nieotwartą puszką napoju. Opis głosił, że Rosjanin znalazł właśnie piwo z whisky i zamierza je wypróbować po występie. Pewnie marce skoczy porządnie sprzedaż. Komentarze fanów przykuły uwagę Phichita.

 **3 yuri_katsuki, christophe-gc i 3532 innych  
milababa** Szwendamy się po Tokio i usiłujemy wygrać w Bingo! Wiktor dorwał piwo i się cieszy, bo podobno w środku ma whisky, ale nikt nie może go sprawdzić, bo nie czytamy kanji. Wypijemy po iceshowtokyo  
v-nikiforov #iceshowtokyo yuri-plisetsky otabek-atlin #tokyo #dlaczegotaktloczno #zakupy #nikiforov #phichitwyzywamcie phichit+chu

 **maxmo** Gdzie narzeczony?  
30 min 45 polubień Odpowiedź

 **dremd** Czemu nie ma Katsukiego?  
29 min 67 polubień Odpowiedź

 **iceskatesuperfan** Wiktor, Yuri pozwala Ci tyle pić? hahaha  
25 min 49 polubień Odpowiedź

 **imnotgayyouregay** Katsuki ma jakieś konto? Trzeba mu to wysłać  
25 min 104 polubienia Odpowiedź

 **vviktornikiforovfan** CHCĘ BYĆ TĄ PUSZKĄ  
24 min 23 polubienia Odpowiedź

 **pandaszydelko** Piłam, polecam! ;)  
23 min 12 polubień Odpowiedź

 **skateforlifetime** vviktornikiforovfan Ja bym wolała Katsukim  
23 min 45 polubień Odpowiedź

 **iceskatenow** imnotgayyouregay yuri_katsuki ale prawie nic nie wrzuca  
22 min 34 polubienia Odpowiedź

Phichit podniósł oczy znad telefonu, by ujrzeć, jak Guang-Hong wpatruje się urzeczony w port, a łagodny blask słońca odbija się od spokojnej wody i lśni także w jego oczach. Leo stał blisko chłopaka, nie na tyle, aby nazwać to pełnoprawnym objęciem, ale wystarczająco, by sugerować intymny charakter relacji. Taj przystanął z niewyraźną miną, po czym strzelił fotkę i dostał ochrzan od Chińczyka.

\- Ej, ziomki! Bo nas Rosjanie wyprzedzają! Musimy coś działać! - tłumaczył się.

\- Otabek nie jest Rosjaninem - stwierdził z wahaniem Amerykanin, obserwując jak przyjaciele szarpią się o komórkę.

\- Wiem, wiem - rzucił Phichit, zły, bo przegrał i Guang-Hong właśnie kasował zdjęcie. - W twarz bym mu tego nie powiedział.

\- Bo z doświadczenia wiem, że takie tożsamościowe kwestie mogą być drażliwe - doprecyzował Leo i delikatnie odholował Chińczyka z łokieć.

Taj zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na roześmianego Amerykanina, uspokajającego Guang-Honga. Uczucie podobne do żalu ukłuło Phichita. Poszukał pocieszenia w komórce, a znalazł tam jedynie kolejne zdjęcia Nikiforova zapostowane przez Milę. Przedstawiało wyszczerzonego szeroko Rosjanina otoczonego wianuszkiem Japonek w kimonach albo czymś podobnym, Taj się nie znał. Irytacja wzrosła.

\- Hm, Wiktor to umie wzbudzić zainteresowanie - rzucił Leo, zaglądając Phichitowi przez bark, kiedy zawracali do głównej drogi.

\- Przez chwilę się bałem, że z nami pójdzie - oznajmił Guang-Hong.

\- A czego tu się bać? - Chulanont wzruszył ramionami.

\- Właściwie to niczego, ale jakoś mnie onieśmiela. Jeździ już dwanaście lat w samych seniorach... Jak się rodziłem, to pierwsze medale zdobywał.

\- Jak dla mnie, to jedynie świadczy o tym, jakim jest dinozaurem - zachichotał Taj.

Nagle trio zmuszone zostało do skupienia uwagi na zagubionych Europejczykach. Emil pędził ku nim prędkim kłusem. Czech biegał podobnie jak jeździł na lodzie - bez finezji i polotu, za to z dodatkowymi punktami za technikę. Nogi podnosił zdecydowanie za wysoko, żeby prezentować się z jakąkolwiek gracją, ale najwyraźniej taki styl odnosił sukces, bo uganiający się za nim Michele, chociaż bardzo zwinny i wysublimowany, osiągał znacznie mniejszą prędkość. Włoch wydawał się wściekły i z pianą na ustach pędził za uradowanym kolegą, nie mogąc go dogonić.

Wyglądali prawie romantycznie, w jasnych, delikatnych promieniach zimowego słońca. Prawie, bo włoskie przekleństwa robiły piorunujące wrażenie. Najbardziej cieszyła jednak żywotność tych dwóch młodzieńców, wrzeszczących i biegających po parku tuż nad brzegiem morza, absolutna radość zarezerwowana dla tego okresu w życiu, gdy troski były błahe a marzenia wielkie. Phichit widział kątem oka, jak Leo przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej do Guang-Honga, który wydawał się ukontentowany tym poważnym naruszeniem jego przestrzeni osobistej. Uśmiechy na twarzach nastolatków mogły topić lód. Phichit przygryzł wargę.

Yuuri, najbardziej zestresowana osoba, jaką znał, znalazł miłość życia. Czy Taj czuł się z tego powodu zazdrosny? Czasami. Szczególnie, że prawdziwy Wiktor diametralnie minął się z wyobrażeniami Chulanonta, zdecydowanie na niekorzyść Rosjanina. Ale Yuuri był zadowolony, bardziej otwarty i osiągał lepsze wyniki. Ten związek mu służył, nawet jeśli przechodził chwilowe załamania. Poza tym Nikiforovi mogłoby przyjść do pustej głowy porzucić narzeczonego, a Phichit na zawsze pozostanie przyjacielem. Póki co, Katsuki i żywa legenda łyżwiarstwa stanowili przeuroczą parę, której Taj kibicował.

I chociaż Phichit nie przeżywał obecnie żadnej miłosnej historii, dość powiedzieć, że ostatnimi czasy bywał raczej samotny, to widok ten znacznie poprawił mu nastrój. Wielu ludzi uważało, że był człowiekiem przesadnie optymistycznym, nie dopuszczającym złych emocji. Mijali się z prawdą. Chulanont odczuwał smutek, radość, zazdrość, irytację czy lęk w równym stopniu co inni. Po prostu się do nich nie przywiązywał. Pozwalał doznaniu przepłynąć przez niego i oddalić się w swoim czasie.

Miał dwadzieścia lat. Najlepszy moment na podbicie świata. Kariera przed nim, a z nią marzenia do zrealizowania. Jeszcze trochę lat sportowego łyżwiarstwa, potem przejście na poziom pro - stąd już krótko do własnego show.

A po drodze?

A po drodze, kto wie. Może zdąży złapać swoją księżniczkę z bajki. Mógłby się pobawić w księcia na białym słoniu.

Tak się zamyślił, że nie zauważył pędzącego prosto na niego Emila. Wysoki chłopak wpadł na lichej postury Taja. Phichit wprasował się w szeroką pierś Czecha z cichym jękiem gwałtownie wyciśniętego z płuc powietrza. Nekola owinął się wokół i nieudolnie użył jako tarczy przed Crispino. Chulanont wrzasnął nieprzyzwyczajony do europejskich zalotów i bezwiednie wcisnął Michele'owi komórkę w twarz. Guang-Hong pstrykał zdjęcia z wyrazem tryumfu na twarzy.

Kiedy stali przy automacie z napojami i próbowali doprowadzić Phichita do stanu używalności, zauważyli, że przygląda im się grupka dziewczyn.

\- Ej, Phichit, coś dla ciebie - powiedział Leo. - Chyba jakieś fanki.

Taj rzucił chmurne spojrzenie, rozmasowując kark. - Jestem niedysponowany.

W końcu żeńskie towarzystwo wydelegowało liderkę do łyżwiarzy. Włoch, Czech i Amerykanin odsunęli się nieznacznie, przewidując, że prawdopodobnie Azjaci wzbudzili największe zainteresowanie. Wszyscy bardzo się zdziwili, gdy dziewczyna podbiła do blondyna.

\- _Eto..._ Czi ti jesteś _Emiru Nekora_? - zapytała, bardzo walcząc ze sobą, żeby poprawnie wypowiadać słowa. Odwróciła się do towarzyszek z nerwowym śmiechem. - _Sugoku hazukashiinaa! Eigo zenbu wasurechatta! Doshiyou?_

\- _Nekora-san wa nekomitaitte iite ne?_ \- rzuciła druga.

Łyżwiarze spojrzeli po sobie. Czech szturchnął Włocha, wykonując skomplikowany tik twarzy, oznaczający najpewniej sygnał SOS.

\- Neko? Neko! - podłapał Phichit. - To jest kot po japońsku!

\- One piją do twojego nazwiska - podsunął Michele.

\- Och! - ucieszył się Emil. - Neko-la. Nazywam się jak kot, prawda?

Dziewczyny zachichotały i pokiwały zgodnie głowami.

\- _Shashin? Etoo..._ Fotka? - zaryzykowała jedna.

Chulanont z lubością zapostował zdjęcia z nowymi fankami. W pewnym momencie Japonki wyciągnęły nawet eyeliner i uparły się, że narysują Emilowi kocie wąsy, chociaż owłosiona twarz nie pozostawiała wiele miejsca na takie zabiegi. Michele próbował ukryć rozbawienie i w ogóle sprawiać wrażenie opanowanego oraz niezainteresowanego, ale nie wytrzymał. Ukocony Nekola trafił na przynajmniej cztery konta na Instagramie.

 _Eat that, Plisetsky_. Yuri+angels10

* * *

To, co mówią Japonki jest absolutnie nieistotne, ważne, że bohaterowie wyłapali słowo klucz. Po prostu nie ogarniają angielskiego, a okazało się, że są fankami Emila, z jakiegoś (kotowego) powodu. Ogólnie ten dialog miałby więcej sensu, gdyby go napisać po angielsku, proszę tak o nim myśleć.

I tak. Piłam to piwo z whisky. Wiąże się z nim przeurocza historia...  
Pod absolutny koniec mojego pobytu w Japonii przyleciały do mnie ziomki z Polski. Jako że ani be, ani me po japońsku, zostałam niańką, w bardzo dosłownym sensie. Ja decydowałam gdzie pójdziemy, co zrobimy, co zobaczymy, co kupimy, co zjemy - byłam BOGIEM. Brzmi dobrze, ale w praktyce po trzech dniach chciałam ich zabić (tak, nasza przyjaźń to przetrwała). Jednego wieczoru: łeb mnie boli, deszcz pada, umieram. Przyjaciele chcą piwo. To se idźcie po to piwo, i kupcie mi też. Ziomek mówi, że on się nie dogada z panią, bo ze zdolności lingwistycznych to mu życie tylko czeski podarowało, jeszcze bardziej bezużyteczny niż polski. Ja mówię, że nie musi, że jak sklepikarka zobaczy jego biały, słowiański ryj, to i tak założy, że jej nie zrozumie i będzie pokazywać na migi. Ziomek narzeka, że nie wie jakie. Takie, jakie kupowaliśmy poprzednie dni. Z takim smoko-jednorożcem na puszce. (Jednorożec to znak firmy (marki?) Kirin, bardzo lubię ich piwa, ogólnie japońskie mi nie podchodzą, za bardzo słodowe dla mnie, ale akurat Kirin naprawdę przypadł mi do gustu.) Ziomek zebrał odwagę, poszedł, kupił, przyniósł. I pewnie już wiecie, co przyniósł w swoim nieogarze - piwo z whisky. Normalnie piwo o smaku whisky, woltaż to chyba miało z 12%. Było mi przykro, że odkryłam to cudo na kilka dni przed wylotem.  
W Japonii można pić w miejscach publicznych (tylko przy najmniejszym podniesieniu głosu, do 10 min pojawiają się panowie policjanci, którzy grzecznie upominają, że należy zachowywać się cicho). Wierzcie mi, nie ma nic lepszego niż zimne piwo z automatu przed akademikiem (biznes is biznes) wypite w pobliskim parku. Przy pełnej kulturce, żadnego darcia mordy i puszeczki odniesione do specjalnego kosza (Japończycy są psychiczni na punkcie segregacji odpadów).


	8. Danie główne Sushi z rosyjskim kawiorem

**VII. Danie główne. Sushi z rosyjskim kawiorem**

Wszyscy dotarli na czas. Porozgrzewali się, poplotkowali, wymienili zdjęcia. Zwycięzca był niepewny, ponieważ zarówno post-sowiecka ekipa, jak i grupa pod wodzą Phichita skreśliła jedenaście pól w bingo. JJ tłumaczył się, że w takim miłym towarzystwie nie chciał zawracać sobie głowy pierdołami. Ich fotki ze Skytree przebijały jednak wiele - widok z ponad sześciusetmetrowego budynku zapierał dech w piersiach. Jako jedyni uchwycili górę Fuji. Budyneczki wyglądały jak zabawki poskładane z kloców Lego, a Tokyo Tower niczym marna zawieszka przy telefonie.

Wiktor rozglądał się niepewnie za Yuurim, kiedy inni trenowali i rozciągali się przed występem. Japończyk nie pojawił się jeszcze, chociaż opiekunowie zapewniali, że już rozgrzał się i lada chwila przyjdzie, aby przećwiczyć _Stammi vicino_. Mila obserwowała jego niespokojne ruchy.

\- Luzuj, na pewno ktoś go zatrzymał - powiedziała.

\- To jest właśnie powód, dla którego nie luzuję - odmruknął Rosjanin.

\- Yuuri to nie dziecko, nie musisz go przed wszystkim chronić - dodała.

Wiktor wzruszył ramionami, rozeźlony. Nie wiedzieć czemu, przed oczami stanął mu obraz z poranka. Ten cholerny paraliż senny, który rozciągnął się dłużej niż kiedykolwiek i przysporzył Japończykowi tyle stresu... Jak można się tak przewrócić? Prosto na ryj... Nikiforov nie pamiętał, żeby nawet za czasów dziecięcych jakoś często randkował z podłożem. Miał doskonały zmysł równowagi. Pewnie dlatego zaczął jeździć na łyżwach - bo szybciej, bo trudniej, bo on umie, a inni nie.

Spędził jednak miły dzień. Pogadał od serca z Milą, posprzeczał z Jurijem, zainteresował Kazachstanem i Otabekiem... Bez Katsukiego, ale w końcu trzeba od siebie odpocząć. Zakochanie zakochaniem, lecz łatwo tak się za szybko wypalić. Ponoć. Tak mówią. Prawda?

Yuuri, gdzie jesteś?

Zrobili nierównowartą wymianę. Wiktor zamienił prosiaczka w księcia, a Yuuri księcia we wiecznie stęsknionego za swym panem pudla.

Katsuki w końcu raczył się pojawić. W przeciwieństwie do wyobrażeń i przewidywań narzeczonego, Japończyk był w świetnym nastroju. Przywitał się serdecznie (a serce Nikiforova zatrzepotało na ten widok, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do arytmii) i natychmiast wszedł w tryb łyżwiarza, a Wiktor zrobił wszystko, aby nie zostać w tyle. Przećwiczyli na sucho wszystkie pozy, przy wściekłym fotografowaniu Phichita.

Cały pomysł na podnoszenia wyniknął z wyjątkowo dobrego dnia, kiedy postanowili się po prostu powydurniać po ciężkim treningu. I poszło tak wspaniale, gładko, naturalnie i przeuroczo, że ten trudny technicznie element trafił do programu. Teraz Rosjanin również miał ochotę na trochę wygłupów, jednak Japończyk wyglądał tak poważnie, że zrezygnował. Chociaż Yuuri uśmiechał się i wyglądał na zrelaksowanego, blondyn nie wiedział przecież, jak wyglądały godziny ich rozłąki.

Nikiforov próbował streścić partnerowi dzień, ale umysł Katsukiego zaprzątały inne rzeczy i wydawał się ignorować większość z tego, co Wiktor do niego mówił, kiwając tylko głową i szczerząc się słodko. Część Rosjanina absolutnie to kupowała i kurczyła ze szczęścia, na każdy olśniewający widok białych ząbków ukochanego królewicza. Lecz istniał też całkiem spory fragment, który odczuwał coraz większą irytację.

Leo, Guang-Hong, Phichit oraz Mila z Jurijem i Otabekiem robili rozgrzewkę na lodzie i słuchali ostatnich sugestii organizatorów. Starali się też ścieśnić przy barierkach, żeby Wiktor z Yuurim mogli w spokoju przeprowadzić próbę.

Za to Włoch z Czechem, oraz JJ z Sarą relaksowali się po ciężkiej pracy w przeznaczonym dla nich pokoju. Rodzeństwo Crispino leniwie przeglądało zdjęcia.

\- Czemu Emil ma narysowane kocie wąsy? - zapytała dziewczyna, zatrzymując się przy fotce, gdzie Nekolę otoczyło stado japońskich licealistek.

\- Bo _neko_ to kot po ichniemu i strasznie je to cieszyło - odparł Michele. Ku jego uldze, siostra na większości zdjęć pozowała sama albo z Isabellą.

\- Podoba mi się ten mini konkurs _qadów_ \- rzucił Leroy do Nekoli. - Założę się, że skopię wam wszystkim zady.

\- Z pewnością tak to się skończy - jęknął teatralnie brodacz.

Crispino nagle zapaliła się do czegoś. Zaczęła potrząsać bratem z pasją.

\- Zapomniałabym! Mickey! JJ też uwielbia South Park! - rzuciła.

Włoch z Kanadyjczykiem spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie, czy przyznanie się do oglądania - a przede wszystkich lubienia - takiego show to dobry pomysł. Emil zamrugał, kompletnie nie w temacie.

\- _Oh my god, they killed Kenny!_ \- zapiszczał na próbę JJ.

\- _You bastards!_ \- odkrzyknął Michele, postanowiwszy zacieśnić więzy.

Yuuri wszedł akurat, kiedy ta dwójka postanowiła zacząć śpiewać _Kyle's mom is a big fat bitch_. Zagapił się na młodych chłopaków, wystarczająco dorosłych na używanie tych wszystkich przekleństw, ale również na tyle niedojrzałych, że postanowili zatańczyć do piosenki, pląsając w pięknych strojach i pokracznie wyginając nogi do rytmu. Sara chwyciła się za głowę, zauważając, że ten jeden kopnięty kamyczek spowodował lawinę.

\- _On Monday she's a bitch, on Tuesday she's a bitch, on Wednesday thru, Saturday she's a bitch, then on Sundays, just to be different, she's a super king kamehameha bi-atch!_ _Have you ever met my fiends Kyle's mom?..._

Najpierw urwał JJ, widząc zszokowanego Japończyka z szeroko rozwartą szczęką, a zaraz po nim Michele cały się spłonił i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Emil dalej klaskał, bo nie znał słów, ale bardzo się stropił, czemu koledzy przerwali takie wspaniałe przedstawienie.

\- Także tego... - Kanadyjczyk podrapał się po karku.

Katsuki zgiął się w pół, a kanadyjsko-włoski duet stanął na baczność wystraszony, że załamał japońskiego kolegę, który w końcu tyle miał dzisiaj na głowie. Yuuri wybuchnął głośnym, niepohamowanym śmiechem, cały zalewając się łzami i czerwieniejąc na twarzy. Nie był to łagodny, dystyngowany, nieco perlisty śmiech, do jakiego wszyscy przywykli, a który podkreślał aurę niedostępności Katsukiego. To, co wytoczyło się z niego, to ordynarny, nieokrzesany rechot. Japończyk chwycił się ściany, przyciskając pięść do mostka, próbując się opanować. Prawie się udało, ale spojrzał jeszcze raz na młodzieńców i musiał osunąć się na kolana, wyjąc.

JJ wymienili spojrzenia z Michelem i natychmiast podjęli przerwaną piosenkę.

\- _She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world! She's a mean old bitch and she has stupid hair, she's a bitch, bitch, bitch!_

Emil dołączył się do tańca. Trzy pary długich nóg łyżwiarzy gięły się oraz unosiły w połamanym i krzywym kankanie. JJ śpiewał czysto, ale to wcale nie pomagało przy absurdalnie głupim tekście i linii melodycznej rodem z folkowej przyśpiewki. Michele po prostu wył tekst, a Czech coś ściemniał, najczęściej podłapując jedynie _bitch_.

Sara nie wytrzymała i też zaczęła chichotać, niepewna, co bawi ją bardziej - trójka wesołych idiotów czy nieokrzesany śmiech Yuuriego. Japończyk nie mógł złapać oddechu, a młodsi koledzy najwyraźniej postanowili wykończyć konkurencję, bez litości wydurniając się coraz bardziej. Tak zastał ich Jurij.

\- Co tu się odwala, kurde?! - Młody Rosjanin nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy ratować Katsukiego, czy pozabijać trzech długonogich błaznów.

\- Agresywna rozgrzewka - krzyknął Emil.

\- Zaraz umrę - zawył Yuuri, leżąc na podłodze i trzymając się za brzuch. Góra iskrzącego stroju zsunęła się z jednego ramienia, a zaczesane włosy sterczały już we wszystkich kierunkach. Zaczął nawet chrumkać, czym potwierdził, że przezwisko nadane przez młodego gniewnego nie wzięło się znikąd.

\- Coście mu zrobili!? - wrzeszczał dalej Jurij, bo jeszcze nigdy nie widział Katsukiego w takim stanie.

\- Pan Japończyk trochę się popsuł - wytłumaczył Czech, ocierając ręcznikiem twarz.

\- Sorry, sorry - rzucił wcale nie przepraszająco Włoch, biorąc łyk wody.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że pan Japończyk ma takie przyziemne poczucie humoru - dodał Kanadyjczyk, chrząkając, aby oczyścić gardło.

\- Może nawet jest fanem South Parku - zadumał się Emil.

Yuuri tylko pokręcił głową, wpatrzony w swoje kolana, z twarzą całą we łzach. Próbował się opanować, ale wiedział, że jak tylko podniesie głowę i spojrzy na któregokolwiek z nich, to nie wytrzyma.

\- Co takie dinozaury w ogóle oglądają? - zastanowił się JJ.

\- Seriale, Pokemony - chrząknął Japończyk, pozornie już spokojny. - I balet rosyjski. Dużo baletu.

\- Nuda - skomentował Emil. - Miałem nadzieję, że chociaż jakieś skoki narciarskie...

\- ...albo hokej! - powiedzieli jednocześnie z JJem i przybili żółwika.

Do pokoju wściubił nos Wiktor. Natychmiast wskoczył, kiedy ujrzał Yuuriego na podłodze. Jego narzeczony wyglądał, jakby właśnie został porządnie skopany, z ubraniem w nieładzie, włosami jak gniazdo, twarzą czerwoną i zapłakaną. Nawet nie zauważył Jurija, którego zepchnął z drogi automatycznie.

\- Złoto moje, co się stało!?

\- Oni się stali! - Yuuri parsknął śmiechem prosto w twarz zmartwionego Wiktora.

Trójka łyżwiarzy powtórzyła piosenkę i taniec, już nieco mniej improwizowany, lecz ciągle zabawny. Japończyk z młodym Rosjaninem zwinęli się ze śmiechu, ale Wiktor tylko klęczał przy narzeczonym z płaczliwą miną, kiedy w jego mózgu nastąpiła rozpaczliwa realizacja: stałem się za stary na to gówno. Wygłupiający się nawet na chwilę zamarli, widząc, jak letnią reakcję wywołali w żywej legendzie.

\- Przypomnieliście mi o kimś! - Yuuri wstał gwałtowanie, nie przejmując się narzeczonym.

Chociaż w całkowitym nieładzie, Katsuki wyglądał tak pięknie, że nawet heteroseksualne (oficjalnie) trio musiało to przyznać, nie wspominając o rozpływającej się Sarze. Najlepsze wrażenie robiły wielkie, roześmiane, ciepłe oczy, niczym dwa okrągłe kawałki bursztynu błyszczące w szlachetnym owalu twarzy. Japończyk wyciągnął komórkę.

\- Mój znajomy miał z nami dzisiaj występować, tylko złapał zapalenie płuc. Nic nie zagraża jego zdrowiu, w końcu pochodzi z lekarskiej rodziny, ale siedzi w domu i bardzo mu smutno cały dzień. Może jakieś głupie fotki dla niego? Nie jestem w tym zbyt dobry, ale...

Sara wyrwała mu z ręki telefon i zachęciła do pozowania.

\- Czy to jest ten twój wielki fan?

Yuuri pokiwał głową. Zanim zdążył rzec cokolwiek więcej, Emil owinął się wokół niego zaborczo, a Michele dołączył z drugiej strony. JJ z braku laku przypadł Japończykowi do stóp, obłapiając nogi.

\- To nie jest pocieszające zdjęcie! - zachichotała dziewczyna, patrząc jak nieco zakłopotany główny obiekt znika w plątaninie kończyn i późnonastoletniego testosteronu.

Czech przyciągnął Włocha ponad twarzą Yuuriego i wsadził język do włoskiego ucha, na co Crispino trochę zmarł. Leroy z Katsukim zasłaniali usta w Phichitowej pozie, udając bardzo zszokowanych, kiedy piana zaczynała kapać z ust Michele'a. Sesja trwała w najlepsze.

Wiktor gapił się niepocieszony, co za harce wyprawiają z jego narzeczonym, gdy ktoś pociągnął go na korytarz. Naburmuszony Jurij również opuścił pokój, nie chcąc brać udziału w takich głupotach.

Babicheva stała z rękoma założonymi na piersi. Starszy Rosjanin poczuł się, jakby właśnie spotkał Yakova, który miał mu dać zasłużony opieprz.

\- Co ty teraz odwalasz? - Mila napadła na mężczyznę. - Co to w ogóle za mina?

Nikiforov zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego ktoś na dokładkę złościł się na niego.

\- Wiktor, widzę, co się dzieje - kontynuowała dziewczyna. - Od kiedy przyjechaliśmy na występ, z super zakochanego idioty zrobiłeś się super zmartwionym idiotą! Co jest? Po tych wszystkich pięknych słowach...

Nikiforov podniósł ręce, próbując się bronić.

\- O rany - rzucił Jurij - Świniak naprawdę cię dzisiaj rano pobił.

\- Yuuri nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! - oznajmił stanowczo starszy Rosjanin.

Ale miał. W tym tkwił problem. Jakkolwiek blond legenda łyżwiarstwa nie chciała tego przyznać, to właśnie srebrny medalista z finału Grand Prix stanowił przyczynę jego rozkojarzenia.

\- Yakov zjechałby cię jak burą sukę za to, co zaprezentowałeś na próbie. Organizatorzy mogą się rozpływać, ale ja widzę, że to poniżej twoich możliwości - kontynuowała Mila. - Chciałabym po prostu wiedzieć, skoro tak ładnie nam idzie dzisiaj ze zwierzeniami, czy jest coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić.

Wiktor patrzył na nią, niezdolny nic powiedzieć. Ta dziewczyna miała ledwie osiemnaście lat, całe dziesięć mniej od niego, toż to dziecko jeszcze. Jak mógł przekazać jej swoje lęki, kiedy sam stawał na rzęsach, żeby ich do siebie nie dopuścić?

\- Już wiem, co jest grane - mruknął Jurij, chociaż Mila dała mu znak, żeby się zamknął. - Nasz katsudon radzi sobie świetnie bez wielkiego pana Nikiforova. Nie przybiegł z płaczem rzucić się w ramiona narzeczonego, że zły świat go prześladuje. Wygląda, że się dobrze bawi. - Pokazał kciukiem na drzwi, zza których dobiegały radosne krzyki. - Bez ciebie.

Prosto w serce. Wiktor całym sobą próbował zaprzeczyć słowom młodego gniewnego, szukał argumentów, że przecież nie był zazdrosnym szczeniakiem. Nie skomlił o względy, ba!, to świat jego błagał o odrobinę atencji. Yuuri miał prawo do własnego życia, znajomych, nawet prywatnych sekretów. Tylko dlaczego wbrew tym rozsądnym i logicznym przesłankom, Nikiforov czuł się taki zdradzony? To idiotyczne. Zero racji bytu.

\- Znowu macie jakąś dramę przed występem? - zza rogu wynurzył się Phichit, a Wiktor ledwo zapanował nad nerwowym tikiem na twarzy. - Timing zawsze idealny. Przyznaj, bez tego nie umiecie pobić rekordów ani w ogóle pojechać dobrze. To chyba kwestia hormonów. Zakochani do porzygania, ale jednocześnie tacy skłonni do nadinterpretacji i rozpaczania. Nadwrażliwcy!

\- Nie twoja sprawa! - warknął Nikiforov, czym zaskoczył dwójkę rodaków.

\- Właśnie, że moja - ciągnął niewzruszony Phichit. - Bo zgadnij, w czyje ramię wypłacze się Yuuri, kiedy zrobisz coś głupiego? Może spróbuj go nie upuścić na występie.

Wiktor uniósł się honorem, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Mila zerknęła zirytowana na dwójkę kurdupli.

\- Przesadziliście - rzuciła. - OBAJ.

Taj z młodym Rosjaninem wymienili spojrzenia i wzruszyli ramionami. Yuuri wyjrzał z pokoju.

\- Gdzie poszedł Wiktor?

\- Chyba powinieneś zainteresować się bardziej swoim facetem - powiedziała miękko Mila.

Japończyk zerknął na nią bez zrozumienia. Phichit tylko prychnął. Jurij zrobił zdziwioną minę, bo przecież to jego firmowy ruch.

\- Polazł tam.

\- Dlaczego? - zmartwił się Katsuki. - Coś poszło nie tak na zwiedzaniu? Faktycznie jest trochę nieobecny. Rozzłościłem go czymś? Yurio go zdenerwował?

\- Co za kretyni - jęknął Jurij. - Może zacznijcie szukać waszych problemów w was, a nie otoczeniu?

Przerwali im organizatorzy, zaganiając wszystkich na próbę generalną, gdzie nikt się jednak nie przemęczał, widząc, że za godzinę będą musieli dać z siebie wszystko. Młodszej części ekipy humory dokazywały, kiedy JJ, Emil i Michele próbowali odstawić South Park na lodzie, i ku zdziwieniu wszystkich dołączył się Leo, znający nie tylko _Kyle's mom is a big fat_ , ale też dziesięć innych piosenek, włącznie z tą o szczurze, który eksplorował czyjś odbyt. Guang-Hong zrobił uroczą minę świadczącą o nieskrywanej niechęci do kreskówki. Nikiforov, najwyraźniej mocno obrażony, trzymał dystans, ale nikt poza Milą i Jurijem zdawał się nie zauważać. Dla wielu z łyżwiarzy Rosjanin i tak był czymś w rodzaju niedoścignionego wzoru, bóstwa, zbyt nieosiągalny, żeby poczuć różnicę. Phichit miał go gdzieś.

Występ zaczął się punktualnie. Grupa małych łyżwiarzy z lokalnej szkółki rozczuliła Milę z Sarą, kiedy nieporadnie ślizgali się po lodowisku. Po bardzo ładnym pokazie świateł, gwiazdy poszły w tango. Na pierwszy ogień rzucili Guang-Honga, który dostał owację na stojąco. Dwóch japońskich komików robiących za przerywnik ganiało się kilkanaście sekund po lodzie, wykonując mimochodem całkiem akrobatyczne figury. Nawet z tłumaczeniem nikogo z obcokrajowców performance nie bawił.

\- Japończycy mają trochę inne poczucie humoru - przyznał Yuuri z zakłopotaniem. Mimo wszystko wyglądał na rozluźnionego. Wiktor nie mógł się na niego napatrzeć.

Zarówno Chulanont (przywitany gromkimi brawami), jak i Katsuki wykonali przejazdy na tyle poprawnie, że rozgrzali publikę. Szczególnie ten ostatni spotkał się z wielkim entuzjazmem, jako _champion_ Japonii. Rodzeństwo Crispino pojechało własny układ prawie bez wad. Po ich delikatnym i czułym tańcu, popis gimnazjalnej drużyny hokejowej zrobił jeszcze większe wrażenie.

A Nikiforov... Radził sobie nieźle, ale poniżej umiejętności, co mogło umknąć niewprawnemu oku. W końcu prawie nigdy się nie zdarza, żeby ktoś ustał wszystkie akrobacje w programie, a jeśli tak się dzieje, to pobija światowy rekord, jak Yuuri.

Wiktor skupił się na interpretacji. Nie było sędziów, not, ocen, wyników czy medali do zdobycia. Jedynie serca widzów. Ale po prawdzie, to zależało mu tylko na aprobacie tylko jednego Japończyka wpatrzonego obecnie w Rosjanina jak w obrazek. Katsuki widział każdy krok, zwrot czy spin. Rozumiał znaczenie. W mig łapał historie stojące za wszystkimi układami Nikiforova. Prowadzili bez słów rozmowę już długi czas - Wiktor wrócił na lód, aby nie czuć się taki niemy. Swoją jazdą mógł tyle przekazać: absolutną miłość, oddanie, zapewnienie o stałości uczuć, ale i zaborczość, zachłanność czy pożądliwość. W końcu chciał, aby narzeczony _należał_ tylko do niego, nigdy go nie opuścił, zawsze trzymał stronę Nikiforova. Planował to wszystko pokazać w prezentowanym występie, lecz nie przewidział jednego. Zresztą Yakov zawsze ochrzaniał niesfornego ucznia, że nie miał planu B.

Wiktor nie tylko nie wykonał poprawnie pierwszego poczwórnego skoku, ale przewrócił się i, och, cóż to była za porażka. Przeszorował całym ciałem po lodzie. Upadek nie miał w sobie nic pięknego, żadnej gracji. Jakby rzucić workiem o ziemię.

Cała interpretacja poszła się kochać na zieloną trawę. Rosjanin próbował nadrobić, skupiając się na technice. Wykonał resztę programu perfekcyjnie, idealnie, by zdobyć wysokie noty. A przecież nie to chciał teraz zrobić...

Nie pomogło, że Yuuri czekał przy bramce lodowiska, gotowy wesprzeć poturbowanego Wiktora.

\- W porządku? - zapytał Japończyk, już poza światłem kamer, jedną dłoń umieszczając na policzku ukochanego, a drugą gładząc bok, który przyjął na siebie potężne uderzenie.

\- Jestem zawstydzony własną niezdarnością - odparł pogodnie Wiktor, choć w jego głosie dało się wyczuć źle skrywane napięcie i irytację. Warknął na medyków i wyśliznął się z objęć Katsukiego, co nie uszło uwadze pozostałych.

\- Coś niedobrego się dzieje - skomentowała Sara.

\- To wszystko wasza wina - mruknęła oskarżycielsko Mila, pokazując na Plisieckiego z Chulanontem. - Gadacie mu jakieś głupoty i tak to się kończy! Ja wiem, że to się wydaje trudne do zauważenia, ale on też ma uczucia, wiecie? I te uczucia wpływają na jego jazdę!

\- Nonsens, to Nikiforov. - JJ poklepał ją po ramieniu. - Potrafi się przecież skupić lepiej od nas wszystkich. Po prostu nabrał za małą prędkość, lód nie jest zbyt perfekcyjnie przygotowany, szczerze mówiąc.

Yuuri postanowił nie oglądać reszty show. Rodzina na pewno nagrywała, Mari prześle potem film. Odszukał zdenerwowanego Wiktora w pokoju dla obsługi. Rosjanin zdjął łyżwy i siedział boso na jednym z krzeseł ustawionych obok siebie. Jego poza złudnie wydawała się niedbała i zrelaksowana, kiedy przerzucił nogi przez oparcie następnego rzędu, a sam zsunął się i zastygł w pozycji. Jednak skrzyżowane ramiona oraz nietęga mina, gdy wpatrywał się we własne uda sygnalizowały, że aż taki odprężony to nie był.

Yuuri cicho wsunął się do środka i zamknął drzwi.

\- Jestem samolubny, prawda? - powiedział, a Nikiforov drgnął przerażony, bo nie zauważył, kiedy wszedł narzeczony. Chwilę patrzyli na siebie, aż Katsuki westchnął i przyczłapał do Rosjanina. - Źle się dzisiaj czujesz, a ja cię nie wspieram.

Wiktor zmrużył oczy i wbił wzrok w ziemię. - Nie masz takiego obowiązku - stwierdził chłodno.

\- Ależ mam - rzucił Yuuri.

Przysiadł się, wziął rękę Wiktora i pocałował palec ze złotym pierścionkiem, a potem wtulił policzek w dłoń ukochanego. Blondyn westchnął udobruchany, odruchowo obejmując ramionami Japończyka. Trwali dłuższą chwilę ciasno przytuleni.

\- _Hanarezuni soba ni ite, anata wo ushinau hodo kowai mono ha nai_ \- wyszeptał Yuuri. - Bądź po mojej stronie, nie odchodź, nie istnieje nic tak strasznego jak utrata ciebie. Strasznie to patetyczne, nie uważasz?

Wiktor zachichotał. - Czymże jest nasz marny żywot bez odrobiny patosu?

\- Ale bym zeżarł teraz kotleta - mruknął Katsuki. - Smażonego na głębokim tłuszczu, z ekstra porcją jajka i ryżu. Miliony kalorii...

Nikiforov wtulił twarz w szyję narzeczonego i westchnął. A potem ponownie.

\- Co ci jest? - Japończyk pogładził go po policzku.

\- Nic. Zawsze mnie z czymś zaskoczysz.

\- Chęć jedzenia kotleta nie jest dla mnie niczym zaskakującym.

Yuuri poczuł mokry pocałunek pod szczęką, w miejscu, gdzie tak to uwielbiał. Aż przymknął oczy. Nieznośne ciepło rozlało się po podbrzuszu i spotęgowało chęć stopienia się w jedność z Wiktorem. Pragnął bez końca tulić niedysponowaną dziś legendę łyżwiarstwa, całować, pieścić i nieba przychylić. Dzień bez siebie przeleciał szybko, Katsuki niemal nie zauważył nieobecności partnera. Jednak tęsknota powróciła ze dwojoną siłą, właśnie teraz, kiedy obiekt westchnień siedział tuż obok i oplatał go kurczowo ramionami.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mamy obcisłe stroje na sobie i zaraz idziemy na występ? - mruknął ostrzegawczo.

\- Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy uciec - odparł Nikiforov, z twarzą dalej wciśniętą w japońską szyję. - A potem przyszło mi do głowy, że nie możemy rozczarować publiki. Następnie zaś dotarło do mnie, że mam w nosie publikę.

\- Wiktorze! - rzucił z przyganą, ale i rozbawieniem Yuuri. - To do ciebie niepodobne.

\- Sam mówiłeś, że jesteś jedynym, który może mi dać satysfakcję.

\- Wchodziłem w rolę!

\- Niepotrzebnie. - Rosjanin wyprostował się i spojrzał czule. Wyglądał bardzo urodziwie w przyjętej pozie, która eksponowała długie nogi. - Od bankietu w Soczi nigdy z niej nie wyszedłeś.

Katsuki zapatrzył się z uwielbieniem w małe zmarszczki wokół Wiktorowych oczu, wyrażających teraz szczęście i oddanie. Nie wiedział, czy powinien zapytać o spadek formy, ale wyszedł z założenia, że Rosjanin sam powiedziałby o wszystkim, zaczął temat, gdyby uznał to za stosowne.

W japońskiej kulturze zdecydowanie rzadziej mówiło się o miłości i werbalnie wyrażało uczucia w mniejszym stopniu niż w rosyjskiej. Pomimo tego, Yuuri zawsze znalazł coś, przez co Wiktor topniał. I ku zdumieniu ich obu, były to tak przyziemne rzeczy, jak jedzenie kotleta, zmywanie naczyń czy zabranie Makkachina do weterynarza.

Rozległo się nieśmiałe pukanie, a chwilę potem owłosiony łeb Emila niepewnie wsunął się do pokoju.

\- Migdalicie się?

\- Trochę - odparł Japończyk.

\- Tak. Wyjdź - powiedział w tym samym czasie Rosjanin, machając bosą stopą.

\- Ok - rzucił krótko Czech. - Chcę tylko zaznaczyć, że zostałem wydelegowany wbrew mojej woli, jakoby moja skromna osoba była mniej podatna na stres, szok i pornografię, a więc idealna, żeby was znaleźć i oznajmić, że organizatorzy powoli obsrywają się po kostki, dlaczego jeszcze nie jesteście w kostiumach do wspólnego programu.

Yuuri wybuchnął swoim zwykłym, perlistym śmiechem, a Wiktor przytłoczony uczuciami bezwładnie pocałował go kilka razy w ucho.

Reszta występów przebiegała bez zarzutu. Po numerze _Stammi vicino_ wszyscy udawali, że wcale nie smarkają w rękawy, a w ogóle to ciepło i pot do oczu leci.

\- Widzieliście to? - chlipnęła Mila, kiedy niewzruszony Otabek podawał jej chusteczki. - Pięć minut sami siedzieli. Pięć minut i Wiktor jak nowo narodzony.

\- Potęga miłości. - Michele ryczał na całego i wcale się z tym nie krył.

\- Strasznie mi Georgija przypomina - rzucił Jurij, spoglądając na Włocha. Owacje dla homoseksualnego duetu przebiły nawet te zgotowane dla niego. Okazało się, że młody Rosjanin miał spory fandom w Japonii.

Phichit uśmiechał się pogodnie i szczerze. - To Wiktor chyba nie będzie spał na tatami w salonie.

\- Pan Japończyk dał czadu - komplementował Emil. - I pomyśleć, że ponad godzinę temu leżał i wył nieelegancko z naszego występu.

\- Jakiego występu? - zainteresowała się Isabella, wczepiona w bok JJa. Dopiero pod koniec organizatorzy pozwolili jej dołączyć. - Robiłeś jakiś zakulisowy występ dla Yuuriego? Jestem zazdrosna!

\- Powinnaś być - mruknął Kanadyjczyk, dając Czechowi desperackie znaki, żeby nie kontynuował tematu - jego reakcja podbiła moje serce.

\- Prawie go zabiliśmy - podsumował Michele.

\- A czym? - dopytywała Yang. JJ zdawał się pocić bardziej niż podczas występu. - Tylko mi nie mów, że znowu śpiewałeś jakąś wulgarną piosenkę z tej okropnej kreskówki.

Mila zastanowiła się, czy w bardziej sprzyjających warunkach udałoby się jej rozwinąć taki szósty zmysł ze swoim partnerem, czy to tylko pic na wodę, a Isabella tak naprawdę miała telepatyczne zdolności. Spojrzała w kierunku, gdzie Jurij z Otabekiem rozmawiali o jakimś elemencie właśnie zobaczonego przejazdu. Cisza w eterze...

\- Oczywiście, że nie - wydukał Leroy, ale Isabella stała już metr dalej, wpatrując się w niego z napięciem.

\- Udawaliśmy postacie z japońskich bajek - zełgał solidarnie Emil.

\- _Kamehameha_! - rzucił zespołowo Michele, lecz bez przekonania.

\- To ciekawe, bo JJ nie ogląda japońskich bajek - ciągnęła rozeźlona Kanadyjka.

Kłótnię przerwali organizatorzy, zaganiając łyżwiarzy do finałowej sceny. Wiktor z Yuurim wciąż zbierali oklaski, wdzięcząc się w każdą stronę. Na lodowisko wjechały dzieciaki ze szkółki oraz młodzi hokeiści. Para skaterów wyglądała jak przedszkolanki z wycieczką dookoła, szczególnie że maluchy postanowiły się powczepiać w ich spodnie. Rodzimi łyżwiarze przemieszali się z gośćmi. JJ wystąpił na środek, zgodnie z planem wyzywając resztę do walki na _quady_. Sam nie ustał skoku, więc zjechał na bok z kwaśną miną. Michele zrobił jedynie trzy obroty, podobnie jak Leo. Guang-Hong okopał się dziećmi. Tylko Emil wykonał perfekcyjny poczwórny, a potem zrobił go jeszcze raz, żeby dobić kolegów. Rósł na groźnego przeciwnika, który byłby jeszcze groźniejszy, gdyby nie absolutny brak gracji i talentu tanecznego, co w tym sezonie starał się nadrobić tematem w stylu „zamieniam się w robota", ale sędziowie się nie nabrali. Otabek musiał podeprzeć skok ręką, ale ustał bardziej niż JJ. Jurij wyskoczył zaskakująco wysoko, prawie jakby próbował zrobić poczwórnego axela, lecz lądowanie wyszło mocno niezgrabnie. Prowadzący niemal wjechali na lód, by zakończyć finał, jednak Plisiecki wskazał palcem na Yuuriego i Wiktora, rzucając nieme wyzwanie.

Japończyk, otoczony chmarą dzieciaków dość mocno zakłopotał się i zaczął zachęcać Wiktora. Ten zaś przedrzeźniał narzeczonego, naśladując jego ruchy, czym mocno rozbawili publiczność. W końcu Katsuki dał za wygraną i spróbował wyplątać się z rozochoconych oraz żądnych czułości smarkaczy. Jednego, wyjątkowo upartego berbecia podniósł i wręczył Nikiforovowi. Widownia eksplodowała. Maluch widząc nieznaną, obcokrajową twarz, trochę się przestraszył, ale Rosjanin zdołał go rozbawić, pokazując na swój długi nos. Yuuri nabrał prędkości i wykonał poczwórnego loopa, przy lądowaniu musiał podeprzeć się ręką. Emil tryumfował i skoczył jeszcze raz, niczym rundę honorową. JJ i Jurij patrzyli tak samo niezadowoleni na Wiktora trzymającego japońskie dziecko na rękach i machającego wesoło do tłumu.

 _Ice Show Tokyo_ dobiegło końca.

\- Widać, że się dobrze bawiłeś na lodzie - rzuciła Sara do Yuuriego. Sączyli leniwie wino na uroczystej kolacji przygotowanej przez organizatorów, przebrani, umyci i zadowoleni.

...prawie...

Katsuki przytaknął, stojąc nieśmiało w nowym, super drogim, trzyczęściowym garniturze, zapewne kupionym przez Nikiforova, ale za to z obrzydliwym, połyskującym krawatem. Wiktor odzyskał rezon i wesoło dyskutował ze sponsorami. Ilość mediów była kosmiczna. Włoszce udało wymówić się od wywiadów głodem, ale reszta nie trafiła w dobry moment. Coraz to nowi dziennikarze zasypywali ich pytaniami albo próbowali wciągać w gry. Nieprzyzwyczajone do natarczywości japońskich telewizji towarzystwo szybko zaczęło napierać na Yuuriego, żeby ich ratował. Mimo usilnych prób (a może raczej dzięki?) dotarli do _ryokanu_ po dziesiątej, obładowani jak woły gratisami, nagrodami i próbkami produktów.

Minami [20:15]  
勝生くん、スゴク楽しそう！ありがとう！

* * *

Tokyo Skytree to wieża telewizyjna i niezwykły punkt widokowy. Zostawiłam tam majątek. Nie pamiętam, ile dokładnie kosztował bilet, ale coś w okolicach sześćdziesięciu złotych za wyjazd na normalną platformę, a dodatkowe czterdzieści pięć za kolejne kilka pięter. Nie żałuję ani złotówki, z góry widać dokładnie całe Tokio, a przy dobrej pogodzie górę Fuji (nie, nie miałam dobrej pogody, żywot frajera). Najwyższy punkt, na który da się wjechać to 451,2 metra. Prawie pół kilometra w górę 3 Uwielbiam wysokie miejsca, ale nogi mi jednak zmiękły. Emil pewnie chciałby skoczyć ze spadochronem.

Łyżwiarstwo figurowe jest bardzo popularne w Japonii, pamiętam, że siedziałam w akademiku, w kuchni, bo tam postawili gigantyczny telewizor, i oglądaliśmy grupką jakieś Grand Prixy. Jestem sobie w stanie wyobrazić, że jakiekolwiek show na lodzie z łatwością zapełniłoby ogromną salę ludźmi.

Japończycy naprawdę mają trochę inne poczucie humoru, podobnie zresztą jak reszta Azjatów. To fascynujące przeżycie iść do japońskiego kina ze znajomymi z wymiany (chociaż bilety w takich multikinach to od pięćdziesiąt zeta wzwyż) i obserwować, jak Europejczycy i Amerykanie śmieją się w zupełnie innych miejscach niż autochtoni. Japoński humor jest jednocześnie bardziej wysublimowany i bardziej ordynarny (nie wiem, jak oni to robią). Potrafią śmiać się z bardzo wyszukanej gry słownej o kupie. W ogóle fekalne żarty to bardzo powszechna rzecz. W Narze (takie miasto blisko Kioto i Osaki) wszędzie łażą jelonki (takie małe sarny, ale naprawdę małe, nie takie łosie jak u nas) - i przez wszędzie mam na myśl e, po ulicach, po chodnikach, po parkach, między ludźmi, trzeba się pilnować, bo lubią kraść rzeczy i próbować je zjeść. W efekcie wszędzie leży mnóstwo jelonkowych kup i trzeba uważać. I właśnie tam można znaleźć znaki w stylu „Przepraszam, zesrałem się" z namalowanym zadowolonym jelonkiem. Żarty o kupie mają specjalne miejsce w moim sercu. Przepraszam.

Minami: Katsuki-kun, wygląda na to, że macie fantastyczną zabawę! Dzięki [za fotki]!


	9. Martini, wstrząśnięte, niezmieszane

**VIII. Martini, wstrząśnięte, niezmieszane**

Wszyscy byli zmęczeni po występie, ale jednocześnie nikt nie chciał iść spać. Towarzystwo siedziało na tatami w wymiętych ubraniach z bankietu i skubało późną kolację pozostawioną przez gospodarzy, którzy zatroszczyli się o lekkie dania. Guang-Hong pochrapywał cichutko z głową na ramieniu Leo, ale delikatnie budzony raz po raz, zaprzeczał, że śpi i wcale nie miał zamiaru iść do pokoju.

\- Yuuri? Ty dobrze znasz tańce towarzyskie, nie? - zapytała nagle Mila, usiłując przerwać marazm. - Wiktor mówił, że masz uprawnienia instruktorskie...

Japończyk przytaknął pogodnie. Pozbył się marynarki, a krawat leżał pocięty na kawałki przez Wiktora, nienormalnie zadowolonego z tego powodu.

\- Wliczając taniec na rurze? - Michele uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich Katsuki tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Właściwie, kiedy tak bardziej się do niego przykładałem, to w ogóle nie miałem problemu z wagą. Szczerze, to lubiłem te lekcje, byłem jedynym facetem, oprócz jednego instruktora, i dziewczyny traktowały mnie bardzo miło.

Cisza, jaka zapadła po wypowiedzeniu tego krótkiego monologu, wydawała się bardziej głośna niż jakikolwiek gwar i kłótliwe wrzaski. Yuuri rozejrzał się po wszystkich, zszokowany reakcją. Dziewczyny wpatrywały się w niego okrągłymi jak spodki oczami, Jurij odsłonił część górnych zębów, unosząc połowę wargi, twarz Wiktora roztaczała czerwoną łunę, a Phichit... A Phichit był absolutnie wściekły. Taj wstał gwałtownie, podszedł do kolegi i złapał go za ramiona.

\- E?! - Japończyk czknął niespokojnie.

Rosjanin, siedzący obok (a gdzież?) przenosił wzrok od jednego Azjaty do drugiego, niepewny, czy powinien interweniować.

\- Yuuri, dlaczego ja nic nie wiem, o tym, że uczyłeś się tańczyć na rurze? - wycedził Phichit. - Ja wiem, co odstawiłeś na zeszłorocznym Grand Prix, udało mi się zdobyć nawet foty. Ja wiem, że coś musiało być na rzeczy, bo z miejsca nikt by takich póz nie odwalił. Ale żeby chodzić na regularne lekcje i zataić to przede mną? Przecież musiałeś to robić w Detroit! To były te twoje wyciszające lekcje rysunku, co?

\- Ciao Ciao zabronił - jęknął Katsuki. - To w ogóle był jego pomysł! Mówił, że posiadam świetnie rozwinięte mięśnie, ponadprzeciętną kondycję, na pewno podołam, a przy okazji mam ćwiczyć pewność siebie! I zabronił cię informować, bo byłeś nieletni, a na sto procent też byś chciał!

Taj zmienił obiekt nienawiści, zezując na komórkę.

\- Ja ci dam, Celestino...

\- Czyli w sumie to twój były trener okazał się zboczonym dziadem? - podsumował JJ.

\- Nie! - zaprotestował stanowczo Yuuri, przez co Wiktor rozlał nieco piwa. - Znaczy... Na początku też pomyślałem, że mu odbiło, ale jak zobaczyłem, co oni wyczyniają na tej rurze... Akrobacje z najwyższej półki! Bo to nie był... Taki wiecie... To nie były takie lekcja dla...

\- Striptizerek? - podsunęła Mila. - Prostytutek? Tirówek? Kokot? Ulicznic?

\- Pind? - zastanowił się Jurij. - Lafirynd?

\- _Call girls_ \- wtrącił spokojnie Otabek.

\- Dam kameliowych. - Wiktor zapatrzył się w sufit w poszukiwaniu natchnienia.

\- Motylków nocy - uśmiechnęła się uroczo Sara.

\- Cichodajek - podrzucił Emil.

\- Jawnogrzesznic - powiedział JJ z całkowitym _poker_ _facem_ , czym wywołał sporą wesołość.

\- Cór Koryntu. - Nikiforov strzelił palcami, jakby znalazł, czego szukał.

\- Tak, właśnie, tylko normalne zajęcia sportowe - uciął niespokojnie Yuuri, dźgając narzeczonego pod żebra.

Babicheva przyglądała się Phichitowi, który z furią macał telefon.

\- Na twoim miejscu - rzuciła do Wiktora - podziękowałabym Celestino. To dzięki niemu masz ten cholerny pierścionek na palcu. Gdyby nie jego pomysły, dalej tkwiłbyś w Petersburgu. No i tym razem ze złojoną dupą, a nie milionem złotych medali. JJ by cię załatwił, Jurij, pewnie Chris z Otabekiem też. No i Georgij. Tak przynajmniej miałeś ramię, żeby się wypłakać.

\- Georgij to wypadek przy pracy - odparł gładko Rosjanin. - A Yurio nie byłby nawet w połowie tak zmotywowany, żeby wygrać.

Towarzystwo analizowało słowa Nikiforova, ale morale spadały. Jurij pozazdrościwszy Guang-Hongowi, również złożył głowę na ramieniu Otabeka, a ten nie protestował i nawet uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Tylko jego dłoń błądziła dyskretnie, ukryta przed wzrokiem Plisieckiego, w okolicach dłoni Mili. Starszy Rosjanin dopił piwo, co zdecydowanie podziałało na niego rozluźniająco i powoli zaczynał przypominać samego siebie.

\- Yuuri! Zatańcz ze mną! - krzyknął Wiktor, wstał i przybrał pozę.

Japończyk spojrzał na narzeczonego, zamrugał i uśmiechnął się sztucznie, po czym prawie zrejterował do łazienki.

\- Nie! Nie! - wrzeszczała nagle rozbudzona Mila. - Właśnie to chciałam! Chciałam zaproponować tańce! A potem ktoś mi się z czymś wtrącił i zapomniałam!

\- Tańce? - zainteresował się Leo, a Guang-Hong ocknął się.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Amerykanina, co wcale go nie speszyło.

\- Co umiesz, kochaniutki? - zainteresowała się Rosjanka.

\- Wszystko co byś chciała. - Iglesia nawet nie mrugnął.

Kąciki ust Otabeka zawędrowały niżej niż zwykle.

\- Yuuri! - Wiktor zatupał jak małe dziecko. - Obiecałeś, że będziesz dla mnie miły dzisiaj wieczorem!

\- To nigdy tak nie działa w związku - powiedział JJ z miną znawcy.

\- Właśnie - dorzuciła słodko Isabella. - Może obiecywać cały czas, że przestanie oglądać ten wstrętny _South Park_ , a to nie znaczy, że tak zrobi.

Katsuki z miną jak na ścięcie, powlókł się do Nikiforovowa. Ten natychmiast wziął go w ramiona i wykonał kilka nieskładnych obrotów, które zaowocowały wpadnięciem ladę, oddzielającą wnękę kuchenną od reszty salonu, podeptaniem Emila, przepadnięciem przez Michele'a, Wiktorem z twarzą w sałatce i Yuurim, którego przed podobnym losem uratował JJ. Kanadyjczyk złapał Japończyka za udo, ten przysiadł mu na barku i częściowo plecach, łapiąc równowagę, a cały ruch wyglądał na naturalny i przećwiczony, ku zdziwieniu reszty gawiedzi. Trwało sekundy, zanim Yuuri znowu stał na nogach, kłaniając się i przepraszając.

\- _Wow_ , to było pełne gracji - skomentował Jurij z półuśmieszkiem.

\- Ja też chcę, żeby pan Japończyk na mnie usiadł - dorzucił zadowolony Emil.

Wiktor zdjął liść sałaty z brwi, obrzucając Leroya niechętnym spojrzeniem.

\- Tańce to świetna idea, ale trzeba to zrobić z pomysłem! - oznajmiła Isabella, chichocząc ukradkiem z powodu soczyście czerwonego rumieńca na twarzy JJa.

W momencie rozdysponowała pracę. Resztki kolacji zostały uprzątnięte, stół wyniesiony na korytarz i postawiony na boku, przez co wyglądał jak spory żuczek oparty o ścianę, poduszki rozłożone na podeście przy wyjściu na taras, fotele przepchnięte do wnęki - słowem: pokój odgruzowano i nagle zrobiło się dużo miejsca. Emil z Sarą przeglądali Spotify'aja, żeby wybrać co lepsze kawałki.

\- Co do Yuuriego... - Isabella poszukała wzrokiem Japończyka. - Trzeba go upić!

Niewiadomo, kto pierwszy rzucił się po butelkę: Wiktor czy Phichit, ale końcem końców to Włoszka z Kanadyjką z chichotem napełniły kieliszek czerwonym winem aż po brzegi i zmusiły ofiarę do wypicia.

\- To jest bardzo zły pomysł - wymamrotał.

\- Zgadzam się ze Świniakiem! - powiedział Jurij, któremu najwyraźniej nie podobała się idea kolejnej bitwy tanecznej z pijanym Japończykiem.

Sara wyskoczyła na środek pokoju.

\- Na początek chcę tango! Kto umie tango!?

Ręka Michele'a wystrzeliła w górę.

\- Ktoś jeszcze? - Crispino westchnęła zrezygnowana.

Leo podniósł się z poduszek. Włoszka zaklaskała z uciechy, ale Amerykanin został przejęty przez Rosjankę. Kazach przyglądał się z życzliwym zainteresowaniem, ciągle stanowiąc podpórkę dla Jurija. Najwyraźniej zdecydował się nie odtrącać rosyjskiego kotka, a właściwie to wyglądał na zupełnie rozluźnionego, jakby pyszczek nastolatka pasował do jego barku.

\- Sorry, mój ci on - powiedziała Mila, otaczając uśmiechniętego Leo ramionami. Był niższy od niej o kilka centymetrów.

Sara założyła ręce na piersi i wydęła policzki. - Hola! Hola! To ja chciałam ten taniec!

\- Możecie się nim podzielić - zasugerował słodko Guang-Hong, przeciągając się.

\- Nikt już nie umie tanga? - Włoszka rozejrzała się zdesperowana po towarzystwie. - Emil?

\- Ani trochę.

Michele machał niezłomnie rękami, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- Eee... Otabek?

\- Jeszcze nie - uśmiechnął się delikatnie Kazach. - Gdybym wiedział, że taka umiejętność będzie potrzebna, na pewno poprosiłbym siostrę o lekcje.

Jurij uniósł brwi i odkleił się od Atlina. Mimo że Otabek nawet na niego nie spojrzał, młodzieńcy odruchowo zmienili pozycję, opierając się o siebie nawzajem. Plisiecki poczuł dziwny spokój, który rzadko pojawiał się przy tak licznym towarzystwie. Nareszcie miał jakiegoś poplecznika, cokolwiek wymyślą inni, żeby go pognębić.

\- Wiktor umie tańce towarzyskie. - Mila wskazała palcem na rodaka.

\- Jak Yuuri nie tańczy, to ja też nie - ten oznajmił, obrażając się po dziecinnemu. Na dowód usadowił się na ladzie i zamajtał długimi nogami. W dłoniach pieścił kieliszek wina.

\- Phichit? - próbowała zdesperowana Crispino.

\- Jakiś breakdance może, ale w takie formy to mnie nigdy nie ciągnęło... Ale... Yuuuuuuri! - zaśpiewał.

Katsuki przewrócił oczami i westchnął rozdzierająco. Bez słowa podszedł do Sary i podał jej rękę. Wiktorowi wino ubiegło z ust, jak mleko niemowlakowi. Emil usiadł na Michele'u, żeby nie przeszkadzał. Phichit gapił się z otwartymi ustami, niesamowicie zadowolony, że strategia zadziałała. Mila wyglądała, jakby chciała się teraz wymienić, ale wiedziała, że już za późno. JJ zamaszystym ruchem włączył muzykę na czeskiej komórce, nie czekając aż wszyscy otrząsną się z szoku.

Pary przybrały pozycję i ruszyły w zaskakująco poprawnym i delikatnym tańcu. Niektórzy mieli swój typ, skupiając się na obserwacji jedynie Mili z Leo, (aka _wcale-nie-taka-zimna wojna_ ), lub Sary z Yuurim (aka _państwa osi_ ), ale większa część próbowała robić zeza rozbieżnego na wszystkich.

\- To ma być takie nudne? - skomentował Jurij. - Bardziej przypomina walca.

Wiktor zeskoczył z lady i przez moment towarzystwo miało niezachwianą pewność, że idzie ukraść Japończyka, ale Yuuri jakby widząc, co się święci, odbił, uciekając przed narzeczonym. Sarze spodobała się zabawa i ze śmiechem, nie przełamując objęć, podążyła za partnerem w szalonych unikach. Rosjanin szybko dał za wygraną i wpakował tyłek na widownię pod tarasem, kradnąc czeską komórkę.

\- Puśćmy coś lepszego! - zawyrokował.

Po pierwszych sekundach nowego utworu rozległy się chichoty.

\- Niee! Ile mam jeszcze tego słuchać!? - zawył Jurij.

Zabrzmiały gitarowe nuty z muzyki do programu krótkiego Japończyka: _Ai ni tsuite: Eros_. Leo pociągnął roześmianą Milę na poduszki.

\- Nie ma szans, żebym do tego zatańczył!

\- A tak dobrze ci szło.

Yuuri przystanął skonsternowany, zerkając na Wiktora z wyrzutem. Ten odpowiedział mu równie zaczepnym spojrzeniem.

\- No dalej, uwiedź nas! - JJ wziął łyk piwa. - A potem śpiewamy _Theme of king JJ_.

Jurij wydał z siebie przeciągły gulgot, ale reszcie się spodobało. Katsuki westchnął, przesunął wzrokiem po uczestnikach zabawy, zdjął okulary i wręczył je Isabelli, najwyraźniej uznając ją za najlepszą powierniczkę. Nakreślił palcem kółko w powietrzu, a Wiktor, na całkiem dobrym poziomie komunikacji bez słów, puścił kawałek od nowa. Yuuri zrobił swoje zwyczajowe wygibasy z początku występu, ale zamiast wykonać gest w kierunku publiczności albo - jak wszyscy się spodziewali - Nikiforova, ten postąpił wyzywająco w kierunku Sary. Dziewczyna stała dotąd niepewna, czy ma kontynuować, czy usiąść, zapomniana przez partnera. Teraz jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, od którego Mila i Michele westchnęli unisono. Włoszka podjęła japońskie wyzwanie.

Przez moment para krążyła wokół siebie. Yuuri wykonywał poprawne kroki, ze wzrokiem wbitym w stopy partnerki.

\- Patrz na nią! - ryknął Phichit.

Katsuki natychmiast uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się słodko i niepewnie. Sara zachęcająco zbliżyła się, wykonując stateczną pozę. Mężczyzna obszedł ją w czterech krokach i objął gwałtownie, po czym zawirowali szaleńczo. Przez kilka sekund nogi zahaczały o siebie bezradnie, kiedy próbowali dostosować się do rytmu partnera. Jednak wino najwyraźniej zaczynało działać, bo po chwili Yuuri tak się rozochocił, że przechylił Sarę przez ramię, tak że jej głowa znalazła się niemal na tatami. Włoszka pisnęła z zaskoczenia, ale zapozowała pięknie, wyginając się do publiki. Następnie para przebiegła przez cały pokój w szaleńczych wirach.

\- Czy ktoś to nagrywa? - wydukała Mila.

\- Na posterunku - mruknął Phichit, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od byłego współlokatora.

Kiedy muzyka osiągnęła nieco bardziej stateczny punkt, para wykonała obłędną sekwencję kroków. Potem znów przetoczyli się przez cały pokój. Crispino zrobiła krótką solówkę, kiedy Katsuki przybrał pozę eksponująca tancerkę, by przyciągnąć ją z siłą do klatki piersiowej. Piosenka nabierała tempa, podobnie jak para. Yuuri nie wymierzył i prawie zderzyli się z ladą, ale w ostatniej chwili uratował Sarę, rycersko obijając własne udo a nie jej, czym zaskarbił sobie pomruk uznania ze strony Michele'a. Czując się coraz pewniej ze swoim partnerem, Sara pozwoliła się prowadzić według woli Yuuriego. Jedynie patrząc w jego twarz, widziała zdystyngowanego, nieco nieobecnego i wyniosłego Japończyka, o którym tyle plotkowali po zeszłorocznym bankiecie. Ciało tańczyło namiętnie i z pasją, ale umysł zdawał się przebywać daleko stąd.

Wreszcie kawałek skłaniał się ku końcowi. Yuuri obracał Sarę w dzikich wirach, aż do ostatniego momentu, kiedy ponownie przegiął ją przez ramię. Dziewczyna uniosła wysoko nogę, oplatając ją wokół bioder partnera.

Nastała cisza, przerywana ciężkim oddechem tancerzy.

Wiktor zaczął klaskać z pasją. Zaraz po nim dołączył się Michele, w końcu zrzucając z siebie Emila. Ich oczy wyrażały jedynie absolutną dumę. Jurij mruknął coś nieskładnie i odwrócił głowę (nie przerywając jednak kontaktu z Kazachem przyklejonym do jego pleców), jakby właśnie obejrzał coś najnudniejszego na świecie, bo przecież wcale nie gapił się jak ciele na malowane wrota przez cały układ. Otabek wymienił uśmiechy z Milą.

Japończyk delikatnie uniósł partnerkę i poprowadził do widowni.

\- Wiktor, od teraz powierzam ci tę oto damę. Ufam, że podołasz - powiedział poważnie do narzeczonego, przekazując mu dłoń Sary. Nikiforovowi oczy już prawie pływały we łzach i ze ściśniętym gardłem przytaknął, przejmując zaskoczoną Włoszkę.

\- Dobra, z Łysym się nie wstydzę tańczyć! - Mila pociągnęła Leo.

\- Ani ja! - JJ wstał i po dżentelmeńsku poprosił Isabellę.

\- Nie podoba mi się heteronormatywność tej potańcówki - rzucił Emil i puścił coś bardziej neutralnego.

Mała Sara wyglądała komicznie w szerokich ramionach Wiktora, a Mila przewyższała Leo o dobre pół głowy. Jedynie JJ i Isabella stanowili idealną parę.

Yuuri klapnął na poduszki, zakładając okulary.

\- Widać, że trenowałeś balet - oznajmił Otabek. - W tangu aż tak nie obciąga się tak stóp.

Jurij spojrzał na kazachskiego kolegę z zainteresowaniem.

\- To było bardzo w stylu pana seksownego Japończyka, o którym wszyscy tyle rozmawiali - rzucił Emil.

\- Dlaczego ja nic nie wiem o panie seksownym Japończyku? - zaciekawił się Phichit. - Ty coś słyszałeś?

Guang-Hong bezwiednie pokiwał głową, wpatrzony w Leo, uczącego Milę latynoskich ruchów. Szerokie, umięśnione ramiona Amerykanina doskonale podkreślały zmysłowy lecz męski styl tańca.

Katsuki wbił wzrok w swoje pięści. Co on właśnie odstawił przed chwilą?

\- Po prostu... Dobrze znam tę muzykę.

\- Ale nie tę partnerkę - mruknął Emil, pijąc do nieświadomego Michele'a.

Nagle muzyka ustała, przerwana przez niemiecki bełkot.

\- _Was zum Kuckuck... Wieder diese dämliche Werbung!_ Sorry, sorry, już opanowane! - Czech wojował z komórką, ale tancerzom to nie przeszkadzało, bo wszyscy próbowali uczyć się od Leo. Wiktorowi w egzotycznych ruchach przeszkadzały za długie nogi.

\- _Hast du versucht ein und auszuschalten?_ \- zapytał Yuuri.

\- _Geht wieder_ _. Momenchen... Sie können Deutsch sprechen?_ \- zdziwił się wyraźnie Emil.

\- _Ich lernte in Schule. In Detroit hatte ich einen Rinkmate aus Deutschland und wir haben ein bisschen geübt._ _Entschuldige mich, wenn ich Fehler mache!_

\- Mówisz znakomicie! Ale masz strasznie uroczy akcent. - Czech pokazał komplet uzębienia.

Nekola chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale niemal krzyknął, kiedy zauważył wiszącego nad nimi Wiktora. Phichit zajął jego miejsce przy Sarze, bardziej komponując się wzrostem. Michele patrzył na słowiańskich kolegów zdziwiony, bo oto po raz pierwszy udało mu się ujrzeć zaskoczonego Czecha.

\- Co to było? - zapytał starszy Rosjanin.

\- C-co? - speszył się Emil. - Reklama się włączyła, już wszystko gra...

\- Nie, nie. Ten język. Rozmawialiście po...

\- Niemiecku. - Yuuri wzruszył ramionami, zdziwiony, że jego narzeczony nie rozpoznał czegoś tak oczywistego.

Rosjanin usiadł za plecami Japończyka, objął go tyłu i zasypał szyję drobnymi pocałunkami, wywołując napad śmiechu u młodszego mężczyzny.

\- Wiktor! Co ty robisz? Miałeś tańczyć z Sarą! - protestował Katsuki, chichocząc.

\- Och, złoto ty moje - wzdychał Nikiforov. - Nie wierzę, tak strasznie nie znosiłem niemieckiego, jak cały świat zresztą, i myślałem, że brzmi jak wydawanie rozkazów, coś, co mógłby używać Yakov, żeby zapędzić nas na lodowisko, ale w twoich ustach... W twoich ustach nawet szwabski brzmi tak cudownie. Złoto najmilsze, jesteś cudotwórcą.

Yuuri cały spłonił się od tego nagłego wybuchu uczuć.

\- Uważam, że niemiecki jest ładny - oznajmił. - Brzmi bardzo dystyngowanie.

\- Chyba dla ciebie, katsudonie - rzucił Jurij, rozparty na poduszkach i z nikłym zainteresowaniem obserwujący tańce, podobnie jak Otabek, tuż obok.

Wiktor kontynuował zaślinianie japońskiej szyi, więc Katsuki szturchnął go łokciem.

\- Przynieś mi wina.

Nikiforov w trzech skokach był we wnęce kuchennej i nalewał trunek. Yuuri westchnął i odwrócił się z przepraszającym uśmiechem do Emila. Za Czechem siedział Michele, robiący bardzo sympatyczną minę. Tego Japończyk, przyzwyczajony do chmurnych spojrzeń Włocha, się nie spodziewał.

Mila w wyraźnie dobrym nastroju, opuściła zaimprowizowany parkiet na tatami i przysiadła się do rozmawiających. (Leo wykorzystał moment i wyciągnął do tańca nic nie spodziewającego się Guang-Honga.) Dokładnie rzecz biorąc, przez chwilę stała z boku, mrużąc w skupieniu oczy, po czym skoczyła na Jurija, niby drapieżnik na mysz. Z zadowolonym uśmiechem objęła go od tyłu, kładąc brodę na blond głowie i opierając większość ciężaru ciała na nastolatku. Rosjanin nawet nie mrugnął, kompletnie ignorując zdarzenie. Otabek powolnym lecz stanowczym ruchem przyciągnął swoje kończyny bliżej korpusu, aby uniknąć obrażeń.

\- Patrzcie, co ta miłość robi z ludźmi! - rzuciła dziewczyna, kiedy Wiktor przefrunął przez tancerzy, niosąc kieliszek wina niczym pochodnię olimpijską.

\- Absolutnie obrzydliwe - mruknął Jurij.

\- Widzę, że ten, kto narzeka najbardziej, sam nie jest lepszy - rzucił JJ, kręcąc roześmianą Isabellą. Za nimi Guang-Hong nieśmiało drobił kroki za Leo, a Phichit z Sarą wykonywali jakiś taniec przyzywania deszczu.

\- W sumie... - podchwycił Emil, uśmiechając się do młodych Rosjan bardzo znacząco. - Po tym, jak uciekałeś przez pół Moskwy przed Yuurim myślałem, że nie lubisz przytulasów, ale chyba po prostu ograniczasz się w tej kwestii do pięknych dziewcząt.

\- Nie jestem pięknym dziewczęciem? - rzucił wysokim, przeciągłym głosem Katsuki, wyginając się w ponętnej pozie. Alkohol najwyraźniej działał dobrze. Przed momentem odebrał w porę wino z rąk narzeczonego, bo ten aż zjechał z poduszek z oszołomienia.

Jurij tylko zaburczał, kiedy Emil nie wiedział, czy się śmiać, czy być pod wrażeniem.

\- Niestety, nie tak łatwo o ładne dziewczyny ostatnio. Mnie tylko jacyś wariaci obmacują - mruknął Jurij. Uśmiech Mili stał się szerszy, a jej objęcie ostrzegawczo silniejsze, co nie uszło uwadze reszty towarzystwa. Plisiecki kontynuował niewzruszony. - A co do tej baby, to nie wyobrażajcie sobie za wiele. Ona po prostu czerpie sadystyczną przyjemność z dręczenia innych i im więcej się człowiek opiera, tym bardziej czuje się zachęcona. Jedyna taktyka to udawać martwego albo ignorować, wtedy jest szansa, że się znudzi i poszuka innej ofiary. O właśnie, może pójdziesz do Świniaka? On przecież tak bardzo lubi się przytulać, a po tym, że dobrowolnie zaręczył się z Łysym, to jestem pewny, że ma skłonności masochistyczne.

Yuuri posłał mu powątpiewające spojrzenie, przybierając bardziej nonszalancką pozę. Michele nie wiedział, gdzie oczy podziać, więc skupił się na siostrze próbującej odtworzyć z Phichitem jakiś układ z teledysku.

\- Nie będę rozbijać związków. Szczególnie, że za dużo mam frajdy z oglądania zakochanego Wiktora - zamruczała Mila, puszczając oko do starszego kolegi, który uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

\- Taaaa? - Jurij pokręcił się, próbując spojrzeć jej w twarz. - A gdy dzisiaj w trakcie zwiedzania ty i Wiktor się tak patetycznie obmac... PUSZCZAJ, NAWIEDZONA BABO!

Reszta wypowiedzi zniknęła w wściekłym pisku chłopaka, kiedy Mila bez litości wbiła mu palce między żebra.

\- Oj, wiem, że masz łaskotki...

\- Łaskotki?! Ty mi nerki chcesz wydłubać!...

Młodzi Rosjanie zaczęli szamotaninę. Jurij próbował się obrócić, by ukręcić koleżance rudy łeb, co ona skutecznie powstrzymywała, napinając imponujące mięśnie, jednocześnie drapiąc go po brzuchu. Było w tym coś tak pięknie rodzinnego, że towarzystwo roześmiało się, przypominając sobie dzieciństwo z rodzeństwem lub kuzynostwem.

\- BEKAAA, POMÓŻ! - krzyknęli jednocześnie, gdy Jurij zdołał wykorzystać łokieć do samoobrony.

W Kazacha wbiły się oczekujące spojrzenia. Oto miał stać się rozjemcą w kłótni i opowiedzieć po którejś stronie. Uśmiechnął się tylko. Właściwie przez całą scenkę, którą obserwował bardzo uważnie, wyglądał na rozpogodzonego, lecz teraz _rozczulenie_ najlepiej opisywało oblicze nastolatka. Przy jego zwykłym braku okazywania emocji, kontrast robił spore wrażenie.

\- Zazdroszczę umiejętności językowych - niespodziewanie zwrócił się bardzo spokojnie do Yuuriego i Emila. - U nas dwujęzyczność, z kazachskim i rosyjskim, dokładniej, jest normalna, ale i tak zawsze uważałem, że trzeba niesamowitej pamięci, by operować słownictwem w tylu językach.

Wszystkich na chwilę zatkało. Nie dość, że Kazach okazał się posiadać jakieś zalążki mimiki, to jeszcze doszło całkiem zacne poczucie humoru. Fala śmiechu była tym razem jeszcze głośniejsza, jedynie Mila z Jurijem wciąż siedzieli zastygli, nie dowierzając, że mogli zostać tak okrutnie zlekceważeni.

\- Za niemiecki! - stwierdził Czech i wyciągnął kufel z piwem.

\- Za niemiecki! - zaśmiał się Japończyk, stukając się z nim kieliszkiem.

\- Od jutra zaczynam naukę - stwierdził poważnie Wiktor.

\- Nie zaczynasz - zwątpił Yuuri, lekko wstawiony.

Jurij z włosami w nieładzie, ponaciąganą koszulą i czerwoną twarzą zajął miejsce po prawej stronie Otabeka, a Mila, z poszarpanymi rajstopami i wymiętą bluzką, z tuszem lekko rozmazanym pod oczyma, siadła po lewej. Oboje piorunowali Kazacha oburzonym wzrokiem, wyraźnie dając tym do zrozumienia, że taka zdrada nie zostanie łatwo wybaczona. Atlin wydawał się w ogóle nie zważać na sztylety rosyjskich spojrzeń. Jedynie bardzo wnikliwy obserwator dostrzegłby leciutki uśmiech człowieka zupełnie szczęśliwego z obecnego obrotu spraw. Wyglądał, jakby wygrał wyjątkowo trudną potyczkę, zamiast zyskać dwóch wrogów, jak się zdawało.

Jurij był w takiej desperacji, żeby pokazać, jak bardzo nie dotknęło go zachowanie Kazacha, że uczepił się Wiktora.

\- Umiesz rosyjski, angielski, francuski i coś tam uczysz się tego japońskiego - wymienił. - Na co ci jeszcze niemiecki?

\- Uczysz się japońskiego? - zainteresował się Michele. - To słodkie. Jak mu idzie?

Yuuri zrobił minę, jakby chciał pochwalić narzeczonego, ale nie bardzo miał za co. Wywołał tym nagłą wesołość u Plisieckiego.

\- Ej, słyszycie to? Łysy siedział rok w Japo i nie dalej nie umie po japońsku!

\- Najważniejsze, że umiem po francusku! - Wiktor uniósł jedną brew w dwuznacznym geście. Jurij zagulgotał.

Katsuki spojrzał na niego znad okularów i zmarszczył czoło, jak gdyby i tę umiejętność chciał storpedować, ale Rosjanin szybko zajął się sprawą, biorąc narzeczonego w ramiona i kradnąc pocałunek. Ich twarze zderzyły się niemal, kiedy Wiktor wpił się w usta ukochanego, bezpardonowo wpychając mu język między wargi. Zaskoczony Japończyk poddał się bez walki, nie zamykając nawet powiek. Bezwiednie przechylił kieliszek, a wino wlało się dokładnie do kufla Emila. Piwo spieniło się gwałtownie. Yuuri zauważył to kątem oka, więc próbując ratować trunek Czecha, wsadził całą dłoń w twarz Wiktora i rozdzielił ich, a głośny mlask przerwanego pocałunku zdawał się ponieść echem. Nikiforov zamrugał, nie ogarniając, dlaczego ma ukochaną rękę wciśniętą prosto w fizys i musi się wyginać w takiej niewygodnej pozycji.

Jurij i Mila po obu stronach Otabeka wybuchli śmiechem, aż się zwinęli na tatami.

\- Mam drinka - cieszył się niezrażony Nekola, upijając szybko.

Japończyk delikatnie wypuścił Rosjanina. Stwierdził, że bardzo lubi tego czeskiego młodzieńca. Niczym się nigdy nie stresuje, nic go nie denerwuje, z każdym pogada. I umie skakać _quady_.

Wiktor nie dawszy za wygraną, objął twarz Yuuriego i zaczął się do niej tulić.

\- Moje złoto, taki mądry, tyle języków - słodził.

Włoch podniósł brwi do góry, spokojnie sącząc wino.

\- Tak? - rzucił wyzywająco. - A Emil zna niemiecki, angielski, włoski i czeski, przez co rozumie piętnaście innych języków.

\- Te piętnaście innych języków to języki słowiańskie i też je rozumiem - żachnął się Wiktor.

\- W ogóle wszyscy ludzie z Europy, jakich znam, mówią więcej niż jednym językiem obcym - powiedział z uznaniem Yuuri, dopijając resztę wina dla bezpieczeństwa. - Dla was, Europejczyków, to chyba przychodzi naturalnie, nie? W Stanach spotkałem się z większym zrozumieniem ze strony europejskich studentów, jeśli coś z moim angielskim było nie tak. Czasami Amerykanie przekładali nieumiejętności językowe na intelektualne i zamiast mówić prostszym językiem, to wyjaśniali dane zjawisko jak dzieciom. Z Europejczykami zawsze się dało jakoś dogadać.

\- To prawda. - Phichit dołączył się, ocierając pot z czoła. Sara łapała oddech tuż obok. - Chyba że byli z Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- To nie Europa - stwierdzili zgodnie Michele z Emilem. - Sam się z niej wykopali.

Japończyk tylko wzruszył ramionami i wyplątał się z objęć Wiktora. Rosjanin zrobił minę zbitego szczeniaka, na co Katsuki powiedział tylko:

\- Idę do toalety. I nie idziesz ze mną. - Pogroził mu palcem.

Mila odgarnęła spocone włosy z czoła, obserwując jak Japończyk wspina się na górę, przeskakując po dwa, trzy stopnie, z lekkością baletnicy.

\- Oj, Witja, tyś duszę sprzedał, że on cię chce - stwierdziła.

\- Nie bój się - mruknął Jurij. - Świniak to prawie taki sam nieogar.

\- No i Wiktor jest najbardziej pożądanym kawalerem świata - rzuciła Sara. - Teoretycznie nie mógł lepiej.

\- Bo świat nie wie, co za ciepła klucha z naszego Witji. - Mila trąciła stopą nogę Nikiforova. Ten uśmiechnął się, jakby zawstydzony.

\- To było jeszcze zabawniejsze w Japonii - powiedział Jurij. - Znajomi świniaka robili zakłady, kiedy Wiktor go rzuci. A ja takie... Czy wy jesteście wszyscy ślepi? To się skończy we łzach, i to rosyjskich, bo Yuuri w końcu przejrzy na oczy, przez swoje _celebrity crush_.

\- Kto robił zakłady?! - zdziwił się starszy Rosjanin. - Nishigori? Mari? A tak im dobrze z oczu patrzyło!

\- O was? Chyba cały świat, tylko każdy miał dostęp do innych info - zaśmiał się Emil. - Prawie jak w ligach narodowych.

Dyskusję przerwała Isabella. Z jej ręki wyśliznęła się szklanka pełna soku, pacnęła o tatami i spowodowała sporą powódź. Sara rzuciła się po ścierkę. Wszyscy pozostali wpatrywali się w jeszcze bardziej bladą niż zwykle Yang. Na twarzy dziewczyny prezentował się najgorszego rodzaju terror. Z boku dobiegł jęk. To Guang-Hong, któremu nawet piegi zbladły, pokazywał palcem na coś za widownią, w ogrodzie.

* * *

To wszystko. To najlepsze, co jest w tym ficu. Nie spodziewajcie się nic ponadto. Rzeczy będą się działy, ale nic nie przebije tańców.

Wcisnęłam tu trochę headcanonów, które w sumie nie są takie oczywiste. Uważam, że to totalnie Celestino wysłał Yuuriego na taniec na rurze, wiedząc, że dobrze mu to zrobi (i zrobiło, Celestino to dobry trener), i jestem pewna, że Phichit o tym nie wiedział, inaczej Internet na 100% zalałyby ukradkowe zdjęcia Yuuriego na rurze. Leo jako latyno-amerykańska postać umie świetnie tańce latynoskie (zero oryginalności). Headcanonuje, że Yuuri skończył coś w rodzaju AWFu, a więc musiał zdać wszystkie tańce towarzyskie, w tym tango, w tym role kobiece i męskie.

Za trójkąt post-sowiecki odpowiedzialna jest Darya i jej zawdzięczacie scenę "kłótni" Mili i Jurija, choć nieco przeze mnie przerobioną, żeby ładnie się wblendowała w ogólny rozgardiasz.

W Japonii niemiecki jest zadziwiająco popularnym językiem, plus mają całkiem sporo słów z niemieckiego (szczególnie słownictwo dotyczące tematyki górskiej). Niemcy rewanżują się za to szerokimi badaniami nad japońską kulturą, szczególnie wszelakimi sztukami plastycznymi, książek o tej tematyce jest więcej niż po angielsku. I dla Japończyków niemiecki rzeczywiście brzmi bardzo ładnie. Anyway, tak mi się ubzdurało, że Yuuri mógłby znać niemiecki, przeklinając swój los, że nie dane było mu się uczyć rosyjskiego w szkole czy na dodatkowych zajęciach (nota wcale nie biograficzna).

Amerykanie na ogół nie rozumieją, że dla kogoś angielski jest drugim językiem i tego, że jeśli ktoś nie pamięta słówek na głupie słowa, to nie znaczy, że nie ogarnia w ogóle (nota wcale nie biograficzna).

Emil: Co do kukułki... Znowu ta głupia reklama!  
Yuuri: Próbowałeś włączyć i wyłączyć?  
E: Już spoko. Zaraz... Pan mówi po niemiecku?  
Y: Nauczyłem się w szkole. W Detroit miałem rinkmate'a z Niemiec i trochę ćwiczyliśmy. Wybacz mi, jeśli robię błędy!  
(Emil mówi językiem potocznym, bo Czesi generalnie mają dużo słów i gramatyki z niemieckiego, więc kojarzą ten język bardziej niż Polacy, a dodatkowo uważam, że Emil jest wyluzowanym ziomem, który nie przejmuje się błędami i ciśnie jak mu wygodniej. Yuuri natomiast mówi podręcznikowo, bez ryzykownych słów czy konstrukcji gramatycznych, no i nie do końca idealnie, jest raczej takim poziomem B1/B2.)


	10. Proszę przygotować popcorn

**IX. Proszę przygotować popcorn**

Emil i Jurij gwałtownie przypadli do okna, wypatrując intruza. Pod Isabellą ugięły się nogi i JJ ledwo ją przytrzymał, skonsternowany, co się wydarzyło. Po namyśle wziął dziewczynę na ręce. Mila przeszła na klęczkach, aby pomóc Sarze posprzątać bałagan. Leo gładził Guang-Honga delikatnie po włosach. Wiktor wykręcał się, żeby dostrzec cokolwiek za oknem poza własnym refleksem.

\- Co zobaczyliście? - wydukał Phichit.

Ogród wyglądał rzeczywiście dość ponuro, ukryty za odbiciami imprezowiczów.

\- Coś... Ktoś tam był - wyjęczał Chińczyk.

JJ ułożył Isabellę w jednym z foteli. Zatroskany Otabek opuścił rosyjski duet i poszedł do wnęki kuchennej. Rozerwał opakowanie jednorazowego ręczniczka, zwilżył go bardziej zimną wodą, wykręcił i delikatnie obmył policzki oraz czoło dziewczyny. Leroy klęknął i podniósł nogi Isabelli do góry, opierając je o swoje ramię i tym samym, zamieniając się w podnóżek. Rzucał zmartwione spojrzenie to na narzeczoną, to na pełne wdzięczności na Kazacha. Yang zdawała się powoli wychodzić z szoku. Ze schodów dobiegł zduszony kwik, kiedy Yuuri uzmysłowił sobie, że zniknął na trzy minuty i już wydarzyła się jakaś katastrofa.

\- Co się stało?!

\- Isabella zasłabła - oznajmił spokojnie Otabek.

\- Ona i Guang-Hong zobaczyli kogoś za oknem - uściślił Leo.

Japończyk spojrzał na przeszklone drzwi od tarasu.

\- Raczej coś - wyrzęziła niespodziewanie nieelegancko Kanadyjka. - To coś... Miał dziwny kolor, kępę włosów na głowie, ale tutaj, na czubku, był łysy...

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie spojrzałaś na Wiktora? - rzucił cicho Jurij, ale natychmiast został uciszony wzrokiem przez rodaków.

\- Tak pokracznie szedł - wydukał Guang-Hong. - Był wielkości dziecka... Tylko miał takie nieproporcjonalnie długie ręce, wyglądał obrzydliwie! I jego twarz! Miał dziób!

Yuuri zniknął w korytarzu, by po chwili wrócić z butami w rękach. Ubrał je na podeście, otworzył drzwi od tarasu i wybiegł na ścieżkę ogrodową. Reszta czekała w napięciu, czy stwór wyjdzie i zeżre Japończyka oraz jak na to zareaguje Rosjanin. A właściwie Rosjan dwóch. Wiktor przyłożył dłonie do szkła, wpatrując się z niecierpliwością w mrok. Jurij stał naprężony, jak kot gotujący się do skoku. Katsuki rozglądał się dookoła, na moment nawet zniknął z pola widzenia, jakby obiegł _ryokan_ dookoła. Emil prawie wyszedł za nim w samych skarpetkach, ale powstrzymał go spanikowany Michele.

Japończyk powrócił cały i zdrowy.

\- Nikogo nie ma - oznajmił, zamykając drzwi i z gracją zdejmując buty.

\- Może mi się przywidziało - powiedziała zawstydzona Isabella, ciągle blada jak ściana, ukrywając część twarzy w dłoniach. JJ, wciąż klęcząc, ułożył jej nogi na własnych udach i delikatnie masował wierzch stóp.

\- Obojgu? Na raz?! - dziwił się rozgorączkowany Phichit.

Katsuki zdjął kawałek bambusowej maty ze ściany, ukazując wnękę z korbką. Zaczął nią kręcić, a antywłamaniowe żaluzje powoli zjeżdżały na dół.

\- Cokolwiek to było, już tego nie zobaczycie - rzucił pocieszająco. - Czasami jenoty grasują po śmietnikach, może to był jeden z nich? Bywają naprawdę duże...

\- Z dziobem? - dopytywał się Phichit.

\- Może miał coś w pyszczku? - Wiktor wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nie był jenot - oznajmił stanowczo Guang-Hong.

\- To jakieś dziecko w maseczce? - spróbował Otabek. - Dzisiaj rano słyszałem śmiech.

Michele przeżegnał się. - Ja też. A potem zaatakował mnie ręcznik.

Sara chciała nakrzyczeć na brata, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała. - U nas w pokoju były ślady małych stópek. Myślałyśmy, że nas _prankujecie_.

Yuuri zamachał rękami, wydając przy tym głośne kwilenie.

\- Chwila! Chwila! Wy chyba nie... Nie chcecie mi powiedzieć, że myślicie, że w _ryokanie_ straszy?

Cisza trwała tylko sekundy, bo Jurij posmarkał się ze śmiechu moment po tym pytaniu. Japończyk wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło na tę reakcję, ale jego odprężenie trwało tylko chwilę. Nikt inny nie podzielał wesołości młodego Rosjanina.

\- To był długi dzień - rzucił napięcie Leroy. - Chodźmy spać.

Phichit wpatrywał się w ciemną roletę.

\- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie - powiedział. - Czy ktoś dzisiaj rano uprawiał seks?

Zapadła pełna zakłopotania cisza.

\- Ja się serio pytam.

\- Tylko dwie pary mogły robić takie rzeczy. - Mila wskazała na całą czwórkę narzeczonych. - Ale na cholerę ci to wiedzieć?

\- No właśnie potrzebuję tej informacji - odparł Taj. - Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, nie chcę oceniać, nie wnikam kto z kim. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy ktoś rano uprawiał seks. I wiem, że to nie był Yuuri.

\- No to masz odpowiedź. - Jurij kpiąco wskazał palcem na JJa z Isabellą.

\- To nie my - odparł gładko Kanadyjczyk, chociaż głos mu drżał. - Czekamy z seksem do ślubu.

Nikt nie wiedział, że Rosjanie potrafią tak szeroko otworzyć usta. Katsuki zaczął modlić się do wszystkich bogów na raz, żeby ten dzień zakończył się z jako taką godnością.

\- Dobra - rzucił w końcu Phichit, przerywając krępującą ciszę. - Czyli nikt nie uprawiał seksu. Ale rano czyjeś igraszki były świetnie słyszalne! Jak to wytłumaczyć?

\- Kanalizacja? - zaryzykował Otabek. Jego twarz nie wyrażała ani zainteresowania tematem, ani najmniejszego śladu zdegustowania.

\- Ja nie wiem, co wy wszyscy świrujecie - prychnął Jurij.

\- Ej, my też to słyszeliśmy. Myśleliśmy, że to Yuuri z Wiktorem - powiedziała niepewnie Isabella.

JJ łagodnie ją uciszył, wziął na ręce i wyniósł z pokoju. Leo zrobił Guang-Hongowi herbaty. Emil zadeklarował się, że przejdzie jeszcze raz po ogrodzie w poszukiwaniu jenotów. Obiecał nie dotykać żadnego. Yuuri nie chciał się zgodzić, ale siłą nie mógł nikogo trzymać. Był widocznie zły na Phichita za podkręcanie atmosfery. Dobrze znał eks-współlokatora i jego przygody z „nadnaturalnością". Tymczasem Taj zmył się z Czechem, mówiąc, że w razie czego on zrobi zdjęcia na dowód, a Nekola powali potwory. Sara z Milą poszły pocieszyć Isabellę. Otabek z Michelem pomogli Japończykowi przywrócić salon do porządku. Wiktor stał w kuchni pogrążony głęboko w myślach, a Jurij przeglądał komórkę, sarkając na zupełnie niepotrzebną dramę.

Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadł JJ, porwał Yuuriego za koszulkę i przeciągnął przez pół pokoju.

\- Wybacz za ten upadek atmosfery - wycedził do przerażonego Japończyka, któremu z wrażenia całkowicie przekrzywiły się okulary.

Nikiforov wystartował z wnęki, ale miał zbyt wiele przeszkód po drodze. W tym samym momencie Plisiecki dopiero podnosił głowę znad telefonu.

\- Nie wiem, kto sobie tutaj żarty stroi, ale nie życzę sobie podobnych atrakcji - ciągnął Leroy. - Isabella jest bardzo wrażliwa na takie rzeczy i ktoś nie będzie robił zabawy kosztem jej zdrowia. Cokolwiek zostało zaplanowane, wykreśl ją z tego.

Oczy Yuuriego rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu, a bezbronny wyraz twarzy Japończyka ostatecznie zmusił JJa, żeby go puścił. Wiktor w końcu ich dopadł i wszedł między parę, zasłaniając opiekuńczo narzeczonego. Jurij nadbiegł i zasadził porządnego kopa Kanadyjczykowi. Wszyscy zaczęli wrzeszczeć. Z różnych powodów.

W końcu Yuuri odepchnął obu Rosjan, których natychmiast odciągnęli Otabek z Michelem, i uwiesił się na Leroyu, wczepiając dłonie w kanadyjską marynarkę.

\- JJ, przysięgam, że nic nie wiem o żadnym _pranku_! - pisnął. - Jutro z samego rana podzwonię po organizatorach, zapytam się gospodarzy, ale nie sądzę, żeby ktoś robił takiego rodzaju żarty. Przepraszam, że Isabella się teraz źle czuje. Mogę zadzwonić i zgłosić najście na policję! Chciałem, aby wszystkim było dobrze i miło, tak strasznie przepraszam, mogę załatwić wam hotel na jutro i pojutrze...

W końcu Leroy ujął Yuuriego delikatnie pod łokieć, pomagając stanąć prosto i nabrać dystansu, żeby mogli zobaczyć swoje twarze.

Crispino trzymał Nikiforova za ramiona, zapierając się całym ciałem. Rosjanin próbował się przebić przez włoską przeszkodę, ale z każdą chwilą czynił to coraz bardziej niemrawo.

\- W porządku - wyszeptał miękko JJ, jakby napięcie uszło. - W porządku, wierzę ci. Przepraszam, zdenerwowałem się niepotrzebnie.

Katsuki wydał z siebie pisk ulgi i przytulił ciasno Kanadyjczyka, który niepewnie odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Ręce precz od Świniaka, bo powyrywam! - darł się Jurij, nie mogąc się ruszyć, bo Otabek z zadziwiającą łatwością założył przyjacielowi chwyt Nelsona. - Jeszcze raz mu pogrozisz, to ręka, noga, mózg na ścianie!

\- Myślałeś, żeby używać go jako psa obronnego? - zapytał JJ, rozmasowując teatralnie skopany bok, a Yuuri roześmiał się zbyt głośno i nerwowo.

\- Dobrze, wszyscy jesteśmy zdenerwowani i zmęczeni. - Wiktor obszedł w końcu przerażonego Michele'a, robiącego za bezsensowny mur, i z łagodnym uśmiechem podążył w kierunku Japończyka i Kanadyjczyka.

Wyglądał jak uosobienie spokoju i dobrej woli, lecz Leo i Guang-Hong przyglądali się z niepokojem jego drżącym dłoniom. JJ pożegnał się grzecznie, jeszcze raz przepraszając, a napięcie w pokoju wyraźnie zmalało.

\- Po prostu - rzucił na odchodne - jak była młodsza, to miała przykry wypadek, bo jakiś... debil postanowił ją nastraszyć. Jest... Jesteśmy - poprawił się - trochę przewrażliwieni.

\- Jeśli cokolwiek podobnego zdarzy się, natychmiast przyjdźcie do mnie albo dzwońcie - zadeklarował poważnie Yuuri. - Nikt nie ma prawa robić okrutnych żartów.

JJ pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Dopiero kiedy zniknął z pokoju, Otabek puścił Jurija. Młody Rosjanin miotał pioruny z oczu.

\- Co za cwel, co on sobie myśli? - mamrotał dalej.

\- Jurij Plisiecki - powiedział Katsuki tonem Baranowskiej.

Blondyn natychmiast się zamknął. Otabek delikatnie pchnął go w stronę korytarza.

\- Idziemy się myć - oznajmił, jakby rozmawiał z kimś niepoczytalnym.

Yuuri obserwował znikających z salonu łyżwiarzy. Przysiadł na niskim stole i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wiktor klęknął przed nim, szukając kontaktu, niczym piesek próbujący pocieszyć właściciela. Pogłaskał go po kolanie, niepewny, czy Katsuki pragnie dotyku, czy też lepiej dać mu trochę przestrzeni.

Speszony Michele przystanął nad narzeczonymi.

\- Ej, ale to był całkiem miły wieczór - powiedział nieśmiało, ku zaskoczeniu pary. - Sara na pewno miała świetną zabawę. Wspaniale tańczysz... I w ogóle... Po tym raczej kiepskim bankiecie, naprawdę nie spodziewałem się wiele po reszcie wieczoru.

\- To faktycznie musiało być jakieś zwierzę - dołączył się Leo. - Cokolwiek to było, nie miałeś absolutnie wpływu ani na jego pojawienie się, ani na lęki Isabelli. Co do Guang-Honga, to dziwię się, że coś tak cię wytrąciło z równowagi - zwrócił się do chłopaka.

Chińczyk wzruszył ramionami, a minę miał zirytowaną.

\- Tylko dlatego, że jestem najlepszy w oglądaniu horrorów i filmów akcji, nie oznacza, że nie boję się dziwnych rzeczy - powiedział. - A to było dziwne. Trochę jakby wziąć dziesięcioletnie dziecko, utopić je, potem zrobić przykry wypadek samochodowy, żeby tak go dziwacznie połamało, dokleić dziób, a na końcu wskrzesić. Obrzydliwe!

Yuuri gwałtowanie poderwał się, kopiąc kolanem Wiktora, czego prawie nie zauważył. Uderzył otwartą dłonią w czoło.

\- To! To, co opisujesz! To naprawdę jakiś _prank_! Gdzie jest Phichit? - Japończyk wybiegł z pokoju.

Usłyszeli jak szybko ubiera kurtkę oraz buty i wychodzi z budynku.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby Phichit robił aż takie głupie żarty - powiedział Leo.

Reszta odpowiedziała jękiem. Wiktor położył głowę na stole i wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść, opuszczony i niekochany, z występem zdecydowanie poniżej normy i zestresowanym narzeczonym. Michele poprosił amerykańsko-chiński duet o pomoc w przeniesieniu _futonu_ do pokoju na górze. Zrobił to z dużym wahaniem i prawdopodobnie spodziewając się żartów, ale Leo z Guang-Hongiem jedynie pokiwali ochoczo głowami. Zaproponowali, iż może się dołączyć także do nich, ale Włoch oznajmił, że Czech denerwuje go tak bardzo, że nadprzyrodzone dziwactwa nie stanowią żadnej konkurencji.

Wiktor został sam w pokoju. Bolały go stopy i nos, najpierw załatwiony rano, a teraz nieco urażony o kolano Yuuriego. Nie mógł jednak spisać dnia na straty, bo post-radziecka wycieczka po Tokio wyszła bardzo miło. Zbliżył się do Mili i lepiej zrozumiał dynamikę interakcji wokół niej. Występ z narzeczonym się udał. Dzieciaki podbiły serca wszystkich. Nie, nie wszystko było do dupy - przekonywał sam siebie.

Szklanka wpadła z brzękiem do zlewu, a Wiktor prawie wyskoczył ze skóry. Boleśnie uderzył się ramieniem o stolik. Czując nadciągającą furię na ten idiotyczny _ryokan_ , kopnął z całej siły fotel. Jurij niepewnie zajrzał do salonu.

\- Idź spać - powiedział zimno Nikiforov, a młody Rosjanin szybko zniknął w swojej sypialni.

Na werandzie rozległ się gwar. Yuuri zawzięcie kłócił się z Phichitem.

\- Nonsens! Wiem, jak uwielbiasz takie pierdoły. - Japończyk wpadł do pokoju w furii. Wiktor aż przyciągnął wszystkie długie kończyny, żeby nie zostać zdeptanym.

\- Ale Yuuri... - Taj chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz zrezygnował. Obaj przepuścili Leo i resztę wznoszących futon na górę.

\- Ooo, Mickey się do nas dołącza - rzucił wesoło Emil, próbując popchnąć w tamtą stronę Chulanonta.

Wszyscy minęli się z Otabekiem, skopującym posłanie ze schodów. Nikt nawet nie skomentował, kiedy Jurij pomógł wnieść materac do swojej sypialni.

W salonie nastała cisza, przerywana jedynie ciężkim oddechem Yuuriego. Wiktor siedział skulony na tatami i patrzył tęsknie na partnera, który wydawał się myślami daleko, wpatrując się we własne odbicie w oknie.

\- Yuuri, nie martw się tyle, nic się przecież nie stało - powiedział w końcu Nikiforov.

Japończyk pokiwał głową bez przekonania.

\- Wiktor, ktoś faktycznie może sobie robić głupie żarty, ale dzwoniłem już do ochrony i obiecali mi, że to ogarną.

Rosjanin poczuł dumę rozpierającą pierś. Wstał i wyciągnął ręce do partnera, chcąc go trzymać tak blisko, jak tylko się da, hołubiąc w ramionach zlęknioną, ale i ciepłą oraz chętną do pieszczot istotę, jaką stanowił Yuuri. Japończyk rzucił gniewne spojrzenie, które zbiło Wiktora z pantałyku: opuścił nieznacznie ręce, niepewny, co zrobi narzeczony. Brunet ruszył gwałtownym krokiem i przez moment Nikiforov był pewny, że go wyminie i zniknie, zaszyje się w pokoju albo łazience i nie odezwie ani słowem do jutra. Rozgoryczenie narastało w gardle i zaczynało piec w oczy. Ale Yuuri wpakował się w rosyjskie ramiona z impetem, chciwie zaciskając dłonie na łopatkach blondyna, przylegając możliwie najciaśniej, próbując stopić się w jedno. Wiktor cudem utrzymał równowagę, głównie dlatego, że natychmiast przywarł do Katsukiego równie mocno i zachłannie, więc balansowali wokół wspólnego środka ciężkości. Rosjanin wtulił obolały nos w czarne loki, teraz posklejane potem i resztkami żelu z występu. Każdym centymetrem ciała przylegającym do ciała narzeczonego chłonął jego osobę. Wspaniałe, twarde mięśnie skryte po cienką warstwą tłuszczu, nadającego tak przyjemne miękkie wrażenie pucołowatości nieodłącznie kojarzone z Yuurim. A na przekór temu - idealnie smukła sylwetka zawodowego tancerza. Perfekcja poza granicami pojmowania.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham - powiedział łamiącym się głosem.

Japończyk w odpowiedzi wzmocnił uścisk. Rosjanin aż jęknął, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Tak intensywny dotyk zaczynał boleć, ale Wiktor, zamiast odczuwać dyskomfort, drżał z absolutnej rozkoszy, jaką dawała pewność, że jest kochany, chciany, potrzebny i akceptowany. Mógłby spędzić wieczność w tej pozycji. Jak wtedy, na lotnisku, gdy narzeczony wrócił z zawodów w Moskwie.

Jednak Yuuri rozluźnił się po chwili, odchylił głowę, przesunął jedną dłoń z pleców, by dopasować ją do policzka Nikiforova. Blondyn zniżył się, żeby mogli zetknąć razem czoła. Kciuk Japończyka w najdelikatniejszy sposób dotknął najbardziej obolałego miejsca przy nosie Wiktora. Rosjanin miał wrażenie, że jego twarz płonie, a piekące uczucie podążało za szlakiem dłoni Katsukiego.

\- Chodźmy spać - wyszeptał Yuuri.

Wiktor wyraźnie zadrżał i wciągnął spazmatycznie powietrze.

\- Chodź - kontynuował prosząco brunet - nie wypuszczę cię z ramion, zmienimy tylko pozycję na horyzontalną, bo już mnie kręgosłup boli.

Nikiforov zdołał skraść dwa pocałunki na schodach, trzeci w korytarzu, a czwarty został mu oddany dobrowolnie w sypialni.

* * *

Jenot, znany pod nazwą tanuki, to stworzenie podobne do szopa. To pocieszne stworzonko, którego nie wolno dotykać, bo może mieć wściekliznę. U mnie na uczelni żyły pod jednym mostem prowadzącym na kampus i od pierwszego dnia przestrzegali nas, żeby nie wchodzić w interakcje. Byłoby ciężko, bo spieprzały równo, jak kogoś widziały.


	11. Ostrygi z szampanem (NSFW)

**X. Ostrygi z szampanem (NSFW)**

Wiktor obudził się tak gwałtownie, że od razu usiadł na futonie, odrzucając kołdrę. Yuuri odkładał ręcznik i przybory toaletowe, musiał przed momentem wrócić z łazienki. Spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem na Rosjanina. Cudowny, nieznajomy zapach sunął się po całym pokoju. Pewnie Katsuki użył jakiegoś gratisa od sponsorów. Lekko korzenna, gorzkawa woń niemal otumaniała, niczym wstęp do innego świata.

Nikiforov chciał przypomnieć sobie, o czym śnił, ale wszystkie obrazy umykały spod powiek w chwili, gdy już miał je złapać. Czuł absolutną pustkę w głowie. Próba przytroczenia świadomości do jakiejkolwiek myśli spełzła na niczym. Przetarł oczy w desperackim wysiłku przegonienia snu i wyrwania się do rzeczywistości.

Yuuri rozsunął okiennico-drzwi przy oknie, wpuszczając szarawe światło zimowego poranka. Wiktor zwalczył pokusę zakopania się w ciepłym futonie, pachnącym jeszcze Japończykiem. Zamiast tego postanowił obserwować narzeczonego.

Katsuki zdjął okulary i położył je na parapecie. Stanął bokiem do Nikiforova, z twarzą odwróconą jednak do okna. Powoli podniósł dłonie, aby rozpiąć górne guziki koszuli od piżamy. Idealnie proporcjonalne dłonie musnęły zapięcie i materiał rozwarł się pod wpływem własnego ciężaru. Kolejny koralik przeskoczył przez dziurkę. A po nim następny.

Wiktor nieco się opamiętał, czując, jak ślina wzbiera mu w kąciku ust. Podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Yuuriego. Japończyk uśmiechnął się tak subtelnie, że Rosjanin nie był pewien, czy sobie tego nie wyobraził. Dłonie Katsukiego powędrowały w górę, musnęły policzki i powolnym, finezyjnym ruchem przesunęły się po klatce piersiowej, brzuchu, aż na biodra.

Nikiforov prawie udławił się własnym językiem. Śmiał ponownie spojrzeć na twarz ukochanego i znowu odnalazł tam ten sam, subtelny uśmiech, kąciki ust ledwo uniesione. Ale te oczy... Dwa bursztynki, ciepłe i przystępne, psotne wręcz, obiecujące wiele, do tego oprawione w idealnie ciemną ramę brwi.

Yuuri przesunął dłońmi po wypustkach kości na biodrach, jednym ruchem obniżając spodnie i podnosząc koszulę, ujawnił kawałek skóry. Palce podwinęły się pod materiał, wodząc figlarnie pod powierzchnią, by w końcu uchwycić rąby w pewnym uścisku. Koszula powędrowała nieco do góry, a Japończyk przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wprawiając uda w kołyszący ruch. W tym momencie Wiktor wiedział, że jest stracony dla świata.

Nie przestając kiwać się zalotnie, Yuuri powoli i zmysłowo zdjął przez głowę górną część piżamy. Czarne loki rozsypały się, uwolnione z materiałowego uścisku. W dwóch krokach podszedł do futonu i powoli, stojąc metr od Wiktora, poskładał koszulę i położył na pościeli. Rosjanin podziwiał idealną pozycję i równowagę partnera. Niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę, że siedzi rozwalony, z otwartymi ustami i wymiętymi po spaniu włosami, na pewno nie wygląda atrakcyjnie, ale nic nie mógł poradzić. Absolutnie nic.

Yuuri z gracją tancerza baletowego podniósł nogę i zdjął skarpetkę. Szorstki materiał zsunął się z pięknie naprężonej stopy. Postawił idealnie smukłą kończynę na tatami i zabieg powtórzył z drugą. Filuternie rzucił obiema skarpetkami w głowę Wiktora, który nawet nie mrugnął, pozwalając by jedna ześliznęła się po jego nosie, a druga utkwiła w ptasim gnieździe z jasnych włosów. Dobiegł go śmiech Yuuriego, wydobywający się jakby z innego świata. Perełki lecące i spadające do porcelanowej misy. Takie wrażenie sprawiał.

Katsuki okręcił się boso, w samych spodniach. Perfekcyjne ramiona rozwarły się, linia boku, biodra i uda ułożyła się idealnie. Dłońmi przesunął po włosach, później po odkrytej szyi, odchylając nęcąco głowę, opuszkami palców przejechał przez nagi tors, mięśnie brzucha zadrżały pod wpływem dotyku, a Wiktor trząsł się z każdym widocznym drgnięciem pod skórą. W końcu palce wsunęły się za gumkę od spodni, rozciągając materiał. Yuuri odwrócił się i ściągnął ostatnie odzienie. Kiedy tylko znalazło się poniżej linii pośladków, puścił dzianinę, która opadła bezszelestnie na podłogę.

Wiktor nigdy w życiu nie był taki twardy. Co prawda, wydawało mu się tak za każdym razem, kiedy partner robił coś w tym stylu, ale teraz naprawdę _to aż bolało_. Nie spuszczając wzroku z Japończyka ani na ułamek sekundy, zsunął bieliznę w której spał, i uwolnił naprężony penis. Zimne powietrze wokół wrażliwego miejsca sprawiło, że sapnął cicho.

Yuuri oglądnął się przez ramię, czy narzeczony patrzy tylko na niego. Położył rękę na biodrze i wykręcił się, udając, że egzaminuje skórę w tym miejscu. Potem całkowicie nagi obrócił się i powoli postąpił krok w kierunku Wiktora. Rosjanin zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle, ledwo pamiętając, że wypadałoby oddychać. Japończyk przesunął bosą stopą po tatami i cofnął się nieco.

Blondyn zakwilił w proteście. Yuuri uśmiechnął się tryumfująco.

Tak, tak, Boże, tak, wygrałeś, wygrałeś wszystko, mój umysł, serce, ciało, życie, duszę, wszystko ci oddam, weź mnie całego, każdy centymetr mojego jestestwa należy do ciebie. Tylko nie odchodź, tylko spraw, żeby to nie był sen.

Japończyk boleśnie powoli zbliżył się do Wiktora, patrząc, jakby oceniał, jak wielkie zniszczenia poczynił, i był bardzo zadowolony z efektu. Ten japoński yūrei, duch, zbyt ulotny, aby stanowić coś prawdziwego, pochylił się, a potem klęknął przed Rosjaninem, filuternie przekrzywiając głowę i wyciągając szczupłe ręce w kierunku bardzo pożądanym przez Wiktora. Najpierw dłonie zdjęły delikatnie skarpetę ze zmierzwionych włosów, potem przesunęły się po twarzy, szyi i torsie, w dół brzucha. Nikiforov krzyknął i natychmiast wsadził knykcie między wargi, skomląc cicho, kiedy smukłe palce owinęły się wokół jego członka i jąder. Yuuri policzkiem odsunął rękę Rosjanina od ust i sam wczepił się w nie w chciwym pocałunku. Wiktor odpłynął.

W życiu istniały teraz tylko dwie rzeczy. Ciepły, ruchliwy język Japończyka we własnych ustach oraz gibkie, delikatne dłonie zajmujące się z dbałością i finezją jego penisem. Stęknął kilka razy, nie panując nad ciałem, aż w końcu do głównego ośrodka zarządzania w mózgu dotarła racjonalna myśl, że można, a wręcz powinno się odwzajemnić pieszczotę. Problem stanowił jednak układ zarządzania kończynami. Odmówił współpracy. Systemy szły na pełnych obrotach jedynie przy podtrzymywaniu podstawowych funkcji życiowych, takich jak oddychanie, zabrakło pamięci operacyjnej, przegrzanej nawałem rozkoszy.

Japończyk przerwał pocałunek, przenosząc się na szyję partnera i skubiąc zębami wrażliwą skórę.

\- Yuuri - wysapał cicho Wiktor, czując, jak łzy zbierają się mu w kącikach oczu. Zapatrzył się na kasetonowy sufit, mrużąc jasne ślepia. Wzory oddalały się i przybliżały. - Yuuri. Yuuri.

Całkowicie topniał w objęciach Japończyka, niezdolny do najprostszej reakcji. Chciał krzyczeć, ale na szczęście dźwięk implodował do wewnątrz, nie przeszedłszy przez zdławione emocjami gardło. Gdzieś przez mgiełkę przyjemności pomyślał niewyraźnie, że nigdy w życiu tak szybko nie doszedł, kiedy coś się w nim przestawiło i niesamowicie przyjemne, odprężające uczucie, podobne do orgazmu, lecz zupełnie inne, rozlało się po całym ciele, aż po koniuszki palców.

Yuuri kontynuował podgryzanie rosyjskiej szyi, ale po chwili zauważył, że coś poszło nie tak. Odsunął się od bezwładnego Wiktora i ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na wiotczejący w dłoniach członek partnera. Rozejrzał się z zagubieniem w oczach, najpewniej poszukując śladów nasienia - dowodu, że wszystko poszło jednak z planem. W końcu zerknął na zrujnowanego Nikiforova, który ciągle oddychał ciężko i mrużył zamglone oczy.

\- Czy coś zrobiłem źle? - zapytał cicho.

Tony przerażenia w głosie kochanka otrzeźwiły Wiktora.

\- Nie wiem, co się stało - wychrypiał.

\- Ale coś dotknąłem nie tak? - dopytywał Yuuri. - Pomyślałeś o czymś nieprzyjemnym? Może ten bok cię boli, po wczorajszym upadku? Pojedziemy jeszcze raz do lekarza? Ten siniak nie wygląda dobrze... Może jakiś zastrzyk przeciw zakrzepom?

Rosjanin stęknął, odzyskując w końcu panowanie nad ciałem.

\- Ja chyba doszedłem - oznajmił, w momencie czując się idiotycznie.

Japończyk zrobił niedowierzającą minę. Z pewnością pomyślał, że coś spieprzył, a Rosjanin próbuje go pocieszyć.

\- Naprawdę - zapewnił charkotliwie. - Wszystko jest w porządku.

Otoczył Katsukiego ramionami i wymusił pocałunek. Yuuri odpowiadał jednak bardzo powściągliwie i Wiktor z niesamowitą irytacją oraz zawodem stwierdził, że jego kochanek przestał być jakkolwiek podniecony. Po dwóch bardzo stresujących dniach, Nikiforov powinien jakoś odprężyć narzeczonego, dać mu tyle przyjemności i intymności, ile potrzebował, a nie odstawiać takie cyrki. To w końcu Japończyk twierdził, że nigdy przed ich spotkaniem nie uprawiał seksu, a tymczasem przeważnie to on przejawiał absurdalny spokój i opanowanie, gdy Rosjanin tonął w doznaniach.

\- Yuuri, jest coś takiego jak suchy orgazm - spróbował jeszcze. - Co prawda, pierwszy raz coś takiego mi się zdarzyło, ale było tak samo przyjemne!

\- Dobrze, cieszę się - stwierdził ugodowo Japończyk i cmoknął Rosjanina w policzek. Ten gest zabił resztki atmosfery i Wiktor już wiedział, że poległ.

Kiedyś w najmniejszym stopniu nie przeszkadzało mu, jeśli kochanek nie czuł się usatysfakcjonowany, każdy wnosił do seksu, ile chciał, i brał, ile chciał. Dorosłość polega na dojrzałym artykułowaniu swoich potrzeb. Ale to był Yuuri! To jemu trzeba przychylić nieba, utulić, zaspokoić najdziksze żądze, a wcześniej jakoś stworzyć atmosferę, żeby Japończyk w ogóle chciał się nimi podzielić. Wiadomo, dobrze się dać porozpieszczać, ale w tej sytuacji Wiktor czuł się źle, nie fair, zawiódł i nie stanął na wysokości zadania. Wiedział, że Katsuki nie będzie miał pretensji, ale to właściwie jeszcze pogarszało sytuację. Wiktor wściekł się tak bardzo, aż łzy popłynęły niepohamowanym strumieniem.

Yuuri zdążył już ubrać bieliznę i wsunąć dżinsy. Zerknął z ukosa na Nikiforova i dojrzawszy, iż ten płacze, przyskoczył do niego w momencie. Ujął twarz partnera i złożył kilka ciepłych pocałunków na jego ustach.

\- Wiktor, co ci jest? Powiedz mi, co się dzieje? Czemu ostatnio się tak źle czujesz? Stresujesz się tymi _nationalsami_? Przecież byłeś pierwszy w Mistrzostwach Europy, dobrze ci idzie, jesteś świetnym łyżwiarzem i jeszcze lepszym trenerem. Co mam zrobić, żeby ci było lepiej?

Rosjanin poczuł, że złość go zaraz rozsadzi. Yakov miał rację, jeszcze długa droga przed nim, jeśli jego student musi go pocieszać. Czemu nie mógł pozbierać się do kupy?

 _Get your shit together, Nikiforov._

Objął ciasno Yuuriego i wtulił twarz w zagłębienie szyi. Wiedział, że cokolwiek powie, tylko pogorszy sprawę, pozwolił więc wybrzmieć łzom, gdy Japończyk szeptał łagodne słowa dodające otuchy.

Za ścianą Phichit powoli rozbudzał się, słysząc głosy z pokoju obok. Dziewczyny też chichotały i dźwięk ściągnęły Taja z krainy snu do rzeczywistości. Niepewnie obrócił się na plecy i poczuł, że coś na nim leży. Otworzył sklejone oczy i ujrzał owłosioną rękę przerzuconą przez jego kołdrę na wysokości brzucha. Przechylił głowę i jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów dalej spostrzegł wykrzywioną snem mordkę Emila. Spojrzał w drugą stronę i równie blisko zauważył rozluźnioną twarz Michele'a. Odkrył także, że ręka nie była jedyną obcą kończyną na jego ciele - obaj młodzieńcy zahaczali nogami o futon Phichita.

 _Are they gay or European?_ , pomyślał Taj, wyplątując się ostrożnie z europejskich objęć. Krecik leżał porzucony przy walizce.

\- Ja pierdolę - usłyszał Milę, nagle najwyraźniej mocno wściekłą.

\- Po prostu mnie zostaw na chwilę. - Nieco podniesiony głos Wiktora dobiegł z przeciwnej ściany.

Rosjanie zaczęli dzień lewą nogą. W ogóle nie obeszłoby to Phichita, gdyby nie fakt, że prawdopodobnie Yuuri będzie smutny. No nic, trzeba go rozweselić. Szczególnie, że nawet tak roztrzepana osoba jak Chulanont musiała przyznać, iż wczoraj przesadził. W kontekście Katsukiego - kumpel miał wczoraj naprawdę problem, nie wszystko poszło idealnie. Ale w tym tkwił sęk! Nie da się zrobić tak, żeby _wszystko_ skończyło się perfekcyjnie. Lata mijają, a biedny Yuuri dalej tego nie rozumie.

Taj wstał i po cichu, bezszelestnie odsłonił okno, wpuszczając przyćmione światło, wystarczające jednak, by zrobić kilka fotek śpiących kolegów. Już miał je zuploadować, kiedy uwagę przykuło zdjęcie wrzucone z konta Yuuriego.

Przedstawiało Katsukiego z Japończykiem, którego Mila ochrzciła jako jego kochanka. Wrzucone w dodatku w godzinach późnonocnych, chociaż musiało powstać niedługo po tym, jak łyżwiarze wyruszyli zwiedzać. Mężczyźni stali blisko siebie pod jednym z drzew przed _ryokanem_. Uśmiechali się wesoło.

 **3** **christophe-gc i 5673 innych  
yuri_katsuki** Mam nadzieję, że wszystkim podobał się występ! Yamada-san był jednym z ludzi, bez których całe przedsięwzięcie by się nie udało! Daliśmy z siebie wszystko! #iceshowtokyo

 **maxmo** Gdzie narzeczony?  
6 godz. 98 polubień Odpowiedź

 **ysbfmma** Czemu nie ma Wiktora?  
6 godz. 45 polubień Odpowiedź

 **yuriplisetskyismyson** Lool, Wiktor się szlaja z piwem i jakimiś Japoneczkami, a Katsuki ciężko pracuje. Coś wasz podział obowiązków ssie  
5 godz. 103 polubienia Odpowiedź

 **flowerinna** Chyba się nie kłócicie czy coś? Bo Yuuri-san nie wrzuca w ogóle zdjęć, a nagle jak Wiktora jest pełno na Instagramie z obcymi ludźmi, to Yuuri-san też coś wrzuca. Proszę, nie rozchodźcie się, jesteście taką świetną parą!  
5 godz. 23 polubienia Odpowiedź

 **imyourpaddle** Ja nie ogarniam, że ktoś w ogóle wierzy w ich związek. Pamiętacie te lesbijki z Rosji? Tatu? One też wszystko udawały dla sławy, umówmy się, łyżwiarstwo nie jest super popularnym sportem.  
5 godz. 6 polubień Odpowiedź

 **mffer** Yuuri-san, wszystko dobrze z Wiktorem? Podobno upadł wczoraj strasznie  
4 godz. 3 polubienia Odpowiedź

 **iceskatingfanforasia** Ludzieee, uspokójcie się, to normalne, że para ma swoje życie, przecież nie da się przebywać ze sobą 24/7, bo dopiero by się rozstali  
4 godz. 55 polubień Odpowiedź

Phichit westchnął. Pod jego zdjęciami ludzie zawsze komentowali coś śmiesznego, jakieś pochwały, trochę _senpai, notice me_ , dużo pozdrowień i serduszek. Pod fotkami Wiktora i Yuuriego prawie _zawsze_ odchodziła większa drama. Musi im zrobić zdjęcie w stylu tego z _Cup of China_ , wtedy wszystkim się podobało. Trzeba uspokoić tych biednych fanów, że z ich _shipem_ nie dzieje się nic złego, a Chulanont czuwa na posterunku.

ユーーーーーリくん、最高だよー Jesteś najlepszy! :3 :3 :3  
13 min 1 polubienie Odpowiedź

Przynajmniej jeden dzieciak ogarnia, o co chodzi w Instagramie. Po krótkim namyśle (oraz ocenieniu zawartości konta jako godnego), Phichit sfollowował go. A potem w końcu zuploadował zdjęcia śpiących Europejczyków.

Przygotował ubranie, chwycił ręcznik i zadowolony z siebie ruszył do łazienki. Odsunął drzwi, próbując robić jak najmniej hałasu, postąpił krok na korytarz i odbił się z całą mocą. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła go w tył, stopy zaplątały się w nogi Emila, Phichit stracił równowagę i runął tyłkiem na własny futon. Chociaż materac zamortyzował upadek, poczuł ból w całym kręgosłupie. Kosmetyczka oraz ubranie poleciało w górę i wylądowało na Michele'u. Włoch zerwał się gwałtownie, szukając agresora. Czech również momentalnie wykopał kołdrę i spojrzał na powalonego Taja.

Chulanont zamrugał, wpatrując się w korytarz.

\- Czy ty próbowałeś wyjść przez zamknięte drzwi? - rzucił zaspany Emil.

\- Ktoś cię popchnął? - podpytał Michele, delikatnie przesuwając tajską bieliznę z dala od swojego posłania.

Phichit nie wiedział. Gapił się oniemiały na otwarte przecież drzwi. A potem wrzasnął. Wolno, przeciągle i zupełnie wbrew sobie. Zaczął wysoko i cicho, by przejść do coraz niższego pomruku, podczas gdy powietrze uciekało z płuc, więc nie pozwalało na utrzymanie tej samej mocy, co na początku. Europejczycy wymienili spojrzenia, niepewni, czy azjatycki kolega ma jakiś atak, czy też coś się stało.

Taj zerwał się, aż nogi zawirowały w powietrzu. Dopadł poduszki i wygrzebał drżącymi rękoma komórkę, a następnie skierował ekran aparatu na otwarte drzwi, zacząwszy klikać zdjęcia jak szalony.

\- Phi... chit...? - zapytał powoli Emil, przekrzywiając głowę.

Michele wstał i złapał delikatnie Chulanonta za ramię. Ten ponownie wrzasnął i podskoczył, jakby nie zauważył obecności Włocha. Do pokoju górną połowę ciała wsunął Wiktor w samych bokserkach. Włosy miał w absolutnym nieładzie, a oczy i policzki zaczerwienione. Na biodrze i boku wykwitały zielono-fioletowe sińce. W jednym miejscu odcień wpadał nawet w czerń.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał.

\- Phichit się wywrócił - wytłumaczył Emil, przeciągając się.

Taj gwałtownie zaprotestował, ale gdy próbował coś powiedzieć, z gardła wydobył się jedynie bełkot.

Nikiforov skonsternowany przeniósł wzrok na drewnianą podłogę.

\- Coś jest nie tak z tym korytarzem - stwierdził w końcu.

Chulanont żywiołowo pokiwał głową.

\- Nie wiem, może go umyli czymś nabłyszczającym i się człowiek ślizga - kontynuował Wiktor, próbując przesunąć bosą stopę po panelach. Nie poszło mu łatwo, obalił więc tezę.

Taj znowu zaczął kręcić głową i machać rękami na znak niezgody.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytał z troską Michele, zerkając nie na Phichita, a na Nikiforova. - Twoje oczy...

Rosjanin najpierw spojrzał na swój bok, następnie na Włocha, jakby nie do końca zrozumiał pytanie. W końcu pociągnął nosem i rzucił:

\- Jakaś alergia, nie wiem, już wziąłem leki, w porządku - uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

Crispino chciał coś dodać, ale przerwał mu gwizd.

\- _Wow_ , no z rana takie widoki to ja rozumiem! - dobiegł ich głos Babichevy.

Wiktor nie wyglądał na ani trochę onieśmielonego.

\- Co się znowu dzieje? - usłyszeli zmęczony ton Katsukiego.

\- Phichit się wyglebił! - wrzasnął głośno i dobitnie Emil, żeby Japończyk zrozumiał.

Przerażony Yuuri natychmiast pojawił się obok narzeczonego. W przeciwieństwie do Nikiforova, był ładnie uczesany oraz schludnie ubrany w przylegające dżinsy oraz pulower z koszulą pod. Pokój wypełnił się zapachem drogiej wody kolońskiej.

\- Phichit! Wszystko ok? O jejku, coś z tymi panelami jest nie tak!

Na widok byłego współlokatora Taj odzyskał wreszcie głos. - Yuuri! Podłoga jest dobra! Odbiłem się od czegoś niewidzialnego! Jakaś siła mnie odepchnęła z korytarza!

Japończyk spojrzał na Chulanonta bez życia na twarzy. Potem przewrócił oczami, okręcił się na stopie jak baletnica i zniknął w głębi holu bez słowa. Wiktor odprowadził go wzrokiem z niewyraźną miną.

Phichit już wiedział, co będzie dzisiaj robił. Polował na japońskie duchy.

ja [8:05]  
Chris ;ДДД: Wiem, że u Ciebie jest po północy, ale może jeszcze nie śpisz... Wszystko źle :((( Nie mam do kogo zadzwonić : Yakov powie mi „a nie mówiłem?" DDD: Jaki pożytek z bycia jebanym Wiktorem Nikiforovem, jeśli i tak nie można mieć tego, co się chce? T_T


	12. Ciągutki

**XI. Ciągutki**

Yuuri był niesamowicie zmęczony, chociaż dzień się dopiero zaczął. Jego introwertyczna natura krzyczała przy takiej ilości interakcji międzyludzkich. Potrzebował zaszyć się na lodowisku albo w sali baletowej, bez ciekawskich oczu, bez komentatorów, Internetu i Wiktora. Jeśli tylko naładuje baterie, wszystko pójdzie lepiej. Musi tylko przetrwać ten jeden dzień, jutro już jadą do Hasetsu, a za trzy dni wylatują do Petersburga. Trzy doby z rodziną. Oni nigdy nie wtrącali się do Yuuriego, rozumiejąc potrzebę samotności najmłodszej latorośli.

Zszedł do salonu, by zauważyć Sarę z Otabekiem, majstrujących coś przy ekspresie do kawy. Pochylali się nad urządzeniem z przyklejoną na boku instrukcją po japońsku, potem przenosili wzrok na kazachską komórkę i ponownie na maszynę.

\- Yuuri! - ucieszyła się Włoszka. - Jak tam dzisiaj humor? Lepiej?

Japończyk tylko obdarzył ją słabym uśmiechem i skinął głową.

\- Pomóc wam? Tylko poszedłbym do gospodyni, że może wydać śniadanie.

\- Nie, nie, idź sobie - powiedziała Sara. - Świetnie się tu bawimy.

\- Siostra wgrała mi na komórkę aplikację Kanji Recognizer - wytłumaczył Otabek, przesuwając palcem po ekranie. - Na pewno rozgryziemy tę instrukcję obsługi. Bardzo to zabawne - dodał bez cienia emocji na twarzy.

Katsuki zwątpił, ale nie skomentował. Obrócił się i prawie wpadł na Isabellę.

\- Prze-przepraszam!

Dziewczyna wyglądała pięknie i elegancko, tak jak zawsze. Podniosła delikatnie umalowane oczy na Japończyka i dokładnie przestudiowała jego twarz. Wyciągnęła rękę, jakby chciała jej dotknąć, ale powstrzymała się w pół drogi.

\- To ja przepraszam za wczoraj. Nie chciałam ci zrobić kłopotu.

Yuuri zaczął zaprzeczać, ale Yang przerwała mu i kontynuowała:

\- Nie masz żadnego siniaka, nie? Nie malujesz się, nie używasz podkładu, nie?...

Japończyk zamrugał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

\- Nie rozumiem - wydukał w końcu.

\- Gdzie cię JJ uderzył? - zapytała bezpośrednio Isabella, ciągle przyglądając się badawczo całej głowie rozmówcy. Jej ciemne oczy szukały najmniejszej oznaki pobicia.

Yuuri czknął, postąpił trzy kroki do tyłu, odsuwając się spod wręcz hipnotycznie intensywnego spojrzenia.

\- Ni-nigdzie mnie nie uderzył! Nic się nie stało!

Kanadyjka zamrugała, marszcząc delikatnie brwi. Sara z Otabekiem oderwali się od ekspresu. Dziewczyna otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia.

\- No widzisz - rzuciła Isabella i westchnęła. - JJ mi tak opowiedział o tym, co się wczoraj stało, że ja zrozumiałam, że uderzył cię w twarz.

\- Cooo? - zdziwiła się Mila, która właśnie zeszła cicho ze schodów. - To dlatego wczoraj JJ wrócił taki roztrzęsiony do pokoju? Co tu za drama odchodzi?

\- Stop! - krzyknął Yuuri. - Żadna drama. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca. JJ się zdenerwował, bardzo słusznie zresztą, bo ktoś robił głupie żarty. Zadzwoniłem do ochrony, obiecali, że będą patrolować i żeby zgłaszać wszystko co podejrzane. Niektórzy z was to przecież celebryci, Japonia jest może i bezpieczna, ale stalking nie ma narodowości.

Mila podeszła bliżej, zdecydowanie zbyt blisko dla Japończyka, który ponownie cofnął się kilka kroków. Niezrażona dziewczyna, wbiła w niego oczekujący wzrok.

\- Co się tu wczoraj odstawiło? JJ cię zaatakował, a Łysy nie zareagował? Jurij go nie rozerwał na strzępy?

Otabek wtrącił się spokojnym głosem: - JJ jedynie złapał Yuuriego za koszulę, powiedział, co myśli, puścił go. Wiktor biegł na pomoc, ale po drodze wpadł na ladę, fotel i stolik, więc Yuuri z JJem zdążyli właściwie rozsądzić to między sobą. Jurij wyrobił jeszcze, aby się wtrącić i kopnął JJa, ale wszyscy przeżyli. To tyle.

Kazach odwrócił się, najwyraźniej zadowolony z dobrze wykonanego obowiązku poinformowania zgromadzonych o przebiegu zajścia, z punktu widzenia osoby trzeciej. Wrócił do egzaminowania ekspresu do kawy, pozostawiając resztę ze szczękami na podłodze.

\- Och - jęknęła Isabella. - Czyli to nie Wiktor mu przywalił, tylko Jurij. Dobra, przepraszam, chciałam to wyjaśnić, bo on się tak wczoraj nakręcił, że ja nic nie zrozumiałam. Tylko tyle, że Nikiforov mu przestawi kark i na pewno jest wściekły.

\- Ale jaja - rzucił Phichit, ze schodów. - To mi przypomina, jak raz w Detroit dwie laski pobiły się o Yuuriego...

Katsuki spojrzał na Isabellę. Potem na Taja. Następnie na Sarę. Wzroku Mili unikał. Westchnął, potarł twarz dłońmi i ruszył poprosić gospodynię o śniadanie. Chulanont najwyraźniej chciał go zatrzymać i zapytać o coś na komórce, którą zawzięcie potrząsał, ale Japończyk zbył przyjaciela machnięciem ręki.

\- Phichit, proszę cię, bo po czterech latach znajomości, w końcu wyląduję w wiadomościach za pobicie. Przy czym każdy, kto cię chociaż trochę zna, poświadczy mojej niewinności...

Młodszy mężczyzna wycofał się dyplomatycznie, choć jego twarz wyrażała wielką chęć pójścia za Yuurim. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Sytuację uratował Otabek, który uruchomił oporną maszynę i po pokoju rozniósł się piękny i wyrazisty zapach kawy.

\- Gdzie ty dzisiaj spałeś? - zapytała Mila, podskakując i siadając na ladzie. - Nie było cię w pokoju, jak zaglądałam, ani materaca.

\- Z Jurijem - odparł gładko Kazach.

Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby zwiesił się jej mózg. Sara parsknęła śmiechem. Ruda zamrugała, otworzyła usta, zamknęła je, zamajtała nogami i w końcu z wilgotnymi oczami, lekko łamiącym się głosem, wycharczała na skraju śmiechu:

\- Oooo, Juraczka bał się potworów? Przegoniłeś je?

Otabek zawahał się na moment. Sara z zainteresowaniem zerkała to na niego, to na Babichevę. Isabella rozsiadła się z gracją na poduszkach, obok Phichita, który natychmiast pokazał jej coś na komórce. Ze schodów zszedł Wiktor, tym razem w kompletnym ubraniu, wesoło witając towarzystwo.

\- Nie powiedziałbym, żeby Jurij był osobą, która boi się potworów - oznajmił w końcu Atlin, kiwając głową Nikiforovowi.

\- Taaa, to raczej mamy potworowe straszą nim małe potworki, które nie chcą potworzyć - rzucił niewinnym tonem Phichit, a Isabella parsknęła cicho.

\- Po prostu rzadko się widzimy - ciągnął Kazach - więc chcieliśmy spędzić razem trochę czasu. Szukałaś czegoś u mnie? - zapytał, używając nieznacznie innego tonu niż dla reszty wypowiedzi.

Mila nieznacznie acz zauważalnie zarumieniła się. - Tak. Ciebie - powiedziała cicho.

Sara bardzo chciała pochwalić się Wiktorowi, że rozgryźli z Otabekiem ekspres, lecz Rosjanin kilkoma niemal bezwiednymi ruchami nie tylko uruchomił urządzenie, ale również zwiększył moc naparu i dodał spienione mleko. Włoszka przygryzła wargę i zrejterowała w okolice Isabelli. Do towarzystwa dołączył JJ, a tuż za nim Jurij, wyłaniając się ze swojego pokoju.

\- Chodź tu, głuptasie - rzuciła do narzeczonego Isabella, wyciągając rękę. - Nikt nie jest zły na ciebie, ani Yuuri, ani Wiktor.

Plisiecki wyglądał, jakby nie zgadzał się ze stwierdzeniem. Leroy usiadł niepewnie, mając dość zakłopotaną minę, wręcz nienaturalnie prezentującą się na jego twarzy. Jurij przystanął przy kuchennej wnęce, najwyraźniej lepiej czując się w towarzystwie rodaków. Miał na sobie ciemną bluzę kupioną w Hasetsu i nasunięty na głowę kaptur, który w pomieszczeniach zamkniętych w międzynarodowym języku ciała i mody oznaczał „nie zbliżaj się". Mila zignorowała znaki, zeskoczyła zwinnie z lady i objęła młodego, niemal wpychając jego twarz w swoje piersi.

\- Cooo jest, Juraczka, dobrze się spało z kazachskim misiem?!

Plisiecki zaczął gwałtownie wierzgać wszystkimi kończynami, rzężąc słowa protestu. Wiktor przyglądał się parze łagodnym spojrzeniem człowieka, który się zgubił i nie wie, jak zapytać o drogę. Pociągnął łyk kawy, siorbnął jednak za głośno, bo przyciągnął uwagę Babichevy, która puściła podduszoną ofiarę. Ruda w jednym skoku była przy Nikiforovie i stanowczym ruchem ukradła mu kawę. Rosjanin absolutnie nie spodziewał się ataku, ponieważ dał się obrabować bez jednej skargi, odprowadzając jedynie aromatyczny napój smutnym wzrokiem. Ogólnie prezentował się przyzwoicie, jedynie nie do końca ułożone włosy zdradzały oznaki zmęczenia lub zaniedbania. Ubranie za to leżało tak dobrze, jakby wybierał się na zdjęcia do magazynu.

Michele zszedł ze schodów, uważnie stawiając kroki. Emil za to wpół zjechał, wpół spadł, co skwitował radosnym śmiechem. Isabella przeglądała coś na komórce Phichita, a JJ zezował jej znad ramienia.

\- Ej, wiecie, że jeszcze nie widziałam programu krótkiego Wiktora? - powiedziała nagle Kanadyjka, odrywając się od telefonu.

\- Ooooo! - zawyła Sara. - Nie masz pojęcia, ile cię ominęło! Te dzikie pląsy!

Włoszka podskoczyła i zademonstrowała ruchy bioder, których Nikiforov nie był fizycznie w stanie wykonać, ale które najpewniej oddawały ogólny klimat wystąpienia. Michele nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- Przynajmniej widziałam program dowolny - wytłumaczyła się Yang. - Robił wrażenie.

\- Ładuj! Youtube i jedziemy, nie wyjdziesz kochana, póki nie zobaczysz tego szalejącego erosa! Łysego prawie muszą znosić po przejeździe, bo sobie narzucił jakieś porąbane tempo - dołączyła się Mila, wpychając swoje ciało między Włoszkę i Taja, ku niezadowoleniu tego drugiego. Telefon oddalał się niebezpiecznie.

\- Wyobrażam sobie - parsknęła Isabella. - Ty widziałeś, JJ?

Chłopak skinął niemrawo głową. - I powiem ci, że tata zasłaniał Amandzie oczy.

\- Twoja siostra jest nieletnia, no tak - zachichotał Emil. - Ej, czekajcie, skoczę po laptopa, lepiej się będzie oglądać!

\- Lepiej z _nationalsów_ czy z europejskich?

\- Europejskich - rzucił szybko Wiktor.

\- Z _nationalsów_! - wrzasnęła Mila. - Nie chcesz zobaczyć, jak Witja wpieprza się prosto w barierkę, że aż się odbija i ląduje na dupie?

Yuuri wrócił i z ulgą zauważył, że wszyscy żyją, chociaż Nikiforov jakby lekko pobladł. Skupiali się wokół komputera położonego na niskim stoliku. Z głośników leciał kawałek _Livin' la vida loca_ , więc zgadł, że towarzystwo ogląda _SP_ Wiktora. Który zresztą nie dołączył się do grupy, tylko powoli sączył nową kawę oparty o ladę. Wyglądał tak pięknie, że Japończyk poczuł ciepło uderzające na policzki.

\- Wooow, ale tempo - wykrztusiła Isabella.

Katsuki zapatrzył się na narzeczonego, myśląc, że właśnie z tym programem będzie konkurował za niecałe dwa miesiące. Szaleństwo. Umrze z zażenowania, czekając na swoją kolej, albo w _green roomie_ po występie.

Program dowolny Wiktora prezentował się pięknie, cudownie i Yuuri za każdym razem czuł wzbierające wzruszenie nad perfekcją ukochanego, oraz, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, dreszcz podniecenia na myśl, że spróbuje wygrać ze swoim _Yuri on ice_ przeciw tak misternej choreografii. Chciał się sprawdzić, zobaczyć, gdzie leży limit jego możliwości, a to pragnienie ekscytowało go bardziej, niż chciał się przyznać. Pojedzie przeciw żywej legendzie łyżwiarstwa z układem o takim samym poziomie trudności - to brzmiało jak mokry sen z nastoletnich lat. FP Wiktora dawało mu życie.

...lecz SP przyprawiało o ból głowy. Jak Yakov mógł w ogóle pozwolić uczniowi pojechać do tak popowego kawałka? Z takim tempem i _takimi słowami_. Jakby przez ostatni rok Nikiforov nie stanowił przedmiotu niekończących się docinków mediów na temat romansu z Katsukim.

Japończyk nie mógł wiedzieć, że pierwszym wyborem Wiktora była piosenka _Freak_ , George'a Michaela, a Yakov ratował się czym mógł.

 _She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain_ , wył laptop Emila, ku coraz większemu zażenowaniu Yuuriego.

\- Ten skok był obłędny, jak można w ogóle to ustać? Ktoś wyłączył grawitację - zamrugał Michele. - Na żywo to jednak inaczej wygląda.

\- Abstrahując od komponentów i skoków - powiedziała Yang - to po prostu sam taniec jest taki _smooth_. PCSów to chyba dostał pięćdziesiąt cztery.

\- Pięćdziesiąt cztery PCSy to on dostaje, jak wjeżdża na lód - sarknął Jurij, który prawdopodobnie nie pogodził się ze srebrnym medalem z Ostrawy.

\- I tak go Dżordżi wyprzedził w _nationalsach_ \- skomentowała Mila. - Może gdyby pan wielki Wiktor Uwaga-Bo-Jadę-Po-Złoto Nikiforov nie wpieprzył się prosto w tę barierkę, jak jakiś junior, który nie ogarnia metrażu lodowiska...

\- Chociaż pasowało do układu bardzo - podłapał Plisiecki, wyczuwając moment do pociśnięcia starszemu koledze - bo zrobił to centralnie na słowach _like a bullet to your brain_ , więc mógł udawać, że to tylko zobrazowanie idiotycznego wyskoku, jakim jest porzucenie kariery dla jakiegoś japońskiego idioty. Sędziowie, jak wiadomo, nie mają poczucia humoru i nie zrozumieli przekazu, więc poleciały punkty za całą kombinację...

\- Chciałam ci tylko przypomnieć, Jura - rzuciła złośliwie Babicheva - że i tak wylądowałeś pod nim w tabeli, kiedy bez polotu dwa razy przeszorowałeś dupskiem po tafli. Można powiedzieć, że przygotowałeś mu lód pod jazdę. Z upadku Wiktora można się chociaż pośmiać, a na ciebie to aż przykro patrzeć...

Jurij cały się zacietrzewił i zaczął krzyczeć, co odgryzie Mili.

Yuuri postanowił wykorzystać moment, kiedy uwaga wszystkich była skupiona na czymś innym niż jego osoba lub związek. Podszedł do narzeczonego, który powitał go czułym uśmiechem, podsuwając częściowo wypitą kawę. Japończyk pokazał mu zdjęcie na komórce.

\- Wiktor, postowałeś to z mojego telefonu? - zapytał cicho.

\- Yuuri, wiesz doskonale, że nie dotykam twojego telefonu bez pozwolenia - powiedział Rosjanin, a w jego tonie dało się usłyszeć mocno urażoną nutę. Która dotarła do wszystkich, bo filmik się urwał, a Jurij zamknął i zapadła cisza.

\- Oooo! - Mila zatarła ręce. - Coś się szykuje.

Japończyk rzucił jej zmęczone spojrzenie. Pragnął wyjaśnić zdarzenie bez angażowania do tego całego posiedzenia, ale najwyraźniej każda jego interakcja z Wiktorem musiała podlegać gruntownej analizie ze strony znajomych. Nikiforov odstawił filiżankę do zlewu zdecydowanie zbyt głośno.

\- Yuuri! - krzyknął Taj. - Miałem o to pytać, co to za Yamada-san? Przecież ty nie wrzucasz zdjęć, tylko stalkujesz wszystkich!

Katsuki skonsternowany gapił się na ekranik. - Nie wrzucałem tego zdjęcia. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu jest na moim Instagramie.

\- Ta, jasne, przyznaj, że chciałeś, żeby Wiktor był zazdrosny - mruknęła Mila. - A teraz głupa zgrywasz, że nic nie wiesz. Fotce też zaprzeczasz?

Yuuri dalej wpatrywał się w zdjęcie i intensywnie marszczył brwi. Narzeczony stał oparty o ladę i wpatrywał się nic nie widzącym wzrokiem w okno.

\- Dodano je dość późno - stwierdził Phichit. - Może byłeś zaspany i nie pamiętasz? Tobie się zdarzają takie odpały. Zawsze tyle gadasz przez sen, lunatykujesz i w ogóle.

Nagle Japończyk podniósł rozeźlony wzrok na Taja. Coś w tym spojrzeniu sugerowało rychły kontakt oko-pięść.

\- Phichit był z nami całą noc - rzucił lojalnie Emil, widząc, co się święci.

\- Albo go kryjesz - oznajmiła słodko Isabella, wciąż pamiętając o występie z South Parku.

Równie nagle Yuuri się odprężył. - Nie, on by wrzucił ze swojego konta.

\- No więc właśnie!

Dalsze rozważania nad sprawą przerwała gospodyni, która wniosła wielkie tace ze śniadaniem, razem z dwoma pomocnikami. Japończycy uwinęli się szybko, w oka mgnieniu rozstawiając miseczki, talerzyki, pałeczki, ręczniczki, a do tego całą górę jedzenia.

Dzbanki zielonej i czarnej herbaty, kawy, soku, a także mleka do płatków wyrosły na środku stołu. W okolicach Wiktora postawiono miseczkę z _natto_ , Jurij dostał widelec, a koszyczek ze słodkimi bułeczkami, a przede wszystkim _meron panem_ , pojawił się tuż obok Isabelli. Stosy onigiri z różnym nadzieniem piętrzyły się na kilku talerzach. Dwie patery wypełnione kaki, perfekcyjnymi jabłkami, pomarańczami i bananami wyglądały tak ozdobnie, że aż żal było sięgnąć po jakiś owoc, żeby nie zburzyć misternego ładu. Owsianka z ryżu nie cieszyła się poprzednio powodzeniem, więc mała miseczka stała samotnie w rogu, gdzie prawdopodobnie nikt by po nią nie sięgnął. Emil został obwarowany różnymi rodzajami zachodniego chleba, sera i nieszczęsną szynką konserwową. Pikle pięknie komponowały się z pomidorkami koktajlowymi. Mila westchnęła nad przepięknie podanym omletem.

Śniadanie wydawało się jeszcze bogatsze niż to z zeszłego ranka.

Jurij i Emil wpadli do jedzenia, jakby ich miesiąc nie karmili. Ogólną wesołość i docinki przerwali Leo z Guang-Hongiem, po których właśnie wybierał się Yuuri, uspokajając Otabeka. Młodzieńcy byli wymięci, kiepsko uczesani, ubrania założone nierówno i w pośpiechu, co jak taką osobę Chińczyka, który pretendował przecież do zostania celebrytą w Hollywood, wyglądało komicznie. Twarze mieli zaczerwienione aż po uszy. Ich gwałtowne wtargnięcie spotkało się z niezwykłym entuzjazmem kolegów.

\- Ktoś tu miał dobry poranek! - wydukał Emil z pełnymi ustami, robiąc dziwny gest brwiami, od którego Guang-Hong aż się zatchnął.

Nagle Isabella przechyliła się przez zdziwioną Sarę i szturchnęła Phichita. Wzrok biesiadników powędrował na główną atrakcję wycieczki. Yuuri z Wiktorem mieli identyczny wyraz twarzy. Patrzyli na amerykańsko-chiński duet z tym samym ciepłym uśmiechem, z pewną rzewnością we wzroku, absolutnie dalecy od jakichkolwiek kpin. Japończyk przycupnął w klęku i przechylił głowę, stwarzając jeszcze rozkoszniejszy widok. Rosjanin przyciągnął jedno kolano do podbródka i oparł na nim policzek, również zerkając z ukosa. Stanowili najbardziej uroczy obrazek, kiedy spoglądali na parę młodzieńców, jakby przypomniały im się ich własne początki, gdy jeszcze nie do końca było wiadomo, co się wydarzy, jak się wszystko rozwinie i uczucia są tak nowe i świeże, że wręcz nie do nazwania. Prawdopodobnie nikt z towarzystwa, oprócz Phichita i Jurija, nie uwierzyłby, jak niedaleko Yuuri z Wiktorem zaszli od tego poziomu.

Chulanont podnosił komórkę, kiedy uśmiechy łyżwiarzy zrzedły. Guang-Hong gwałtownym krokiem obszedł stół i wcisnął się między Phichita i Sarę, ignorując wolne miejsce przy Wiktorze, a Leo przeprosił Jurija i usiadł przy Otabeku. Młody Rosjanin był tak zdziwiony, że bez słowa skargi przesunął się do opuszczonego Nikiforova. Chińczyk spojrzał bardzo znacząco na Taja wzrokiem, który mówił „musimy potem pogadać", co wywołało konsternację u reszty. Chulanont odwzajemnił się miną „ale że o co chodzi?". Wtedy Guang-Hong i Leo wymienili spojrzenia, zerknęli na Yuuriego i znowu na siebie.

\- _Itadakimasu_? - zaryzykował Amerykanin, składając dłonie z cichym klaskiem.

Yuuri pierwszy otrząsnął się i chwycił miseczkę z zupą _miso_ , zaczynając wyjadać kawałki tofu i wodorostów, w bardzo niezręczny sposób próbując nie wtrącać się do spraw innych. Wiktor sięgnął po _natto_ , ale zatrzymał rękę w połowie drogi, tuż przed nosem Jurija, by w końcu ją cofnąć i nałożyć sobie ryżu. Plisiecki przeżuł kanapkę z kremem czekoladowym, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem.

\- Ej, Łysy, co ty taki wymięty? - rzucił. - Znowu się pokłóciliście?

Yuuri odłożył z trzaskiem pałeczki, a Jurij wytrzeszczył oczy. Te dwa niewinne pytania zdawały się odblokować coś w Japończyku.

\- Czemu jesteśmy dla was tacy interesujący? - jęknął. - Czemu nikt cały czas nie komentuje JJa i Isabelli, ich nastrojów i tego, co robią? - wskazał na zdziwioną nagłą atencją parę.

Yang dystyngowanym gestem strąciła okruszek z ust, a Leroy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Sława, mój drogi, sława, przyzwyczajaj się - stwierdził.

Mila poklepała Yuuriego po ramieniu, co ten nie przyjął z zadowoleniem.

\- Bo oni są nudni - powiedziała, puszczając oko do Kanadyjki, a Leroy chrząknął cicho niezadowolony. - Poznali się, zakochali, pewnie jeszcze wcześniej chodzili ze sobą, uczyli się siebie, potem JJ się oświadczył, jak przystało na poważnego chrześcijanina, rodziny umierają ze szczęścia, Isabella piękna, JJ przystojny, wszystko jak w idealnym scenariuszu. Zwyczajna, nudna para od początku, zapewne do końca, a przynajmniej wam życzę. Natomiast wy...

Leroy wypinał z dumą pierś, aż Yang złapała go za nos i potrząsnęła. Otabek podniósł jeden kącik ust, siedząc tuż obok.

\- Oj wy... - westchnął rozmarzony Michele, a Emil parsknął dyskretnie do jedzenia.

Yuuri słuchał Mili z miną, która sugerowała, że bardzo byłby zobowiązany, gdyby przestała mówić. Spojrzał na Włocha, potem na Kanadyjczyka i oznajmił dziwnie stanowczo jak na niego:

\- Błagam, nie chcę słyszeć historii o mnie jako _badassie_ i całego uwodzenia!

\- Ale to prawda! - krzyknęła Mila.

\- Nic tam nie jest prawdziwe! - odwarknął jej Yuuri, a dziewczyna aż odsunęła się nieznacznie, ale natychmiast odzyskała rezon. Jurij gapił się oniemiały jak dwie osoby, których nie podejrzewałby o taką interakcję, kłócą się zapamiętale. Najwyraźniej ruda posiadała dar wyprowadzania z równowagi każdego. Wiktor miał bardzo nieszczęśliwą minę.

\- A jednak rzucił cały swój świat i przyleciał do ciebie, niosąc ci program w zębach, cały zakochany - przekonywała dalej Babicheva.

Yuuri wziął pałeczki do ręki i towarzystwo wstrzymało oddech, czy dziabnie nimi dziewczynę. Grdyka Wiktora przeskakiwała w górę i w dół.

\- Nie byłem zakochany - wydusił wreszcie dość spokojnie i nagła cisza wykwitła niczym fajerwerk.

Emil nie zapanował nad twarzą - kawałek tofu wypadł mu z ust i plasnął cicho o stół, ale nikt nie zwrócił uwagi. Mila i Jurij wymienili spojrzenia, a potem wbili w starszego kolegę wzrok z gatunku „a tu mi tramwaj jedzie".

\- To by było idiotyczne - dodał Nikiforov, ku konsternacji wszystkich.

Phichit i Guang-Hong przyłożyli dłonie do ust.

\- Oczywiście, że to by było idiotyczne - poparł go nagle Yuuri, dość chłodnym tonem. - Mówicie do geniusza łyżwiarstwa, ekscentrycznego artysty, który co prawda zaćmienia umysłu, ale jednak nie stawia wszystkiego na jedną kartę! Możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym?

Wiktor obdarzył narzeczonego nieszczerym uśmiechem, jakby się z nim zgadzając. A przynajmniej obaj udawali, że doskonale rozumieją, co narzeczony chciał powiedzieć, kiedy naprawdę zarówno jeden, jak i drugi robił właśnie w głowie ciężką, powolną analizę każdego słowa i znaczenia, jakie mogło nieść. Jurij tak się wściekł, że przewrócił kawę Leo, która rozbryznęła się po reszcie słodkich bułek i tempurze. Wbił oskarżycielsko palec w Yuuriego.

\- Zaćmienie umysłu to ty masz - wrzasnął - cały zakochany, _blee_! Przecież Wiktor przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu nie ma pojęcia, co robi!

Otabek wyciągnął pływającą w kawie smażoną krewetkę i zapatrzył się na ciemny płyn wsiąkający w panierkę.

\- Będziesz to jadł? - zapytał cicho JJ, siorbiąc latte i najwyraźniej marząc, żeby znaleźć się daleko stąd.

\- Tylko z siedemdziesiąt procent czasu... - rzucił Yuuri, a Phichit po drgającej brwi poznał, że nie jest dobrze. Japończyk wziął łyk napoju, aby ostudzić nerwy.

\- Chciałem go przelecieć - wykrzyczał radośnie Nikiforov, a Japończyk udławił się herbatą. Paradoksalnie napięcie wyraźnie spadło.

\- Wiktor! - wrzasnął Katsuki, z ręką przy mostku, ledwo łapiąc powietrze.

\- A on się nie dał... - mruknął nagle absolutnie smutny Rosjanin, z miną porzuconego szczeniaka.

\- WIKTOR! - Yuuri w końcu uderzył pięścią w udo narzeczonego.

Nikiforov po krótkiej szarpaninie złapał go za dłonie i spróbował przyciągnąć do siebie, i nie udałoby mu się to, gdyby Mila z drugiej strony nie przyłożyła stóp do pleców Japończyka, zapierając się z całej siły.

\- Wszyscy widzieliście to wideo, gdzie Yuuri jedzie do mojego _free_ \- powiedział Wiktor, nieco sapiąc z wysiłku, trzymając ręce ukochanego przy piersi. Katsuki wbił nieobecny wzrok na coś za oknem, odchylając się, na ile pozwalała długość ramion. Wyglądał, jakby się poddał, ale postawił na bierny opór.

\- Patrzyłem na to nagranie - ciągnął Rosjanin - i kombinowałem potężnie, czemu nie było go na _Worldsach_. Na bankiecie poprosił mnie o zostanie jego trenerem, to pomyślałem, że musi nie dogadywać się z obecnym. I tak nie miałem pomysłu, co zrobię na następny sezon, a trochę mnie to wszystko już męczyło, więc uznałem, że _coachowanie_ to idealny pomysł na sprawdzenie, jak wygląda świat, kiedy samemu nie uczestniczy się w milionie zawodów.

Wszyscy w ciszy chłonęli słowa. Guang-Hong bezwiednie przeżuwał swój knykieć.

\- I bardzo mi się podobało. Odświeżające uczucie, jak wam się znudzi jeżdżenie, to polecam taki _gap year_.

Towarzystwo czekało na ciąg dalszy, który nie następował. Większa część niedowierzała tej wersji. Yuuri odpuścił i oparł czoło o bark Wiktora, na co ten uwolnił jego dłonie.

\- To się dałeś w końcu przelecieć? - zapytał Phichit, w absolutnej ciszy, zakłócanej tylko mlaskaniem Emila.

Yuuri zgromił go wzrokiem, który dobitnie udowadniał, że Japończyk wiedział, że Taj wie.

\- Ja się dałem! - wystrzelił Wiktor, najwyraźniej zdeterminowany, żeby ratować sytuację i zmienić cel żartów z narzeczonego na siebie.

Katsuki jęknął przeciągle.

\- O Buddo, więc to prawda, Yuuri jest górą! - Phichit wyszczerzył się i zaczął klaskać, co podłapał Czech, kiwając głową.

\- Możemy zmienić temat? - Japończyk wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, jakby chciał ich wszystkich odepchnąć jak najdalej.

\- Myślisz, że Seung-Gil skoczy poczwórnego loopa Kontynentach? - podjął natychmiast Leroy, ze sporą ulgą, ale w słowo wszedł mu Emil:

\- Sorry, JJ, ale weeeź... Nie no, ale wy jesteście naprawdę ciekawym przypadkiem - mówił, patrząc z sympatią na gospodarza. - Pomijając fakt, że raczej wszyscy mamy tutaj koło dwudziestki, a niektórzy jeszcze pierwsze razy przed sobą, to sorry, tylko jakoś tak temat seksu, no wypływa. Nie ma za bardzo czasu na rozwijanie związków, każdy z nas raczej od dziecka przykuty do lodowiska, więc nie miej nam za złe, że się interesujemy takimi pierdołami. To jest trochę jak bycie dzieciakiem, który przykleił się do witryny sklepu ze słodyczami, wie, że nie może wejść, więc ślini się do wystawy.

Jurij wykrzywił twarz, dając do zrozumienia, że nie podziela tego przekonania, ale wszyscy inni zastanowili się w duchu i przyznali Emilowi rację. Mieli prawdziwy, płomienny związek z krwi i kości, tuż przed sobą, i to nie jakieś mama, tata, ciocia, wujek, a rzeczywistą relację między dwoma dorosłymi mężczyznami, dość dobitnie zakochanymi.

Yuuri westchnął, trochę udobruchany.

\- Mnie jeszcze bardziej fascynuje fakt, że będą teraz kochankami i rywalami - wtrąciła nieśmiało Sara, czerwieniąc się z przejęcia. Michele, zapomniany w kącie, szturchnął Emila, żeby zrobił mu kanapkę. - Będziecie się mierzyć ze sobą!

\- Ale przecież już kiedyś tak było - zauważył JJ, marszcząc brwi. - Znaczy, nie kochankami, ale historię rywalizacji mają raczej długą...

\- To jedno sławetne Grand Prix z zeszłego? - mruknął Jurij.

Katsuki zamachał rękoma, jakby chciał uciszyć Leroya, ale dzielił ich cały stół.

\- No nie jedno - kontynuował niewzruszony Kanadyjczyk. - Wydaje mi się, że jak miałem debiut, to Yuuri gdzieś mi przemykał w tle... Poczekajcie, jak to było z tymi igrzyskami olimpijskimi?... Ale na _Worldsach_ dwa lata temu to już na pewno.

\- Brałeś w nich udział?... - Wiktor spojrzał ze szczerym zdziwieniem na Katsukiego.

Japończyk wyglądał, jakby wpadł z deszczu pod rynnę. Wszyscy zaniemówili, zerkając na przerażonego Rosjanina. Yuuri przesunął dłońmi po twarzy, nie odważając się spojrzeć na narzeczonego.

\- No to mit o parze idealnej poszedł się paść - rzucił JJ, przegryzając kiszoną śliwkę i prawdopodobnie nie spodziewając się, że ktokolwiek jeszcze go słucha. Isabella dała mu sójkę w bok.

\- Proszę was - zaczął pojednawczo Yuuri - on był pierwszy, ja gdzieś tam w tyle, a między nami z dziesięć osób. To oczywiste, że tego nie pamięta.

Mila gapiła się na Wiktora z otwartymi ustami. Jurij także wlepił okrągłe jak dwa talerze oczy.

\- To, że tego nie pamiętasz jako rywal, zrozumiałe - powiedział powoli.

\- Jako kochanek, no, nieco krzywdzące - dodała Babicheva - ale jako trener? Nie wiesz, w czym brał udział twój podopieczny? Nie czytałeś jego strony na Wikipedii nawet?

Wiktor wyglądał, jakby dostał w twarz. Wikipedię czytał, co prawda, kiedy przyleciał do Japonii, ale ta zerowa pamięć do dat i numerków oraz kompletny brak umiejętności kojarzenia niektórych faktów zrobił z niego największego idiotę pod słońcem.

\- Mit o idealnym trenerze również - JJ nie ustępował, mimo gromów ciskanych z oczu Isabelli.

Yuuri obracał się to do Mili, to do Jurija.

\- Zejdźcie z niego, sam zataiłem niektóre fakty ze wstydu!

\- No, pamiętam - zaśmiał się Phichit, a część osób wstrzymała oddech, czy Taj dołoży do pieca, czy załagodzi - że Yuuri prawie umarł, bo mógł jeździć po tym samym lodzie co Wiktor. Nie tak blisko jak chciał, ale to był jakiś początek.

Otabek rozerwał kanapkę z jasnym nadzieniem w środku.

\- To on naprawdę był takim fanem? - zapytał spokojnie.

\- Jak pojebany. - Chulanont pokiwał poważnie głową, jak lekarz stwierdzający ciężki przypadek. - Przy jakiś większych konkursach z nim nie pogadałeś, bo Wiktor to, Wiktor tamto, a taki kostium, a taki skok, a taki krok... Ziom miał tyle zdjęć Wiktora, że kiedy przyprowadziłem jedną laskę do pokoju, to się zdziwiła, że mieszkam z dziewczyną, bo generalnie w akademiku nie można. Była pewna, że Wiktor to chłopak mojej niby-współlokatorki. Potem przylazł Yuuri i uwierzyła, że jednak dzielę pokój z mężczyzną, ale pytała mnie, czy nie przeszkadza mi, że z gejem. Ja jej na to, że choćbym chciał, to go nie poderwę, bo nie mam sto osiemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu, blond włosów i rosyjskiego paszportu.

Nikiforov wydał z siebie krótki, płaczliwy jęk. - Yuuri, przepraszam - wyrzęził, na skraju załamania. - Jestem beznadziejny...

\- Wiktor, proszę cię. - Katsuki w końcu podniósł wzrok na narzeczonego. - Czy ty słuchasz, co Phichit mówi?

Para wpatrywała się chwilę w siebie, po czym Japończyk wyciągnął dłoń i palcem dał do zrozumienia, że chce, aby Rosjanin pochylił się bliżej. Nikiforov natychmiast spełnił niewerbalną prośbę, by chwilę potem odkryć, iż kciuk Yuuriego przyciska dokładnie środek jego głowy, tam, gdzie włosy przerzedziły się najbardziej. Wiktor wyglądał, jakby ktoś mu odciął zasilanie, jak koty, które zostaną złapane za kark i wyłącza im się motoryka. Prawdopodobnie można by go teraz ułożyć w dowolnej pozycji.

Pierwszy parsknął Leroy, a tuż po nim Nikiforov. Blondyn zgiął się jeszcze bardziej i cały trzęsąc się ze śmiechu, przewiesił się przez kolana narzeczonego, wciskając twarz w tatami i zakrywając się ramionami. Yuuri poklepał delikatnie ukochanego po plecach, patrząc z ciepłym, czułym uśmiechem, jak partner nie wyrobił. Pstryknął wściekle czerwone ucho.

\- Dla takich dram żyję - westchnęła Mila, zerkając na łeb Wiktora, niedaleko jej uda. - No ale powiedz szczerze, co ty w nim widzisz? Teraz, kiedy poznałeś go w realu, nie jako łyżwiarza, a jako osobę. Bo po dzisiejszym poranku, to chyba udowodniliśmy wszystkim, że żywa legenda łyżwiarstwa, nie do końca przystaje do wizerunku perfekcyjnego kochanka i trenera. - Rzuciła tryumfujące spojrzenie Sarze.

\- Pytanie powinno brzmieć, czego w nim nie widzę! - zaśmiał się Yuuri, a wyglądał jakby ktoś zdjął z niego olbrzymi ciężar, chociaż ciało Nikiforova zalegało na jego udach. - Nie biorąc pod uwagę osobistych preferencji, to jest przystojny, bogaty, utalentowany i zawsze ujmująco grzeczny. Ja nie wiem, gdzie wy macie oczy.

Subtelnymi ruchami kręcił kółka na plecach Wiktora.

\- A osobiste preferencje? - wtrąciła się Isabella.

\- Mama i tata go lubią... - Katsuki wzruszył ramionami z miną „więcej wam nie powiem".

Phichit spoglądał na nich z niewyraźnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Yuuri, o co chodzi z tym macaniem Wiktora po głowie? Na _Cup of China_ też tak zrobiłeś.

\- Nie wszystko musisz wiedzieć, mój drogi - powiedział Japończyk z nienaturalnie złośliwą nutą w głosie. Paznokciami przeciągnął między łopatkami Rosjanina.

\- No jak to, o co chodzi - mruknął Jurij, najwyraźniej zmęczony monotonnym tematem związku przyjaciół. - Łysy łysieje, to znaczy, że ma wady jak każdy człowiek. Nie jest idealny i przypomnienie mu o łysinie to dobry sposób na sprowadzenie na ziemię.

Plisiecki nieco zapadł się w sobie, kiedy Otabek i Yuuri zrobili identycznie zdziwioną minę, podnosząc brwi do góry.

\- Jak na wyszczekanego młodzieńca, który udaje, że nie zważa na innych, rozumiesz zaskakująco dużo rzeczy - stwierdził w końcu Katsuki, matczyny tonem.

Jurij rzucił się zaprotestować, a Leo zawczasu przygarnął kubek kawy. Zagłuszyła go Mila:

\- A co powiesz na to, że Wiktor starzeje się, łysieje i wydaje za dużo pieniędzy?

\- I dobrze - odparł gładko Yuuri - jak całkiem wyłysieje, to się fanki może odczepią i nie będę musiał być zazdrosny. - Pogładził Wiktora po włosach. - Ma bardzo ładny kształt czaszki.

Jak na zawołanie, Rosjanin powstał. Jurij zerkał z obawą na długie nogi żywej legendy łyżwiarstwa machające niebezpiecznie blisko jego osoby. Odsłonił zęby, jakby planował odgryzienie rosyjskiej stopy, gdyby znalazła się w nieakceptowalnej odległości.

Nikiforov oczy miał zaczerwienione a wzrok zakochany do obłędu.

\- Yuuri - zaświergotał.

\- Taaa - przedrzeźniał Phichit. - To coś nowego, Yuuri, bo ja pamiętam, jaką żałobę nosiłeś, kiedy Wiktor ściął włosy. Przeżywałeś jak Chris srebrny medal na olimpiadzie.

\- Zamknij się - mruknął ostrzegawczo Katsuki z chłoną miną, kiedy Nikiforov tulił się do niego, przesuwając raz po raz policzkiem po ciemnych włosach.

Mila złapała się za brzuch i zbladła, jakby ktoś ją uderzył. Sara, zdziwiona, spojrzała na nią przez cały stół.

\- Ja bym cię zostawiła, jakbyś wyłysiał - oznajmiła Isabella, z miękką nutą w głosie.

JJ przyciągnął ją do siebie, przekładając nogi tak, że otaczał całą dziewczynę.

\- Naprawdę? Nie mam ładnej czaszki? - zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Masz łeb jak sklep - rzucił Jurij, wstając. - Straciłem apetyt.

* * *

Worldsy, worldsy, i po worldsach. Chciałam podziękować mamie, tacie, Yuzu za pobicie rekordu Yuuriego i bycie dziwnym oraz słodkim jednocześnie, Shomie za bycie dziwniejszym i słodszym oraz jego ciotce za robienie swetrów na prezenty, oraz Javiemu, który wyglebił się epicko i tym samym nie wyrównał rekordu mojego ulubieńca Patricka w zdobyciu trzech złotych medali pod rząd na mistrzostwach świata. CO ZA EMOCJE. Myślałam, że umrę, jak się Yuzu wypieprzył na rozgrzewce.

Przypisy time!

Kanji Recognizer - aplikacja, która ratuje życie. Rysuje się w niej szlaczka, a apka znajduje go w pamięci i pokazuje wszystkie czytania oraz znaczenie. (Problemem jest to, że trzeba znać kolejność kresek, bo inaczej nie wyłapie.) Nie wiem, jak przeszłam przez studia bez niej, a przede wszystkim nie wiem, jak przeżyłam Japonię bez niej. Teraz, kiedy pomimo znacznego zacofania technologicznego, w końcu dorobiłam się smartfona, nie mogę bez niej żyć, a czytanie doujinów stało się o wiele szybsze.  
(Chociaż dzięki temu, że jej nie miałam, umiem szybko znajdować znaki po radykałach, czyli takich małych częściach składowych. Np愛 miłość ma w sobie心 czyli serce, a także trzy inne radykały: 冖夂爪, które już nie mają tyle sensu i nie wiem, czemu ktoś je wepchnął do słowa miłość.)

Mam HC, że Georgij wyprzedził Jurija i Wiktora na rosyjskich narodowych zawodach, bo uważam to za świetny dowcip, który niestety w tym opowiadaniu nie na wiele się przyda, ale w przyszłości... A także HC, że Wiktor się jednak ogarnął i prawie zajechał, ale mistrzostwa Europy wygrał, czego też jakoś specjalnie tutaj nie jestem w stanie wykorzystać. Tak czy inaczej, Wiktor spieprzył lekko na nationalsach, bo - dramatyczne zawieszenie głosu - wjechał w barierkę. Jak żywa legenda mogła wjechać w barierkę? Do tego zainspirował mnie jak najbardziej realny i żywy łyżwiarz, mój ulubieniec - Patrick Chan. Koleś, który zdobył trzy tytuły mistrza świata, a który też wjechał w swojej karierze tyle razy w barierkę, że to już zakrawa na mem. Serio. Polecam poszukać kompilacji jego ultimate fails. Łącznie z tym, że Yuzuru Hanyu pociął go kiedyś niechcący łyżwą.

Short program Wiktora zainspirowała moja wspaniała znajoma, która nauczyła mnie wszystkiego o technicznych elementach łyżwiarstwa figurowego (moja wiedza sięgała wcześniej do rozpoznawania piruetów oraz sławniejszych mord). Ona zasugerowała piosenkę, która wydała mi się idealna dla super-duper-ekstra Wiktora. Dzięki, Sofi!

PCSy to punkty za komponenty programu takie jak interpretacja muzyki, przejścia między elementami, umiejętności łyżwiarskie, takie dość miękkie rzeczy do oceny. Są dość kontrowersyjne, bo z reguły sławniejsi łyżwiarze dostają więcej PCSów niż ci z końcówki listy. Stąd dowcip, że Wiktor nie musi specjalnie nic robić, żeby dostać bardzo wysokie noty, które tak w ogóle są max. 50 punktów przy programie krótkim. (To nic, że Jurij dostał 54 w anime. To realizm magiczny. I taki mem trochę teraz.)

Możecie nie ogarniać, jak bogate jest to śniadanie, które dostali i jak bardzo postarali się organizatorzy (ile powychciewał Yuuri). W Japonii zachodni chleb jest w cholerę drogi, i przez „w cholerę drogi" mam na myśli ceny rzędu 30-40 złotych za bochenek. W normalnym sklepie jest tylko gąbka aka tostowy. O pełnoziarnistym pieczywie chyba nie słyszeli. Owoce i warzywa też kosztują horrendalne sumy, nawet 500 jenów za jabłko, co za mojej kadencji dawało zawrotną sumę 15 (teraz 20) złotych z jabłko - perfekcyjne, bo perfekcyjne, bez jednej plamki, idealnie okrągłe i o odpowiednim kącie do podłoża, ale kurde, ja chcę zeżreć to jabłko w drodze do akademika, a nie podziwiać je i czcić aż zgnije. Kaki były jeszcze najtańsze i to kilka odmian, więc żarłam bez opamiętania. Najdroższe danie świata w Japonii - placki ziemniaczane. 250 gram ziemniaków to 200-400 jenów, czyli wychodziło średnio 36 złotych za kilo ziemniaków (teraz około 48).

Ogólnie staram się opierać ściśle na kanonie, ale wiadomo, że trzeba dorobić swoje. I tak siostra JJa została Amandą, chociaż nic o niej nie wiemy, po za tym, że startuje w juniorach, a Otabek też dorobił się siostry, chociaż nie ma oficjalnego info.

W ogóle nie byłam zadowolona z tego rozdziału, więc poszło miliard poprawek, nawet jakieś dopiski z wczorajszej nocy, gdzie zwykle dzień przed publikacją mam wszystko bardziej niż mniej ogarnięte. Jeśli coś się gdzieś nie zazębia, dajcie znać. Do przyszłego tygodnia!


	13. Ciasto dyniowe

**XII. Ciasto dyniowe**

\- Oczy w drzwiach? - zapytał Phichit.

Guang-Hong i Leo pokiwali głowami.

\- Ślady dziecięcych stóp z popiołu? - dopytywał dalej Taj.

Przyjaciele przytaknęli.

\- I wszystko zniknęło, jak tylko próbowaliście zrobić zdjęcie? - upewniał się Chulanont.

Iglesia dalej kiwał głową, ale Ji zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Siedzieli w ich pokoju, który prezentował się w opłakanym stanie. Wszędzie leżały ubrania, futony były rozbebeszone, zamiast ładnie zaścielone, a dodatkowo unosił się jeszcze nieco stęchły zapach niewywietrzonego po nocy pomieszczenia. Żaden z lokatorów nie wydawał się tym faktem przejęty.

\- Dobra, powiedzcie mi to jeszcze raz - zarządził Phichit.

Klęczał, siedząc na stopach, z rękoma ułożonymi na udach, w wyczekującej pozie. Guang-Hong przetoczył się po tatami ze swojej pozycji siadu po turecku, jęcząc głośno.

\- Mówiłem, że to zły pomysł i nie należy go do tego wciągać!

Leo przeczesał palcami włosy, które natychmiast opadły z powrotem na czoło. Chińczyk zirytowany chwycił ołówek i podpełzł na kolanach do drzwi i postukał w plastik, mający imitować papier w drewnianych drzwiach w japońskim stylu.

\- Tutaj - powiedział, rysując na białym prześwicie owal - pojawiły się pary oczu.

\- Nie psuj... - zaczął Amerykanin, ale Guang-Hong naszkicował kolejne ślepia.

\- Dobra, zakapowałem - oznajmił ugodowo Phichit. - A ślady stóp?

Chińczyk nadął pucołowate policzki, niechybną oznakę, że dzieciństwo skończyło się nie tak dawno, a dojrzewanie jeszcze nie powiedziało ostatniego słowa.

\- Po prostu były, a potem zniknęły? Co mam ci jeszcze dodać? Sprawdziliśmy, to nie gra świateł ani jakiś cień. Normalne bose stópki dziecka odbite czarnym pyłem na tatami. Wyglądało jak popiół.

Phichit pokiwał głową z miną znawcy. Cioteczka Duangkamol na pewno wezwałaby mnicha, żeby odczynił egzorcyzmy i pobłogosławił rodzinie. A i do Buddy nie zaszkodziłoby się pomodlić, chociażby o to, aby człowieka szlag nie trafił - jakby w życiu nie było dość przyziemnych problemów, to jeszcze się muszą wtrącać siły nie z tego świata. Potem cioteczka zaczęłaby przecierać z pietyzmem kolekcję porcelanowych buddów. Pod koniec życia robiła to tak często, że z niektórych zdarła glazurę. Taj tęsknił za nią, mimo że osiągnęła całkiem sędziwy wiek już w momencie narodzin Phichita, i właściwie nikt z rodziny nie opisałby jej inaczej niż starej wariatki.

Cioteczko Duangkamol, daj mi siłę, pomyślał Chulanont. Tu się dzieją poważne rzeczy.

\- Może zostawmy to i chodźmy coś zwiedzać - powiedział Leo, pierwszy raz widząc Phichita tak zamyślonego. Ten widok nieco go przeraził. Jeśli nie przerwie tego procesu, Taj stworzy jeszcze jakiś Pomysł, a wtedy nawet Katsuki nie będzie w stanie ich uratować.

Oczy Guang-Honga miotały pioruny. Robiłoby to większe wrażenie, gdyby Chińczyk nie miał takiego ciepłego odcienia brązowych tęczówek w ślepiach osadzonych głęboko w kluchowatej buzi.

\- Więc teraz będziesz mi mówił, że mi się przywidziało, tak? - rzucił zupełnie wściekły, a Leo zamachał rękami w próbie obrony, przypominając, że przecież nic takiego nie powiedział.

\- Mnie dzisiaj zwaliła z nóg niewidzialna siła na korytarzu - rzekł poważnie Taj, ignorując przyjaciół.

\- Albo się pośliznąłeś jak Wiktor. - Amerykanin wzruszył ramionami.

Phichit spojrzał na niego z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Czy to możliwe, że Wiktorowi też się to przydarzyło? Trochę się pogodzili z Yuurim, może wysłucha ich dwóch?

Nie. Najprawdopodobniej Katsuki obu wykopie tak daleko, że będą na piechotę wracać z okolic następnej prefektury.

Guang-Hong odwrócił piegowate oblicze w kierunku okna i zamarł. Ani Leo, ani Phichit jeszcze tego nie zauważyli. Coś wybrzuszyło jedną z porozrzucanych chińskich koszulek. Gula zrobiła niepewnie ruch w każdą stronę, pilnując, żeby nie wyśliznąć się spod ubrania. Ji przyglądał się zjawisku, aż spod tkaniny wychynęła długa, lepka macka wyglądająca jak język, i polizała po kółeczku od walizki.

Wtedy Guang-Hong zaczął wrzeszczeć.

Początkowo nic się nie wydarzyło. Łyżwiarze patrzyli na młodszego kolegę, niczym na skomlącego z niewiadomych powodów pieska. Potem Phichit zarejestrował, czemu ten krzyczy. Podniósł telefon i zrobił zdjęcie w momencie, w którym chropowaty język zniknął pod koszulką. Na fotce jednak widniało konkretne wybrzuszenie w tkaninie, wreszcie namacalny dowód ingerencji sił nadprzyrodzonych.

Gula przemieściła się bliżej Guang-Honga, który skoczył na równe nogi, zaprzestając w końcu wydawania dźwięków. Potknął się jednak i wpadł do jednej z walizek, robiąc jeszcze większy bałagan. Zamachał chudymi nogami w powietrzu, próbując jak najszybciej wydostać się z pułapki, ale koszulka przysunęła się tuż obok, więc Chińczyk wolał zwinąć kończyny jak najbliżej siebie, kurcząc się wśród amerykańskich ubrań. Wpasował się tak idealnie, że Leo mógłby go przemycić do kraju.

Iglesia gapił się oniemiały na tarabaniącą się przez cały pokój gulę w koszuli. Wyglądało na to, że jakieś zwierzątko, wielkości sporego szczura, dostało się pod tkaninę i właśnie usiłowało ogarnąć swoje położenie. Ciągle na klęczkach, wychylił się, chwytając poruszającą się cześć ubrania. Delikatnie podniósł materiał, aby uwolnić maleństwo.

Wtedy Leo zaczął wrzeszczeć.

Zamiast obiecanego jenota, dość niecodziennie stworzenie łypnęło na niego zaropiałymi oczami. Wyglądało jak goblin z bajek dla dzieci, małe, w obrzydliwym różowo-czerwonym kolorze, z tłustymi strąkami lejącymi się z nieproporcjonalnie wielkiej czaszki. Wysunęło długi, pokryty liszajami język i spróbowało dotknąć nim ręki Amerykanina.

Iglesia puścił materiał i odskoczył, niczym oparzony. Wpadł przy tym na Phichita, który poleciał do tyłu, wybity z równowagi psychicznie i fizycznie. Poza lodowiskiem Taj nie przejawiał już takiej gracji, więc całą siłą rozpędu rozpłaszczył się na drzwiach. Te nie pogodziły się z tak obcesowym traktowaniem i wyleciały z prowadnic na korytarz, a Chulanont prosto na nie, tłukąc się niemiłosiernie. Guang-Hong kwilił, kuląc się w walizce, niczym rozbitek na środku oceanu pełnego rekinów, a Leo zawzięcie drapał miejsce na przedramieniu, którego prawie dotknął stwór.

\- Co się dzieje?! Nic ci się nie stało? - JJ wyskoczył ze swojego pokoju i próbował zrozumieć sytuację. A nie było to proste zadanie.

Zdecydowanie zbyt blady jak na jego ciemną karnację Phichit wskazał drżącym palcem na wybrzuszenie pod koszulką. Kanadyjczyk podążył wzrokiem we wskazanym kierunku.

\- O? Czyli jednak ten jenot się do nas zakradł? - rzucił nonszalancko i podszedł bliżej.

\- NIE! - zawyło trzech łyżwiarzy, kiedy wyciągnął ręce do zawiniątka.

JJ zamarł osłupiały tak żywiołową reakcją. - Spokojnie? Mamy pełno szopów w Kanadzie, wiem, jak się z nimi obchodzić. Król JJ ma wszystko pod...

Jako że Guang-Hong nadal nie umiał wykaraskać się z walizki bez pomocy kogoś z zewnątrz, a Phichit leżał poobijany na wyłamanych drzwiach, Leo wziął na siebie obowiązek odciągnięcia Leroya możliwie najdalej. Wypchnął skołowanego chłopaka z pomieszczenia. JJ wybałuszył na niego oczy.

\- ...kontrolą?

Myśląc, że Amerykanin z jakiegoś powodu jest rozzłoszczony, zrobił jeszcze krok w tył, potknął się o ramę i byłby podzielił los Chulanonta, gdyby czyjeś silne ramię nie utrzymało go w pionie. Kanadyjczyk zawisł całym ciężarem, z jedną nogą w powietrzu. Zerknął na wybawiciela i ujrzał bardzo zdziwione niebieskie oczy, patrzące z góry. Widok ten przypomniał mu podobną scenę, kiedy stał na trzecim miejscu podium i łypał z dołu na posiadacza owym modrych ślepi, obiecując sobie, że w następnym sezonie na pewno go strąci z tego miejsca.

Wiktor obrzucił wszystkich nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem.

\- Co się tam odpierdala?! - wydarł się Jurij z drugiego końca korytarza.

\- W pokoju jest agresywne zwierze - wydukał JJ, powracając do rzeczywistości i odzyskując wreszcie równowagę.

Starszy Rosjanin puścił kolegę i zmarszczył brwi. Leroy zniknął na moment w zapasowej łazience na przeciwko pokoju amerykańsko-chińskiego duetu. Wrócił z kijem od mopa i pewnym krokiem minął ciągle rozciągniętego na drzwiach Phichita oraz zastygłego Leo. Powoli wsunął końcówkę szczotki pod materiał i uniósł go.

Chulanont, Iglesia i Ji zaczęli mówić jednocześnie.

\- To niemożliwe!

\- Tam coś było!

\- To się ruszało!

JJ zdarł koszulę. Wiktor podszedł obok i z gracją podniósł czarną zabawkę w kształcie kreta. Obejrzał ją z życzliwym zainteresowaniem. Guang-Hong tak się przejął, że w jednej chwili wyczołgał się z walizki i stanął przy dużo wyższym blondynie, zezując na pluszaka. Potem rzucił Tajowi najbardziej urażone spojrzenie, jakie Leo kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Phichit! - pisnął. - To _twoja_ przytulanka! Widziałem na Instagramie! Emil ci ją dał.

Chulanont kręcił głową z pasją, ale wyraźnie nie umiał wydusić ani słowa.

\- Ale skąd się tu wzięła ta maskotka? - zachodził w głowę Amerykanin.

Wiktor miętosił zabawkę w palcach. - Nie czuję żadnego mechanizmu, nie mogło się ruszać.

\- Hmm - mruknął JJ i spojrzał na podłogę. Odsunął się szybko. - Karaluch - rzucił.

Rzeczywiście, od jasnozielonego koloru tatami odznaczał się wielki czarny insekt. Japońskie karaluchy przekraczały wszelkie oczekiwania - były ogromne, niezniszczalne i zawsze przemieszczały się sporymi stadami. Yuuri przed wyjazdem i po przyjeździe do Petersburga długo trzepał wszystkie bagaże, żeby nie ściągnąć tego dziadostwa do ich nowego lokum. Żadne czyszczenie nie pomagało, robale mogły zalęgnąć się w każdym dogodnym miejscu. Rosjanin szybko nauczył się, że jedyny sposób na nie to rozstawić wszędzie lepy, a potem spalić.

Guang-Hong spojrzał w dół i ujrzał karalucha tuż przy swojej stopie odzianej w samą skarpetkę. Nawet nie krzyknął. Wyglądał, jakby go to nie ruszyło. Nic nie zwiastowało susa na półtora metra. Chińczyk wskoczył na Wiktora i ciasno oplótł nogami powyżej talii, opierając jednocześnie ręce na barkach zaskoczonego Rosjanina. Nikiforov zachował równowagę głównie z powodu dość atletycznej sylwetki oraz lichej postury Ji. Również dlatego, że JJ zwrócił przysługę i podtrzymał starszego kolegę z dzieciakiem na plecach.

Ustabilizowawszy Wiktora, Leroy wybuchnął śmiechem.

Z korytarza dobiegł odgłos szybkiego, wręcz nerwowego szurania kapciami - niezbity dowód na to, że oto zbliżał się Katsuki. Japończyk przypadł do Taja, którego musiał widzieć z daleka, rozwalonego na pół holu.

\- Phichit? Wszystko w porządku? Phichit! - Siłą podniósł rękę przyjaciela, którą ten trzymał tak sztywno, że odbił się na niej ślady od kraty na drzwiach.

Yuuri spojrzał do wewnątrz pokoju i zobaczył JJa zwijającego się ze śmiechu oraz Guang-Honga ciasno owiniętego wokół _jego_ narzeczonego.

 _Jego_ czyli Katsukiego.

Wiktor stał zdębiały, jak koza, która chciałaby uciec, ale wstrętna matka natura zafundowała jej paraliż kończyn w stresującej sytuacji. Rozłożył ramiona i ugiął nieco kolana dla lepszej równowagi. Wpatrywał się tępo w tatami. Bez trudu utrzymywał ciężar młodszego łyżwiarza, ale wyglądało na to, że bardzo usilnie zastanawia się, jak wybrnąć z sytuacji. Po podłodze biegał karaluch.

Leo zerkał to na Yuuriego z Phichitem, to na trio w głębi pokoju.

Katsuki powoli wstał i podszedł w kierunku narzeczonego z balastem na plecach. Zręcznym ruchem zdjął klapka. Guang-Hong wspiął się wyżej na Wiktora, próbując uciec dalej od karalucha i Japończyka. Rosjanin zasłonił ramionami głowę. JJ przestał się śmiać.

Yuuri ukląkł i jednym ruchem trafił celnie w insekta. Pierwsze uderzenie nie zrobiło na robalu najmniejszego wrażenia, ale kolejne już zdołało go unieruchomić na tyle, że Katsuki mógł dokończyć dzieła zniszczenia uderzając metodycznie w karalucha jakieś kilkanaście razy, aż mocny pancerzyk pęknął, a stworzenie przestało się ruszać na dobre. Leroy przełknął ślinę.

Wiktor pierwszy ochłonął.

\- Ok - stwierdził i ostrożnie postąpił w stronę Leo. - Pomożesz mi go ściągnąć?

Guang-Hong zrobił się ceglastoczerwony.

\- O kurwa - stwierdził Plisiecki, który w końcu przyszedł zwabiony przez hałas i wyglądał, jakby stał osłupiały już jakiś czas.

\- Yurio! - zawołał Yuuri i pogroził młodemu klapkiem brudnym od resztek karalucha.

Chińczyk w momencie zeskoczył zwinnie. Spojrzał do góry na Nikiforova i wciągnął powietrze. Przeprosił, zginął się, ponownie przeprosił, ponownie ukłonił się, ukrył twarz w dłoniach, minął Wiktora, wszedł do walizki Leo i nakrył się wiekiem.

JJ z Jurijem jednocześnie wybuchli śmiechem, z podobną intensywnością. Wiktor przeczesał palcami włosy. Yuuri pozbierał truchło karalucha w chusteczkę i wstał.

\- Czy wszyscy żyją? - zapytał słabym głosem.

Taj niepewnie zsunął się z drzwi, rozmasowując pośladki. Leo drapał się po karku, spoglądając na powalonego pluszaka w kształcie kreta. Wiktor rzucił nim, kiedy Guang-Hong wykonał akrobację. Maskotka odbiła się od ściany i leżała niewinnie pod oknem.

\- Phichit - westchnął Japończyk i pomógł przyjacielowi pozbierać się.

Chulanont wczepił się palcami w pulower Katsukiego.

\- Yuuri, trzeba wezwać jakiegoś szamana!

\- Raczej dezynsektora - uciął krótko Yuuri. - Bardzo przepraszam za to - zwrócił się do lokatorów pokoju. - Japońskie karaluchy są trochę niezależne od warunków, utrzymywanie miejsca w czystości nie do końca pomaga, czasami jakiś się przemknie. Chociaż to trochę dziwne, że pojawił się w zimie...

Siłą podniósł Phichita na nogi. Zrobił to z niespodziewaną łatwością, a chociaż Taj był mały, to jednak napakowany mięśniami i swoje ważył. JJ zerknął na zwiniętą chusteczkę, w której spoczywało zmasakrowane ciało insekta, i zastanowił się, czy Japończyk nie rozwalał w myślach głowy Guang-Honga, leżącego obecnie w walizce.

\- Weź go pociesz - mruknął Yuuri do Wiktora, na co ten zamrugał bez zrozumienia. - Biedak się speszył, weź go pociesz.

Wszyscy zerknęli z zainteresowaniem na Rosjanina, który zrobił naburmuszoną minę, patrząc na kryjówkę Chińczyka. Taj najwyraźniej nie doszedł do siebie, bo ściskał komórkę w pobielałej dłoni i ani myślał jej używać. Japończyk podtrzymywał usłużnie kolegę, wiedząc, że nie należy ufać jego nogom, kiedy wszędzie dopatruje się ingerencji sił nadprzyrodzonych. Leo bardzo chciał, aby wszyscy wyszli i najlepiej zabrali truchło karalucha oraz nawiedzoną maskotkę, która próbowała go polizać. Jurij ocierał łzy z twarzy, ale wyglądał, jakby nie do końca ogarniał, jakich uczuć doświadcza, bo rozbawienie przechodziło w zastraszającym tempie w zdziwienie.

JJ podszedł do walizki, pewnie przejmując inicjatywę od niechętnego Wiktora. Zastukał w wieko.

\- Heej, Guang-Hong - rzucił - to był całkiem niezły skok. Wysokość dobra nawet do poczwórnego axela!

Głowa Chińczyka niepewnie wyjrzała w prześwicie między zamkami. Twarz dalej miał ceglastoczerwoną aż po same uszy. Kanadyjczyk podniósł pokrywę walizki i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. Yuuri założył ramiona na klatce piersiowej, wpatrując się z wyrzutem w Wiktora, który najwyraźniej odmawiał niańczenia włażących na niego dzieciaków i nie zamierzał ustąpić w tej kwestii.

\- Teraz możesz wskoczyć na Yuuriego, a potem zdecydować, kogo się lepiej ujeżdżało! - dodał JJ, oferując Guang-Hongowi dłoń.

Chińczyk popatrzył na wyciągniętą rękę, jakby otworzył się przed nim nowy wymiar. Uszy już usłyszały wypowiedziane zdanie, ale mózg jeszcze mielił, bo zachodził konflikt interesów. Część umysłu Guang-Honga próbowała pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach, lecz spory fragment domagał się analizy semantycznej oświadczenia rzuconego pod jego adresem. I ten sektor niestety wygrał.

Ji złapał za siatkę pod wiekiem i z całą mocą zatrzasnął nad sobą pokrywę, odcinając się od kolegów definitywnie. JJ wybałuszył oczy, patrząc, co uczynił, a usta zwęziły się w cienką linię. Leo schował twarz w dłoniach, głównie, aby ukryć zbyt bezczelny uśmiech. Reszta zastygła z mniej lub bardziej rozchylonymi ustami.

\- O rany, ssiesz w pocieszaniu bardziej niż Wiktor - rzucił Jurij, a w jego głosie nie było ani grama kpiny, po prostu stwierdzał fakt.

Katsuki westchnął i postąpił na przód, poruszając się z dziwną nonszalancją. Zatrzymał się tuż przed Nikiforovem.

\- A mnie ten żart rozbawił - oznajmił zadziornie, zerkając na Rosjanina spode łba. - W końcu pewnie bym wygrał. Kto by chciał ujeżdżać podstarzałego łyżwiarza z szerokim czołem, pochodzącego z dalekiego, zimnego i barbarzyńskiego kraju?...

Oczy JJa tak bardzo wyszły z orbit, że groziło to poważnymi komplikacjami zdrowotnymi, a usta zwinęły się w jeszcze cieńszą kreseczkę. Jurij uniósł kącik warg, odsłaniając część zębów i niemiłosiernie marszcząc nos. Wyglądał jak bardzo zdegustowany kot.

Yuuri nie robił sobie nic z widowni i dalej wpatrywał się wyzywająco w Wiktora.

\- Podobno ty, Juriju Toshiyawiczu Katsuki - powiedział miękko Rosjanin. - Zawsze twierdziłem, że masz koszmarny gust. Dobór garnituru i krawata to tylko potwierdza...

Słowa zawisły między parą, a te dzielące ich pół metra aż iskrzyło. Jakieś nieznajome obecnym napięcie wzrosło, wszyscy zapałali nagle gwałtowną potrzebą znalezienia się w innym pokoju, a najlepiej kraju. Między tą dwójką działo się coś intymnego, ale jednocześnie z wyraźną sugestią erotyzmu, którego nikt z obecnych nie doświadczył _tak_ intensywnie na własnej skórze. Wreszcie dostali to, czego się spodziewali po rosyjsko-japońskim duecie.

JJ nerwowo potarł ręce, zwalczając nagłą chęć umycia ich. Czuł się malutki i żaden pocieszający głos nie przebijał się do świadomości. Jurij w końcu przerwał ciszę, charkając, ile miał siły w gardle.

\- Beeekaaa - zawył - oni znowu jakieś świństwa odwalają!

Zaklęcie podziałało ze skutkiem natychmiastowym i Kazach teleportował się na miejsce. Plisiecki szybko dodał:

\- Ale był ubaw, bo pojawił się karaluch i wszyscy zaczęli odstawiać pawiana, aż przylazł Świniak i ubił bestię.

\- Bardzo odważnie - zgodził się pogodnie Otabek, przystając przy niższym koledze, chociaż zebrani zauważyli, iż już nie tak bardzo niższym. Ach, czas mijał tak szybko, a hormony działały tak skutecznie...

Phichit gapił się na Yuuriego, ale ten nie zwracał uwagi. Japończyk spojrzał jeszcze raz na Wiktora i oblicze bardzo mu złagodniało. Obdarzył ukochanego jasnym uśmiechem i podszedł do walizki z bardzo zawstydzonym chłopakiem w środku.

\- Guang-Hong, wyjdź, nic się nie stało - rzekł stanowczo, klękając obok. - No daj spokój, w Pekinie miałeś jego gacie na głowie, to było dopiero idiotyczne ze strony Wiktora...

W odpowiedzi Chińczyk zasunął zamek od środka.

\- Wiktor nie jest na ciebie zły! - Leo postanowił pomóc. - Prawda?

\- Absolutnie - wymamrotał bez przekonania Rosjanin.

\- Yuuri też się nie gniewa - ciągnął dalej Amerykanin.

Japończyk zmarszczył brwi. - Dlaczego miałbym się gniewać?

Towarzystwo wymieniło spojrzenia. Leo nie przepadał za JJem, szczególnie, że zdarzyło im się trenować razem, co prawda, jedynie przez kilka tygodni, ale zawsze uważał go za aroganckiego, bezczelnego i nie szanującego autorytetów. Lecz w tym momencie znalazł w Kanadyjczyku wszystkie emocje, które sam odczuwał - wahanie i wątpliwości, czy to dobry pomysł wypowiedzieć na głos cisnący się na usta wniosek.

\- Ale że z zazdrości? - zgadł Yuuri i zachichotał nerwowo. - Mogę na niego wskakiwać ile chcę, aż mu dysk wypadnie. Poza tym, gdybym miał się mścić na każdym, kto wskoczył na Wiktora, musiałbym wytruć połowę petersburskiej socjety.

Otabek parsknął cicho, kiedy wszyscy inni zachowali pełne przerażenia milczenie, gdy wyobraźnia - świeżo dokarmiona widokiem Japończyka z maniakalnym błyskiem w oku zabijającego karalucha - zagalopowała się za bardzo.

\- Zrobiłbyś to? - westchnął Wiktor, przykładając dłonie do mostka.

Yuuri uniósł jedną brew i spojrzał znad okularów. - Bez mrugnięcia okiem - stwierdził gładko.

Rosjanin sapnął i aż się spłonił. Jurij jęknął rozdzierająco i pociągnął Otabeka. Ponieważ kazachski kolega ani drgnął, młody Rosjanin uwiesił się na jego ramieniu.

\- Beka, co ty robisz? - zapytał z irytacją, mając wrażenie, że próbuje przesunąć lądolód.

\- Uczę się - odparł Atlin, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Jurij na moment przestał działać. - Co?

\- Co co? - Twarz Otabeka nie wyrażała nic. - To było całkiem _badassowe_ i seksowne, nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy się dobra odzywka przyda.

Ton Kazacha wskazywał na rozmowę o poradzie względem technicznych aspektów łyżwiarstwa figurowego, a nie sztuki _uwodzenia_. Plisiecki otworzył usta, a grdyka podskakiwała mu, kiedy niewypowiedziane słowa biły się o pierwszeństwo.

Ubiegł go Phichit, bo zaczął krzyczeć cienkim głosem. Upuścił komórkę na wyłamane drzwi, a palce wczepił w policzki.

\- Nieeee! - wył płaczliwie, patrząc ciemnymi ślepiami na Japończyka. - Yuuuri, opętało go, opętało go! Jak Buddę kocham, opętało Yuuriego!

Otabek delikatnie chwycił jedną dłoń Taja, przyciągnął do siebie i poklepał pocieszająco jej grzbiet. Chulanont przestał zawodzić i spojrzał na twarz Atlina, niemal bez życia. Kazach posiadał fizjonomię oprycha ze złej dzielnicy, kogoś, kogo człowiek bardzo nie chciał spotkać w ciemnym zaułku, _cool kida_ , prześladowcy z amerykańskich filmów o szkole. Ale dobrze było mieć go po swojej stronie, więc Phichit dał się uspokoić.

Jurij patrzył oniemiały, jak przyjaciel trzyma za rączkę tego stukniętego Azjatę. JJ przytomnie ugryzł się w język, żeby nic nie skomentować. Wiktor przyłożył palec do warg i przechylał głowę to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, jak Makkachin, kiedy czegoś nie ogarniał małym, psim rozumkiem. Yuuri zerknął na Leroya, przysunął knykcie do ust, aby zamaskować śmiech i dać sobie moment na zapanowanie nad twarzą, czym przypomniał Kanadyjczykowi Isabellę. W końcu Japończyk zastukał w walizkę.

\- Guang-Hong, masz tam tlen?

Katsuki chwycił za suwak i rozpiął zamek. Nie napotkał oporu. Potem delikatnie podniósł wieko, ujawniając lekko podduszonego i spoconego Chińczyka. Pomógł usiąść młodszemu koledze, a potem zmierzwił mu włosy nieco niezręcznym lecz szczerym, starszobraterskim gestem, który chyba poprawił humor Guang-Hongowi. Leo z JJem przetransportowali go na futon, szybko i sprawnie zaścielony wcześniej przez Japończyka.

\- No ale spójrz - zaprotestował słabo Phichit, zezując na własną dłoń w silnym kazachskim uścisku. - Yuuri się tak nie zachowuje, na pewno coś go opętało...

Otabek nie rzekł nic, ale samym wyrazem twarzy zdołał uciszyć Taja. A raczej brakiem jakiejkolwiek ekspresji.

Wierzę ci, mówiło to oblicze, wierzę ci, ale nie można nic z tym zrobić, więc odpuść.

Katsuki wstał, poprawił ubranie i spojrzał bystro na eks-współlokatora.

\- Tak. Opętało mnie - powiedział z przekąsem.

Przystąpił do Wiktora, kołysząc się zalotnie, i objął Rosjanina za szyję.

\- To mnie opętało - stwierdził, wspinając się na palce, żeby zrównać się z ukochanym. - Ciężki przypadek. Proszę nie wzywać egzorcysty.

JJ w momencie spocił się jak Guang-Hong w walizce. W jego świecie mężczyźni nie flirtowali tak bezczelnie, nie zniżali głosu do wibrującego tembru, a przede wszystkim nie przybierali _takiej_ pozycji. Yuuri zrezygnował z tych paru centymetrów wysokości, na rzecz wygięcia bioder w kokieteryjnej pozie. Wiktor oblizał usta, wiedząc, że wpadł całkowicie i nieodwołalnie.

\- Ja ciebie opętałem, huh? - powiedział aksamitnym głosem, a minę zrobił, jakby nie był pewien, czy się rozpłakać, czy roześmiać. - Jakoś zawsze mi się wydawało, że na odwrót...

\- Jak ty mało wiesz o życiu, Nikiforov... - odciął się Japończyk i opuszkiem palca dotknął czubka nosa ukochanego.

Rosjanin gwałtownie złapał się za wspomnianą część twarzy, prawie strącając tym rękę Yuuriego.

\- Wiem - stwierdził płaczliwym tonem - czoło za szerokie, a nos za długi!

Japończyk zmarszczył brwi i rozchylił usta, po czym zerknął na JJa i Leo z miną „wieczne problemy, on jest niemożliwy".

\- Czego wszyscy się tak gapią? No to teraz wiecie, co my z nimi mamy w Petersburgu na co dzień - mruknął Jurij. - _CO-DZIEŃ._ Teraz i tak długo wytrzymali bez takich akcji, bo się kłócą, ale normalnie to...

\- Emil pewnie powiedziałby coś w stylu - rzucił Leroy, przerywając wywody Plisieckiego - że mężczyźni z długimi nosami mają długie też co innego.

Katsuki parsknął śmiechem. - Tak! Stopy! Spójrz na te płetwy!

Jurij patrzył zdegustowany i przerażony, jak ramiona Otabeka drżą delikatnie od hamowanego śmiechu, kiedy Wiktor cały się naburmuszył i wyrwał z objęć narzeczonego.

\- Oj, JJ - Yuuri zignorował pełne urażenia spojrzenie Nikiforova - ja się chyba muszę poskarżyć na ciebie Isabelli!

Kanadyjczyk zamachał rękami w obronnym geście. Kazach puścił w końcu tajską dłoń, delikatnie przesunął jej właściciela, podniósł komórkę Phichita, a potem spróbował podźwignąć wyłamane drzwi. Jurij obserwował to pełen sprzecznych emocji, ale w końcu uczynna natura przezwyciężyła dźgające uczucie zazdrości i młody Rosjanin ruszył pomóc przyjacielowi. Leo natychmiast wstał od Guang-Honga, spiesząc ze wsparciem.

\- Och, nie przejmujcie się tym - zaprotestował Japończyk. - To się da łatwo włożyć, gospodarze zaraz to naprawią, pójdę po nich.

\- Damy radę - oznajmił Otabek, kiedy w trójkę postawili ramę. Dolna część wskoczyła natychmiast w prowadnicę, ale z górną nie poszło tak łatwo.

Phichit dosiadł się do Guang-Honga i tak obserwowali resztę, niczym dwa zdziwione chomiki. JJ spróbował dołączyć się do samozwańczej ekipy naprawczej, ale po syku Jurija zrezygnował i niepewnie zajął pozycję obok życzliwie zainteresowanego Nikiforova. Yuuri wspiął się na palce jak baletnica, ale wciąż brakowało kilku centymetrów, żeby wymierzyć od góry.

\- Może Wiktor mógłby... - zasugerował Otabek, sapiąc z wysiłku, chociaż to Leo podtrzymywał większość ciężaru.

\- Nawet go nie wołaj - stwierdził Katsuki, grobowym tonem. - Chciałem, żeby wywiercił mi jedną dziurę w ścianie, to musiałem gips kupować, aby zakryć efekty.

Wspomniany Rosjanin uniósł tylko bezradnie ręce, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco.

\- Obawiam się, że Guang-Hong powinien znowu na kogoś wskoczyć - zauważył JJ. - Wtedy może tak od góry będzie łatwiej to dopasować.

Chińczyk najwyraźniej zmęczony całą sytuacją, wciąż z palącym uczuciem wstydu błąkającym się po trzewiach, obrzucił Kanadyjczyka bardzo niechętnym spojrzeniem.

\- To nie jest głupi pomysł - oznajmił Otabek. - Jurij? Mógłbyś?

Plisiecki aż się cofnął o kilka kroków.

\- Yurio jest najlżejszy, dostrzegam logikę - poparł go Wiktor, nagle wchodząc w rolę poważnego, starszego kolegi, który chce pomóc.

\- No to masz do wyboru - parsknął JJ. - Którą bramkę wybierze rosyjska wróżka? Bramka numer jeden: eros prosto z Japonii! Bramka numer dwa: kazachski _bad boy_! Bramka numer trzy: niezłomny wojownik z Ameryki!

Phichit podparł policzek, obrzucając Kanadyjczyka swoim zwyczajnym, pogodnym spojrzeniem.

\- JJ - rzucił - masz wyjątkowy talent do zamieniania sytuacji z niezręcznej na bardzo niezręczną.

\- Zupełnie jak ty! - zaczepił go Katsuki.

\- Yuuuuri - zaprotestował urażony przyjaciel.

\- No to która bramka? - zapytał Otabek, stanowczo domagając się odpowiedzi.

Jurij spojrzał na trójkę łyżwiarzy, przełknął ślinę, zerknął na korytarz, mierząc, czy zdąży uciec, ale pochwycił przy tym powątpiewające spojrzenie JJa. Lekki płomień protestu zamienił się w pożar absolutnego buntu.

\- A ty, frankenseinogłowy, będziesz tak stał i patrzył?! - warknął do Kanadyjczyka.

Leroy fuknął z dezaprobatą. - A co? Wolałbyś mnie do ujeżdżania? Tegom się nie spodziewał, kiedy tylu zacnych kawalerów...

Jurij zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, ale w przeciwieństwie do innych nastolatków w pomieszczeniu, u niego był to wyraz ostatecznej złości. Wiktor kiwał bezwładnie głową jak zabawka, którą czasami wozi się na tylnej szybie w samochodzie.

\- A idź! - prychnął Plisiecki. - Wtedy byś się do czegoś przydał, a tak nie będę niszczył ci wizerunku darmozjada!

Leo westchnął, przytrzymując drzwi w niewygodnej pozycji, próbując rozciągnąć ramiona na całą wysokość. Yuuri poprawił okulary i spróbował wziąć większy ciężar na siebie, kiedy Otabek ciągle manewrował, widząc, że spór może się przeciągnąć, więc lepiej spróbować ogarnąć samemu.

\- A może masz lęk wysokości? - droczył się Kanadyjczyk.

Japończyk z Kazachem wymienili spojrzenia, przyznając JJowi dziesięć punktów na dziesięć za sposób motywacji młodego gniewnego.

\- A może ci trzeba łeb wstawić, zamiast tej ramy? - odciął się Jurij.

\- Czyli się cykasz - podsumował Leroy.

Plisiecki wydał z siebie przeciągły gulgot, więc Nikiforov przewidując bieg wydarzeń, zszedł z linii ognia i usiadł obok Phichita.

\- Spierdalaj!

\- Yurio...

\- Chodź tu, debilu! - wrzeszczał Jurij. - Włażę na ciebie!

JJ zamrugał, totalnie zdziwiony, że strategia zadziałała i wreszcie ktoś chce robić z nim coś wspólnie. Natychmiast jednak się zreflektował i podszedł do prowadnicy, żeby rosyjska koszka nie zdążyła się rozmyślić. Ugiął nogi w kolanach i pochylił się nieznacznie, przybierając podobną pozycję do Wiktora, kiedy Guang-Hong był bardziej skory do integracji. Jurij nie wybrał jednak jednego skoku na kanadyjską ofiarę, a zamiast tego płynnym ruchem podstawił stopę na udzie JJa, drugą odbił się od ziemi. Balansując z gracją, odrzucając podsunięte usłużnie ramię Yuuriego, złapał się górnej belki, przełożył nogę przez bark Leroya, po czym dołączył następną. JJ niepewnie złapał za łydki młodego Rosjanina, aby zasekurować kolegę i wyprostował się. Jurij znajdował się znacznie powyżej górnej prowadnicy, więc miał dokładny widok, co, w co musi wskoczyć. Zamontowanie drzwi trwało jakieś trzydzieści sekund gniewnych okrzyków Plisieckiego, co mają robić i czemu robią to źle.

JJ, z głową między udami Jurija, pochwycił spojrzenie Otabeka. Nie wyrażało absolutnie nic. Żadnych gróźb, ostrzeżeń, zazdrości, rozbawienia - czegokolwiek. A jednak Kanadyjczyk poczuł się bardzo nieswojo. Bo Kazach patrzył. I patrzył lekko przymkniętymi oczyma, jakby rzucał jakiś czar. Skojarzenie z niesławnym występem w finale Grand Prix przyszło samo. Leroyowi nogi nieco zmiękły, a reszta ciała zesztywniała, przez co nie wykonał poleceń chłopaka siedzącego mu na barana.

\- Ej, idioto, nawet jako koń się nie sprawdzasz - syczał Jurij. - Do przodu mówię.

Wyciągnął rękę, aby złapać JJa za włosy, ale kiedy tylko ich dotknął, natychmiast cofnął dłoń, jakby się oparzył.

\- Fuuuj! - zawył. - Co za gówno masz na tych kłakach? Tona żelu, przecież tym oko komuś wybijesz!

\- Yurio...

Ale udało się. Rama przesuwała się gładko. Futonowe trio nagrodziło ekipę naprawczą gromkimi brawami. JJ wyciągnął rękę do góry, drugą przytrzymując nogę Jurija, czując, że ten kombinuje jak zejść. Młody Rosjanin zaskakująco przyjął wsparcie, przerzucił udo przez plecy Kanadyjczyka i odbił się. Trzy pary rąk rzuciły się asekurować młodego gniewnego, ale to Leroy złapał chłopaka w talii i pomógł gładko wylądować. Wiktor z Phichitem ponownie wznieśli oklaski.

\- Ojej! - Katsuki również przyklasnął. - Ale wam to ładnie wyszło!

Jurij dotąd opanowany, natychmiast odskoczył, wykrzywił twarz i wytarł dłonie w spodnie.

\- Dziękujemy z Guang-Hongiem za pomoc w naprawie. - Leo otarł pot z czoła.

\- Świetna zabawa! - odparł JJ i wystawił dłoń w powietrze.

Przez moment nikt nie miał zamiaru przybić mu piątki. W końcu jednak, kiedy kanadyjska ręka już nieco uwiędła, Otabek wychylił się niejako zza kolegi i przyklepał niezgrabnie, ale to wystarczyło, żeby Leroy od razu się ożywił.

\- Dobra, skoro wszyscy żyją... Ja miałem zadzwonić... - zastanowił się Yuuri i skłoniwszy na pożegnanie głowę, wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Wiktor dźwignął się i podążył za Japończykiem jak ludzka wersja Makkachina. Leo zajął jego miejsce. Phichit wpatrywał się w zdjęcie na komórce. Guang-Hong obserwował zabawkę w kształcie kreta. Całe trio wyglądało na mocno zdezelowane, a zegar nie pokazywał nawet dziesiątej.

Jurij złapał Otabeka za łokieć i pociągnął z całej siły. JJ podążył za nimi aż do ich pokoju, ku przerażaniu młodego Rosjanina. Jednak do Leroya dochodziło więcej niż przewidywał Plisiecki, bo Kanadyjczyk zatrzymał się na progu, nie wchodząc nieproszony.

\- Dzięki - rzucił do Jurija, posłał mu promienny uśmiech i ruszył dalej.

Młody gniewny spojrzał na Kazacha. - O chuj mu chodziło?

Atlin wzruszył ramionami. - Gotowy do wyjścia?

W otwartych drzwiach zobaczyli truchtającego gorączkowo Phichita.

\- Yuuuuuuri!

* * *

Za betę dziękuję jak zwykle DaryavonDayern, jeśli coś będzie źle, to dlatego, że się jej nie słucham.  
Rozdział dedykuję Dziabarze, bo powstał w głównej mierze dzięki dobremu humorowi po przeczytaniu "Tylko w twoich ramionach. Poranek". Chociaż cudowny fluff tamtego opowiadania nijak nie przystaje do rozwałki z tego rozdziału. Sorry not sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Wszyscy fani interakcji na linii JJ x Yurio proszeni są o podziękę Daryi za wymyślenie rozwiązania sceny. Ja na nie nie wpadłam. Obstawiałam Phichita na Yuurim (co mogłoby dać trochę wymówki do opisania Wiktorowej zazdrości), Guang-Honga na Leo (co byłoby urocze), Yuuriego na Wiktorze (co byłoby zgodne z nutą fica), Jurija na Yuurim (co wywołałoby falę docinków o mechu mega-Yuri) i wspierającego ich Wiktora (jak to dobra rodzina). Natomiast dla Daryi takie rozwiązanie (Jurij na JJu) wydawało się najbardziej oczywiste, a mnie najzabawniejsze, więc niniejszym prezentuję tę oto wersję wydarzeń.

Cioteczka Duangkamol pochodzi z fica "Dwóch panów w łóżku (nie licząc psa)", ale i tak ja jej wymyśliłam to imię, więc nie liczy się jako zżynka :P

Japońskie karaluchy... Nie każcie mi tego znowu opisywać, myślę, że w tekście jasno wyraziłam swoje zdanie o nich. Nie dość, że są dużo większe niż te nasze, to jeszcze latają, są niezniszczalne i u nas generalnie trzeba zrobić straszny syf, żeby się robactwo zalęgło, a w Japo to takie oczywiste nie jest. Swoją drogą, zawsze myślałam, że ta akcja, że wylatuje karaluch i wszystkie dziewczyny skaczą na stoły/krzesła i zaczynają piszczeć to scena wymyślona na potrzeby filmu. Okazuje się, że nie. Kiedy ja goniłam z morderczą iskrą w oku w akademiowej kuchni za insektem, do spółki z nieustraszoną Amerykanką, dwie Japonki, Kanadyjka i druga Amerykanka wlazły na stoły i się darły. Karaluch zginął tragicznie.

Wiktor może mieć kompleksy na punkcie swojego nosa, bo w Hasetsu na pewno biegały za nim dzieciaki i go przedrzeźniały (japońskie dzieci są okropne). Wszystkie białasy mają za duże nosy dla większości Azjatów. Do punktu, w którym naprawdę mają ciężkie rozkminy, jak białasy się całują, czy się przypadkiem nie dźgają nosami, jak oni to technicznie rozwiązują.

Wesołego jajeczka!


	14. Cukierkowy syrop klonowy

Ponieważ pojawiły się komentarze, które widzę, ale nie mam pojęcia jak na nie odpowiedzieć (nie ogarniam , przepraszam), wstawiam dalsze części. Bardzo dziękuję :*

Ten rozdział różni się znacznie od innych. Robię tu coś, czego staram się generalnie unikać: dorabiam historię totalnie poza kanonem, nie opierając się prawie na niczym z anime. Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko będziecie mieć frajdę :) Ja bardzo lubię czytać czyjeś headcanony, nawet jeśli nie przystają do mojej wizji. Jeśli jednak ktoś nie ma ochoty, to może spokojnie ten rozdział pominąć, bo nie wnosi nic do fabuły. Poza tym, że Phichit w tle próbuje się porozumieć z Yuurim, a ten go zbywa - to jedyna rzecz, jaka będzie mieć potem znaczenie. I Mila trochę umiera, ale to twarda dziewczyna, więc przetrwa.

Każdy komentarz przyjmę z wielką radością!

* * *

 **XIII. Cukierkowy syrop klonowy**

Mila przewróciła się na zaścielonym futonie na drugi bok, zginając się przy tym w pół. Z trudem powstrzymała jęk. Sara z Isabellą klęczały przy niej zmartwione.

\- Słuchaj, to ja może zejdę na dół - powiedział Kanadyjka - i poszukam czegoś w apteczce JJa? Zawsze wozi silne proszki przeciwbólowe w razie, jakby się za bardzo potrzaskał...

Włoszka delikatnie pogłaskała cierpiącą Rosjankę po głowie, przeczesując rude kosmyki.

\- Nie - wyjęczała Babicheva. - Już wzięłam swoje. Muszą zacząć działać. Po prostu moja macica się wściekła za tłamszenie jej. Teraz ma odwet. Myślałam, że poczeka jeszcze z tydzień. Albo że nie uderzy z taką siłą.

Dziewczyny pokiwały współczująco głowami. Za drzwiami ciągle ktoś nerwowo biegał, co nie było takie dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że dwa pokoje dalej mieszkał Yuuri z Wiktorem, a Japończyk zdecydowanie zbyt poważnie podchodził do tematu gości. Emil z Michelem też wybierali się na miasto jak sójka za morze, świergocząc po włosku, wplatając raz po raz angielskie słówka, kiedy Czech nie wyrabiał lingwistycznie. Nawet Sara nie miała pojęcia, o czym rozmawiali - niby-znajome dźwięki rozchodziły się z dziwnym pogłosem, zza plastikowo-drewnianych drzwi.

Za Yuurim chodziły dwa pieski. Jeden miał na imię Wiktor, a drugi Phichit. Obaj najwyraźniej żądali uwagi coraz bardziej zirytowanego Japończyka. Chwilowo Taj nieco odpuścił (po kilku bardzo dosadnie brzmiących zdaniach), ale narzeczony trzymał się mocno. Mila podniosła głowę, spojrzała na towarzyszki, wyciągnęła rękę i pokazała jeden palec. Po chwili dołączyła drugi.

\- Możesz iść denerwować kogoś innego? Zadzwoń do Georgija i spytaj co u Makkachina, co? I od razu dowiedz się też, kiedy wlazł Ani na odcisk ta bardzo, że go zostawiła!

Babicheva zrobiła tryumfującą minę, podnosząc trzeci palec w chwili, gdy tylko Katsuki wypowiedział te słowa tonem wystarczająco ostrym, by ciąć diamenty.

\- Biedny Yuuri - stwierdziła Sara - a wydawało się, że dogadali się na śniadaniu.

\- W związku nie jest zawsze tylko dobrze albo tylko źle - powiedziała Isabella, rozsiadając się wygodniej. - Po prawdzie to raczej sztuka ciągłych kompromisów, znajdywania pola, gdzie nie tracisz siebie na rzecz drugiej osoby, ale jednocześnie zauważasz jej potrzeby.

Mila poprawiła poduszkę pod głową, aby lepiej widzieć koleżankę. Ona i Sara wpatrywały się ze szczerym zaciekawieniem w Kanadyjkę.

\- ...jak pewnie wiecie - dodała Yang, spoglądając to na jedną, to na drugą.

Łyżwiarki spojrzały po sobie, a potem na kasetony na suficie. Mila miała wrażenie, że widzi jasne światełka migoczące obok lampy, ale możliwe, że to tylko lek wszedł za bardzo. Isabella wykorzystała moment i dyskretnie podciągnęła rajstopy: ich materiał zagęścił się nieelegancko na kostkach. Poprawiła ołówkową spódnicę, nieprzystosowaną do siedzenia na ziemi w godnej pozie, poza klęczeniem, które dla każdego nie-Japończyka robiło się bolesne po dziesięciu minutach.

\- No właśnie nie wiemy - powiedziała w końcu Mila, w akompaniamencie radosnych ryków Emila i słabego protestu Phichita. - Ja nie miałam czasu na żadne poważne związki, tyle co się pochodziło za rączkę, jakieś czekoladki, kwiatki... Był ten hokeista, który tak komplementował, torbę nosił, deser stawiał, po rączkach całował... A gdy tylko człowiek na Worldsy wyjechał, to już zapraszał tę blond cizię z tanecznych na kawę, jakbym nie widziała, gdzie mu oczy latały! Ale się przekonał, kto tu jest słabą płcią, oj, przekonał...

Nerwowy ognik w oku Babichevy przeradzał się w maniakalny błysk. Po kilku sekundach dziewczyna rozluźniła się jednak i podjęła:

\- Mama zawsze mówiła, że mam się często myć i tyle nie przeklinać. I w ogóle to po rozstaniu Georgija z Anią, to się bałam, że koleś będzie podbijał do mnie, ale na szczęście jego braterskie uczucia okazały się silniejsze.

Sara zachichotała. - Podobnie u mnie. Tyle co chodziłam z co ładniejszymi buziami, i to jeszcze mocno za plecami Michele'a. Bo jak się o którymś dowiedział, to chłopak życia nie miał.

Isabella zmarszczyła brwi i przechyliła głowę, a czarne kosmyki przesłoniły jej nieco twarz. Prezentowała się nad wyraz szykownie.

\- To nie jest zdrowe - rzuciła z wahaniem w głosie.

Sara przeczesała ręką włosy. W przeciwieństwie do kanadyjskiej koleżanki, paradowała w szaro-różowym dresie, wystarczająco stylowym, aby móc dać się przyłapać paparazzi, ale jednocześnie wyglądającym na super komfortowy.

\- Wiem, trochę staram się go odsuwać, ale to mój brat bliźniak. Jesteśmy razem od samego początku. Do tego nasze dzieciństwo było mocno porypane przez rozwód rodziców i tak jakoś przyzwyczailiśmy się liczyć tylko na siebie. Chciałabym, żeby trochę odpuścił, zajął się własnym życiem... Ale jednocześnie chciałabym, aby ciągle był obecny w moim. To jak chcieć mieć ciasteczko i zjeść ciasteczko. Niewykonalne.

Wyciągnęła nogi na swoim futonie i zrobiła kilka skłonów. Nekola musiał ostro błaznować, bo Michele właśnie wygłaszał tyradę po angielsku, a co jakiś czas trzy grosze wtrącał Phichit. Czasami przebijał się niski, spokojny głos Wiktora, ale ciężko było stwierdzić, do kogo mówił.

\- Musisz nam opowiedzieć, Bello - mruknęła Mila, masując podbrzusze - o byciu w normalnym związku. Ja podpytuję Wiktora, ale ten debil uwielbia bawić się w poetę, od razu jakieś książki podstawia, metafor używa, w ogóle nie wiem, o co mu chodzi. Chociaż wczoraj sprzedał mi takiego newsa, że się pobeczałam.

Sara natychmiast przerwała rozciąganie i przetoczyła się po tatami, by zawisnąć centymetry od twarzy Rosjanki. Przez drobną posturę, wyglądała jak psotna dziewczynka, która właśnie usłyszała pomysł jak wrobić chłopaków z sąsiedztwa.

\- Ale że co? Co? Coś o miłości?... W ogóle tak ci zazdroszczę, że idziesz na ich wesele!

Mila spojrzała w wielkie, fiołkowe oczy tuż nad sobą. Brązowe strąki włosów muskały jej policzki. I na chwilę zapomniała, jak się oddycha.

\- Em, am, ech... - wystękała, próbując pozbierać myśli. Już drugi raz dzisiaj dała się złapać _off guard_. - No bo powiedział mi, jak zakochał się w Yuurim. Nie tam żadne seksy czy bankiety, czy nawet jazda na lodzie, znaczy, to wszystko tak, ale to, co go absolutnie, dobitnie i ostatecznie _rozłożyło_ to był moment, kiedy nasza japońska chyba-dziewica rzekła mu, że pragnie swego oblubieńca prawdziwego, a nie jakiegoś hochsztaplera! Czy jakoś tak...

Babicheva zaczęła chichotać, widząc konsternację na twarzy Crispino. Włoszka wyprostowała się, wydymając z irytacją policzki. Dźgnęła palcem w ramię rudej.

\- No już, już - opanowała się Rosjanka. - Teraz wiesz, jak się gada z Nikiforovem! Po prostu Wiktor próbował go zarwać na każdy możliwy sposób: na trenera, na nudystę, serio, na dzień dobry wskoczył do gorącego źródła i zaprezentował _wszystko_ , całą nagą prawdę... Na psa, na _celebrity_ , na erosa, na przyjaciela, co on odwalał, to ja nie ogarnęłam, bo zwykle Dżordżio się tak zachowuje. A Yuuri się nie dał... Co zresztą dzisiaj powiedział. I z tego, co pamiętam, z płaczliwych relacji Wiktora na Messengerze, dość mu to na ambicję wjechało. W końcu Yuuri mu wyznał, żeby se dał siana z tymi wszystkimi pozami, powściągnął hormony i pobył z nim po ludzku.

\- Żeby był z nim prawdziwy Wiktor a nie próbujący zaimponować wszystkim dureń - wtrąciła cicho Isabella, patrząc na szerokie okno, za którym, z tej pozycji, roztaczał się widok na wieżowce. Twarz miała nieobecną.

Mila zamrugała zdziwiona. Wymieniły z Sarą spojrzenia. Kanadyjka powoli powróciła do rzeczywistości i wbiła życzliwy wzrok w koleżanki. Uszminkowane na czerwono usta rozciągnęły się w łagodnym uśmiechu.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała w końcu ruda. - Znowu wypłynął temat Yuuriego i Wiktora... Pewnie masz już dość tego, co?

Isabella cmoknęła, westchnęła, ale też uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

\- Nie jest to najbardziej fascynująca dla mnie sprawa - stwierdziła dyplomatycznie. - Ale w sumie to miła odmiana, kiedy ludzie wałkują cudze sprawy bardziej niż moje. JJ trochę nie może tego przeżyć, bo on uwielbia być na świeczniku, a jednocześnie nie za bardzo umie wywoływać skandale... - Dziewczyna zachichotała.

Babicheva podniosła się do siadu, tym razem masując plecy na wysokości nerek. Panowie uspokoili się jakiś czas temu i zastanawiała się, czy nie podsłuchują. Phichit byłby do tego zdolny.

\- To teraz ty opowiedz o swoim związku. W sumie nie jestem jakoś na bieżąco z tymi sprawami, tyle co JJ wrzuca sporo waszych zdjęć, ale to trochę tonie w nawale informacji - powiedziała Włoszka, przyciągając kolana do brody. Czarne włosy opadły kaskadą na drobne, jak na łyżwiarkę, nogi.

\- Chciałabym zrobić teraz coś tak słodkiego jak Yuuri - rzuciła Isabella z przekąsem - ale nie umiem. Fałszywa skromność nigdy nie była moją mocną stroną. Chciałabym oznajmić, coś w stylu, że nie wiem, co powiedzieć, że wszystko wiecie... Ale ja dobrze wiem, co powiedzieć. I dobrze wiem, że nic nie wiecie.

Mila z Sarą wpatrywały się w Kanadyjkę wyczekująco. Dziewczyna rzeczywiście wyglądała na pewną siebie i opanowaną, promieniała klasą i ogólnie jej prezencja przywodziła na myśl wystąpienie polityka albo chociaż kogoś z samorządu uczniowskiego.

\- No to wyobraźcie sobie - powiedziała z lekką sugestią uśmiechu na ustach - że jeszcze nie tak dawno temu miałam podobnie zdanie o moim narzeczonym co Plisiecki.

Babicheva i Crispino krzyknęły jednocześnie, niepewne, czy to żart, czy prawda. Isabella przeciągnęła dramatycznie moment, po czym pokiwała głową i zaczęła swą opowieść:

\- Nasza historia w niczym nie przypomina Yuuriego i Wiktora. Raczej głupi romans z filmów dla nastolatków, których teraz szczerze nienawidzę. „Duma i uprzedzenie", wiecie, te klimaty, para najpierw się nienawidzi do punktu, gdzie udusiliby drugą osobę we śnie, a potem stopniowo odkrywają, że są w sobie zakochani. Kicz straszny! - Dziewczyna skinęła dłonią, jakby próbowała odegnać tę myśl. - Poznaliśmy się w gimnazjum... Przy czym „poznaliśmy" to złe słowo. Po prostu zdarzyło nam się uczęszczać do tej samej szkoły. I to była nienawiść od pierwszego wejrzenia. Denerwowało mnie w nim wszystko. Płeć męska, łatwość łapania kontaktu z innymi, fory z powodu uprawianego sportu i miliona zawodów oraz treningów. Nauczyciele za to go uwielbiali: musiał robić o wiele mniej niż ja na takie same stopnie. Ostatecznie przez te lata ścieraliśmy się o najlepsze wyniki w nauce.

Jak może zauważyłyście, jestem osobą ambitną. Pochodzę z rodziny chińskich emigrantów, a jeśli żadna z was o czymś takim nie słyszała, to nie wiecie, co może się z tym wiązać. Otóż u mnie wszystko musiało być zrobione perfekcyjnie. Nie ma możliwości dostania B, musi być A, a najlepiej A+. Nie ma rzeczy, której nie da się wytrenować. Od dziecka uczyłam się po osiem godzin dziennie. Czytać umiałam od trzeciego roku życia, choć mama twierdzi, że od drugiego, ale trochę jej nie wierzę. Angielski, francuski, chiński, arytmetyka, tenis i pianino to moje koleżanki z podwórka. Rodzice spędzali długie godziny na wyszukiwaniu najlepszych guwernantów, nauczycieli, placówek edukacyjnych, kursów, wszystkiego, co pomogłoby mi osiągnąć perfekcję.

A teraz wyobraźcie sobie, proszę, mnie spędzającą po osiem godzin dziennie na samej nauce, i to poza szkołą, z zerowym czasem na nawiązanie jakichkolwiek głębszych relacji, widzącą kogoś takiego jak JJ. Dostałam ataku apopleksji na miejscu, w wieku trzynastu lat. Rozumiałam, że poświęcał na treningi wiele czasu, w związku z tym nauczyciele traktowali go ulgowo. Ale hola, ja też poświęcałam wiele czasu na rzeczy niezwiązane ze szkołą - chodziłam codziennie na lekcje pianina, a trzy razy w tygodniu na intensywne zajęcia z tenisa. Dodatkowo byłam przewodniczącą samorządu uczniowskiego i miałam naprawdę wiele obowiązków.

I ktoś taki jak JJ, całkowicie oddany jednej dziedzinie, dostawał taryfę ulgową. Złość i poczucie niesprawiedliwości dosłownie mnie rozsadzały. Dodatkowo wiecie, jaki jest JJ. Otwarty, szczery do poziomu impulsywności, zadufany w sobie, z ekstremalnie wysokim poczuciem własnej wartości. Jemu do głowy nie przyszło, że ktoś go może nie lubić. Mocno się na mnie sparzył. Całe gimnazjum spędziliśmy na unikaniu się, co nie było takie trudne, bo on prawie nie uczęszczał do szkoły, nawet na moment wyjechał do Stanów szukać trenera, ale jednak musiałam znosić jego obecność na tych wszystkich szkolnych ceremoniach.

Potem wydawało się, że moje udręki się skończą. Razem z rodzicami wybraliśmy świetną szkołę w Montrealu, która fundowała stypendia, więc czesne nie obciążało tak bardzo rodziny. Dodatkowo to liceum było wysoko w rankingach, taki wspaniały start na uczelnię wyższą. Pierwszy miesiąc przechodziłam w błogiej nieświadomości, a potem pojawił się on. JJ znowu uczęszczał do tej samej szkoły, co ja. Chichot losu, największe nemezis podążało za mną krok w krok. Ale to nie koniec zbiegów okoliczności. Całkiem dobrze szło mi z pianinem, więc mama uparła się na serię koncertów i kilka konkursów. To wymagało jeżdżenia, czyli opuszczenia części lekcji. Zainspirowana moimi opowieściami o JJu, chociaż wątpię, czy chciała, żebym miała łatwiej, raczej nie, ona zawsze chciała, abym była _najlepsza_ , niezależnie od poziomu trudności... W każdym razie, zainspirowana JJem, poszła do dyrektora liceum ustawić z nim to i owo, i kogo tam spotkała? Mamę JJa. Polubiły się od razu.

Moja matka jest bardzo ambitną osobą. Nie dość, że spotkała kogoś, kto doskonale rozumiał jej fiksację na punkcie kariery potomstwa, to jeszcze ta persona okazała się matką doskonale zapowiadających się łyżwiarzy figurowych, a dodatkowo medalistką olimpijską. Mojej mamie to zaimponowało, a nie przyjaźni się z byle kim tylko dlatego, że go lubi lub mieszka blisko.

Tak czy inaczej, byliśmy skazani na siebie. Różne przygody wynikały po drodze, każda z nich w sumie pasuje na osobną historię, ale przecież chcecie tylko streszczenia naszej znajomości... W każdym razie obecność JJa odznaczała się na moim życiu niesamowicie. Mieliśmy idealne dni, gdy się nie widzieliśmy, lepsze, kiedy tylko ignorowaliśmy się z wyniosłym chłodem, oraz te gorsze i super złe. Pełne krzyków, docinków, żartów, często nawet okrutnych. Raz symulowałam wymioty, aby nie iść z rodzicami do jego rodziców, bo wiedziałam, że on też się tam znajduje. Okazało się, że on w tym samym czasie wyrwał się na jakiś trening i rodzice strasznie przeżywali, jak można odczuwać takie animozje, że straszne z nas dzieciaki i dywagacje w takim stylu.

Wszyscy moi znajomi wiedzieli, jak bardzo nienawidzę JJa. Część z nich go lubiła. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, bo ja miałam swoje powody, żeby nie czuć ciepłych emocji względem jego osoby, niekoniecznie uzasadnione dla innych. Dowiedziałam się, że w naszym liceum powstaje fanklub JJa, taki z aspiracjami do bycia ogólnoświatowym. Przez pierwszy rok szło im niesamowicie źle, koszmarnie wręcz. Żartowałam z nich, iż z pustego i Salomon nie naleje. W końcu dałam się wciągnąć w głupi zakład, który oczywiście przegrałam. Co było karą? Musiałam wpisać się do klubu JJa. Świetny _plot twist_ , nie? Stanęłam na głowie, żeby się o tym nie dowiedział, ale z dumą wywiązałam się z obietnicy. Kolejny przypadek od losu - mój ojciec usłyszał o zajściu. Nie o całym zakładzie, ale o samym fakcie mnie należącej do fanklubu.

Jak już wspominałam, w mojej rodzinie nie uznaje się takiej rzeczy jak wykonywanie czegoś na pół gwizdka. Zacząłeś coś, to masz być w tym perfekcyjny. I tak moja matka zrobiła porządny _research_ o fanklubach i kazała mi ten od JJa wyprowadzić na prostą. Nie mogłam należeć do tak przeciętnej organizacji.

I wierzcie mi lub nie, przez pół roku ogarnęłam wszystko. Siedziałam nad publikacjami o autoprezentacji, o mediach społecznościowych, zarządzaniu, śledziłam profile innych łyżwiarzy, różnych _celebrities_. Zapełniłam notatkami dwa segregatory, a matka przynosiła ciągle nowe pozycje z uniwersytetu, które zgłębiałam natychmiast. Właściwie to bardzo zazdroszczę Phichitowi, któremu to wszystko przychodzi naturalnie, a ja musiałam to ogarnąć od chłodnej, logistycznej strony. Przez naprawdę ciężkie pół roku. Ale opłaciło się i to nie tylko przez fakt, że fanklub JJa rozrósł się niesamowicie, lecz także przez to, że rodzice, widząc moje zaangażowanie, odpuścili lekcje tenisa, mogłam po prostu pójść popływać albo na siłownię, co było dla mnie absolutną nowością, tak robić coś, bo lubię. I to nieszczęsne pianino... Nigdy specjalnie za tym nie przepadałam, nie mam słuchu muzycznego, na konkursy jeździłam, ale nie wygrywałam. Od tamtego momentu po prostu ćwiczyłam sobie na luzie z różnymi nauczycielami. Pierwsze pozytywne zmiany w moim życiu wyniknęły przez ten głupi fanklub.

A ten ciołek nie wiedział. JJ przez ten cały czas nie miał pojęcia, kto stoi za jego medialnym sukcesem. Sam, oczywiście, wiele robił, to mu muszę przyznać, ale nie domyślił się nawet, jak wiele mi zawdzięcza. Taka byłam dobra w ukrywaniu się. Lecz, jak w każdej dobrej komedii romantycznej, prawda wyszła na jaw. Nie pamiętam już, czy to mama coś wygadała, czy ktoś z klubu puścił famę. W każdym razie powinnyście widzieć jego minę. Wpadł do pomieszczenia fanklubu, małej kanciapy, a ja próbowałam udawać, że znalazłam się tam tylko przypadkiem, odwiedzając znajomą. Wywalił wszystkich, mnie kazał zostać i męczył tak długo, aż dowiedział się wszystkiego. W tym czasie ludzie pobiegli po stetoskop do biologicznej klasy, żeby nas podsłuchać. Myślałam, że umrę ze wstydu, ale jednocześnie duma tak bardzo trzymała mnie w pionie, iż w końcu postanowiłam dalej zarządzać fanklubem. Tym razem oficjalnie, jako ja. A to oznaczało spotkania z JJem, ustalanie strategii, sprawdzanie grafiku, umawianie na zdjęcia, na spotkania z fanami, reklamowanie różnych rzeczy...

Wiecie, podchodziliśmy do siebie z JJem jak pies do jeża, obwąchując się nieufnie, a dodatkowo nasz uroczy łyżwiarz nie wierzył w moje dobre intencje i długo szukał, gdzie mu kopie ten dołek. Lecz przedsięwzięcie zaczęło działać lepiej, bo mnie nagle zrobiło się o wiele łatwiej. Głównie przez to, że mogłam bezpośrednio wyciągać od niego informacje, a także egzekwować obietnice, co wcześniej musiałam robić przez kogoś, a ta osoba nie zawsze odpowiednio przycisnęła JJa.

Kiedy JJ nie był na wyjazdach, spędzaliśmy razem naprawdę dużo czasu. I gdy tak pracowałam na jego sukces, moja złość trochę zmalała, bo wiedziałam, jak wiele mi zawdzięcza. To ja regulowałam kiedy i z czego dostaje fory. Dodatkowo, wstyd trochę przyznać, ale po raz pierwszy miałam życie towarzyskie. Pewnie wiecie, wy, łyżwiarki, które spędzacie tyle czasu na lodowisku, że to taki aspekt, na który nie starcza czasami dnia. A pracując nad fanklubem musiałam spotykać się z ludźmi i przebywać z nimi, sprawiało mi to ogromnie dużą przyjemność, przy jednoczesnym poczuciu, że nie marnuję czasu.

Potem przyszedł czas wyjazdów. Na ten pomysł wpadła pani Leroy. Widziała, jak ciężko pracuję i uznała, że można by fanklubowi przyznać pieniężny bonus, w końcu fani przyciągają sponsorów. Pierwszy raz w życiu wyleciałam poza Amerykę. Pierwszy raz bez rodziców. To było ekstatyczne przeżycie. Dotychczas właściwie nie miałam czasu odkryć, co naprawdę lubię. Okazało się, że podróże to prawdziwa pasja. Od tego momentu gorliwie zgłębiałam wszystkie przewodniki, jakie wpadły mi w ręce, a oprócz planowania spotkań, organizowania grup do dopingowania, kombinowałam, kiedy mogę uciec na trochę na zwiedzanie i jakie atrakcje zaliczyć po drodze. Wreszcie zdobyłam marzenia, które były tylko moje. Nie rodziców, nie opiekunów, nie innych - moje.

Co do JJa... Znowu orbitowaliśmy wokół siebie, coraz bardziej niepewni, o co chodzi z naszą relacją. I takim momentem przełomowym był wyjazd do Singapuru. Pewnie kojarzycie to słynne zdjęcie JJa, kiedy odwraca się do kamery, obejmując blondynkę, a przed nim idą dwie elegancko ubrane dziewczyny? Jeszcze ma taką chłopięcą twarz na tej fotografii... To do mnie puszczał oko i to ja strzeliłam fotkę. Był strasznie zły, że potem wrzuciłam ją w Internet.

Mój plan rysował się prosto. Robimy JJowi _image_ playboya. Fanki lubią snuć fantazje, że może kiedyś ich idol na nich spojrzy. Wcale nie pomyślałam teraz o Yuurim... W każdym razie chciałam dać im to poczucie, że JJ jest osiągalny.

Pomimo dużego entuzjazmu względem takich pomysłów jak tatuaże, wyszło na jaw, że panicz Leroy miał zdecydowanie inny pogląd na te sprawy. Otóż rzeczony panicz Leroy okazał się romantykiem i bardzo praktykującym katolikiem. O tym ostatnim niby wiedziałam, ale jakoś to do mnie nie docierało. JJ oznajmił, że w ogóle nie czuje tego całego playboyostwa. Niewinny flirt, budzenie podziwu, to owszem, ale coś więcej? O nie... Bo on z tych, co by wybrance serca przychylili nieba, całowali ziemię, po której stąpa i takie banialuki. Wydedukowałam, że żarty sobie stroi, więc nie pozostałam dłużna. Wygarnęłam mu: „Przecież znam cię prawie tak dobrze jak twoja mama. Widzę, że lubisz flirtować i być w centrum uwagi. Ego gdzieś w okolicach wierzchołka Everestu, przecież pragniesz, aby cię podziwiano. W naturze takich samców jak ty leży robienie wrażenia na samicach. Prosta biologia!" A on mi na to, że nie wszystko sprowadza się do biologii, że są uczucia wyższe i on mi udowodni.

I żeby tego dowieść, zabrał mnie na randkę. - Isabella urwała, bo rozległ się dochodzący zza ściany zgrzyt.

Mila z Sarą słuchały jak zaczarowane, więc dźwięk spowodował spory szok i wytrącenie z równowagi. Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie. Włoszka wstała z rozmachem i z całym swoim południowoeuropejskim temperamentem otworzyła drzwi, wyszła na korytarz i wpakowała się do pokoju obok.

\- Co wy robicie ze szklanką przy ścianie!?

Michele z Emilem zaczęli płakać jeden przez drugiego, to jęcząc, to prosząc, to przepraszając. Isabella zakryła usta dłonią i wybuchła śmiechem. Po krótkiej szarpaninie do pomieszczenia wsunął się owłosiony łeb Czecha.

\- Nie no, ale ja muszę wiedzieć, co było dalej - zakwilił.

Tuż nad nim wykwitła twarz Włocha.

\- I ja - wyrzęził ze łzami w oczach.

\- To nie jest jakaś tajemnica. - Kanadyjka wzruszyła ramionami, siadając w bardziej eleganckiej pozycji. Najwyraźniej brała pod uwagę fakt, że znajdowała się w polu widzenia płci brzydkiej, więc rozluźnienie obyczajów pomiędzy dziewczynami przestało obowiązywać.

Sara stanęła nad parą i wpakowała dłonie w twarze chłopaków. - To jest damski pokój i nie możecie przekroczyć jego progu! Pamiętacie? Tylko Yuuri ma wstęp!

\- Wiktor też wchodził - zaprotestował gwałtownie Michele.

\- Będę leżeć na korytarzu z uchem przy drzwiach, dobra? - zaproponował pełen nadziei Emil, chociaż od uścisku na nosie zaczynały mu lecieć łzy.

\- Nie możecie zapytać JJa? - rzuciła Mila. - Pewno opowie wam bardziej samczą wersję, od swojej strony.

\- Guzik nam opowie - warknął Michele. - Myślisz, że go nie zagadywaliśmy? Wszystko, co się dowiesz to to, że Isabella jest najmądrzejszą i najpiękniejszą osobą na świecie, której należy się, co najlepsze i tylko JJ może to zapewnić, bo to _JJ style_!

\- No - potwierdził Nekola - nic nie powie. Ale co było dalej!? Na randce? Zrozumiałaś wtedy, że go kochasz, a on cię kochał od dawna i w ogóle?

Yang uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie i przesunęła subtelnie językiem po czerwonych wargach, wpatrując się w tatami, jakby szukała w nim natchnienia. Sprawiała tak dystyngowane wrażenie, że dwóch podsłuchujących idiotów mocno się speszyło, klęcząc ciągle na korytarzu, kiedy Sara tarmosiła ich za włosy.

\- Nie - powiedziała w końcu. - Myślałam, że randka skończy się absolutną klapą, co w sumie udowodniłoby mój punkt widzenia, ale nie. Ku zaskoczeniu nas obojga, jak mniemam, okazało się, że dobrze nam idzie bycie ze sobą. W sensie, ja w ogóle nie czułam, że to randka. Nie zależało mi, żeby mu zaimponować, nie czułam też, że on jakoś szczególnie się stara podbić moje serce. Wyszło bardzo naturalnie i w ogóle bez niezręczności. Ale nie byłabym sobą, gdybym zrobiła w ramach podsumowania gruntownej analizy. Wygarnęłam mu, że ze mną poszło łatwo, bo się znamy, lecz inna dziewczyna mogłaby jego otwarte względem wszystkich zachowanie zinterpretować zupełnie inaczej, nie podejść do sprawy tak wyrozumiale. Plus ciągły brak czasu, bo treningi, co mnie znów nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ miałam naukę, w sumie coraz więcej nauki, aby dostać się na dobre studia... A w ogóle to JJ posiada taką uroczą, przystojną twarzyczkę, za którą stoi trudny charakter. Zwodnicze to, prawda? Sama musiałam się tyle lat do niego przekonywać, więc generalnie powodzenia z szukaniem dziewczyny...

Emil wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy sama historia zrobiła aż takie wrażenie, czy też zbyt mocno utożsamił się z ostatnimi słowami Kanadyjki. Mila powróciła do pozycji leżącej.

Wiktor ma rację, pomyślała. Serca łyżwiarzy są kruche jak szkło. Podpisują cyrograf, nie wiedząc, czego właściwie chcą od życia i co poświęcają w zamian za karierę.

Wzrok Babichevy przykuł ciemny ślad dziecięcej stópki na tatami. Tuż obok pojawił się drugi, a potem następny, jakby niewidzialny maluch przemierzał boso pokój, wcześniej przeszedłszy przez zakurzone miejsce. Rudej aż podskoczyła głowa. Kiedy mrugnęła, trop zniknął. Pięknie, miała halucynacje od tych leków...

\- I co zrobił JJ? - zapytał z niecierpliwością Michele, kiedy cisza przedłużyła się.

\- Nie wiem, jak wam to opowiedzieć. - Isabella spojrzała do góry, szukając natchnienia w zdobionych kasetonach. Ruch w jej wykonaniu wyglądał niezwykle gustownie. - Ponieważ w tym miejscu zwykle mówię po prostu coś w stylu: i zaczęliśmy się spotykać, i koniec historii, ale mam takie wrażenie, że was to nie usatysfakcjonuje. Wchodząc bardziej w szczegóły, to właściwie miała miejsce jeszcze jedna rozmowa. Ogólnie JJ wygarnął mi, że _ja_ mam za duże wymagania co do _jego_ hipotetycznej dziewczyny. Zgodziłam się z nim, bo ładna buzia i odpowiednie zachowanie potencjalnej partnerki zawsze pomaga karierze łyżwiarza. Wtedy stwierdził, że to _ja_ nie chcę, aby _on_ spotykał się z kimkolwiek poniżej _mojego_ poziomu. I muszę mu przyznać, że podszedł mnie równo, bo się zgodziłam. Wtedy JJ zrobił się czerwony jak cegła i oznajmił, że skoro tak, to on nie zna nikogo wspanialszego ode mnie. I tak zostałam jego dziewczyną. W Singapurze.

Rozkoszny, uroczy pomruk rozszedł się od chłopaków, aż łyżwiarki zaczęły chichotać.

\- Wy wszyscy jesteście skończeni romantycy - stwierdziła Mila. - Możecie iść do Wiktora, aby was sztuki uczył. Albo od razu do Georgija!

Emil z Michele wpatrywali się urzeczeni w Isabellę, jakby była ósmym cudem świata. Kanadyjka skromnym gestem spuściła oczy, wydając się jednocześnie majestatyczna jak marmurowa rzeźba oraz zwiewna niczym motyl. Przypatrywała się dłoni, na palcu której widniał pierścionek zaręczynowy. W kontraście do tego obrazka Sara usiadła z rozmachem na futonie, mierząc rozeźlonym wzrokiem dwójkę panów.

Babicheva mocno zastanowiła się, w jaki sposób pociągnąć konwersację, kiedy za włosko-czeskim duetem stanął Yuuri. Podszedł w samych skarpetkach, gdzieś gubiąc nieodłączne kapcie, bardzo cicho i spokojnie. Europejczycy nie mieli pojęcia, że się tam znajduje, bo zwykle jego przybycie anonsowało nerwowe szuranie.

Japończyk zerknął z uwagą na młodzieńców, potem złapał spojrzenie Sary, zamrugał na widok pogrążonej w myślach Isabelli i w końcu uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia, gdy zauważył zwiniętą na materacu Milę. Wszystkie dziewczyny zdążyły go dostrzec, kiedy zdumiony Michele powoli powiódł wzrokiem za nimi i dotarło do niego, że ma kogoś za sobą. Włoska reakcja przeszła wszelkie oczekiwania. Wrzasnął głośno i skoczył do przodu, spotykając się z ostrym odzewem siostry, która postanowiła sumiennie przestrzegać zasady „żadnych samców w pokoju". Emil tylko obejrzał się i uśmiechnął szeroko.

\- Pan Japończyk też podsłuchuje?

Oczy Yuuriego zrobiły się tak okrągłe, że zajęły pół twarzy.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówiliście ani co robicie - zapewnił w końcu zduszonym głosem.

\- Wiesz, że Isabella nienawidziła JJa tak mocno jak Jurij? - rzuciła Mila, nieco stłumiona przez poduszkę. - Sporo cię minęło!

Katsuki zamrugał, a potem zmarszczył brwi, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. - To chyba Yurio minęło więcej. A i Isabellę minął Yurio wzięty na barana przez JJa.

\- Co wyście tam wyrabiali? - zachichotała wesoło dziewczyna.

\- Ale serio! - krzyknął rozentuzjazmowany Czech. - Ich historia jest tak dobra, jak wasza! Tylko zupełnie na odwrót! Na początku się nienawidzili, potem zostali zmuszeni, żeby przebywać razem, następnie odkrywali, że nie są aż tacy źli i właściwie to mogą się polubić, aż w końcu zakochali się!

\- Tak! - podjęła równie przejęta Włoszka. - Nie wiem, czy istnieją bardziej odmienne historie miłosne!

Yuuri zrobił ciepłą, rozbrajającą minę, uśmiechając się delikatnie i przymykając nieco oczy.

\- Jeśli to wszystko prawda, to nie sądzę, żeby nasze przypadki były takie różne - powiedział. - Czy to szczera nienawiść, czy podniosłe gloryfikowanie drugiej strony, skończyło się tak samo. Odkryciem, że obiekt uczuć jest tylko sobą, a nie naszym wyobrażaniem o nim.

Yang rzuciła Katsukiemu zdziwione spojrzenie, po czym przejrzyście niebieskie oczy nabrały głębi i zyskały pewien rodzaj intymnego wyrazu, jakby ta dwójka rozumiała się doskonale, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny byłby w stanie pojąć.

W końcu oboje zakochali się w narcystycznych debilach, którzy nieporadnie odwzajemniali ich miłość.

* * *

Historia JJa i Isabelli... Trochę za mną chodziła. W ogóle uważam JJa za fantastyczną postać, trochę odtrutkę na całkowicie cukierkowych bohaterów YoI. On jest cwelem, on jest megalomanem, wybitnie ma jakieś problemy z wysoką samooceną, ale przez to jest też perfekcyjny. Isabellę też uwielbiam, a szczególnie to, że fandom raczej widzi ją jako silną, kochającą i wspierającą osobę. Mało jest takich kobiet w popkulturze, więc należą się brawa. Aż dziw, że wojownicy z Tumblra nie wygarnęli, że stoi w cieniu JJa... Ale to przecież miejsce, które sama świadomie wybrała. I dlatego właśnie chciałam rozwinąć jej historię.  
Za większość tego pomysłu odpowiada Darya, ale względem jej wersji trochę (choć Dar twierdzi, że nie tak dużo) pozmieniałam w przeszłości samej Isabelli. Głównie oparłam ją na historii z książki „Pieśń bojowa tygrysicy", pseudoporadnika jak wychować dzieci, żeby były geniuszami i która nieco tłumaczy, dlaczego zawsze znajdzie się gdzieś na świecie mały Azjata, który robi wszystko dziesięć razy lepiej niż ty. Autorka, chińska imigrantka w Stanach, opisuje tam siebie jako odpowiedzialną matkę, opowiada jak Chinki mają zupełnie inne podejście do wychowywania dzieci niż matki z Zachodu (dużo mniej wyrozumiałe i mniej pobłażające), ogólnie fascynująca lektura. Na tym oparłam przeszłość Isabelli.  
Sam romans JJa i Isabelli (początkowe animozje, nieco perturbacji i happy end) to jednak pomysł Daryi. Udzieliła mi błogosławieństwa i niniejszym popełniłam ten rozdział. Za drugą betę tylko przy historii Isabelli odpowiada Dziabara. Za błędy jak zwykle ja.

I tak na koniec chciałam skomentować ostatnie zdanie: „W końcu oboje zakochali się w narcystycznych debilach, którzy nieporadnie odwzajemniali ich miłość."  
...jakby Isabella i Yuuri sami nie byli narcystycznymi debilami...


	15. Fondue

**XIV. Fondue**

Ekran rozświetliło połączenie przychodzące od Chrisa. Wiktor zmarszczył brwi, zerkając mimochodem na godzinę. W Szwajcarii było za późno na późną noc i za wcześnie na wczesny ranek - każdy szanujący się obywatel powinien spać. Czyli na pewno nie Giacometti.

Nikiforov odrzucił rozmowę. Spokojnie wyszedł na werandę, ubrał się porządnie, krzyknął Yuuriemu, że idzie się przejść i nie czekając na odpowiedź, opuścił ryokan. Wybrał numer Chrisa z listy kontaktów dopiero po oddaleniu się o kilka przecznic. Znalazł całkiem przyjazny park, super malutki jak na europejskie standardy, przyzwoity jak na Japonię. Ten kraj starał się dbać o starszych, więc proste urządzenia do ćwiczeń widniały na każdym kroku. Po namyśle wlazł na jedno, usiadł i, ignorując zimny dotyk metalu doskonale odczuwalny nawet przez materiał spodni, czekał kolejne sygnały. W końcu usłyszał upragnione „Halo?".

\- Chris? U ciebie nie jest trzecia rano? - zapytał trochę nieprzytomnie Rosjanin. Wcześniej bardzo chciał porozmawiać z kolegą, lecz ta potrzeba już zdecydowanie minęła. Sytuację uratował przecież nie kto inny jak Yuuri, robiąc sobie z niego jaja na śniadaniu. Przy akcji z tym dziwnym Tajem i jego świtą Japończyk tak się pięknie wdzięczył, tak się droczył zadziornie, w ogóle cały był pyszny, niemal do zjedzenia na miejscu. Nikiforov poczuł się na powrót chciany i kochany, i tak się rozmarzył, że prawie zapomniał o koledze po drugiej stronie linii.

\- Wiktor - zabrzmiał zmartwiony głos Chrisa. - Co się dzieje? Yuuri znowu z tobą zerwał?

W chwili obecnej dla Rosjanina podobne założenie wydawało się zbyt straszne i absurdalne, żeby w ogóle wypowiadać je głośno! Chciał jednocześnie zaprzeczyć, zagłuszyć Szwajcara i zabronić mu gadania takich głupot. Mózg zadziałał szybciej niż usta mogły nadążyć, więc w efekcie końcowym wybełkotał coś w trzech językach, w żadnym nie robiąc sensu.

\- Czekaj, nie skacz! - krzyknął w odpowiedni Chris, a jego niski normalnie głos zbliżył się do wyższych tonów.

Wiktor zahaczył nogi o jedną z rurek i odchylił się na przyrządzie tak, że głowa znajdowała się poniżej linii bioder. Natychmiast poczuł tępy ból pulsujący w strzaskanym boku.

\- To nie jest zabawne! - mruknął urażony, marszcząc brwi. Trzeba zainwestować w te koreańskie kremy, bo się zmarszczek nabawi, jak tak dalej pójdzie. Gdyby nie wzrost i atletyczna postura, wyglądałby niczym naburmuszone dziecko, które nie dostało deseru i wyładowuje złość robiąc dziwne pozycje na barierce.

\- Ja nie żartuję! - Giacometti nadal brzmiał na bardzo przejętego. - Ta wiadomość mnie przeraziła! Właśnie wróciłem ze _Swiss Skate_ , nie zauważyłem wcześniej tego smsa! Tak chcesz mnie wykończyć przed Worldsami? Po kim jak po kim, ale po tobie się takich zagrań nie spodziewałem...

Także i Wiktor się nie spodziewał wykładu jak od Yakova. Może rzeczywiście przesadził z tą wiadomością... Ale kiedyś wysyłali sobie o wiele bardziej płomienne i desperackie smsy, i to zresztą w czasach, kiedy wzajemne przekazywanie problemów pierwszego świata przez telefon kosztowało fortunę.

\- Przepraszam, Chris... - wydukał w końcu.

Szwajcar westchnął rozdzierająco i dramatycznie zacmokał.

\- Nie przepraszaj, tylko mów, co się stało. - W dalszym ciągu wydawał się obrażony. - I od teraz masz limit na dwie emotki na wiadomość!

Wiktor autentycznie nie pamiętał, co wysłał koledze z tafli. To było zaraz po pierwszym tak koncertowo spieprzonym akcie seksualnym w życiu Rosjanina. I to z kim się przytrafił taki fail? Z YUURIM, jedynym mężczyzną, który coś faktycznie znaczył. Nic dziwnego, że Nikiforov się przejął. A któż mógł wiedzieć więcej o takich sprawach, jeśli nie Chris i jego cały zastęp kochanków?

Po przedłużającej się ciszy, Giacometti podjął:

\- Jeśli rzucisz coś w stylu, że twoja linia włosów przesunęła się o dwa milimetry - Szwajcar wypowiadał słowa jednostajnym, nagannym tonem - albo że wczoraj zaliczyłeś popisową wywrotkę i cię zad boli, to przysięgam, że w Helsinkach dorwę cię przed wszystkimi dziennikarzami i siądę ci na twarz. I jeśli to cię nie udusi, to wykorzystam jeszcze sznurówkę z mojej łyżwy, żeby owinąć ci ją wokół gardła.

Wyobraźnia Wiktora zadziałała zdecydowanie za dobrze. Dźwignął się zgrabnie, czując, że o wiele za dużo krwi napłynęło mu do mózgu.

\- Chris, ja naprawdę... - zaczął.

\- Rozumiem - ciągnął dalej Szwajcar, już nieco delikatniejszym tonem - że do takich desperacji może doprowadzać cię tylko twój japoński Eros, więc albo Yuuri zrobił coś głupiego, w co wątpię, bo wtedy po prostu udajesz spokojnego jak liść na tafli wody, a w środku demolujesz muzeum garncarstwa. Albo _ty_ zrobiłeś coś głupiego, co też mi się nie wydaje, bo wtedy nasz uroczy Japończyk sprowadza się na ziemię z prędkością komety. Równie zresztą niepowstrzymany... Najprawdopodobniej chcesz zrobić coś głupiego, a on ci nie pozwala. No słucham? Co to jest?

Wiktor słuchał wywodu z coraz bardziej markotną miną. Wszystko się niby zgadzało, ale Giacometti zdecydowanie nie był osobą w pozycji do prawienia takich kazań.

\- Chris! - burknął urażony.

\- No już! - zachęcał Szwajcar, tonem, jaki zwykle rezerwuje się dla nieznośnego rodzeństwa albo nieposłusznego zwierzaka domowego. Całkiem przyjazny lecz stanowczy, nieznoszący sprzeciwu.

Nikiforov podjął dramatyczną decyzję. Aby ją przypieczętować, skoczył na równe nogi, okręcił się dookoła, lustrując otoczenie i sprawdzając, czy aby na pewno ten zwichrowany Taj nie śledzi go i nie siedzi właśnie pod jakimś krzakiem z telefonem w ręce. To, co chciał przekazać szwajcarskiemu koledze, nie mogło wyjść do świata. Rozmawiali, co prawda, po francusku, ale nigdy nie wiadomo kto słuchał.

\- Chris, nie stanąłem na wysokości zadania - wyszeptał dramatycznie do komórki.

Przeciągająca się cisza nie była reakcją, której oczekiwał. Już miał ponownie zawołać Szwajcara po imieniu, ale ten w końcu odezwał się:

\- Oooo, bracie, no to jest problem. No to teraz rozumiem, czemu dzwonisz w takiej desperacji. Jak nie staje, to kompletna klapa...

Ciepły, spokojny i pełen litości ton tylko zdenerwował Wiktora. Człowiek tu z sercem na dłoni, a co dostaje w zamian? Nie chciał litowania się tylko odpowiedzi na swoje kłopoty!

\- Właściwie to mi stanął! - zaczął się tłumaczyć. Niech Chris wie, że generalnie wszystko z nim w porządku. - Znaczy... Było ok, ale jakoś... Tak... Trochę nie wyszło... Znaczy: wyszło, ale za wcześnie...

\- Ach, czyli lekki falstart? - W głosie Szwajcara przebrzmiewała pełna zrozumienia nuta. - Aaa, to się nie masz co przejmować. Nie jesteś jednym, którego twój Japończyk doprowadza na skraj w kilka sekund...

\- Chris! - warknął Rosjanin.

Zazdrość uderzyła Wiktora prosto w potylicę z siłą niemal fizyczną. Aż się obrócił, czy zbłąkane dzieciaki nie postanowiły poprzedrzeźniać obcokrajowca, rzucając jakimiś śmieciami w jasnowłosy łeb. Park wydawał się jednak pusty, a dzielnica zbyt elegancka na zgraję rozwydrzonych bachorów włóczących się bez celu.

\- Ale że tak mocno wcześniej czy po prostu wytrzymałość twojego Yuuriego rozciąga się daleko poza lodowisko? - rzucił nonszalancko Chris, nieświadomy skrajnych uczuć, które budził w rosyjskim koledze.

\- Żebyś wiedział, że się rozciąga! - rzucił wyzywająco Wiktor. - Ale ja miałem finisz, zanim w ogóle doszliśmy do drugiej połowy.

Rozmowa powodowała irytację, ale wiedział, że jeśli jej nie dokończy, to to swędzące uczucie z tyłu głowy nie opuści go przez resztę dnia. Musiał się jakoś ogarnąć, a z tymi wszystkimi dzieciakami dookoła, a nie miał jak, nie miał z kim.

\- To co? Parę quadów i po tobie? - zapytał porozumiewawczo Giacometti. Przecenił nieco domyślność Nikiforova.

\- Chris, chyba nie ogarniam tej metafory... - ten westchnął.

Ale że jak? Taki poczwórny loop to niby co? Porzucił wątek w swojej głowie. W oczy rzucił się mu budynek ryokanu, wpasowujący się idealnie w niską zabudowę wzdłuż urokliwej ulicy w starym budownictwie. Zdecydował się przekazać wszystkie złe emocje, jakie gromadził względem tego miejsca.

\- W ogóle to nie jest jedyny problem - oświadczył poważnie. - Coś nie tak jest z tym miejscem, gdzie nocujemy. Co chwilę ktoś ma jakieś przywidzenia albo dziwne wypadki.

Chris zacmokał głośno, zagłuszając dalszą część wypowiedzi.

\- Nie, nie, kochany, jeden problem na raz - rzekł miękko. - Opowiedz mi dokładnie, jak to robiliście...

Wiktor natychmiast zapomniał o ryokanie.

Co robiliśmy? Ha... No wiesz, nie sypiam ostatnio dobrze i obudziłem się ze strasznie dziwnego snu. Normalnie Yuuri jeszcze śpi jak zabity i zwykle sobie na niego patrzę, na tę słodycz absolutną, najniewinniejszy widok na świecie. A dzisiaj tak jakoś wstał przede mną i chciał się przebrać, więc jedyną rozsądną opcją wydało mi się popatrzeć, a ten szatan w Japończyka zaklęty postanowił się rozebrać do rytmu. Nie, nie było muzyki, ale w sumie to jej nie potrzebował, bo jego ciało samo _kreowało_ muzykę, jakbyś nie widział, jak on tańczy... I ściągał powoli to wszystko, co miał ubrane, oj, wierz mi, jeśli w piękny kształt sam diabeł wcielił się, tam mój wieczny Bóg, a przy Yuurim myśli me... Jeśli on to zrobi jeszcze raz, to mnie żywcem do Nieba wezmą!

Wiktor podjął kolejną decyzję.

\- Chris, nie ma takiej opcji - stwierdził.

Szwajcar zaśmiał się cicho i serdecznie.

\- Wiktor - rzucił ojcowskim tonem - no co ty, dziewiczy rumieniec twojego kawalera przeszedł na ciebie? Czekaj, przeglądam zdjęcia z waszego występu, świetnie wyglądacie z tymi dzieciakami.

Nikiforov zamrugał, mając świeżo pod powiekami obraz nagiego Katsukiego.

\- Matko jedyna, Chris, nie mieszaj dzieci do tej rozmowy... - jęknął.

\- No ale co? Kto był na górze? - nie odpuszczał Giacometti.

\- Nie ma mowy, że ci powiem. - Rosjanin wiedział, że w końcu się podda, ale jeszcze ciągle żywił nadzieję, że możliwe reperkusje go jednak powstrzymają. - Yuuri się dowie i będę spał tydzień na kanapie, a nie jest ona najwygodniejsza...

\- _Jeśli_ Yuuri się dowie... - kusił Szwajcar.

Wiktor zorientował się, że niemal biega dookoła parku. Robił kolejne okrążenie, czując, że nie umie się uspokoić. Nerwowo przysiadł na ławce, przerzucając nogę przez nogę.

\- Ja cię znam, Chris - wymamrotał - przy najbliższej okazji pójdziesz do Yuuriego i powiesz mu coś w stylu: Hej, srebro, słyszałem, że umiesz wykończyć faceta _flying sit spinem_ w trzy sekundy...

\- A więc _flying sit spin_? - ucieszył się Giacometti.

Mózg Wiktora stanął. Sam nawet nie wiedział dlaczego. Ta konkretna figura nie kojarzyła mu się z niczym szczególnym, poza faktem, że Yuuri wykonywał ją perfekcyjnie, ponieważ posiadał fantastycznie rozbudowane mięśnie na pośladkach, ułatwiające podobne akrobacje. Spojrzał przed siebie na niewinną górkę, z przyblakłą trawą. W Sankt Petersburgu byłoby to niezłe miejsce na sanki. W Tokio nie padał śnieg. Górka. Myśl o górce. Albo lepiej o śniegu, żeby ostudzić krew...

\- Chris, mówię do ciebie, że nie ogarniam tych metafor - powiedział, gdy zapanował nad głosem. - Chodzi mi o to... Chodzi mi o to, że moje życie się zmieniło na o wiele lepsze, ale jednak ciągle boli mnie to, że z takimi problemami mogę zadzwonić jedynie do ciebie, bo Yakov powie, że mi się w dupie poprzewracało, Yurio jest za młody, Mila też jest za młoda, wszyscy są, kurwa, za młodzi, a Georgij jest tak patologicznie, tfu, platonicznie zakochany w Yuurim, że wiadomość, że coś w naszym związku nie wychodzi chyba by go zabiła.

Cichy odgłos, który wydawał Chris przypominał nucenie piosenki. Niski ton wibrował w uszach, a przy tym uspokajał i odprężał.

\- To niesamowite, nie minął nawet rok, a ja cię w ogóle nie poznaję, Wiktorze... - rzucił spokojnie Szwajcar. - Gdzie się podział twój epicki spokój?

Nieodwracalnie zdechł się gdzieś między udami Katsukiego, odpowiedział cichy głos w Nikiforovej głowie. A wcześniej ciężko chorował przy takich wyskokach jak kupowanie obrączek, deklarowanie miłości jako tematu na sezon, ogłaszanie końca kariery sportowej, inicjowanie seksu po raz pierwszy...

\- Ale rozumiem, że niewykonanie planu na trzysta procent normy jest nieakceptowalne w twoim kraju? - droczył się dalej Chris. - Nie jesteś pierwszym mężczyzną, który nie stanął na wysokości zadania, i gwarantuję ci, że nie ostatnim. Właściwie to na miejscu mojego małego Yuuriego poczułbym się bardzo mile połechtany. W końcu nikt inny nie umie tak skutecznie zaspokoić Wiktora Nikiforova jak on...

Rosjanin poświęcił więcej uwagi słowom „mój mały Yuuri" niż był się w stanie do tego przyznać.

\- To opowiesz mi co zrobił? - podpuszczał go dalej Chris. - Bądź kolegą, może mnie też do czegoś zainspiruje?

Żywa legenda łyżwiarstwa jeszcze raz rozejrzała się dookoła, po czym westchnęła głośno.

\- ...striptiz... - wydukał niemal na bezdechu.

Prawie usłyszał, jak Giacometti przewraca się z uciechy po łóżku.

\- Ooo, bracie, ty masz coś fetysz na to, nie? - stwierdził spokojnie, ale z ogromną nutą rozbawienia w głosie. - Pamiętasz te striptizerkę z Nowego Yorku? Och, pa...

Wiktor pamiętał. I nagle, ładna skądinąd pani, wydawała mu się absolutnie niewarta uwagi, zbyt wyuzdana, odstręczająca, bez finezji i polotu, absurdalnie daleka od zaspokojenia jego gustu. Jej wijące ruchy, niegdyś tak pociągające, wywierały teraz odpychające wrażenie. Wspomnienie tej dziewczyny nijak nie mogło równać się z tym, co zrobił Yuuri dzisiaj rano. A wyglądał, jakby się nawet nie starał. Jak można być tak agresywnie pięknym?

\- Jeśli wspomnisz o niej przy Yuurim, to przysięgam, że _ja_ ci siądę na twarz... - stwierdził zimno Wiktor, zrzucając jakąkolwiek maskę człowieka opanowanego lub przychylnie nastawionego do rozmówcy.

O ile na początku znajomości Nikiforov zdecydował się zaprezentować Katsukiemu całą nagą prawdę, nie tylko fizycznie nagą, ale po prostu całą swoją osobę z niezbyt licznymi lecz sławnymi romansami, miłostkami, przywarami, skandalami i całym (nie)dobrodziejstwem inwentarza - o tyle na obecnym etapie związku jakoś zaczęło mu za bardzo zależeć, żeby poinformować Japończyka o szalonej eskapadzie po kiepskich dzielnicach Nowego Yorku, z której wyszli żywo tylko dlatego, że Giacometti miał gotówkę, a Wiktor znał rosyjski.

\- Och, nie powiem, żeby przez wiele lat to nie był mój wymarzony sposób na zejście z tego łez padołu, no ale... - Chris zachichotał bez pardonu. Przy czym „chichot" nie opisywał całej gamy niskich, kusicielskich i melodyjnych dźwięków wydawanych równomiernie.

Na Nikiforovie nie zrobił najmniejszego wrażenia. Nagle do śmiechu dołączył inny, męski głos. Rosjanin nie dosłyszał jednak co ten powiedział.

\- Oj, daj spokój - odparł Chris, ledwie słyszalnie dla rosyjskiego kolegi. - Co mam zrobić, że czuję się za niego odpowiedzialny? Lepiej idź poszukać kota, bo miauczy. Albo posiedź jeszcze w wannie. Wiktor? Wybacz, już mogę dalej.

\- Z kim rozmawiasz? - zapytał Rosjanin, próbując zyskać trochę czasu. Nerwowo ruszał jedną nogą wprawiając drugą w drganie.

\- Ach, nikt istotny. Pilnuje mi kota, kiedy mnie nie ma, a przynajmniej powinien... - Ponownie rozległ się niewyraźny głos w tle, który najwyraźniej skomentował swoją rolę, ale i tym razem Wiktor nie dosłyszał. Chris wydawał się rozbawiony. - A teraz wracając do tematu... Mamy Yuuriego w _Eros mode_ sugestywnie zrzucającego ciuchy w rytm muzyki, a ty dochodzisz. Ale zaraz, gdzieś mój wierny kum Phichit? Czemu jeszcze nie ma z tego relacji w Internecie?

Nikiforov czuł żyłkę pulsującą mu na czole. Nogi nie chciały się uspokoić, więc wstał gwałtownie i podjął przerwany marsz dookoła parku. Spojrzał na swoje niebieskie buty, kiedy robił długie kroki. Yuuri powiedział, że miał wielkie stopy, to dobrze czy źle?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go cichy głos Chrisa, tłumaczący coś komuś po swojej stronie.

\- No, na razie wiem, że zaczęło się od striptizu... No, to mogło być to, zaraz dopytam... - zdołał dosłyszeć.

Wiktor poczuł lekki stres, czy aby na pewno pilnowacz kota Giacomettiego był odpowiednią osobą do udzielania porad w takich prywatnych sprawach. Jednocześnie jakaś część ufała osądowi kolegi, w końcu mieli sporo wspólnych tajemnic.

\- Chris... - zaczął mimo to. - Co ty tam konsultujesz...?

\- Oj, to dla waszego dobra - odparł gładko Szwajcar. - Wyobraź sobie, że mówię do kota. A kot się mnie pyta, czy skończyło się na rurze?

\- Oj, Chris! - Nikiforov zatupał, aż różowy żwirek się rozprysnął. - Nie było żadnej muzyki, żadnego wstępu, nic mnie nie przygotowało na taki widok! Po prostu się obudziłem, a on się rozbierał, a ja się gapiłem, a on to zauważył, a ja się dałem omotać i... voilà! Chris, gdybyś ty go widział... To, co wyczynia na rurze jest bardzo imponujące, ale jednak niesie walory artystyczne i przy odpowiednim nastawieniu można pokazywać to szerszej publiczności. A to było tylko dla mnie... To boskie ciało, to kołysanie biodrami, te umięśnione uda, ta linia boku... To jak on się rusza, jakby połączyć cnotliwość ikony z powabem sukkuba, w jednej sekundzie niewinny anioł rozchyla delikatnie pierzaste skrzydła, w drugiej, gdy człowiek nie zdąży nawet mrugnąć, diabeł, czort zaklęty, by swym urokiem wieść na zgubę...

\- Ale ty doszedłeś, bo żeście uprawiali seks czy bo pisałeś kiepską poezję? - przerwał mu Chris. Po chwili ciszył dodał: - Wiesz, _non judging space_ , tylko się upewniam...

Wiktor przystanął przy rowerze stacjonarnym i wlazł na niego bez żadnej refleksji. Nogi same zaczęły naciskać zdecydowanie za małe pedały, nieprzystosowane do zagranicznych stóp.

\- No bo Chris! - załkał w końcu Nikiforov, a jasna grzywka podskakiwała przy każdym obrocie. - Potem przeszliśmy do... On przeszedł do konkretów, a ja się nawet ruszyć nie umiałem. Nie kiwnąłbym palcem, gdyby moje życie od tego zależało! To... To było, jakby ktoś na mnie rzucił urok!

Giacometti ponownie zaśmiał się cicho i serdecznie.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że taki ktoś jak ty zakocha się w takim stylu - powiedział całkowicie spokojnie, stanowiąc przeciwwagę dla rozhisteryzowanego tonu Wiktora. - Pamiętam twoje romanse, czasami wyglądałeś nawet, jakbyś się dobrze bawił, ale generalnie przy rozstaniu jedno wyjście i porządne nawalenie się leczyło twoje złamane serce. Coś mi się wydaje, że gdyby Yuuri zniknął ci z życia, to zamieniłbyś się w nałogowego fana rosyjskiej ruletki... Dobrze, że nasz japoński Eros jest tak samo szurnięty na twoim punkcie jak ty na jego.

Rosjanin bezwiednie zaczął pedałować szybciej, co nie było dobrym pomysłem, ponieważ przyrząd został zaprojektowany na kogoś jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów mniejszego niż Wiktor, więc jego kolana podjeżdżały niemal do brody. Filmik z takim widoczkiem zrobiłby furorę, ale jednak wszechświat zlitował się nad żywą legendą łyżwiarstwa chociaż w tej kwestii i żadne ciekawskie oczy nie wychwyciły rozpaczliwych prób Rosjanina poradzenia sobie z emocjami. Wszystko, na czym umiał się skupić, to trzymana w ręku komórka i dach ryokanu w oddali. Materiał spodni trzeszczał niebezpiecznie w kroku przy każdym obrocie pedałami.

\- Wiesz - kontynuował dalej Chris, nagle bardzo zmęczonym głosem. Do Nikiforova dotarło, że przecież Szwajcar odbył nie mniej wymagający występ niż on sam, a dodatkowo godziny nocne w Europie właśnie zamieniały się w poranne. - Byłem zły na Yuuriego, że zabrał cię z lodowiska, z konkursów. Rozmawiałem o tym z kilkoma ludźmi i także byli wściekli. To nie fair, mówili, to egoistyczne, narzekali, nie powinno się wykorzystywać czyichś uczuć w ten sposób. A teraz tak myślę, że jedynymi, którzy cię wykorzystywali byliśmy my. Przecież Yuuri wcale nie pragnął zabić twojej kariery. Sam mówiłeś, że po finale Grand Prix wymyślił sobie cię zostawić - ale on na pewno chciał to zrobić dla twojego dobra. Ilu z nas zdobyłoby się na taki krok? Ja i inni łyżwiarze chcieliśmy cię z powrotem na taflę, bo każdy marzył, aby cię _pobić_. Spojrzeć na ciebie z najwyższego miejsca na podium, a tymczasem ty zszedłeś ze sceny niepokonany. I o to się głównie rozchodziło... A jakoś po tym Grand Prix do wszystkich dodarło, że nie umrzemy, jeśli nie odbijemy ci złota. Chociaż jest paru takich... Ale wiesz, jebać ich. Albo i nie, bo by się im jeszcze spodobało...

Fantastyczne, wczoraj się pobeczał przez Milę, to dzisiaj trochę posmarka przez Chrisa. Perfekcyjnie. Nic do dodania.

Szwajcar nie znał całej prawdy o wydarzeniach z finału Grand Prix, gdzie Katsuki postanowił zaanonsować swoją emeryturę w momencie, gdy Wiktor myślał, że jest królem świata. Kiedy Rosjanin patrzył na to wydarzenie z perspektywy czasu, dostrzegał własną nieadekwatną reakcję, rozumiał motywy Japończyka, teraz rozegrałby to na milion innych sposobów. Ale wtedy, gdy Yuuri załatwił go w momencie największego odsłonięcia, to wydawało się końcem życia, o którym marzył od zawsze, apokalipsą, kataklizmem rujnującym wszystko, co Wiktor _wywalczył_ , na co czekał i w co wierzył. Nic dziwnego, że tak totalny upadek nastroju nie przeszedł bez echa. Nikiforov nie do końca ogarniał, skąd wzięły się plotki o ich rzekomym rozstaniu na poziomie prywatnym. Może ludzie tak bardzo oczekiwali takiego obrotu wydarzeń, że po prostu powtarzali bezwiednie, licząc na trafienie w sedno. On nie puścił pary z ust, było mu za bardzo wstyd. Dopiero Chris dopadł go jeszcze przed swoim programem dowolnym. „To prawda, że Yuuri cię rzucił?", zapytał. „Tak trochę", odpowiedział Wiktor. „Tak trochę? Pokłóciliście się?", drążył dalej Szwajcar. „Tak trochę." to wszystko, co Rosjanin mógł mu rzec, zbyt otępiały i rozkojarzony.

Cokolwiek Chris wiedział o wydarzeniu nie pochodziło od Rosjanina. Może Katsuki coś sypnął, Nikiforov nie wiedział, bo obaj milczeli jak zaklęci na temat tej niefortunnej rozmowy, prawdopodobnie zbyt zawstydzeni wzajemnym nieporozumieniem. A może to tylko Wiktor tak rozpamiętywał tę chwilę...?

\- W każdym razie Yuuri przypomniał nam wszystkim, że jesteś tylko człowiekiem - dodał Giacometti. - Myślę, że cię nie zostawi, nawet jeśli miewasz przedwczesne wytryski...

\- Nie miewam, to był jednora... - próbował zaprzeczać Rosjanin, gwałtowanie ocierając twarz rękawem płaszcza, wybudzony z transu tak obcesowym postawieniem sprawy.

\- Dobra - przerwał mu Chris - chodzi mi tylko o to, że powinieneś posłuchać sam siebie, kiedy gadasz o Yuurim. Pierwszy raz pomyślałem, że jesteś pijany, drugi - to samo, ale przy trzecim doszło do mnie, że nawet ty nie możesz chodzić wiecznie nawalony. Nic dziwnego, że kończysz za wcześnie, jeśli masz w głowie takie obrazy. Po prostu kochasz go za bardzo i szalejesz jak nastolatek.

Na pierwszy rzut oka, to wydawało się oczywiste. Dla Wiktora to było oświecenie, jak inspirujące słowa kaznodzieja. W swoich nastoletnich latach Rosjanin w ogóle nie poświęcał czasu romansom, niemal każdy przejaw seksualności tłamsząc ciężkim, fizycznym treningiem. Odkrycie, że dzięki miłości do Yuuriego przeżywał coś, o czym myślał, że bezpowrotnie stracił, wywołało szok. Chciał pobiec do Japończyka i oznajmić mu, że go kocha, ale tak naprawdę kocha, tak po erosowemu, tak po agapowemu, tak jak przyjaciela, jak kochanka, jak bratnią duszę, miłością naiwną lecz głęboką, płomienną lecz stałą, pełną fizyczności lecz z uwzględnieniem wewnętrznego piękna.

Wiktor uniósł dłoń i dotknął głowy, sprawdzając, czy nie wybuchła.

Męski głos z tła zabrzmiał z wyczuwalną nawet dla Nikiforova nutą irytacji. Szwajcar odparł coś miękko i rozległo się głośne westchnienie, jakby przypieczętowanie poddania się.

\- Mogę ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć za pomoc? - spytał szybko Wiktor, łykając łzy.

\- Jak już jesteś w Japonii... - Chris zdawał się nie zauważyć emocjonalnej reakcji rozmówcy. Stłumił ziewnięcie. - Możesz mi poszukać czegoś? Komiksu. _Glass Mask_ się nazywa, wyślę ci wiadomością tytuł jeszcze raz. Taki _inside joke_ ze znajomym, byłbym wdzięczny!

\- Dla ciebie wszystko! - zapewnił żarliwie Wiktor.

* * *

"Jeśli w piękny kształt sam diabeł wcielił się..." - Cytat z piosenki "Belle" z musicalu Dzwonnik z Notre Dam, oryginalnie po francusku.

Glass Mask to manga, do której piła Kubo, kiedy ktoś zapytał ją o towarzysza Chrisa (tego zioma, co zawsze dochodzi pierwszy). Podobno mężczyzna wygląda jak jedna z postaci - Masumi. Stąd dowcip. Wszelkie creditsy za jego pojawienie się należą do Daryi, bo to ona wymyśla najzabawniejsze rzeczy.

Stało się. W ten weekend napisałam Epilog. Wszystko, co chciałam przelać do kompa, przelałam. A nawet więcej. Teraz tylko jeszcze jakieś 16 godzin edytowania, mniej więcej po dwie godziny na każdy pozostały rozdział. Będzie dobrze! (Chyba.)


	16. Gorąca czekolada

**XV. Gorąca czekolada**

\- Milaaaa, chooodź z naaami! - płakała Sara.

Rosjanka pozostawała jednak niezłomna. Leżała płasko na futonie i na przemian bladła i zieleniała. Spojrzenie zrobiło się lekko nieobecne ze względu na zażyte leki przeciwbólowe.

\- Minie cię tyle zabawy - kwiliła dalej Włoszka.

\- Obawiam się, że zabawa to ostatnie, czego chcę w tym momencie - wystękała ruda. - Japonia mi nie ucieknie, szepnę słówko Wiktorowi, to mi fundnie wypad z przelotem w pierwszej klasie... Dzisiaj was tylko spowolnię, a nienawidzę być tą słabą, więc wolę zostać i poprzeszkadzać gołąbeczkom.

Sara przestąpiła nerwowo z nogi na nogę, wyglądała jednak na przekonaną. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka na Babiczewę, żeby stwierdzić, że nie nadawała się na żadne wojaże.

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to cię wykreślą z listy gości na wesele. - Crispino wystawiła język, postanowiwszy zażartować skoro nic innego nie pozostało. - A wtedy kto mi opowie, co się tam działy za dziwy?

Mila wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami. Michele zawołał siostrę z dołu do jakiejś absolutnie nie cierpiącej zwłoki sprawy. Sara przewróciła oczami.

\- Przepraszam, że nie jestem ci w stanie nijak pomóc - powiedziała do Rosjanki. Ta tylko machnęła ręką.

Rzucając zmartwione spojrzenia, Crispino opuściła pokój, zasuwając starannie drzwi, aby nikt nie przeszkadzał kontuzjowanej Babiczewie. Ruda leżała chwilę, nasłuchując odległych dźwięków krzątaniny, głośnego śmiechu JJa, jakiś przyśpiewek Emila i kłócących się Włochów. Futon był wygodny i bardzo nie chciała się ruszać, ale wiedziała, że musi ogarnąć jeszcze jedną sprawę, zanim całkowicie odpłynie. Miesiączka mogła uderzyć tylko jedną wielką falą bólu i mdłości, ale równie dobrze istniała możliwość, że ten stan potrwa dłużej i Milę cieszyło, że wracają z Jurijem i Otabekiem tym samym samolotem przez Moskwę. Najwyżej chłopaki będą ją ratować.

Ktoś zastukał w drzwi.

\- Mila - odezwał się Katsuki - wszystko dobrze? Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Babiczewa pomyślała, że Wiktor jednak nie do końca przesadzał z nazywaniem Japończyka swoim aniołem.

\- Właściwie to tak - jęknęła. Drzwi rozsunęły się powoli.

\- Słucham? - Yuuri rzucił jej bardzo zmartwione spojrzenie, a całym sobą wyrażał jedynie chęć pomocy.

\- To głupia sprawa - powiedziała niepewnie Mila, bo pamiętała, jak mężczyźni reagują na kobiecy okres. - Słuchaj, nie chcę, żebyś poczuł się zażenowany, ale prosiłabym, żebyś poszedł ze mną do sklepu, bo boję się, że nie będę umiała znaleźć interesującego mnie produktu.

Yuuri wsunął się do pomieszczenia i taktownie zasunął drzwi. Wyglądał obłędnie w pulowerze i przylegających dżinsach podkreślających smukłe uda, a zapach, jaki roztaczał, przyprawiał Babiczewę o zawrót głowy.

\- Chcesz iść do sklepu w takim stanie? - zdziwił się Japończyk. - Co potrzebujesz? Skoczę i ci przyniosę.

Rosjanka wzięła oddech, stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę. Wiele razy droczyła się z Yuurim, próbując wybić go ze strefy komfortu, ale teraz było jednak inaczej.

\- Tampony - powiedziała krótko. - Bo Isabella i Sara mają tylko jakieś ratunkowe sztuki... A ja jestem idiotką i swoich zapomniałam.

Podniosła oczy na Yuuriego, który delikatnie uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. Nie wydawał się ani trochę przejęty.

\- Jakiś konkretny rodzaj? - zapytał miękko. - Małe, duże, chłonne, zwykłe? Albo czekaj...

Z wielką gracją wychynął z pokoju przez lekko rozsunięte drzwi.

 _...co się właśnie stało...?_

Mila zamrugała niepewna, czy cała rozmowa jej się nie zmajaczyła. Nigdy nie widziała żadnego mężczyzny obeznanego w _tych_ sprawach, poza jakimś nieszczęśliwym ojcem trzech córek. Yuuri wrócił po chwili i ponownie domknął za sobą ramę, odgradzając ich od świata i ciekawskich uszu. Podszedł do dziewczyny i przyklęknął, wyciągając dłoń z małą paczuszką.

\- Takie mogą być? - zapytał i wręczył rudej tampony.

Babiczewa zrobiła zeza na podarunek, a potem podniosła niedowierzający wzrok na mężczyznę. Dopiero wtedy Japończyk zdradził oznaki speszenia.

\- Mogę zapytać, skąd to masz? Były w łazience?

Yuuri ciągle klęcząc, wyprostował się. Kolejna fala zapachu ogarnęła Milę, sprawiając, że zaciągnęła się głębiej powietrzem z wielką przyjemnością.

\- Pożyczyłem walizkę siostrze na wyjazd i od kiedy mi oddała, to tam są - wytłumaczył. - Widziałem się z nią już tyle razy, ale o tamponach zawsze zapominam. - Rozłożył bezradnie ramiona.

Babiczewa przysiadła na futonie, ważąc na dłoni małą paczuszkę jak najdroższy skarb. Japońskie szlaczki nie dawały żadnej idei, co trzyma, ale gdy zajrzała do środka, to znalazła tam wszystko, czego potrzebowała. Wytłumaczenie okazało się takie proste, co nie znaczyło, że Katsuki po raz kolejny nie zostawił jej w stanie głębokiego zdumienia. Serio, ten facet... Wspomni o seksie - Yuuri czerwony jak pomidor, chociaż na pewno wypróbowali już z Wiktorem całą kamasutrę. Wspomni o tamponach - jasne, czekaj, przyniosę ci moje.

Ten człowiek to jakiś szaleniec.

\- Wow - stwierdziła w końcu, pod wpływem oczekującego spojrzenia Japończyka - ostatni raz byłam tak zaskoczona, kiedy pierwszy raz dostałam okres i Yakov mnie instruował, co mogę i kiedy robić, i że mam go informować o moim cyklu, a najlepiej przejść jak najszybciej na hormony.

Yuuri przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To normalne rzeczy dla trenera, nie? - stwierdził. - A ja mam siostrę. Prawdę mówiąc, nie chciałem być aż tak wtajemniczony w damskie sprawy, ale Mari uznała, że moja przyszła dziewczyna jej za to podziękuje.

Mężczyzna podrapał się po karku w geście lekkiego zakłopotania, a następnie wzruszył ramionami.

\- No to teraz sprawa przegrana. - zachichotała Mila, kładąc się z powrotem na materac. - Nie przyda się.

\- Przydało się właśnie teraz - odparł Yuuri. - Boli cię brzuch? Może potrzebujesz jakiś okład? Mari zawsze łazi z termoforem. Jak jeszcze żył nasz pudel, to jego przykładała. Uwielbiał leżeć na jej brzuchu.

Mila wyobraziła sobie siostrę Katsukiego. Nigdy nie widziała na żywo tej kobiety, zaledwie na jakimś zdjęciu na komórce Jurija. Ledwo kojarzyła jej wygląd, ale pamiętała, że miała mnóstwo kolczyków w uszach i pofarbowane włosy. Jedynym, po czym stwierdziłaby, że stanowili z Yuurim rodzeństwo, był nieco pucołowaty owal twarzy oraz minimalnie jaśniejsze od brata oczy, pozostawające jednak w orzechowej tonacji. Pomyślała o kobiecie, która brała miniaturkę pudla, kładła się, przykładała psa do podbrzusza i instruowała młodego Yuuriego, czemu miał dać jej spokój. Słodkie. A w dodatku ta sama osoba nadała Jurijowi ksywkę Yurio, której oficjalnie nienawidził, ale z obserwacji Mili wynikało, że istniało bardzo specjalne grono osób, jakim pozwalał na jej używanie. Siostra Katsukiego musiała być zajebista.

\- Spoko - powiedziała w końcu, słysząc, że Japończyk robi jakieś nerwowe ruchy. - Chcę odpocząć. Jestem nieprzyzwyczajona, bo zwykle jadę na tabletkach, ale chwilowo musiałam odstawić i Yakov policzył, że teraz będzie dobry czas. Okres walnął we mnie z siłą, której nie oczekiwałam.

\- No tak, do Worldsów daleko - zamyślił się Katsuki. - W takim razie herbata i czekolada? - Jego ton zrobił się tak ciepły i wesoły, że żołądek Mili zwinął się jak pod wpływem pieszczoty. Natychmiast mimowolnie pomyślała o Nikiforovie i jego szaleństwie na punkcie obecnego mężczyzny. Może nie powinna się tyle śmiać ze starszego kolegi?

Oczywiście, że powinna.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Wiktor znalazł sobie taki porządny japoński materiał na małżonka. Głupi to ma jednak zawsze szczęście - stwierdziła, otwierając oczy, by ujrzeć rumieniec wykwitający na twarzy Japończyka.

\- M-mila! - bąknął.

Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie, że wczoraj wyciągnęła z Nikiforova całkiem gorące wyznanie, może z Katsukiego też coś się uda. W końcu leży tu bezbronna, niech ją jakoś zabawi...

\- No co? - zaczęła. - Yuuri, powiedz mi, jak to zrobiłeś, że podobno nigdy nie miałeś partnera? Tak twierdzi Witia, tak mówi Jura. Nie wierzę w to. Wyglądasz zajebiście, jesteś miły, uczynny, kiedy komuś innemu dzieje się krzywda, to nie świrujesz, tylko ogarniasz sytuację. Podobno całkiem nieźle gotujesz, lubisz zwierzęta, radzisz sobie z dziećmi, skończyłeś studia. Gdzie tkwi szkopuł?

Katsuki słuchał przemowy z każdą sekundą marszcząc coraz bardziej brwi, jakby chciał zaprzeczyć niemal wszystkim elementom. Po czym westchnął.

\- Jestem kiepski w łóżku - stwierdził poważnie i przez chwilę mierzyli się z Milą wzrokiem. Nagle wybuchnęli śmiechem i kontynuowali tak dłuższą chwilę: kiedy jedno się opanowało i nastawała cisza, drugie parskało i całą zabawę powtarzali od nowa. Babiczewa mocno trzymała się za brzuch, chociaż spazmy w efekcie pomogły rozluźnić napięte mięśnie, a Yuuri w końcu złamał elegancką postawę i przysiadł po turecku, nabierając więcej luzu.

\- A jak to sprawdziłeś, skoro podobno nie było żadnych przed Wiktorem? - zapytała w końcu ruda, ocierając łzy. Nie umiała powstrzymać złośliwej uwagi.

Katsuki tylko westchnął, ale nie wydawał się urażony. Odgarnął grzywkę z czoła, a włosy przez moment sterczały do góry, zanim zaczęły powoli opadać na miejsce.

\- Kto się w ogóle wygadał, Phichit czy Wiktor? - zapytał. - Cała Rosja już wie czy tylko Petersburg?

\- Tylko Petersburg, Rosja ani świat nie wierzy. A moje źródła pozostaną ukryte - ucięła Mila, myśląc, że w sumie z Taja też by można jakieś smaczki powyciągać w zamian za zdjęcia małych, słodkich codzienności z Petersburga. - Ja się z sympatii pytam. Wasz związek przekroczył oczekiwania wszystkich. Takie miłości jak wy, to można na ekranie w kinie pooglądać, a doświadczyć coś takiego na żywo? Powinni o was film dokumentalny nakręcić.

Dziewczyna przekręciła się na bok, żeby mieć lepszy widok na Japończyka. Może olśniewającą pięknością na pierwszy rzut oka nie był, ale z pewnością posiadał coś przyciągającego wzrok. Pięknie wyrzeźbione ciało, niezbyt muskularne, ale też nie za bardzo kobiece. Coś w jego pozie, w jego ruchach świadczyło o potencjale tancerza na rurze... A może to jej wyobraźnia.

\- Mila - stwierdził cicho Yuuri, wyrywając ją z transu - to mimo wszystko jest świeże, nie wiadomo, jak się rozwinie.

\- Czyli jednak go rzucisz? - dokuczyła Babiczewa.

Katsuki pokręcił zaskakując spokojnie głową. - Nie myślę o tym.

\- Myślisz, że on cię rzuci? - zapytała ruda, mając w pamięci słowa Jurija o ludziach z Hasetsu, którzy obstawiali przeciwny scenariusz niż połowa Petersburga. Nie spodziewała się jednak poważnej odpowiedzi.

\- Na chwilę obecną, chyba nie - stwierdził dyplomatycznie Japończyk. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, jakby się zastanawiał, ile powinien jej zdradzić i czy w ogóle warto. Nie połapał się, że go podpuszczała. - Po prostu zaczynam odczuwać presję otoczenia i mam wrażenie, że Wiktor też. Wszyscy non stop się wszystko wypytują. Dzisiejsze wyznanie Emila było całkiem słodkie, że po prostu jesteście ciekawi dojrzałego związku, ale i tak... Trochę mnie to przytłacza. Dziennikarze nagle zamiast pytać o technikę, zawody czy treningi, mówią coś w stylu „Panie Katsuki, jakieś rady, jak poderwać żywą legendę łyżwiarstwa?" I co ja mam im powiedzieć? Upij się na imprezie i tańcz półnago na rurze z jego kumplem?

Mila zdusiła parsknięcie.

Myślała, że rozgryzła go już wtedy na bankiecie. Playboy, pewny siebie, świetny tancerz, dusza towarzystwa, a do tego nieustraszony, bo przecież nie bał się wyzwać Jurija na bitwę taneczną. Przebojowy w każdym calu - ani na moment nie czuł się onieśmielony agresywnym gejostwem Chrisa, w ogóle nie speszyły go erotyczne pląsy z Wiktorem, nie wspominając o kompletnym rozjechaniu Jury w starciu na breakdance'a. Wiedziała, że zajął ostatnie miejsce w finale, ale przecież czasami sportowcy dają z siebie wszystko, a i tak przegrywają. Bankiet potwierdzał, że znosił porażkę z zadowoleniem i spokojem, zupełnie jak Phichit w tym roku. Ale wszystko to okazało się nieprawdą.

Potem więc myślała, że rozgryzła go z opowieści młodego. Uchlał się w Soczi, dodał sobie odwagi szampanem (dużą ilością szampana), sercem imprezy roku stał się przypadkowo i spontanicznie. Jura mówił, że na co dzień Yuuri miewa problemy z ogarnięciem własnej seksualności (co było dziwnym stwierdzeniem jak na piętnastolatka), Wiktor siedzi o suchym pysku i najwyraźniej sam nie wie, co ma robić, spotkawszy kogoś, kto nie odpowiadał na rosyjskie amory natychmiastowo. Mila założyła wtedy, że Katsuki wcale nie chciał Nikiforova jako kochanka, a na konkursie walczył zaciekle z Jurijem, bo pragnął zatrzymać przy sobie Wiktora jako trenera i dziwiła się, że Witia na to poszedł. Ale to też okazało się nieprawdą.

Następnie myślała, że rozgryzła go po Pekinie. Po całych zawieruchach podczas konkursu, z całowaniem, skakaniem poczwórnego flipa i tym podobnych, i rzewnej opowieści nadwrażliwego Georgija, wydedukowała, że Yuuri na swój sposób omotał Wiktora i najwyraźniej tkwili w jakimś dziwnym związku, ni to na pokaz, ni to poważnym. Na tym etapie była pewna, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę morderczą wściekłość Jurija po programie dowolnym Japończyka, że to młody pomylił się w ocenie tego, co wydarzyło się w Japonii, Katsuki okazał się po prostu powściągliwy w towarzystwie nastolatka, ale jego relacja z Nikiforovem nosiła ślady czegoś jak najbardziej erotycznego. Nie posunęłaby się do przyklaśnięcia wprost plotkom szerzącym się wśród łyżwiarzy, że Yuuri wykorzystuje Wiktora w wyrachowany sposób, ale jej ocena sytuacji zbliżała się do tego stwierdzenia. Cóż, Rosjanin na pewno czerpał jakąś korzyść z tej relacji - Georgij niby opisywał Witię jako odrodzonego, szaleńczo zakochanego, faceta nie do poznania, ale Mila brała poprawkę, że Georgij był Georgijem, a Wiktor mógł po prostu robić dobrą minę do złej gry, jak zawsze. Ale to znowu okazało się nieprawdą.

Myślała, że już na pewno to rozgryzła Yuuriego po Moskwie, gdy w końcu zobaczyła na żywo, o co poszedł cały ten ambaras. Posyłanie całusów sędziom, wdzięczenie się do kamer, ciągnięcie Nikiforova za krawat, całowanie łyżew - Wiktor siedział w Japonii o suchym pysku? Akurat! Mila miała dopiero osiemnaście lat, ale rozumiała już na czym polegają te sprawy. Katsuki wziął od życia wszystko, co mogło mu zaoferować - i kochanka, i trenera. Obu z dobrym skutkiem. Tylko w ten wizerunek znającego swoją wartość łyżwiarza i pewnego siebie mężczyzny idącego po trupach do celu wbiły się dwie drzazgi. Jedna to sposób, w jaki kibicował Jurijowi - szczery i uroczy, jakby Jura wcale nie był jego rywalem, jakby nie wygadywał o nim tych wszystkich okropności, nie groził mu przerobieniem na barszcz i nie deklarował otwartej wojny za sprzątnięcie Nikiforova sprzed nosa. Drugą rysą był program dowolny, który Japończyk położył na całej linii. Bez Wiktora wydawał się absurdalnie zagubiony, przerażony, niepewny i zakompleksiony, nie wspominając o szybkiej interwencji Yakova i jego eks-współmałżonki, kiedy Yuuri wpadł w jakiś dziwny trans po konkursie i wszyscy bali się, że mu całkiem odbiło. I Mila znowu nie wiedziała, co było prawdą a co nie.

W końcu myślała, że rozgryzła Katsukiego przez ten miesiąc, po jego przyjeździe do Petersburga. Utalentowanego lecz niepewnego łyżwiarza, którego zjadały kompleksy. Słodkiego, przerażonego wszystkim chłopaczka, szaleńczo zakochanego w Witii. Dowód dla Georgija, że prawdziwa miłość istnieje (i przy okazji źródło dochodu, bo Popowicz jako jedyny z nich zakładał się, że gołąbeczki skończą jako długodystansowa para i zarobił niemoralnie dużo hajsu, ogrywając całą petersburską rzeszę łyżwiarzy, ze swoją eks na czele). Sądziła, że Japończyk w jakiś sposób zaspokajał potrzebę Wiktora znalezienia kogoś, kogo mógłby chronić, nadając swojemu życiu trochę więcej sensu niż samo łyżwiarstwo. A potem poznawała Katsukiego z każdym dniem bardziej i nie mogła uwierzyć, jak ktoś tak rozsądny i ogarnięty zgodził się z własnej woli spędzić życie z Nikiforovem. Ileż to nasłuchała się wcześniej od znajomych, jakim Wiktor był wrednym partnerem, jak szybko się nudził i przestawał interesować, jak kaprysił i zapominał o obietnicach... Od Japończyka słyszała tylko małe, słodkie, codzienne narzekania na to, że Rosjanin znowu przypalił wodę na herbatę albo za bardzo się rzucał przez sen. To był zdecydowanie zbyt normalny związek jak na standardy panujące na petersburskim lodowisku.

I zadziwiająco po przyjeździe do Tokio Yuuri i Wiktor przechodzili jakiś kryzys, którego Mila w ogóle nie rozumiała. Uważała go za wielce zabawny, bo przecież i tak nie mogli bez siebie żyć, widział to każdy, kto przebywał w ich towarzystwie powyżej godziny. Tylko że zarówno jeden, jak i drugi pokazywali innym nieznane wcześniej strony. Nikiforov zaskoczył Babiczewę wczorajszym odkryciem się, chociaż już od dawna podejrzewała istnienie takiego szczerego i kochanego aspektu jego osobowości, który zakopał głęboko, żeby nie dać się zranić. Zaś Katsuki...

W ogóle faceta nie rozgryzła. Nigdy. Przesłanki były tak sprzeczne, że nie umiała sformułować spójnego obrazu tego chimerycznego Japończyka. Czasami wydawało się, że podaje wszystkim serce na tacy, a czasami zamieniał się w enigmę, raz uwodził, a raz uciekał, miał epizody kompletnego szaleństwa, by po chwili wykazywać największą racjonalność wśród obecnych. Zaczynała zgadzać się z Jurijem, gdy nazywał go niestabilnym psychicznie. A teraz Katsuki martwił się, co odpowiedzieć dziennikarzom na temat swojego związku? Czy pijany, szalony start na bankiecie zawstydzał go tak bardzo?

Mila poczuła matczyną potrzebę uspokojenia mężczyzny.

\- Yuuri - powiedziała w końcu i zdziwiła się miękkością własnego głosu - bankiet to nie był moment, w którym Wiktor się w tobie zakochał. On zaledwie się zauroczył... Gwarantuję ci, że miłość przyszła do niego później.

Japończyk posłał jej nieco zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Wiem - stwierdził. - Ale to był moment, kiedy go wyrwałem. Kiedy mnie zauważył. A o to przecież pytają. I nie tylko o to... Jakbym musiał tłumaczyć, co zrobiłem, że Wiktor mnie wybrał, bo oni nie widzą we mnie nic ciekawego.

Mila zmarszczyła brwi, chcąc zaprzeczyć.

\- Dziennikarze zawsze mają kretyńskie pyt...

\- Och - przerwał jej Yuuri - wiem, że mnie pobłogosławiło całym czasem spędzonym w Hasetsu, gdzie nasz związek naprawdę rozwijał się powoli, bez pośpiechu, bez ciekawskich spojrzeń, bez nacisków. Kiedyś czułem presję tylko z powodu mojego łyżwiarstwa. Moje błędy, moja odpowiedzialność, przyzwyczaiłem się. Potem doszła presja, że za moje błędy inni obwinią Wiktora i siądą na nim, jakim jest kiepskim trenerem. Trochę mnie to załamywało. Bardziej niż trochę.

Yuuri zamyślił się, wpatrując w okno. Bezmyślnie wodził palcami po ściegu na dżinsach. Mila bezwiednie pomyślała, że Japończyk ma niemal tak długie palce jak Nikiforov.

\- No ale udało się, coś jednak udowodniłem - dodał Katsuki, jakby przekonując samego siebie - gdzieś mam te myśli z tyłu głowy, ale zdecydowanie stłamszone. Natomiast teraz wzrasta we mnie lęk, że ludzie uważają mnie za nie dość dobrego bym był partnerem Wiktora.

Mila w końcu nie wytrzymała i aż usiadła z wrażenia, powodując lekki popłoch u mężczyzny. Czuła, jak gniewny rumieniec uderza jej na policzki. Zaczynała rozumieć Jurija i jego małą obsesję na punkcie japońskiego imiennika. Myśl, że ktoś mógłby szerzyć takie głupoty, doprowadzała ją do szału.

\- Yuuri, to są głosy zazdrości - rzuciła w bardziej zirytowany sposób niż chciała. - Jakby poznali Wiktora, to wcale by ci tak nie zazdrościli... A w ogóle powiedział ci to ktoś? Czy skąd żeś w ogóle wziął taki lęk? Z tych głupich pytań, o to, jak zaczarowałeś Wiktora?

Katsuki poruszał chwilę ustami, jakby szukał słów i nie znajdywał ich, więc próbował wymyślić coś od nowa i od nowa.

\- Implikował Chris? - wydukał w końcu. - Ale mogłem nadinterpretować... Znaczy, głównie komentarze w Internecie...

Mila przewróciła oczami.

\- Yuuri, pierwsza zasada Internetu: nie czytaj komentarzy! A jak musisz, to ignoruj te gówniane, pełne hejtu. Co ci ludzie wiedzą?

Katsuki przyglądał się swoim dłoniom, nerwowo dłubiąc w skórkach przy paznokciach. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, jak interpretować jego minę. Był zły? Przestraszony? Rozbawiony? Dlaczego tak trudno go zrozumieć?!

\- Poza tym, wśród nas to raczej panuje opinia, że to Wiktor nie jest godzien ciebie - dodała ruda, siląc się na figlarny ton. Żarty to zawsze bezpieczny temat.

Chyba że przebywa się z Yuurim. Co powiedziałby jej Phichit, gdyby się go zapytała.

\- No właśnie - odparł nagle bardzo zimno Katsuki. - To też zauważyłem. Byłoby miło, gdybyście przestali - stwierdził z nutką irytacji w głosie.

Nagła zmiana atmosfery wytrąciła dziewczynę z równowagi. Przy śniadaniu też na nią warknął. Mila nigdy nie czuła się w żaden sposób zastraszona ani onieśmielona, na pewno nie tak, jak przy Wiktorze, kiedy zachowywał się podobnie, wyładowując frustracje albo czyniąc krytyczne komentarze na temat jej łyżwiarstwa. Ale mimo wszystko doznała wrażenia, że winna była Katsukiemu więcej szacunku niż okazywała oraz więcej wyjaśnień, wprowadzenia w zawiłe relacje rosyjskich sportowców.

\- Yuuri, no co ty, to tylko takie śmieszkowanie - wytłumaczyła się nieporadnie. - Przez lata Wiktor był dla nas jak starszy brat, z całym dobrodziejstwem. Znosiliśmy jego humory, dostawaliśmy opierdol za niego, on czasami zbierał za nas, ale dużo rzadziej! Wiesz jaki on potrafi być! Z jednej strony zmotywować, pomóc, pochylić się ciepło nad człowiekiem, a z drugiej... Nikt mi tak w życiu nie dosrywał, nawet Jurij. Najwięcej z nim przeszedł Georgij, więc on to już w ogóle ma prawo. I wierz mi, Wiktor wie o tym. Wie, że sobie nazbierał.

Japończyk nie wydawał się przekonany.

\- Jest dla was bardzo dobry - oznajmił. - Ja czasami nie wyrabiam przy Juriju i puszczają mi nerwy, a on nigdy na niego nie krzyknie.

Chociaż Yuuri był miły, przyniósł jej tampony, okazał zrozumienie, mimo jej ciągłych żartów wczoraj i przy śniadaniu, ogólnie zachowywał się przyjaźnie, to od momentu wspomnienia, że Nikiforov jawił się wielu osobom jako niegodny Katsukiego, miała wrażenie, że dostaje ochrzan. I co najlepsze - zasłużony ochrzan. Bardzo zawoalowany lecz czytelny znak niezadowolenia Japończyka, który postanowił najwyraźniej wyjaśnić parę spraw.

\- Chyba przy tobie - odrzekła Mila, maskując lekką falę zdenerwowania. - Jurij mówił, że prawie dostał w twarz od Wiktora, jak cię kiedyś obraził. Łysy, co prawda, opamiętał się ponoć szybko, ale Jurij i tak złapał pietra, chociaż nie chciał tego przyznać.

Zupełnie jak Babiczewa teraz.

Yuuri zamrugał, zbity z tropu.

\- Nie umiem sobie tego wyobrazić - wyznał.

\- A widzisz... - dziewczyna odetchnęła wewnętrznie, odzyskując kontrolę nad konwersacją. - Dobrze się znasz z Phichitem, nie? Kto wie o tobie więcej, Phichit czy Wiktor?

\- Trudno powiedzieć... - Japończyk popatrzył na sufit. Rozluźnił się na wzmiankę o przyjacielu. - Myślę, że na razie jednak Phichit, ale koniec końców to raczej wiedzą po prostu różne rzeczy i ciężko to porównać.

\- No właśnie - podłapała Mila. - Tak samo jest z nami. Aczkolwiek muszę powiedzieć, że po tym roku Jurij zmienił się nie do poznania. Przede wszystkim nie łazi za Wiktorem jak piesek. A o Łysym to mogłabym napisać elaborat, a wiesz jak mi chujowo idzie z humanistycznymi przedmiotami. Yuuri, naprawdę nie przejmuj się naszymi podśmiechujami z Wiktora. Złote dziecko, zawsze wszystko najlepiej, chociaż wcale się nie słucha. Niczym go nie zagniesz, niczym nie wzruszysz. Jednego dnia zachwyca się twoim występem, a drugiego w ogóle nie pamięta takiej sytuacji. I nagle bum! Ostateczne dowalenie do pieca! Wiktor ma chcicę i leci na drugi koniec świata, bo jakiś łyżwiarz uploadował wideo na Youtuba. Ja myślałam, że Yakov dostanie wylewu! Nam wszystkim się oczywiście za to dostało. I śmialiśmy się równo, bo nikt nie spodziewał się, że Wiktor odpuści cały sezon. Przerwa między sezonami, ok, to raczej wszyscy obstawiali, że tak do września zostanie, nawet Yakov coś przebąkiwał o jego długich wakacjach. Nikt, absolutnie nikt nie wierzył w jakieś pierdoły o trenowaniu... Z młodym na czele.

Yuuri słuchał końcówki z coraz większym uśmiechem na twarzy, jakby sobie coś przypominał. Babiczewa po raz kolejny zauważyła ze zdziwieniem, że nie była to spodziewana przez nią reakcja. Może to przez różnice kulturowe?

\- Taaa... - mruknął. - Nasze pierwsze spotkanie w Japonii przebiegło wspaniale. Dostałem potężnego kopa w plecy, przeleciałem pół holu i wyryłem o ladę. Potem Yurio podszedł i postawił mi stopę na czole.

Wbrew temu, co mówił, nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego. Raczej pełnego ciepłych uczuć względem tego wspomnienia. Mila ponownie się położyła, obejmując ciasno poduszkę. Yuuri sięgnął za siebie, do futonu Sary i podwędził jaśka, po czym podał go rudej.

\- Brzmi totalnie jak on. - Dziewczyna przyjęła podarek z wdzięcznością, wkładając poduszkę pod głowę. - Możesz wyobrazić sobie jaki był wściekły, Wiktor obiecał mu układ, a tym czasem poleciał, bez urazy, za jakąś dupą i zostawił młodego na lodzie. I dlatego uwielbiamy robić z niego podśmiechujki. Zasługuje na nie. Nie musisz się czuć z tego powodu źle. Ani żadnej presji - zapewniła, bojąc się, że Yuuri znowu okaże złość.

Zamiast tego, Japończyk skurczył się w sobie wyraźnie. Przez chwilę rysował kółka palcem na tatami. Mila zdusiła chęć dalszego paplania o tym, dlaczego Nikiforovi należy się przytyczek w długi nos.

\- Boję się, że to Wiktor ma za dużo presji - oznajmił w końcu Yuuri.

Och, no tak. Kochaś się martwi. To było w sumie słodkie, jaką opiekuńczość względem siebie wykazywali. Nikiforov przechodził w tryb berserka, kiedy ktoś dowalał narzeczonemu, i na odwrót, Katsuki mógł iść na noże za niepochlebny komentarz względem ukochanego. Phichit trafnie stwierdził, że stanowili parę nadwrażliwców.

\- Wiktor przez lata nie miał pojęcia, jakim jest debilem - zaczęła ruda, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy jednak Yuuri się teraz nie wścieknie. - Dopiero związek z tobą mu to udowodnił. Zachwiałeś jego pewnością siebie, bo nagle Panu Perfekcji zaczęło zależeć. Dlatego wreszcie ma załamki jak każdy normalny człowiek. Razem z motywacją, idzie chęć zrobienia czegoś dobrze, a przy perfekcjonizmie Wiktora, to nawet _najlepiej_. Półbóg wreszcie zszedł na ziemię i może się poczuć jak my wszyscy, marni śmiertelnicy...

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że bełkocze, ale czy to miało jakieś znaczenie? Japończyk wyraźnie odjechał myślami bardzo daleko. Twarz mu stężała w dziwną maskę, a ruda złapała się na zagryzaniu wargi, ciekawa, z czym teraz wyskoczy.

\- Mila? - rzucił nagle Yuuri, jakby po raz pierwszy zauważył dziewczynę. - Dziękuję ci za wszystko. Moja mama zawsze mówi, że poślubiła innego człowieka, a z innym żyje. Powtarza Mari i mnie, że ludzie nie zostają tacy sami. Że to najczęstszy błąd świeżo zakochanych: myślą, że wszystko zawsze już takie będzie. A przecież ja jestem kompletnie innym człowiekiem niż byłem rok temu. Znaczy... Pewne rzeczy pozostały, ja to ciągle ja, Wiktor nie był jakąś magiczną wróżką, która mnie odmieniła.

Babicheva zamrugała bez zrozumienia. Teraz to Katsuki bełkotał. Owszem, chciała wyznań, ale takich bardziej w stylu Wiktora, całkiem koherentnych, ze spójnym wywodem. Jednak humaniści posiadali jakieś dobre strony... Nie potrafiła ogarnąć ciągu myślenia Japończyka. To na pewno różnice kulturowe.

\- Pytałaś mnie, czemu nigdy nie byłem w związku. - Yuuri coraz bardziej nakręcał się w swojej przemowie. - Powiem ci. Bo jestem absolutnie, do poziomu wręcz absurdalnego, samolubny. Myślę tylko o sobie. Jak utrzymać strefę komfortu wokół własnej osoby. Czy warto iść na tę randkę? Czy już należy uciec? Czy może teraz odepchnąć? Źle się czuję, nie warto brnąć dalej. Nie warto robić coś, co kosztuje tyle nerwów, nawet jeżeli ostatecznie się opłaci. Dlatego też prawie zrezygnowałem z łyżwiarstwa.

Mila była pewna, że kiedy zamknęła oczy, wszedł sobowtór Katsukiego o zupełnie innym charakterze i podmienili się.

\- Łysy mówił, że chciałeś zrezygnować dla niego - wydukała.

\- Tak to ładnie wygląda - przyznał Yuuri, bardzo rzeczowym tonem - ale prawda jest taka, że nie mogłem znieść myśli, że zabijam Wiktora jako łyżwiarza sportowego. Nie przeżyłbym faktu, że na mnie spoczywa odpowiedzialność za jego rezygnację z udziału w zawodach. Nie myślałem o nim, o jego uczuciach. Myślałem o sobie, że nie zniosę tej presji, że wypycham się za daleko poza własną sferę komfortu. Mówię ci, jestem strasznie egoistyczną istotą. I właśnie uświadomiłaś mi jak bardzo.

Mila poczuła, jak ogarnia ją przerażenie.

\- Ja nigdy... - zaczęła.

\- Ciągle myślę, co _ja_ robię źle - kontynuował Yuuri, w ogóle nie przejmując się towarzyszką. - Co powiedziałem nie tak, co powinienem był... Ciągle ja i ja, i ja. I pogrążam nas obu. W ogóle mi do głowy nie przyszło, że problemy Wiktora leżą poza mną. Ciągle kombinowałem, jak bardzo się zmieniłem, jak on mnie zmienił. A przecież on też nie jest tym samym człowiekiem. To działa w dwie strony.

Babiczewa usiadła powoli. Wyciągnęła rękę i dźgnęła palcem Japończyka, by sprawdzić, czy majaczyła, czy też ten dziwny facet jednak istniał naprawdę.

\- Jestem kretynem - zapewnił ją Katsuki. Ujął delikatnie jej dłoń i zamknął w swoich. - Mila, naprawdę dziękuję ci za wszystko - powiedział, jakby co najmniej mu życie ocaliła.

Wpatrywała się chwilę w brązowe tęczówki, szukając najmniejszej oznaki kpiny. Twarz Yuuriego wyrażała jedynie wdzięczność i radość. Spojrzała na ich złączone dłonie, a potem jeszcze raz w oczy rozmówcy.

\- Ty jesteś pierdolnięty - stwierdziła w końcu, odkrywszy tajemnicę, czemu Katsuki tak bardzo wszystkich fascynował. - Jak ty w ogóle... Jakimi ścieżkami chadza twój umysł? Nie dziwię się, że Wiktor ciągle ma przy tobie tąpnięcia mózgu. Komentatorzy sportowi wreszcie mówią szczerze, zamiast jakiś durnych frazesów, ty naprawdę ciągle przekraczasz wszelkie oczekiwania.

Podczas mówienia zdała sobie sprawę, że kwestia obłędu Yuuriego wcale mu nie ujmuje. A wręcz przeciwnie, czyniła z Japończyka jeszcze ciekawszego kompana. Niepoczytalność w Petersburgu zawsze była w cenie. Katsuki wybitnie miał coś porobione z głową. Dawało mu to coś rosyjskiego do charakteru...

\- Tyyy... - zaczęła, dostrzegając ukryte dotychczas multum możliwości, jakie niosła ta wiedza. - Może teraz ty mi poradzisz w moich problemach miłosnych...

Yuuri gwałtownie puścił jej dłonie i zaczął kwiczeć.

\- Nie, błagam, nie, Georgij ciągle się mnie coś pyta, a ja nigdy nie wiem, co mam mu powiedzieć, więc wyskakuję z czymś bezdennie głupim i tylko czekam, aż w końcu zadzwoni z ochrzanem, co ja narobiłem!

Mila nie wierzyła ani jednemu słowu. Wiedziała, że Katsuki nie kłamie celowo, ale sam siebie oszukuje. Zapewne doradzał trafnie i zaskakująco racjonalnie.

\- To dlatego tak mu się dobrze z tą nową panną układa... - zastanowiła się.

Rzeczywiście, Georgij zawsze bywał po prostu _creepy_ , ze swoją posesywnością i chęcią udowodnienia światu, że potrafi znaleźć przyzwoitą partnerkę. Ta jego nowa pani wydawała się całkiem do rzeczy i Mila nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego kobieta zdecydowała się na poważny związek z Popowiczem. Ale jeśli Georg słuchał rad Yuuriego, to musiało się udać... To jak prawo Murphy'ego...

\- Co? Nie! Absolutnie to nie moja zasługa, ja nic... - kwiczał dalej Katsuki, machając rękami.

Ale Mila wiedziała już swoje. A na pewno rozumiała, czym się tak zafascynował Wiktor: nie dość, że Yuuri był łyżwiarzem, bardzo oddanym sprawie, to jeszcze jego nieprzewidywalność zaspokajała absolutny fetysz Nikiforova. Rosjanin nudził się szybko, a z takim wariatem jak Katsuki nie miał na to szans. I wieczne wnerwienie Jurija też nabrało sensu. Młody gniewny nienawidził, kiedy ludzie zachowywali się niezgodnie ze schematem, nie tak, jak on to przewidział. Czyli dokładnie tak jak Yuuri przez cały czas.

Opadła na poduszkę, drugą przyciskając do piersi. Odetchnęła, zadowolona z podjętego wysiłku psychicznego rozgryzienia tego japońskiego dziwaka.

\- Ojej, gorzej ci? - zmartwił się Japończyk.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, mój drogi - parsknęła Mila. - Wręcz przeciwnie.


	17. Krewetki po tajsku

**XVI. Krewetki po tajsku**

\- Ej, Isabello, jeśli to jakiś problem, to ja wezmę tych dwóch kretynów gdzieś, a wy pójdziecie sami, we dwoje... - mówiła Sara, obserwując, jak Michele i Emil przekomarzają się z JJem. Czech próbował wytrącić z równowagi Kanadyjczyka balansującego na jednej nodze z butem w rękach. Leroy reagował ze śmiechem, podejmując wyzwanie ze spokojem wielkiego, groźnego psa, którego zaczepia mały kotek.

\- Daj spokój, spójrz na JJa - powiedziała spokojnie Isabella z nutą rozczulenia w głosie. - Jaki jest szczęśliwy, że ma kolegów. To nigdy nie miał być romantyczny wypad we dwoje, tylko zarabianie z odrobiną zabawy. Należą mu się te dwudniowe wakacje przez Kontynentami.

Sara zerknęła ponownie na radosne trio i przypomniała sobie o ich wczorajszym popisie, który powalił Yuuriego na kolana. Może to i dobry pomysł, żeby jej brat też znalazł jakiś przyjaciół? Razem próbowali ochraniać się przed światem, a przecież oboje mieli życie do przeżycia. Emil pojawił się trochę jak grom z jasnego nieba, pakując się od razu z butami w poukładane włoskie sprawy. Był najlepszym co im się przydarzyło od bardzo dawna, a Michele jeszcze tego nie doceniał. Ale zacznie.

Usłyszała szuranie za sobą. Yuuri przyszedł prawdopodobnie zapytać, czy coś potrzebują. Wyglądał na niesamowicie wyluzowanego, szczególnie w porównaniu do zeszłego dnia czy nawet dzisiejszego poranka. Sara zastanowiła się, co tak bardzo oczyściło atmosferę.

\- Hej, panie Japończyku, może pan pójdzie z nami? - zagadał Emil, zauważając Katsukiego.

\- Jeśli bardzo mnie potrzebujecie, to mogę, ale wolałbym zostać... - wytłumaczył się odruchowo Yuuri. Zerknął przez ramię na salon, po czym dodał: - Mila się źle czuje. Do tego Phichit świruje i się o niego martwię.

JJ pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Może się stresuje przed Kontynentami? - zgadywał.

\- Niee... - Japończyk zaplótł ręce za plecami, wypinając pierś. Wygiął się delikatnie, a Sarę owionął zapach jego perfum. - Jemu tak bije trochę na mózg od czasu do czasu, jak go coś uruchomi.

Mówił to niby do nikogo, ze wzrokiem wbitym przed siebie i nieobecnym wzrokiem, jakby w głowie wyświetlał konkretne wspomnienia, najwyraźniej jednocześnie irytujące i zabawne, sądząc po minie. Isabella pochyliła się do niego.

\- Yuuri, jak ty w ogóle ładnie pachniesz - stwierdziła, wciągając ostentacyjnie powietrze.

\- Ej, teraz ja jestem zazdrosny! - JJ założył ręce na piersi, nagle spięty.

\- Powinieneś być - odgryzła się Kanadyjka. - Albo kupić sobie takie perfumy. Podaj mi firmę, Yuuri, uwielbiam takie korzenne zapachy.

Katsuki wydawał się zakłopotany, ale jako że Yang utrzymywała komfortowy dystans między nimi, nie cofnął się.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, o co z tym chodzi. Wiktor też mi zwracał uwagę, czym się dzisiaj popsikałem, a ja nie zmieniłem ani wody kolońskiej, ani zapachu od lat...

\- No kto jak kto, ale Wiktor chyba wie, jak pachniesz! - Babiczewa pojawiła się za Japończykiem niespodziewanie.

Towarzystwo spodziewało się powtórki z rozrywki z poprzedniego wieczora, kiedy Mila rzuciła się na Jurija i prawie wywołała wojnę domową. Lecz Rosjanka tylko podeszła do Yuuriego bardzo blisko, nie czyniąc żadnego ruchu, aby go dotknąć. Mimo to Japończyk wyskoczył do przodu, wykonał karkołomny zwrot, żeby nie wpaść na Sarę, okręcił się na jednej nodze, wyleciał na werandę i byłby runął jak długi, gdyby Emil nie rzucił się na ratunek.

\- Złapałem pana Japończyka! - cieszył się z przewieszonym przez ramię Yuurim. Musiał chwycić Katsukiego dość nisko, w związku z czym łyżwiarze mogli podziwiać korzystnie wypiętego Japończyka, który usiłował podpierać się o ziemię koniuszkami palców, chociaż czeska ręka podtrzymywała go pewnie.

\- Nie strasz tak ludzi - skarciła Milę Sara. Isabella chichotała bezgłośnie.

\- Naprawdę, nawet się nie starałam - rzuciła ruda. - Przepraszam, Yuuri! Myślałeś, że zasnęłam, co? Ale reszta z was może mi podziękować za widoki.

JJ objął narzeczoną ramieniem. - Niestety, nie mój target.

Babiczewa posłała mu nieobecne, ale ciągle znacząco powątpiewające spojrzenie.

\- Zabrzmiałoby bardziej przekonująco, gdybyś właśnie nie obczaił bezczelnie tyłka Yuuriego - stwierdziła.

Usta Leroya ułożyły się w wąziutką kreseczkę. Yang częściowo zakryła twarz dłonią, a częściowo wtuliła ją w szeroką pierś narzeczonego.

\- A kto by nie obczaił takiego tyłka? - Emil stanął w obronie JJa, wskazując na rzeczoną część ciała Japończyka stojącego już o własnych siłach.

\- Ja - mruknął Michele, wystawiając język.

Yuuri spojrzał zagubiony to na Czecha, to na swoje pośladki. Zamrugał, przeniósł ciężar ciała na jedną nogę, wyginając biodra w opiętych dżinsach.

\- Akurat tyłek to jedyna część ciała, z której jestem zadowolony - rzucił cicho i niepewnie.

Reakcje wahały się od skrajnych do skrajnych. Emil wykonał dziwny gest krzaczastymi brwiami i zrobił minę sugerującą, że absolutnie zgadza się, iż Yuuri miał z czego być dumnym. Michele cofnął się, jakby pod wyimaginowanym naporem idealnych japońskich pośladków. JJ zrobił niedowierzającą minę i rozwarł ramiona, próbując wyrazić zdziwienie i niejako oburzenie, gdy słowa zawiodły. Isabella wpadła w niekontrolowany chichot i musiała schować się w korytarzu, bardzo uważając, żeby nie porysować parkietu obcasami. Sara i Mila zaczęły krzyczeć.

\- JEDYNA? - ryczała Crispino z iście włoskim temperamentem. - Czyś ty na głowę upadł? Wiesz, ile przysiadów ciśnie Michele, żeby ci dorównać? I w ogóle masz takie długie nogi i ręce, że możesz się wokół Wiktora trzy razy owinąć!

Włoch próbował zaprotestować.

\- Ja się nie dziwię, że Wiktor dostaje przy tobie choroby mózgu. - Babiczewa złapała się za głowę. - Do ciebie w ogóle dociera, jak dobrze wyglądasz czy zawsze widzisz w lustrze jakiegoś dziwnego potwora? Czy widzisz dobrze wyglądającego potwora...?

\- Powiedziałbym, że fałszywa skromność nie jest w cenie - rzucił JJ, w końcu odnajdując słowa. - Ale teraz to ja już nie wiem, ty chyba tak serio...

Katsuki złapał rąbek puloweru i tarmosił go w palcach. Emil ostrożnie otoczył Japończyka ramieniem. Ten drgnął zaskoczony, ale podniósł tylko wzrok na brodatą twarz.

\- Yuuri, jesteś idealny - powiedział pogodnie Nekola. - Masz najładniejsze oczy, jakie w życiu widziałem.

Czech urwał i zerknął w bok, gdzieś w okolice Michele'a, ale nie bezpośrednio na młodzieńca. Potem przypatrzył się Sarze i podjął:

\- No dobra, drugie najładniejsze oczy, jakie w życiu widziałem, ale tak czy siak: wysoko w klasyfikacji ogólnej!

Michele już prawie zaczął się pieklić, ale Japończyk uśmiechnął się słodko, mając jasną, pogodną twarz, w której omawiane ślepia błyszczały delikatnie. Jedną rękę przesunął za plecami Emila i umiejscowił ją na talii chłopaka, odpowiadając tym samym na objęcie, w pełni je akceptując i podkreślając, że czuje się komfortowo z czeskim ramieniem na swoim boku. Drugą dłoń poniósł i delikatnie przesunął opuszkami po zaroście Nekoli.

\- Jak na ciebie patrzę, to się ciągle zastanawiam, jakby Wiktor wyglądał z brodą - rzucił, patrząc spod gęstych rzęs.

Czech otworzył usta, gapiąc się oniemiały. Z jego gardła wydał się niekontrolowany bulgot, aż wreszcie odchrząknął, jednocześnie przerywając objęcia. Odsunął się, ukrywając twarz w przedramionach, zza których aż biła czerwień rumieńców. Yuuri zamrugał zdziwiony, stojąc z jedną dłonią wciąż uniesioną, w zdumionej pozycji niezasłużenie odrzuconego kochanka.

Mila machała rękoma z podekscytowania, jak mała dziewczynka.

\- O rany, ja właśnie też dostałem choroby mózgu! - jęknął Emil.

\- Ty lubisz flirtować z ludźmi! - stwierdził JJ z nieco skwaszoną miną, wyciągając oskarżycielsko palec w stronę Japończyka.

\- Uczyłbyś się - parsknęła Isabella.

\- To nie był flirt! - Yuuri zaprzeczył gwałtownie, głos osiągający poziom skrzeku.

Z korytarza dobiegło kaszlnięcie. Spojrzenia wszystkich padły na Phichita, który przyjął nonszalancką pozę. Ciemne oczy błyszczały spod grzywki.

\- Opowiedzieć wam coś? - zarzucił.

\- Nie! - Japończyk wystartował.

Smukły i zwiewny Katsuki sprzed kilku chwil wyparował, zamieniając się w kulę desperacji i złości. Przejście było tak prędkie i niespodziewane, że towarzystwo wstrzymało oddech, kiedy Japończyk próbował wypchnąć eks-współlokatora z zasięgu wzroku zbierającej się do wyjścia wycieczki. Taj się nie dał.

\- Yuuri kiedyś chodził z jednym kolesiem i nie wiedział, że z nim chodzi.

\- Nieprawda! Phichit!

Europejczycy z Kanadyjczykami przyglądali się, jak Azjaci usiłują rozwiązać własne sprawy najpierw na święte oburzenie, potem na litość, następnie szantażem, by zakończyć na dobrze znanej i sprawdzonej sile fizycznej. W efekcie obaj tarzali się po panelach, pod nogami zaskoczonej Babiczewy, i ryczeli na poły ze śmiechu, a na poły ze złości. Chulanont wykorzystał chwilę zawahania przeciwnika i przyparł go do polerowanego drewna, łaskocząc bez litości.

\- Ojeju, w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczałam, że Yuuri potrafi być taki kontaktowy. - Sara przeczesała palcami włosy.

\- Ja już nie robię na jego temat żadnych założeń - stwierdziła Mila, tonem znawcy. - Zawsze zrobi coś, czego nie przewidzę.

\- Ciekawe, czy Wiktor byłby zazdrosny - skonstatowała Isabella.

\- Mam nadzieję! - krzyknął wesoło Phichit. - Niech sobie nie myśli, że może teraz spocząć na laurach! Ma się starać dla takiego faceta jak Yuuri!

Katsuki bronił się, ile mógł, by w końcu znaleźć siłę i zwalić z siebie Chulanonta. Chwycił Taja od tyłu, unieruchamiając w ten sposób chłopaka na dobre.

\- Teraz jesteś na mojej łasce - powiedział mu wprost do ucha. - I masz przesrane.

Wrzaski Phichita usłyszeli w Bangkoku. Było jasne, że nie „bili" się tak po raz pierwszy, bo Yuuri doskonale wiedział, gdzie wystarczy tylko dotknąć, gdzie zadrapać, a gdzie wbić długie palce. Mila kręciła filmik komórką, zadowolona jak uszko w barszczu. Emil śmiał się tak bardzo, że musiał wyciągnąć chusteczki, a Isabella wpadła w głupawkę, usiłując robić zdjęcia, ku niezadowoleniu JJa.

\- Ja wiem, że to wielce zajmujące - oznajmił skwaszony - ale jesteśmy już ubrani, ja się pocę w tej kurtce, no i tracimy czas ze zwiedzania...

\- Wyluzuj - mruknęła Yang. - Może ciebie też połaskotać?

\- Masz łaskotki? - zainteresował się Michele, ze złowrogim błyskiem w oku. Wymienili spojrzenia z Sarą.

\- Guzik ma - skwitowała Isabella, trochę się uspokajając - jedynie na stopach. Ale nie sprawdzałam, wiem od jego brata.

\- Mały konfident - mruknął pod nosem JJ. Odzyskał nieco rezon, znajdując się ponownie w centrum uwagi, ale jednocześnie zrobił kilka nerwowych ruchów, aby wyjść z ryokanu.

\- Ale serio - zawył Taj, kiedy w końcu rozdzielili się z Japończykiem. - Yuuri chodził z jakimś ziomem, całkowicie ignorując wszystkie znaki, że spotykają się na romantycznej stopie.

\- Phichit! - zapłakał Katsuki, leżąc na płask na panelach i wpatrując się załzawionymi oczami w sufit.

\- Koleś zabierał go na wystawne kolacje, do teatru, do kina, na jakieś wernisaże, przyłaził na treningi, czekoladę przynosił...

\- Takie rzeczy mogą robić przyjaciele! - zaprotestował Yuuri, podnosząc się do półsiadu. - W teatrze byliśmy raz, bo wspomniałem, że chciałbym pójść na tę konkretną sztukę, a on powiedział, że chętnie przejdzie się ze mną! Lubił filmy, to łaziliśmy do kina, czekoladę jedli wszyscy, kiedy Ciao Ciao nie patrzył!

\- Ej, już mi smutno z powodu tego pana - stwierdził ze śmiechem Emil.

\- To nie koniec! - kontynuował Phichit. - Nawet za rękę chodzili...

\- W tłumie, żeby się nie zgubić!

\- ...a potem Yuuri mu powiedział, że jest dobrym kolegą. Ziom wpadł w takie załamanie, że chciał popłynąć wpław do Kanady i zamieszkać w tundrze z pingwinami. Potem wymyślił, że założy klub ofiar Yuuriego, i z tego, co udało mi się ustalić, to całkiem sporo osób chciało się do niego wpisać!

\- To jest świetne! - parsknęła Isabella. - Totalnie to sobie wyobrażam!

Katsuki zdjął okulary i przecierał twarz. - Wszystko kłamstwo - wyjęczał.

Mila przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, bardzo zadowolona. - Yuuri, ja się tak martwiłam, że ty się z nami dzikusami nie odnajdziesz w Petersburgu, ale widzę, że trzeba ci tylko dać trochę czasu i może kiedyś razem się zaczaimy na Jurija...

Japończyk podniósł na nią okrągłe jak spodki oczy pełne przerażenia, jakby myśl o drażnieniu _Russian punk_ wywoływała u niego stan przedzawałowy, aż Rosjanka się roześmiała.

\- Pewnie Wiktorowi nie powiedziałeś o tym kolesiu, co? - szczerzył się Phichit.

\- Nie powiedziałem - przyznał Katsuki, wkładając okulary - bo zapomniałem o tym.

Taj chwycił się teatralnie za serce i zrobił bolesną minę.

\- Yuuri, chłód twojego serca dorównuje lodowcom w Rosji.

\- W Rosji są lodowce? - zapytała Mila.

\- W Kanadzie nie ma pingwinów w każdym razie - rzuciła Isabella.

\- I Detroit od Kanady dzieli tylko jedna rzeka, ten koleś bardzo by się nie napływał dla wyleczenia zawodu miłosnego - stwierdził zniecierpliwiony JJ, dając znaki Europejczykom, aby podążali w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Został zignorowany, bo nawet Michele czekał na dalszy ciąg opowieści.

\- Szczegóły! - Taj machnął ręką. - W każdym razie Yuuri to taka osoba, której w ogóle nie można dowierzać, bo powie, że dostał tę wielką bombonierkę od znajomej, co jej dał notatki z wykładów, a tak naprawdę, to laska się w nim podkochiwała od trzech semestrów, w końcu wyznała mu swoje uczucia, ale on co zrobił? No? Nie macie pomysłów? ŹLE ZROZUMIAŁ. Pomyślał, że powiedziała to z grzeczności. Bo ludzie wyznają miłość _z grzeczności_. - Chulanont zrobił pauzę. - Albo że wychodzi odrabiać wykłady z technologii żywienia, a tak naprawdę leci na zajęcia z tańca na rurze...

\- No nie mogłeś sobie darować tej wisienki na torcie, co? - głos Katsukiego kwasił mleko.

\- To wszystko, kurwa, tłumaczy - powiedziała Mila nieobecnym tonem, patrząc w dal. Minę miała, jakby odkrywała fascynujące szczegóły nowo odkrytego prawa fizyki. - Całą akcję z Łysym rok temu... Czemu tu nie ma Jury...?

Phichit posłał Yuuriemu całusa w powietrze.

\- Jakby kiedyś mi się hajs skończył - rzucił - to muszę sprzedać Wiktorowi trochę plotek z Detroit. Na pewno zapłaci lepiej niż jakikolwiek tabloid... Za same zdjęcia i protokół z imprezy halloweenowej u curlingowców sprzed trzech lat będę mógł żyć dostatnio do emerytury...

Taj chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale japoński pocisk powalił go na panele ponownie. Towarzystwo wstrzymało oddech, zapisując w pamięci, że denerwowanie Yuuriego to nie najlepszy pomysł. Ten moment żywa legenda łyżwiarstwa wybrała sobie na powrót do ryokanu. Wiktor przestąpił przez drzwi. Twarz miał pogodną, wręcz rozradowaną, lecz uśmiech zrzednął nieco, a raczej zakrzepł w maskę, gdy zobaczył zbieraninę na werandzie. Zastygł w szoku, z rozwianymi włosami i rozchełstanym płaszczem, tak daleki od wizerunku bóstwa jak to możliwe. Chyba że ktoś wymyśliłby boga zdziwienia.

Phichit z Yuurim tarzali się po podłodze, by w końcu wpaść na werandę i zrobić absolutny bałagan z kapci i butów.

\- Ukręcę ci ten tajski łeb jak krewetce - warczał Japończyk.

\- Uważaj, o wszechmocny Erosie, bo się spocisz - piszczał Taj.

Łyżwiarze rozstąpili się, robiąc miejsce walczącym, aż ci poturlali się prosto pod nogi Wiktora. Azjaci przestali się szamotać i powoli podnieśli wzrok na właściciela wielkich, niebieskich butów. Wszyscy w trójkę zastygli: Yuuri przyszpilający Phichita do kafelek, z oniemiałym Rosjaninem górującym nad nimi.

\- Siema! - rzucił nienormalnie wesoło Taj.

\- Wi-Wiktor! - zakwiczał Japończyk.

Mila wydała z siebie przeciągłe chrząknięcie wystarczające, aby oczyścić całe zatoki, i zrejterowała z pola widzenia, trzymając się za brzuch i zapowietrzając. Emil wymamrotał jakieś przekleństwo z przejęcia, Michele obgryzał paznokcie, a JJ przewrócił oczyma.

\- Dobra, sprawa wygląda tak - wystąpił przed Nikiforova, który nawet nie podniósł wzroku, wpatrując się tępo w Azjatów rozciągniętych u jego stóp - ponieważ nie mam zamiaru przeciągać tego wyjścia ani sekundy dłużej, to w tym momencie powinieneś się dowiedzieć, że pod twoją nieobecność Yuuri zdążył wyrwać wszystkie dziewczyny tylko na swój zapach, z Emilem trochę bardziej się wysilił, a potem przyszedł Phichit i opowiedział, że Yuuri randkował z jednym kolesiem, ale o tym nie wiedział. I tak się torpedowali: Phichit mówił, że z kolesiem łazili za rączki, do kina, na kolacje, a Yuuri, że tylko się kolegowali, i generalnie skończyło się na tym, że facet założył klub osób, którym Yuuri złamał serce swoim nieogarnięciem. Takie streszczenie!

Odsunął się z drogi i zwrócił do towarzystwa:

\- A teraz możecie oglądać reakcję Wiktora! Widzicie? Jest zdruzgotany! Drama, krew i złamane serce! A teraz możemy już iść na to zwiedzanie?

\- Jean-Jacques - głos Isabelli przeciął powietrze.

JJ zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wyrzucił je w górę z frustracją.

\- Istnieje klub osób, którym Yuuri złamał serce? - Wiktor spojrzał na Leroya, jakby w końcu znalazł coś interesującego w tym człowieku.

\- Tak - krzyknął radośnie Taj. - Bo wiblblbl...

Japończyk zakrył usta Phichitowi, zagłuszając resztę wypowiedzi.

\- Nie! - rzucił.

\- Nie? Bo jeśli tak, to ja bym im jakąś dotację odpalił...

\- WIKTOR.

Yuuri jednym odepchnięciem stanął z gracją, wypięty jak struna przed Nikiforovem.

\- Kim był ten biedny człowiek? - zapytał spokojnie Rosjanin. - Ten, którego potraktowałeś tak okrutnie?

Japończyk otworzył usta, ale przez dobrą chwilę nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

\- Nie pamiętasz jego imienia!? - zawyła Sara. - Yuuri, czasami wydajesz się najwspanialszą istotą, najczystszą, najsłodszą na ziemi... A czasami te wszystkie wredne plotki o tobie znajdują odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości...

\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam jego imię! - zaperzył się Katsuki. - J... James.

\- Jake - uściślił Phichit, leżąc między dwoma parami nóg, zamieniając się niejako w linię demarkacyjną.

\- Zmyślasz - mruknął Yuuri, zezując w dół.

\- Zmyślam - zgodził się pogodnie Taj. - Nie mam pojęcia, jak się koleś nazywał.

Japończyk szybkim ruchem zasadził kopa w tajskie udo, powodując salwę śmiechu ze strony jego właściciela. Wiktor nadal patrzył z lekkim niedowierzaniem, jakby zobaczył Yuuriego pierwszy raz w życiu. Sięgnął po jego dłoń z pierścionkiem, podniósł na wysokość oczu i dokładnie obejrzał, po czym porównał z własną błyskotką. Wyglądał na kompletnie zafrasowanego, tak mrugając ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy.

Mila z przejęcia prawie gryzła framugę od wejścia na werandę.

\- Wiktor, co ty robisz? - zapytał Katsuki, mrużąc powieki.

\- Kim jesteś? - wyjęczał Rosjanin z żałosną miną.

\- Srebrnym medalistą z Barcelony w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - oznajmił chłodno Japończyk.

\- A, widziałem występ - odparł gładko Wiktor, jakby odnajdując grunt pod nogami. - Interpretacja programu krótkiego nie na najwyższym poziomie, muszę zauważyć. Nie wiem, o czym myślałeś, ale Eros toto nie był.

\- Właściwie to myślałem o JJu... - westchnął Yuuri i chciał dodać o tym, jak bardzo pragnął pokonać kanadyjskiego adwersarza, ale nagły wybuch wesołości urwał mu ciąg skojarzeń.

\- Dlaczego tu nie ma Jurija, dlaczego tu nie ma Jurija!? - ryczała Mila, trzymając się za brzuch i wyjąc ze śmiechu. - Ale z was debile, ale z was debile...!

Mały szok wywołał Leo, który pojawił się znikąd i podtrzymywał dziewczynę delikatnie za łokieć. Złowił zdziwione spojrzenie reszty i rzucił jedynie:

\- Ja tylko z kibla przechodziłem, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie.

\- No jak myślisz o JJu, to Erosa nie wykrzesasz. - Isabella rozpięła płaszcz i wachlowała się parą rękawiczek.

\- Prosto w _kokoro_! - Rodzeństwo Crispino opierało się o siebie, żeby utrzymać równowagę.

\- Część mnie - zaczął chłodno Leroy - odczuwa ulgę, że myślenie o mnie nie pomaga ci w seksualnych fantazjach, ale część poczuła się głęboko urażona.

Yuuri zdążył już schować twarz w dłoniach i postąpić dwa kroki w kierunku Kanadyjczyka.

\- JJ, przepraszam - wyjęczał, próbując zapanować nad śmiechem - JJ, jestem kretynem, wiem, przepraszam! To wszystko przez Phichita! Chciałem powiedzieć, że myślałem, że muszę naprawdę się postarać, żeby cię pokonać, i w ogóle mi to nie wyszło!

\- Wspaniale - stwierdził Leroy tonem sugerującym, że wcale nie tak nie uważa. - Dobra, ja idę, chcecie, to zostańcie tu cały dzień i bawcie się dobrze.

Z tymi słowami wyminął Wiktora i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Isabella podeszła do Yuuriego i uściskała go ostrożnie, a potem pocałowała w policzek, pozostawiając czerwony ślad po szmince. Sara też chciała, ale Michele siłą wyciągnął ją z ryokanu. Emil zatrzymał się tylko na chwilę, pragnąć coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu jedynie wzruszył ramionami i pokazał kciuk w górę. Japończyk, Rosjanin i Taj patrzyli jak rozchichotana grupa znika za bramą. Katsuki nie miał złudzeń, że będzie tematem rozmowy przez większość zwiedzania. A już mu się wydawało, że JJ go polubił...

Phichit spróbował zrejterować cichaczem, ale Yuuri zacisnął dłoń na jego przegubie w żelaznym uścisku. Chulanont zaparł się w desperacji, ale Katsuki był bezlitosny. Jednym szarpnięciem wybił przyjaciela z równowagi i przerzucił sobie przez ramię, po czym wyniósł z werandy. Mila podeszła na palcach do Wiktora i domknęła mu rozdziawianą szczękę. Następnie pokłusowała niezdarnie za kłócącymi się. Rosjanin zdjął wierzchnie ubranie w takim pędzie, że nie dbał nawet, iż nie trafił płaszczem w wieszak.

W salonie Phichit wierzgał na wszystkie strony.

\- Rzucę tobą o tatami! - krzyczał Japończyk.

\- Yuuri! - Taj czepiał się pulowera jak miś koala mamy.

\- Przez ciebie nie mogę mieć normalnych znajomych!

\- Tacy normalni to oni nie są. - Całkowicie wyluzowany Leo opierał się o ladę i obserwował zajście.

\- Yuuri! - krzyknął Wiktor.

\- Nie wtrącaj się, kochanie - powiedział spokojnie Katsuki i wrócił do prób skrzywdzenia tajskiego przyjaciela. - Pomożesz mi potem zakopać ciało!

\- Ej! - ryknął Phichit. - To my mieliśmy razem zabić Wiktora i ukryć jego ciało w sadzawce!

Nikiforov zatrzymał się w pół kroku. - Co?

\- No świetnie, teraz jeszcze mój narzeczony mnie zostawi przez ciebie! - Yuuri w końcu klęknął i przetoczył się, przygważdżając Phichita do maty. - Wiktor, przysięgam, że w ten plan mnie akurat nie wtajemniczył.

Rosjanin popatrzył na swoją komórkę, potem na walczących, ponownie na telefon, aż w końcu zapytał:

\- Czy to niegrzeczne zadzwonić do kogoś o czwartej nad ranem? Jakieś dwadzieścia minut po zakończeniu poprzedniej rozmowy?

\- A od kiedy takie konwenanse ci przeszkadzają? - burknęła Mila, podchodząc do Leo.

\- Bo ja chcę ważne pytania zadać, pilnie potrzebuję odpowiedzi, a jeśli rozmówca będzie do mnie źle nastawiony, to mogę nie uzyskać pożądanych informacji - wyjaśnił rzeczowo Wiktor.

Znacznie mniej wytrzymały fizycznie Phichit w końcu poddał się kompletnie, wyrażając jedynie słabe protesty werbalne, kiedy Yuuri siedział na nim okrakiem i próbował skrzywdzić w stopniu umiarkowanym. Gdy Taj zaczął błagać, łamiącym się głosem, w Japończyku odezwały się ludzkie odruchy. Z westchnieniem odepchnął dłonie Chulanonta, chroniące najwrażliwszego miejsca ciała - brzucha - i powoli zjechał, rozpłaszczając się przyjacielu, głowę umieszczając na tajskiej piersi.

W powietrzu dało się wyczuć nadchodzący rozejm.

\- Jakie informacje ty chcesz uzyskać od kogoś o czwartej nad ranem? - dopytywała Mila.

\- Co mam zrobić, kiedy po powrocie do domu nie rozpoznaję osoby, z którą się zaręczyłem - wytłumaczył Wiktor, przenosząc niespokojnie wzrok z komórki na dwójkę Azjatów w dość dwuznacznej pozie.

Babiczewa wybuchnęła śmiechem. Phichit pochwycił spojrzenie Rosjanina i uśmiechając się złośliwie, przesunął czule dłonią po mokrych od potu włosach Yuuriego. Wiktor aż stanął na baczność na ten przejaw pasywnej agresji, której mistrzem się tytułował.

\- Mówiłem ci - rzucił Taj, nie przestając się szczerzyć - coś opętało Yuuriego. Chociaż mam wrażenie, że wielu rzeczy o nim po prostu nie wiesz...

Japończyk powoli podniósł się, zawisając na rękach nad przyjacielem. Zdjął okulary i powoli położył je obok tajskiej głowy. Upewnił się, że Phichit doskonale widzi jego oczy. Powoli przesunął dłoń, aby dotknąć policzka chłopaka.

\- Przyjdzie czas, kiedy pomyślisz, że jesteś bezpieczny - zaczął powoli, rzeczowo - że Instagram stoi otworem, chomiki mnożą się na potęgę, Ciao Ciao jakby bardziej się słucha, a quady idą jak woda.

Przesunął dłoń na gardło Phichita, który gapił się z szeroko otwartymi oczami na twarz Katsukiego zawisłą trzydzieści centymetrów od jego. Japończyk pogładził palcem wskazującym grdykę młodzieńca, po czym się bardziej pochylił.

\- Wtedy cię dopadnę - szepnął niemal czule.

Wszyscy obecni wstrzymali oddech. Chulanont sapnął spazmatycznie, a następnie wybuchnął szczerym, serdecznym i rozbrajającym śmiechem. Wyrzucił w górę ramiona, obejmując plecy przyjaciela, a nogi oplótł ciasno wokół jego bioder, przyciągając blisko do siebie. Nikt nie mógł dojrzeć zatopionej w tajskiej szyi twarzy Katsukiego, ale całe jego ciało drżało, jakby i on chichotał na całego.

\- Yuuuuuri - zaciągnął Phichit, łykając łzy. W okrzyku było tyle ciepłych, poczciwych i troskliwych nut, jakby Azjaci przed chwilą nie siłowali się zapamiętale, próbując skrzywdzić tylko trochę przeciwną stronę.

Idyllę przerwał Wiktor, gdy siłą włożył rękę między przyjaciół i spróbował oderwać Katsukiego od Chulanonta. Taj wydawał się tak zaskoczony, że odruchowo puścił Japończyka. Tylko że z nim już tak łatwo nie poszło. Yuuri swoje ważył i jeśli nie chciał, żeby ktoś go podnosił, to podniesiony nie został, na wzór wrednego kota, który wygina kręgosłup, nie odrywając łapek od ziemi.

\- Wiktor, co ty robisz? - Ton Katsukiego niebezpiecznie zahaczał o Lilię opieprzającą Yakova.

Nikiforov zdołał jedynie nieznacznie dźwignąć narzeczonego, ale musiał go odłożyć, bo zachwiał się i stracił równowagę. W efekcie docisnął jeszcze Yuuriego do Phichita.

\- Nie zgadzam się na obmacywanie mojego ukochanego! - sapnął Rosjanin, ale bez przekonania. - Nawet jeśli ani trochę nie przypomina przerażonego, aspołecznego, wystraszonego Japończyka, który rzekomo nie umie w Erosa.

\- Ej! - Yuuri wyprostował się, siadając na biodrach Phichita. - To ode mnie zależy, kto mnie obmacuje!

\- Właśnie! - potwierdził Taj, buńczucznie łapiąc Japończyka za tyłek.

Katsuki powoli przeniósł wzrok na Chulanonta. - A ty nie myśl, że nie masz przesrane. Dorwę cię w końcu. Zobaczysz. Masz tak przerąbane jak wtedy, kiedy wyswatałeś mnie z woźnym z akademika.

\- Yuuuuuri - załkał Phichit, podnosząc ręce nad głowę. Leżał niczym uległy piesek przed swoim panem.

\- Co mu za to zrobiłeś? - zainteresował się Leo.

Japończyk podniósł najpierw okulary, a potem siebie, wspierając się nieco na Rosjaninie.

\- I co było nie tak z tym woźnym? - dopytała Mila, siadając w fotelu, jako że nie potrzebowała już dobrego widoku na azjatycki duet.

\- Śmierdział i miał szklane oko. - Katsuki wzruszył ramionami, wkładając okulary. - W ogóle to było _creepy_ , jedna z głupszych jego akcji. - Posłał zirytowane spojrzenie rozpłaszczonemu Tajowi. - I za nią mu się dostało. Kupiłem nietoksyczne farby i przefarbowałem mu chomiki, że nie wiedział który jest który. Doszorowywał je tydzień.

Wiktor zerkał z ukosa, miętosząc coś w dłoniach.

\- To była dobra zemsta - przyznał Phichit. - A teraz nic nie zrobiłem! Jeszcze!

Usiadł i wycelował luźną rękę w przestępującego nerwowo z nogi na nogę Rosjanina.

\- Nie chcę cię martwić, Wiktorze, ale dla mnie Yuuri to taki człowiek, że w ogóle by nie zdziwił, gdyby miał gdzieś z boku żonę i dwójkę dzieci. Serio, tylko bym się zirytował, czemu mi chociaż z trzech zdjątek bachorków nie posłał. A jeśli z chrześcijanką, to czemu mnie chrzestnym nie zrobił! Nawet bym sobie sam kupił chrzest w Internecie...

Rosjanin patrzył wielkimi niebieskimi oczami, z coraz bardziej niewyraźną miną.

\- No weź - jęknął Japończyk. - To prawniczka Wiktora ma osobną teczkę na jego pozwy o alimenty. Sam słyszałem, jak mówiła, że gdyby kiedyś zachciało mu się dzieciaków, to ma je poukładane od najinteligentniejszego... - zażartował, obejmując powoli Nikiforova. Ten rozchmurzył się momentalnie.

\- Yuuri na pewno by nas poinformował o takich rzeczach - dodała Mila. Wyglądała blado i przypominała cień samej siebie, bo w innym razie nie przepuściłaby tylu momentów do dowalenia starszemu koledze z lodowiska.

\- Wcale nie! - Phichit z łatwością przejął od niej rolę naczelnego przedrzeźniacza. - Kiedy Yuuri mi nagle zamachał obrączką przed oczami, to ja byłem pewny, że się już ochajtali. I pomyślałem tylko: no tak, debil nawet nic nie powiedział. Pewnie nie mieli imprezy, tylko poszli do urzędu, ale kurde, mógłby mnie wziąć na świadka... - Nagle Taj rozpromienił się niczym słoneczko w jego rodzimym Bangkoku. - Ale przynajmniej teraz się nie wymiga od wesela, więc ja sobie jakąś ładną przemowę wymyślę.

Katsuki wsparty na Nikiforovie prychnął pogardliwie, niczym kot Jurija na mortadelę z supermarketu.

\- ...po tym wszystkim nawet nie myśl, że wezmę cię za świadka. Właściwie to nawet nie myśl, że nadal jesteś na liście gości!

\- Yuuuuri, no weeeź! Ślub może też odwołasz?

\- Och, nie - jęknęła Mila. - To by zabiło Wiktora, a nam wszystkim w Rosji by się oberwało rykoszetem.

Phichit podkurczył nogi, siadając po turecku.

\- Jak już Yuuri złamie mu serce, to postaram się dla niego o honorowe członkostwo w klubie ofiar czaru Yuuriego - stwierdził pogodnie.

Nikiforov, którego ręce błądziły coraz zachłanniej po pulowerze i dżinsach narzeczonego, tylko sarknął chicho.

\- Na to już za późno...

Wszyscy wzięli głęboki oddech.

\- Już mu złamałeś serce? - autentycznie zdziwił się Phichit.

\- Zaraz mu złamię szczękę - rzucił Yuuri, tarmosząc Wiktora delikatnie za grzywkę. Ten zmrużył oczy pod nieoczekiwanie przyjemnym wpływem agresywnej pieszczoty.

\- Wszystko wybaczyłem, aczkolwiek, jako twój trener - rzucił spokojnie blondyn - czuję się urażony, że okłamałeś mnie w kwestii byłych kochanków. Więź trener-student opiera się na wzajemnym zrozumieniu i zaufaniu!

\- Jakich byłych kochanków? - zaskrzeczał Katsuki. - Nie było żadnych kochanków!

Phichit kaszlnął głośno. - Kłamie!

\- Właściwie to nie kłamie - zastanowił się mocno rozbawiony Leo - właściwie to z jego perspektywy faktycznie nie było żadnych kochanków. Tylko z ich perspektywy byli... To fascynujące. Pytanie, czy ktoś był kochankiem Yuuriego, jeśli on o tym nie wiedział... To prawie, jak ta zagadka, czy drzewo faktycznie przewróciło się w lesie, jeśli nikt tego nie słyszał.

Wiktor pokiwał głową z uznaniem za tak filozoficzne podejście do tematu. Nagle odwrócił się do Katsukiego.

\- Mam z tobą sprawę do omówienia. Niezwłocznie. Na piętrze.

\- Nie będziecie się kłócić, prawda? - rzuciła blada Mila. - Nie czuję się w formie, żeby przez to przejść bez Jurija jako skrzydłowego.

\- Och, nie - zapewnił Nikiforov. - Ale potrzebuję, żeby nikt nie wchodził jakąś godzinę na piętro.

\- Godzinę? - parsknęła dziewczyna. - To spora sprawa.

\- Wiktor - jęknął Yuuri. - Mila się źle czuje, nie możesz jej zabronić dostępu do własnego pokoju.

\- Możesz, możesz - rzuciła Babiczewa. - Położę się u Jurija albo Otabeka, i tak nie wiem, który futon jest który. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nic nie zakrwawię.

Phichit siedział i szczerzył się, bardzo uradowany.

\- A jak mnie powstrzymasz przed pójściem na górę i sprawdzeniem, jak wam ta sprawa idzie? - dokuczał Wiktorowi.

Rosjanin eleganckim gestem odgarnął grzywkę. Przesunął dłoń na kark i spojrzał wyzywająco na Taja, po czym jednym ruchem wyciągnął przed siebie drugą rękę.

\- A tak! - Pokazał mu jego własną komórkę.

Oczy Chulanonta prawie wyszły z orbit. Zaczął gwałtownie przeszukiwać kieszenie, a nieznalazłszy zguby, rzucił się na Wiktora. Nikiforov był jednak szybszy. Telefon zawędrował wysoko, z daleka od zasięgu Phichita. Chłopak skakał i stawał na palcach, ale dosięgnąć nie mógł. Leo ukrył usta za dłonią, dobrodusznie chichocząc z przedszkolnych występów.

\- Jeśli nie przestaniesz, to skasuję taki mały folderek - groził Rosjanin z błyskiem w oku.

\- Oddawaj! - pieklił się Phichit. - Yuuri, weź mu coś powiedz.

Japończyk stał z rękoma założonymi na piersi. Uśmiechnął się słodko. - Właściwie to podoba mi się taka kara. Bardzo odpowiednia... Świetnie to wymyśliłeś, Wiktorze - pochwalił narzeczonego, który cały rozpromienił się.

Chulanont poddawać się nie chciał, więc spróbował strategii wybicia z równowagi. Nikiforov najprawdopodobniej nie spodziewał się frontalnego ataku, więc w panice, że utraci cenną zdobycz, bez namysłu rzucił ją Yuuriemu. Ten na szczęście odruchowo złapał. Po chwili narzeczeni odkryli nową zabawę i wesoło przerzucali między sobą komórkę, a bezradny Phichit biegał to od jednego do drugiego. W końcu udało mu się osaczyć Katsukiego. Jednak pomoc przyszła od niespodziewanego sojusznika. Guang-Hong wynurzył się zza fotela i gestem zachęcił do przekazania telefonu. Yuuri zawahał się tylko moment, woląc zawierzyć Chińczykowi, niż absolutnie stracić przewagę. Chulanont wydał okrzyk zwycięstwa i zrobił kilka kroków stronę Ji, aby odebrać własność, ale Guang-Hong odwrócił się jedynie, podszedł spokojnie do Wiktora, zgiął się i ciągle w skłonie przekazał mu komórkę.

\- To w ramach przeprosin za poprzedni kłopot - wyjaśnił.

Rosjanin przyjął prezent i dobrodusznie pogłaskał chłopaka po kasztanowych włosach.

\- Ej no! - wrzasnął zdradzony Phichit.

\- Dobro zawsze zatryumfuje - odgryzł mu Japończyk.

\- Ale Yuuri, tam są poważne dowody na egzystencję sił nadprzyrodzonych w tym miejscu!

\- Ty nie chcesz zobaczyć więcej tej komórki...

\- Wiktorze, nie spodziewałam się po tobie takiej dywersji, żeby ukraść czyjś telefon... - stwierdziła z uznaniem Mila. - Myślałam, że jesteś zazdrosny czy coś.

\- Uczę się sporo od ciebie i Jurija - odparł gładko Wiktor, transportując się w pobliże narzeczonego. Babiczewa doskonale wiedziała, że starszy kolega bawi się jak nigdy w życiu. Z nią i Jurijem nigdy nie przekraczał pewnych granic, a tutaj? Wyraźnie czuł się bezpiecznie.

\- To co mam zrobić, żeby odzyskać komórkę? - Phichit postanowił negocjować.

\- Masz trzydzieści sekund, żeby zabrać wszystko, co potrzebujesz z góry - powiedział poważnie Nikiforov - a potem zakaz wstępu do odwołania. Komórkę też dostaniesz, kiedy Yuuri zdecyduje, że zasłużyłeś.

Taj otworzył ramiona na znak protestu, ale błędnie uznał, że Japończyk okaże się łaskawszy.

\- No, Yuuri - zaczął.

Katsuki spojrzał na zegar na ścianie. - Dwadzieścia dziewięć...

Oczy Phichita zrobiły się okrągłe.

\- ...dwadzieścia osiem...

Taj wystartował z taką mocą, że przez chwilę stopy ślizgały się bezradnie na macie, a po chwili przeskakiwał po trzy schodki. Guang-Hong parsknął śmiechem. Wiktor objął Yuuriego ciasno i przycisnął usta do jego ucha, jakby chciał mu coś powiedzieć, ale się wahał.

\- No co chcesz? - zapytał w końcu Katsuki.

\- Zaniesiesz mnie na górę?

Japończyk odchylił się, żeby mieć lepszy widok na twarz Rosjanina. - Zwariowałeś?

\- Bo rozmawiałem z Chrisem i znalazłem taki park w pobliżu, i tam były przyrządy do ćwiczeń, i tak sobie rozmawiałem, i ćwiczyłem, i naciągnąłem sobie pachwinę.

\- Naciągnąłeś sobie pachwinę? - Yuuri zmrużył powątpiewająco oczy.

\- Tak - odparł Wiktor tonem zbyt szczerym, żeby był szczery.

\- Ale co ty chcesz robić na górze? - dopytywał Japończyk.

\- Omawiać z tobą bardzo ważną sprawę. - Rosjanin nie mógł wyglądać bardziej niewinnie.

\- I dlatego nikt nie może wchodzić na górę? - upewnił się Katsuki, mrużąc ślepia.

Mila jęknęła przeciągle. - Och, idźcie się już ruchać, skoro wam nocy nie starczyło.

Yuuri wytrzeszczył oczy najpierw na nią, a potem na Wiktora.

\- Co? Nie! Nie, to nie tak, na pewno nie, no dajcie spokój, to wcale nie tak!

Miny Guang-Honga i Leo świadczyły o tym, że właśnie tak, to tak, na pewno tak i wcale, że tak. I właściwie to było im wszystko jedno.

Nikiforov stracił cierpliwość i podjął kolejną próbę podniesienia Katsukiego. Ponownie poniósł porażkę. Yuuri zaparł się, zdeterminowany. Spojrzał na twarz blondyna, który wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem, po czym Japończyk wydawał z siebie przeciągły kwik, następnie jęk zrezygnowania i uniósł narzeczonego z prawie taką samą łatwością jak Phichita. Długie nogi Wiktora komicznie zamajtały w powietrzu. Rosjanin dalej robił minę, jakby chciał się rozpłakać, ale tym razem ze szczęścia.

\- Wow! - krzyknął wysokim, rozradowanym głosem.

Ciekawskie spojrzenia odprowadziły ich na górę. Minęli się Chulanontem (niosącym sporo rzeczy) na schodach, który tylko obrócił się i rzucił z nadzieją:

\- Ale nagracie mi coś z waszych igraszek na komórkę?

\- WSZYSCY ŻEŚCIE POWARIOWALI! - ryknął Yuuri.

Mila zapadła się w fotelu, zezując na własny telefon. Wystukała „Kochasie poszli się ruchać i wcale się z tym nie kryją" i zastanowiła, komu pierwszemu wysłać wiadomość. W końcu skasowała ją i poszła położyć do pokoju Jurija, zostawiając nieco zakłopotane trio w salonie.

* * *

Darya kazała mi zrobić przypis do przefarbowanych chomików, bo nie wierzy, że to możliwe. A to się zdarzyło w moim życiu, co prawda właściciela chomików to nie za bardzo obeszło (natomiast Phichit świrował), ale gryzonie faktycznie zostały zafarbowane nietoksyczną farbą (taką dla dzieci). To wszystko było, aby pomóc ich miłości, bo wtedy właściciel nie wiedział, który jest samcem i który samiczką, więc zdążyły się rozmnożyć. Nic się im nie stało, nie poniosły uszczerbku na zdrowiu i dożyły sędziwej starości i doczekały się miliona wnucząt. A po drodze ktoś je jeszcze zafarbował bibułką na fioletowo i różowo, też ich to nie obeszło.


	18. Truskawki z szampanem (NSFW)

Wiadomość od mojej najcudowniejszej na świecie bety, Daryi:  
"Możesz dopisać w przypisach, ze beta sprawdzała ci porno w zatłoczonym Macu na dworcu i miała nadzieję, że siedzące obok Rosjanki nie umieją czytać po polsku xD"  
Amen.

Tak jak obiecałam, mały bonus, który teoretycznie wnosi coś do fabuły, ale bardzo nieznacznie i jeśli ktoś nie chce się zagłębiać w kwestię opętań, związków i rozwiązywania/uświadamiania sobie problemów w tymże związku, to nic nie straci. Chłopakom - jak to w życiu - nie wszystko wychodzi perfekcyjnie, ale za to mają siebie nawzajem i dają radę.

Rozdział jest +18, dlatego publikuję tak późno :D

Raduj się Czytelniku, jeśli taka Twa wola. Albo nie raduj, jak nie chcesz, tym totalnym fanserwisem.

* * *

 **XVII. Truskawki z szampanem**

Wiktor wpił się zachłannie w usta Yuuriego ułamek sekundy po tym, jak jego stopy dotknęły tatami. Nieco zbyt zimne dłonie wsunął pod ubranie narzeczonego, rozkoszując się dotykiem ciepłej i gładkiej skóry. Na początku Katsuki nie odwzajemniał pocałunku, ale kiedy w końcu odpowiedział, serce Nikiforova stanęło na ułamek sekundy, a następnie zabiło ze zdwojoną prędkością. Gdy japoński język wsunął się w jego usta, był już o krok od zawału.

Nagle Yuuri chwycił go stanowczo za ramiona i odepchnął na wyciągnięcie ręki. Rosjanin załkał cicho, przybliżając twarz do ukochanych dłoni i próbując je całować.

\- Wiktor, co cię tak nakręciło? - zapytał szczerze zdziwiony Japończyk, rozluźniając nieco chwyt i pozwalając ukochanemu na ponowne zbliżenie się.

\- Ty - wyjęczał Nikiforov. - Ty, cały ty.

Rosyjskie dłonie przesunęły się po plecach Yuuriego, jakby chciały zagarnąć jak najwięcej.

\- Taki silny, taki drapieżny, taki zadziorny - sapał, obsypując pocałunkami całą twarz Japończyka. - Będziesz moją śmiercią, przysięgam.

Przeszedł na szyję narzeczonego, podgryzając, ssąc i całując wrażliwą skórę.

Ton głosu Katsukiego rzeczywiście zrobił się wyzywający. - Czyżby tak cię podnieciła moja walka z Phichitem?

Wiktor poczuł dotkliwie ukłucie zazdrości, ale zdusił je w zarodku.

\- Akurat jego aspekt bym wyciął z tego zajścia, no ale - stwierdził, po czym wrócił chciwie do pieszczot.

Pulower przeleciał przez cały pokój, a Rosjanin poświęcił jedynie ułamek sekundy na sprawdzenie, czy nie urwał podopiecznemu uszu. Ten jednak wydawał się być w porządku, przytrzymując głowę Wiktora blisko i domykając stopą przesuwane drzwi. Kręcili się wokół siebie, to całując, to gryząc, to tylko tuląc i chłonąc bliskość drugiej osoby. Do pulowera dołączyła rosyjska bluza. W końcu Nikiforov pchnął kochanka na zaścielony futon i ukląkł między jego nogami. Gorączkowymi ruchami próbował rozpiąć dżinsy ukochanego, co nawet się udało, ale w ostatniej chwili Yuuri chwycił go za przeguby. Żelazny uścisk jednocześnie bardziej Wiktora podniecił i nieco przystopował, a sprzeczne uczucia zawarł w krótkim kwileniu.

\- Czekaj - sapnął Japończyk. - Ale co my robimy?

\- Mam zacząć tłumaczyć od pszczółek i ptaszków? - zapytał miękko Rosjanin.

\- Wiktor, nie możemy _tego_ zrobić!

Okulary na przerażonej japońskiej twarzy przekrzywiły się mocno i zjechały niemal na sam koniuszek nosa. Blondyn miał wrażenie, że zaraz coś go rozniesie od środka.

\- Dlaczego? - wydusił tylko.

\- Ludzie... Na dole, usłyszą - jęczał Yuuri. - Poza tym, wiedzą, _co_ robimy!

\- No to problem z głowy!

Wiktor oswobodził dłonie i wrócił do prób rozebrania narzeczonego. Materiał przylegał jednak zbyt ściśle do nóg, więc Rosjanin siłował się z coraz większą frustracją.

\- Kurwa mać! - warknął w końcu, poddając się. - Ściągaj spodnie, Yuuri!

Dysząc ciężko, podniósł wzrok na spokojnego, pogodnego Japończyka, patrzącego litościwie i z zainteresowaniem na gorączkowe poczynania ukochanego mężczyzny. Bezmiar bezsilności tak przytłoczył Wiktora, że miał ochotę porwać telefon, zadzwonić do Chrisa i wykrzyczeć, że na chuj mu to całe zakochanie, jeśli jedyne, co powoduje to wielką dziurę w duszy gdzieś na wysokości żołądka i wieczny głód drugiej osoby.

\- Witia - usłyszał ciepły głos, który powrócił go do świata.

\- Chodź do mnie - oznajmił Yuuri, zdjął okulary i wyciągnął rozwarte ramiona.

Rosjanin wczołgał się w nie na autopilocie. Natychmiast złączyli się w słodkim i leniwym pocałunku. Wiktor był już gotowy zaakceptować wolniejsze tempo, chociaż krew w nim wrzała, ale jeśli tak chciał Yuuri, to tak musiało się stać. Lecz japońskie zęby zacisnęły się bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia na rosyjskiej wardze, a zacisnęły się mocno i dosadnie. Nikiforov miał pewność, że jego jęk usłyszeli w sąsiednim ryokanie. Poczuł, jak Katsuki wbija mu paznokcie u nasady karku i przez chwilę myślał, że zwariuje. Bycie Yuurim powinno być zakazane jakąś konwencją międzynarodową.

Nerwowym ruchem wrócił do spodni, które utknęły gdzieś w połowie ud. Teraz, gdy upewnił się, że narzeczony pragnie seksu równie mocno, co on, nie czuł przymusu pokazania mu jak najszybciej, że będzie fajnie i przyjemnie, i żeby się nie rozmyślał, więc mógł poświęcić te kilkanaście sekund więcej na uporanie się z każdą nogawką z osobna. Tym bardziej, że ani na moment nie oderwał się od ust ukochanego. Nie zrobiłby tego, nawet gdyby ten nie przytrzymywał go tak kurczowo.

Z łatwością uniósł perfekcyjne japońskie nogi i przyciągnął je do swoich uszu.

Ach, jaki on idealnie rozciągnięty...

Po chwili to Yuuri przerwał pocałunek.

\- Wiktor, krew mi do mózgu spływa, możesz w końcu zedrzeć ze mnie te dżinsy? - wychrypiał.

Blondyn puścił wiązankę przekleństw po rosyjsku.

\- Masz bana na takie spodnie, przecież to krew nie krąży - narzekał, prostując się i ściągając materiał z jednej nogi, kiedy Katsuki z gracją uporał się z drugą nogawką. - Następnym razem nożyczki pójdą w ruch - zagroził.

Przygwoździł narzeczonego z powrotem do materaca, biorąc za cel zagłębienie między szyją a ramieniem, lecz poczuł, że Yuuri przesuwa dłonie pod jego brzuch. Zamarł na chwilę niepewny, czy ukochany przypadkiem nie planuje go odepchnąć, ale Japończyk tylko złapał pewnie dół koszulki i podjął próbę ściągnięcia jej z Wiktora. Ten był bardziej niż chętny mu w tym pomóc.

\- Witia - mruknął Katsuki, gdy tylko rozłączyli usta. - A skarpetki?

\- Skarpetki zostają - skwitował krótko i wrócił do maltretowania japońskich warg.

Nikiforov posiadał doświadczenie w kwestiach seksu. Nie jakieś spore, wbrew temu, co pisały tabloidy, ale na pewno całkiem konkretne, a przynajmniej na tyle, że czuł się pewnie jako kochanek. To wszystko szło się jebać przy Yuurim. Tak jak powiedział Chrisowi, epicki spokój żywej legendy łyżwiarstwa warunkowany był przez brak zaangażowania i niejako przez butne przeświadczenie, że cokolwiek nie zrobi i tak wyjdzie ponad przeciętną. Tylko że epicki spokój zdechł stosunkowo dawno dokładnie między udami Yuuriego, chociaż nie tak dawno, jak życzyłby sobie tego Wiktor. Jemu tak strasznie, przeraźliwie zależało, żeby być jedynym, najlepszym, jeśli - zgodnie z obrazem, który rysował ten pokręcony Taj - nie pierwszym, wbrew temu, co mówił sam zainteresowany. Chyba by go nie okłamał, prawda?

Zatracony w myślach i rozkoszy płynącej z pieszczot, nieco zwolnił tempo, co spotkało się z niepewną reakcją Japończyka. Najpierw oplótł nogami biodra Wiktora (ten żałował, że ma na sobie jeszcze spodnie i przeklinał, jak mógł dopuścić do tego niedopatrzenia), a potem po raz kolejny, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, sygnału, prawie zamordował Nikiforova. Przeciągnął paznokciami od pośladków aż po łopatki, pozostawiając lekko piekące ślady. Rosjanin wykrzyczał coś bez składu w usta kochanka. Yuuri natychmiast przerwał pocałunek i skurczył się w sobie.

\- Witia, bolało za bardzo? Przepraszam... - wysapał.

\- Bolało - wychrypiał Wiktor. Krew dudniła mu w uszach, a serce prawie wyrywało z piersi. - Dlatego zrobisz to jeszcze raz. A potem jeszcze raz. Aż mnie wykończysz...

Ledwo dał radę skupić się na twarzy Yuuriego. Zarejestrował, że ten otwiera szeroko usta, a oczy ciemnieją mu z pożądania. Gdyby ktoś powiedział Nikiforovowi, że ma dziesięć sekund życia, to byłby widok, który chciałby zabrać do grobu.

Nagle jego wzrok przykuł rozmazany czerwony ślad po szmince Isabelli na policzku Japończyka. Wiktor oblizał kciuk i zaczął mało delikatnie zacierać pozostałości czyjejś obecności na ciele narzeczonego.

Yuuri był tylko jego.

Chwycił poły koszuli i już miał ją rozerwać, kiedy Katsuki gwałtownie zaprotestował.

\- Nie! Wczoraj już wykończyłem jedną, szkoda tej!

Pomruk dezaprobaty przeszedł w warkot.

\- Zamilcz się, kochanie - skwitował go Yuuri, powodując rozkoszny dreszcz wzdłuż rosyjskiego kręgosłupa - i wykorzystaj moment na zdjęcie spodni.

Wiktor podniósł się na miękkich nogach i starając się oddychać miarowo, w kilku ruchach pozbył się całego odzienia. Katsuki na futonie zdołał dokonać tego samego. Na chwilę zawiesił wzrok na członku partnera, po czym przesunął spojrzenie wyżej, aż ich oczy się spotkały. Wtedy Yuuri oblizał się, pozostawiając koniuszek języka w kąciku ust. Nikiforov z największym trudem przełknął ślinę. On naprawdę przez niego umrze. Przypadł do narzeczonego, ale ten krótko się zaśmiał i wywinął z rosyjskich objęć.

\- Gdzie leziesz? - burknął Wiktor.

\- Po gumki - stwierdził niewinnie Yuuri, oglądając się przez ramię. Skubany, doskonale wiedział, jakie wrażenie to robiło. - Nie będę leciał do _okaasan_ po nową pościel.

\- Weź lubrykant - dodał Nikiforov, nie poznając swojego głosu, tak niskiego i zachrypniętego od pożądania.

Japończyk rzucił mu zmęczone spojrzenie znad walizki.

\- Witia, nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, gdzie jeszcze dzisiaj idziemy - powiedział powoli, jakby przygotowywał się na opór. - Wiesz, dyskomfort może być trochę dziwny...

\- Będę na dole - zadeklarował Wiktor, bez momentu zawahania.

Widział dokładnie, jak Yuuri cały zadrżał. Widział wyraźnie i nie miał zamiaru odpuścić.

\- To wszystko to jest koszmarny pomysł - rzucił Katsuki, posłusznie niosąc oliwkę i prezerwatywy, a także podnosząc z drugiego futonu paczkę chusteczek.

\- Czy ja wyglądam na człowieka, który przejmuje się konsekwencjami? - parsknął Wiktor, wiedząc, że w końcu coś wygrał w tej batalii kochanków.

Yuuri nie odpowiedział nic, tylko pchnął ukochanego do pozycji leżącej i usadowił się na nim. Otarł się przy tym pośladkami o twardy penis Wiktora. Rosjanin zachłannie łapał powietrze. Japońskie dłonie oparły się o podbrzusze i przesunęły do góry, powodując rozkoszne dreszcze w całym ciele, zawędrowały wyżej, podrażniły chwilę sutki i w końcu zacisnęły się delikatnie na szyi, aż kciuki muskały grdykę.

Nikiforov nie mógł się napatrzeć. Z niedowierzaniem przesunął dłońmi po udach kochanka, tak wspaniale umięśnionych i przypominających bardziej część greckiego posągu, starannie wyrzeźbionego, z perfekcją, której szukać u niedoskonałych ludzi. Przeniósł wzrok na idealny penis, znacząco większy niż u greckich rzeźb, na szczęście, albo raczej na nieszczęście, bo Wiktorowi aż zrobiło się ciemno przed oczami z absolutnej namiętności.

A Yuuri był taki wyzywający, taki chętny, wreszcie chcieli tego samego, wreszcie znaleźli wspólny rytm. Och, pieprzyć te gry wstępne.

Rosjanin złapał kochanka w talii i jednym ruchem przerzucił pod siebie. Katsuki pisnął zaskoczony, ale po chwili odzyskał rezon i zaborczo oplótł nogami rosyjskie biodra. Tak, stwierdził w duchu Nikiforov, zagłębiając się w jego usta, teraz jest idealnie. Żadnych ubrań, wreszcie. Przylgnęli do siebie ciasno, poruszając się nerwowo i ocierając wzajemnie. Wiktor ponownie przeniósł pocałunki na dość mocno zmaltretowaną już japońską szyję. Ledwo zauważył ciepły oddech owiewający jego ucho. Twardych zębów na płatku już nie mógł zignorować. Nieelegancko zaskomlił, gdy niemal bolesny ucisk zastąpiło delikatne ssanie. Do tego Yuuri poderwał biodra, tak że ich członki ocierały się przy każdym ruchu powodując obezwładniające uczucie przyjemności.

Wiktor jęknął głośno, kiedy narzeczony obrócił głowę, żeby znaleźć drogę do jego ust. Całowali się tak zachłanne, że aż zęby szczęknęły jedne o drugie. Yuuri zacisnął pięści we włosach blondyna, a Nikiforov poczuł się zupełnie i kompletnie zniewolony przez własną miłość, pożądanie oraz najseksowniejszego mężczyznę świata, który jakiś cudem leżał pod nim, chętny, namiętny i drapieżny.

Rosjanin, wiedziony impulsem, oderwał się od ukochanych warg - wtedy dopiero dotarło do niego, że był lekko podduszony, bo urywane oddechy, hausty powietrza wciągane przez nos nie wystarczały pobudzonemu ciału. Yuuri objął jego twarz i muskał kciukami policzki.

\- Witia - jęknął. Intensywny rumieniec rozlał się po całym japońskim obliczu, aż na szyję i tors. Włosy sterczały w każdą stronę, a Wiktor przysiągłby, że tęczówki zrobiły się o kilka tonów ciemniejsze.

Katsuki _należał_ do niego. Musiał. Chris miał rację, jeśli on go zostawi, to tylko kulka w łeb rozwiąże cokolwiek. Gdyby Nikiforov myślał choć trochę trzeźwo, wyśmiałby sam siebie za tę całą zazdrość i zachłanność, która go zalała, kiedy przecież posiadał już wszystko, czego pragnął i to dokładnie w tym momencie. Lecz cichy, złośliwy głosik powtarzał jak mantrę: a jeśli, a co gdyby, a co kiedy...

\- Ale powiedz mi - wyrzęził - śmieszki śmieszkami, Tajowie Tajami, i pierdolić cały ten twój klub złamanych serc, którego mogę być nawet prezydentem... Przynajmniej w seksie nikt nie zadowala cię tak jak ja?

Oczy Yuuriego rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. A potem parsknął śmiechem prosto w twarz Wiktora. Tego było za wiele. Rosjanin zaczął wiercić biodrami, ocierając się z pasją, jedną dłoń wsunął pod głowę kochanka i zacisnął palce na jego włosach, zmuszając go do odchylenia się, po czym wgryzł się w odsłonięte jabłko Adama. Śmiech przeszedł w przeciągły jęk, palce Katsukiego zjechały na kark Nikiforova i podrapały wrażliwą skórę. Wiktor za wszelką cenę próbował nie stracić przewagi, ale kiedy Yuuri zaczął mówić, zgubił resztki mózgu.

\- Jesteś jedyny - stęknął Japończyk - jedyny, najlepszy, najwspanialszy. Nie ma drugiej osoby, która zadowalałabym mnie w czymkolwiek bardziej niż ty...

Rosjanin dał się złapać w pułapkę. Yuuri wyłapał moment rozprężenia kochanka i wykorzystując swoje biodro jako dźwignię, przerzucił narzeczonego na plecy, uważając jednak na posiniaczony bok. Wiktor zamrugał zdziwiony, a grzywka opadła mu na oczy. Japończyk pochylił się, prężąc się zalotnie i odsuwając włosy czułym gestem.

\- ...oprócz gotowania - rzucił krótko i złośliwie. - I kierowania samochodem. I sprzątania w domu.

\- Przymnij się. - Wiktor poderwał się, pragnąc zakneblować Yuuriego własnymi ustami i językiem, lecz narzeczony tylko pchnął go wojowniczo z powrotem na poduszki.

Gdy Rosjanin uderzył w materac, fala przyjemności i pożądania zalała go po raz kolejny na ten przejaw inicjatywy ukochanego. Japończyk przesunął oburącz po całej klatce piersiowej kochanka, aż po ścieżkę jasnych włosów na podbrzuszu, po czym pochylił się i złożył słodki pocałunek na jednym z sutków. Po chwili przeniósł się niżej, znacząc ustami wilgotną ścieżkę na rozgrzanej skórze Wiktora. Ten musiał wsadzić sobie knykcie do ust, żeby nie zacząć głośno krzyczeć, kiedy gorący i mokry język zatoczył koło wokół jego pępka, a dłonie stanowczo rozsunęły nogi.

Nikiforov uniósł się na łokciach, kompletnie zrujnowany, chociaż de facto nie zakończyli jeszcze gry wstępnej, co jednocześnie zawstydzało go i podniecało. Akurat, żeby uchwycić uśmiechającego się szelmowsko Yuuriego, który nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z kochankiem, by po chwili wziąć w usta jego penis. Nie panując nad tym, co robi, Wiktor oklapł na poduszki, wijąc się i jęcząc. Kiedy długie palce Katsukiego dotknęły jąder, posyłając obezwładniający dreszcz przyjemności przez całe ciało, Rosjanin ukrył twarz w przedramionach, zawodząc wcale nie cicho i myśląc, jaki był beznadziejnie zakochany.

Mała część jego mózgu alarmowała, że to się skończy powtórką z rozrywki, z rana. Że to przecież sytuacja, do której solennie obiecywał nie dopuścić ponownie. Ale Yuuri jak zwykle zweryfikował te plany.

\- Nie - wyjęczał nieskładnie. - Dość... Nie...

Katsuki posłusznie przerwał.

\- Wybacz, będę bardziej uważać na zęby - rzucił i złożył jakby przepraszający, bardzo mokry pocałunek na czubku członka kochanka, cały czas pieszcząc delikatnie jądra partnera.

Wiktor stęknął, jęknął, sfrustrowany, roznamiętniony i zatopiony w przyjemności bez pamięci.

\- Nie, nie to - wyrzęził głosem maratończyka na ostatnim kilometrze - zaraz dojdę.

\- I o to chodzi! - Japończyk uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

\- Yuuuri - zakwilił Rosjanin - nie chcę jeszcze kończyć.

\- A kto powiedział, że kończymy? - zapytał zaczepnie Katsuki, ponownie biorąc w usta penis Wiktora.

Nikiforov zakrztusił się własną śliną. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że wskazane byłoby dobrze odkaszlnąć, żeby się nie udławić, ale po chwili nie mógł dbać mniej o to, że żyje, czy umiera. Przerzucił ręce nad głowę i wczepił się palcami w poduszkę, zaciskając powieki i rzucając głową na boki przy każdej zmianie tempa, agresywniejszej czy delikatniejszej akcji Yuuriego.

Doszedł bezwładnie, zbyt odurzony przyjemnością, żeby choćby krzyknąć, wypuścił jedynie powoli zbyt długo wstrzymywany oddech. Ledwo zarejestrował ruchy ze strony Japończyka, który sięgał do prezerwatyw. Otrzeźwiła go dłoń przesuwająca się delikatnie po jego włosach i odgarniająca grzywkę z oczu.

\- Chyba zaczynam ogarniać twoje _possessive issues_ \- powiedział niskim głosem Yuuri, wpatrując się uważnie w Wiktora. - Od samej myśli, że doprowadzam cię do takiego stanu... - Szybkie spojrzenie na całe rosyjskie ciało. - ...mógłbym skończyć.

Rosjanin spazmatycznie wciągnął powietrze, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od kochanka. Ponieważ starał się nie mrugać, do oczu napłynęły łzy. Ślepia Katsukiego były zamglone i nieco rozbiegane, usta mokre od śliny i nasienia, lekko napuchłe od wcześniejszych poczynań Wiktora, włosy w absolutnym nieładzie. Nikiforov spróbował wyryć ten widok w swojej duszy.

\- Runda druga - rzucił Japończyk ze spokojem, który skrywał sztorm. Chwycił paczuszkę z prezerwatywą i uważnie rozerwał ją zębami. Umiejscowił się między nogami kochanka, i powoli, systematycznie przygotowywał wszystko, jakby robił to codziennie od długiego czasu.

A przecież kochali się na całego nie więcej niż kilka razy, zauważył płaczliwie mózg Wiktora. A bardzo chciał już stracić rachubę.

Yuuri wsunął w niego dwa palce w prezerwatywie. Ten był tak rozluźniony po orgazmie, że nie odczuł nawet cienia dyskomfortu, jedynie zaskoczenie tą szczególną sensacją i budzącym się na nowo pożądaniem. Westchnął tylko, leżąc bezwstydnie rozwalony, uległy i posłuszny. Katsuki przerzucił sobie przez ramię rosyjską nogę, dla lepszego dostępu, i złożył mokry pocałunek na udzie, tuż nad kolanem. Delikatnie rozciągał i pieścił Wiktora, który próbował rozpracowywać dobrze znane emocje nakładające się na siebie w zupełnie nowy, jeszcze niepoznany sposób. Z jednej strony rozluźnienie objęło całe ciało, kończyny leżały absolutnie bezwładnie i prawie mógłby zasnąć, kompletnie zrelaksowany. Ale z drugiej - dotyk Yuuriego drażnił nerwy, rozbudzając pozornie zaspokojoną żądzę. Nowe napięcie rosło w podbrzuszu, nadbudowując się wokół odprężenia.

Wiktor widział gwiazdy przed oczami. Wyciągnął na oślep rękę, by umiejscowić ją na mokrych od potu włosach kochanka. Przesunął kosmyk między palcami, skupiając się na jego fakturze i sensacji, jakie wywoływał na opuszkach.

Kciuk Yuuriego bez ostrzeżenia nacisnął wrażliwe miejsce za jądrami i Wiktor czuł, że znowu robi się twardy. Cóż, Katsuki najwyraźniej uwielbiał ustanawiać rekordy. Nikiforov poddawał się zabiegom, jęcząc cicho i wzdychając raz po raz. Japończyk był zdecydowanie zbyt cierpliwy, ale Rosjanina ogarniało jeszcze słodkie lenistwo, więc nie protestował, pozwalając kochankowi na rozwinięcie spraw we własnym rytmie. Nie zgłaszał obiekcji także dlatego, że część Wiktora czuła się zadbana i kochana, bo nikt nigdy nie przygotowywał go z taką pieczołowitością i czułością. Yuuri uczył się cholernie szybko. Ledwie dwa razy był na górze, pierwszy wariując z nerwów, co nie skończyło się zbyt satysfakcjonująco, drugi przechodząc znacznie śmielej, ale pytając o absolutnie wszystko i co chwila upewniając się, że nie robi kochankowi krzywdy. A teraz nawet się nie zająknął, nie zawahał ani momentu, chociaż wyjmował i zagłębiał palce w Wiktora przeraźliwie wolno, do punktu, w którym Rosjanin nie był pewien, czy narzeczony przypadkiem się z nim nie drażni. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko...

\- Gotowy? - zapytał Yuuri całą wieczność później. Drżenie jego głosu obezwładniło Rosjanina. Chciał go, chciał go tak mocno.

\- Urodziłem się gotowy - wyjęczał, siląc się na siermiężny żart.

Katsuki, wciąż w swoim tempie, uważnie założył im obu prezerwatywy, a Nikiforov zdusił w sobie frustrację, nakazując cierpliwość. W końcu jeśli chciał, aby Yuuri wykazywał inicjatywę, nie mógł go popędzać, bo zapewne Japończyk odebrałby to jako krytykę. Gdzieś w tyle głowy rozległ się chichot, że nawet w seksie zachowują się jak na lodowisku. Wiktor zachwycał całym występem, pokazując ciągłe zrywy i nietypowe przejścia, trudne skoki i elementy techniczne przeplatały się z gładkim, łatwym do śledzenia rytmem. Yuuri za to budował napięcie. Wolno lecz nieubłaganie i z gracją dochodząc do kulminacyjnego momentu, o którym tylko on decydował, kiedy się wydarzy, a nie widzowie czy sędziowie.

Cierpliwość opłaciła się Rosjaninowi, bo w końcu został przerzucony na nieuszkodzony bok. Podkurczył nogi i zacisnął szczęki, kiedy Japończyk wsunął się w niego powoli, a następnie umiejscowił za jego plecami, przylegając ciasno i obsypując pocałunkami łopatki, kark i szyję kochanka.

To powinno boleć, myślał Wiktor, obezwładniony uczuciem. Dlaczego to w ogóle nie boli? Dlaczego jest mi tak _cholernie_ dobrze?

Odchylił głowę do tyłu, a Yuuri natychmiast podniósł się i złączył ich wargi w czułym pocałunku. Leniwie przesunął język po rosyjskich ustach, tak cierpliwy, że przez myśl przemknęło Nikiforovi, czy w ogóle podoba mu się to, co robią, bo jakże to tak wykazywać tak stoickie opanowanie w _takiej_ sytuacji? Katsuki nieświadomy myśli partnera kontynuował delikatne ssanie dolnej wargi. Rosjanin nie mógł przewidzieć gwałtownego pchnięcia, zupełnie niepokrywającego się z subtelną pieszczotą ust. Po nim przyszło następne, które poczuł aż w koniuszkach palców.

\- O Boże - wyjęczał płaczliwie i wtulił twarz w poduszkę.

Katsukiemu ani trochę to nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz zachęcony reakcją partnera, narzucił tempo, od którego Wiktorowi zrobiło się ciemno przed oczami.

Miał wrażenie, że Yuuri był cały wokół niego. Tu jego ręce, tam inne ręce, tu jego nogi, tam inne nogi, wszystko splątane tak, że nie sposób odróżnić czyje. Dłoń przesunęła się po brzuchu - jego własna? Yuuriego? Nie wiedział. Rytmiczne kołysanie wypełniało cały umysł. Zęby kochanka zacisnęły się na szyi, więc w odpowiedzi tylko odchylił głowę, sięgając na oślep długimi palcami, aż zanurzył je w miękkich kosmykach. Delikatne pieszczoty ust i dłoni nie zgrywały się z ugryzieniami na granicy bólu oraz gwałtownością ruchów bioder i ten rozdźwięk kompletnie rozłożył Wiktora. Jęczał, błagał, chociaż nie miał pewności o co i czy w dobrym języku, kwilił i krzyczał, ledwo rejestrując ciężki, urywany oddech Japończyka przy swoim uchu.

Kochał go, potrzebował duchowo i fizycznie. Pragnął każdego dotyku, pchnięcia, pocałunku i ugryzienia. Yuuri nie dawał ani chwili na wytchnienie. Było mu tak dobrze, że zaczął mieć zwidy: przed oczyma, w kącie pokoju, majaczyły jakieś niewyraźne, humadoidalne kształty, ale to pewnie tylko część porozrzucanej garderoby. Kompletnie zatopiony w rozkoszy zauważył swoją dłoń. Skupił na niej wzrok, a przede wszystkim na złotej obrączce na serdecznym palcu. Całe jego ciało przesuwało się w miarowo po materacu w rytm narzucony przez biodra Yuuriego, więc i pierścionek zmieniał miejsce. Wiktor zmrużył oczy.

Poślubię go. Wyjdę za niego za mąż. I spędzę z nim resztę życia.

Kiedy do tej myśli dołączyło idealnie wycelowane pchnięcie w jego wnętrzu skoordynowane z pracą czyjejś dłoni na członku, Wiktor zatopił się w trzecim tego dnia orgazmie, tak samo intensywnym, jeśli nie bardziej, niż poprzednie.

Kiedy już wrócił do żywych, poczuł lekki dyskomfort. Pijanemu z rozkoszy umysłowi zajęło trochę zidentyfikowanie źródła. Yuuri dalej się w nim poruszał. Realizacja uderzyła w Nikiforova bardzo boleśnie.

\- Boże - prawie zapłakał - jeszcze nie doszedłeś? Yuuri, czy tobie w ogóle podoba się seks ze mną? Czerpiesz z tego jakąś przyjemność?

Gwałtowność Japończyka zaskoczyła go po raz kolejny. Mężczyzna przerwał, wysunął się z niego, przewrócił na plecy i przyszpilił do materaca bez żadnej delikatności.

\- Nie doszedłem - wychrypiał tak niskim, pożądliwym głosem, że wykończony mimo wszystko Wiktor zadrżał - ale dużo mnie to kosztowało, więc doceń to z łaski swojej moje poświęcenie, a nie szukaj dziury w całym.

Rosjanin wciąż odurzony przyjemnością, poderwał się natychmiast, zsunął prezerwatywę z penisa Yuuriego i wziął go łapczywie do ust. Wtedy usłyszał po raz pierwszy podczas tego razu, jak Katsuki wykrzykuje jego imię. Nie musiał się specjalnie wysilać, wystarczyło kilkanaście sekund intensywnych pieszczot i Yuuri skończył, zawodząc głośno. Wiktor leżał chwilę między nogami kochanka, wdychając jego zapach i przełykając nasienie. Nieludzkim wysiłkiem podniósł się i podpełznął wyżej, w ramiona Japończyka. Ciszę przerywały jedynie ciężkie, powoli uspokajające się oddechy.

\- Spisałem się, prawda? - zapytał cicho Katsuki, a brzmiał na tak zadowolonego z siebie, że Wiktor jedynie zachichotał słabo. - Na pewno poszło lepiej niż rano...

\- Och, Yuuri - westchnął. - Kochasz mnie?

\- Oczywiście, Witia. - Tym razem w głosie Japończyka dosłyszał powątpiewające nuty. - Nie umiałbym robić takich rzeczy komuś, kogo nie kocham.

Nikiforov sapnął tylko, nie do końca usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią. Był jednak zbyt wyczerpany, żeby wykrzesać z siebie jakikolwiek protest.

Serce mu zamarło, kiedy Yuuri otoczył jego głowę ramionami, przyciskając rosyjską twarz do swojej piersi. Wiktor słyszał szybkie bicie serca kochanka, a ciepły oddech błąkał się po platynowych lokach, obecnie sklejonych potem i zmierzwionych.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo, że oszalałem - wyszeptał Japończyk. - I uprawiam z tobą seks w środku dnia, w wynajętym hotelu, z innymi ludźmi naokoło, wiedząc, że żaden z nas nie będzie w stanie ukryć śladów tej zabawy. I mam to kompletnie w dupie.

\- Jak nastoletni seks - zachichotał Wiktor, czując wielką grudę ciepła i miękkości zalegającą gdzieś na wysokości żołądka.

\- Czemu nastoletni seks? - zapytał skonfundowany Katsuki.

\- Bo tak szalejesz za drugą osobą, że wariujesz, przemykasz gdzieś po kątach z myślą, że robisz coś zakazanego i trzeba się kryć, ale mimo wszystko to daje poczucie, że to jest tego warte. I chce ci się chichotać. Z zakłopotania. Dużo chichotania. Ze szczęścia.

Nie żeby Wiktor wariował wcześniej za kimś jakoś szczególnie. Ale czytał wiele książek, gdzie bohaterowie szaleli bardzo.

\- Skoro tak mówisz - parsknął Yuuri. - To ty masz doświadczenie, niezrównany kochanek Wiktor Nikiforov, a nie ja.

Rosjanin przesunął dłoń i uszczypnął ukochanego w pośladek.

\- Nie drocz się ze mną - burknął naburmuszony, tuląc twarz do piersi narzeczonego.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał zaskakująco trzeźwo Katsuki. - Myślisz, że ty jeden bywasz zazdrosny? Że tylko ciebie szlag trafia, kiedy słyszysz o moich rzekomych kochankach? Jak przyjedziemy do Hasetsu, to pokażę ci mój masochistyczny zeszyt, gdzie wklejałem wszystkie artykuły z brukowych gazet o twoich związkach. Jest w nim dużo brzydkich rysunków.

Wiktor zapowietrzył się trochę.

\- Witia, jeśli spotkam jakiegoś twojego kochanka, to przysięgam, że ktoś zginie. Jeszcze nie jestem pewny, czy to będzie on, czy ja, ale krew się poleje - wydusił Yuuri przez ściśnięte gardło, jakby był bliski płaczu. - Więc nigdy więcej nie waż się myśleć, że mógłbym pożądać cię na własność choć odrobinę mniej niż ty mnie.

Miks uczuć, który zwalił się na głowę biednego Rosjanina byłby prawie nie do zniesienia dla przeciętnego człowieka. Nie był w stanie wyrazić wszystkich elementów składowych - czułości, ckliwości, umiłowania, pożądania, troski, oddania, zaborczości, potrzeby atencji, namiętności i miliona innych emocji - jednego większego szaleństwa, jakim ludzie nazywali miłość.


	19. Kuchnia kazachska: manti

Ogólnie polecam wszystkim przeniesienie się na AO3, do polskiej sekcji fanfiction, bo tam jest łatwiej mnie edytować i rozdziały są regularnie w środy, łatwiej tam dodać komentarze, a ja mogę się do nich odnieść. Tutaj to sobie tak wisi... A ja niewiele mogę niestety.

 **XVIII.** **Kuchnia kazachska: manti**

Phichit rozparł się nagi w wielkiej balii z gorącą wodą, noszącej miano onsenu. Guang-Hong zdjął ręcznik z bioder dopiero zanurzony porządnie. Leo podwiązywał włosy do góry i zerkał podejrzliwie na wybitnie drogie kafelki.

\- No i po co denerwowałeś Yuuriego, skoro miałeś mu wyjaśnić sprawę z nawiedzoną maskotką? - prychnął Chińczyk.

\- No trochę to źle skalkulowałem - przyznał Taj, chociaż wyglądał na zrelaksowanego.

\- Źle skalkulowałeś? - Amerykanin parsknął na ten eufemizm. - Ja się dziwię, że ten koleś cię jeszcze nie nienawidzi. Naprawdę musi być twoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Phichit jęknął. Rzeczywiście nie poszło najlepiej, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Ciao Ciao miał rację, że robił za dużo rzeczy kompulsywnie.

\- Przynajmniej mają z Wiktorem dobrą zabawę - rzucił Guang-Hong, rumieniąc się po cebulki włosów.

Tym razem to Chulanont prychnął. - Oni na pewno nie poszli się seksić. Daj spokój. Znam Yuuriego, to nie przejdzie. Co najwyżej sobie poleżą, pomacają, pocałują, niewinni jak dwie młode kawie domowe. Ten koleś jeszcze półtora miesiąca temu był dziewicą.

Leo westchnął głęboko, przesuwając kciukiem po ekranie komórki.

\- A ty nie dalej niż godzinę temu twierdziłeś, że go opętało, bo nie zachowywał się jak tego oczekiwałeś - mruknął.

Bez ostrzeżenia Phichit poderwał się tak gwałtownie, że sporo wody wychlupnęło z balii i rozlało się po wykafelkowanej podłodze, znikając w dziurach odpływu. Guang-Hong krzyknął krótko, kiedy zalała go fala i chińska głowa zatonęła na moment. Skonsternowany Leo gapił się na przyjaciela, niepewny, czy nie znalazł prawdziwego przypadku opętania.

\- Wziąłeś komórkę! - cieszył się Taj, nagi jak go matka natura stworzyła, przestępując z nogi na nogę i wzniecając tym więcej fal. - Jak ty ją wniosłeś? Jest zakaz!

Skonfundowany Amerykanin obejrzał się dookoła, bo wyobraził sobie ułożonego Japończyka, który łamanym angielskim usiłuje zakomunikować, że telefon powinien zostać w szatni. Ale byli sami.

\- Jest wodoodporna? - zaryzykował. - I pomyślałem, że może poszukam miejsca, gdzie jeszcze moglibyśmy pójść?

Tyle widział komórki. Phichit wyrwał mu ją gwałtownie i natychmiast zaczął klikać, niczym spragniony rozbitek pijący łapczywie słodką wodę. Miał tak maniakalną minę, że Leo nie odważył się podjęcia próby odzyskania zguby. Guang-Hong parskał i kaszlał, rzucając rozeźlone spojrzenia.

\- Mogę go utopić? - zapytał, zerkając błagalnie na Leo.

\- Masz moje błogosławieństwo? - stwierdził niepewnie Iglesia. - Yuuri nam chyba za to podziękuje. Przynajmniej nie będzie robił problemów? Albo powiemy, że się poślizgnął, albo co...

\- Brzmi jak przygoda, partnerze - dodał Guang-Hong weselszym głosem.

\- Zamilknijcie, niewierni! - powiedział uroczyście Phichit. - Bo oto objawił się wam geniusz w mojej skromnej osobie! Znalazłem to dziadostwo, które nas nawiedziło w pokoju! Wiedziałem, że kojarzę tego goblina!

Wyciągnął dłoń z komórką ustawioną na rysunku stworzenia łudząco podobnego do obrzydlistwa zwidzianego przez ich trójkę. Miało taki sam szkaradnoróżowy kolor, tłuste strąki powtykane w wielką czaszkę i długi, liszajowaty jęzor. Widniał pod nim napis: akamane.

Guang-Hong ponownie zakrztusił się wodą, a Leo wytrzeszczył oczy. Phichit tylko przeciągnął się z tryumfalną miną.

\- Wiedziałem, że gdzieś widziałem tę mordę! Kiedyś mnie Yuuri straszył opowieściami z Japonii, a wierzcie mi, że Japończycy zawsze byli i są bardzo kreatywni w tych sprawach. Okazało się, że mają cały panteon potworów, które nazywają _y_ _ō_ _kai_ albo _y_ _ū_ _rei_. Zaciekawiło mnie to, więc przesiedziałem trochę nad tą stroną, dawno temu, podczas jakiejś sesji egzaminacyjnej. Mają cały spis wszystkich nienaturalnych stworzeń z folkloru.

Chińczyk przeniósł trwożne spojrzenie na amerykańskiego przyjaciela, a ten odpowiedział tym samym. Powoli przemieścili się na jedną stronę wielkiej wanny, pozostawiając Taja samemu sobie.

\- Boję się go - wyszeptał Ji prosto w ucho Iglesii.

Phichit przewrócił oczami.

\- Inne rzeczy też tu znajdę, zobaczycie. - Zawzięcie macał komórkę. - A ten twój potwór, Guang-Hong, na którego zresztą naprowadził mnie sam Yuuri, bo opis, jaki dałeś był bardzo trafny, to przypadkiem nie wyglądał tak?

Taj po raz kolejny pokazał obrazek, tym razem z zielonym stworzeniem przypominającym nieco żółwia, ale zdecydowanie bardziej humanoidalnego. Miał paskudną twarz skończoną dziobem, rozlazłe ślepia i płaską łysinę na czubku głowy wypełnioną jakimś płynem. Kappa.

Guang-Hong zakwilił przeraźliwie, chwytając Leo za rękę. Pod wpływem dotyku Amerykanin otrząsnął się nieco i przewrócił oczami. Jasne, chupacabra też okazała się wyjątkowo brzydkim, chudym psem pozostawionym na pastwę losu.

\- Dlaczego teraz nam to pokazujesz, a nie wcześniej? - zapytał rzeczowo, widząc, że Taj niebezpiecznie się nakręca.

Phichit zamachał rękami z furią.

\- Planowałem, ale stwierdziłem, że Yuuri powinien wiedzieć pierwszy! Straciłem za dużo czasu na próbie przekonania go, żeby mnie wysłuchał... Zapomniałem, jaki to uparty facet. No i potem plan się sypnął, a ten cholerny Wiktor gwizdnął mi komórkę!

Ji puścił dłoń przyjaciela, mocno zaczerwieniony, choć ciężko było stwierdzić, czy od gorąca wody, czy z zawstydzenia. Chulanont zawzięcie szukał czegoś dalej, skupiony maksymalnie na ekranie. Ukrop, w którym siedzieli wydawał się nie robić na nim żadnego wrażenia, chociaż Iglesia stwierdził, że on sam zaczyna się lekko podgotowywać i pewnie dlatego nie umie wyartykułować myśli, jak debilny to pomysł z tymi potworami.

\- Tutaj jest coś, co się nazywa tsukumogami - rzucił Phichit. - To opętane rzeczy, takie jak: buty, parasole, meble, generalnie rzeczy codziennego użytku i, uwaga, ręcznik. Ręcznik, który zaatakował Michele'a.

Więcej stukania w komórkę.

\- A duch domu nazywa się zashiki-warashi i powoduje takie rzeczy jak: ślady dziecięcych stóp, odgłosy śmiechu, różne psoty w stylu kradnięcia poduszek i zrzucania różnych przedmiotów.

Leo ukrył twarz w dłoniach. To było zabawne jeszcze dzisiaj rano. Porzucił już wszelką nadzieję, że kolega w końcu się opamięta i rzuci coś w stylu „ale was nabrałem!". Wcześniej myślał, że raczej pójdą w kierunku „kto robi nam prank i dlaczego stawiam na Emila", tymczasem odkrył nieznaną mu dotąd stronę przesądnego Phichita. Phichita, który mówił absolutnie serio.

\- A te wasze oczy w drzwiach - kontynuował Taj - nazywają się moku-moku ren. I piszą, że generalnie są niegroźne, ale sygnalizują, że na danym terenie jest więcej _y_ _ō_ _kaiów_! No... To jeszcze pytanie, w co wyrżnąłem dzisiaj rano, a Wiktor wczoraj...

Guang-Hong spojrzał bezradnie na Leo. Młodzieńcom przestało podobać się moczenie w wodzie. I wcale nie przerażał ich żaden potencjalny japoński potwór wynurzający się z głębi odpływu, tylko zdecydowanie zbyt maniakalny nastrój Phichita.

\- No i nie wiem jeszcze, co opętało Yuuriego - rzucił nagle Taj, podnosząc głowę znad ekranu. W jego spojrzeniu czaiła się iskra szaleństwa.

Tego było za wiele dla Leo. Gwałtownie wstał i wyszedł z balii, a Guang-Hong momentalnie podążył za nim, zapominając nawet o wstydzie i potrzebie zakrycia swojej nagości.

\- Czekajcie! - krzyknął krótko Phichit. - Mam plan! Mam plan, gdzie pójdziemy!

Amerykańsko-chiński duet po raz kolejny wymienił zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

\- Pójdziemy do świątyni i kupimy sobie talizmany _omamori_!

Dobra, to brzmiało całkiem bezpiecznie. Urocza świątynka, pierwsze pączki kwiatów śliwy i milion miejsc do zgubienia Chulanonta.

Tymczasem Jurij i Otabek przewłóczyli się przez połowę Tokio, w efekcie nie widząc prawie żadnej atrakcji turystycznej, ale nie mogliby być bardziej zadowoleni. I choć prawie się nie znali, tyle co ponad miesiąc pisania wiadomości na Messengerze, i mało rozmawiali, obaj znaleźli swoje towarzystwo nad wyraz przyjemne. Rosjanin rozluźnił się zupełnie i zdążył wylać wszystkie żale oraz frustracje na główną parę łyżwiarzy, przy cichym rozbawieniu Kazacha. W związku z tym Plisiecki w ogóle nie spodziewał się słów Altina:

\- Musimy wracać, bo obiecałem im, że dostarczę cię na popołudnie.

Jurij poczuł gniew, wyobrażając sobie zdradę równie straszną, co wczoraj, w końcu Otabek z jakiś powodów brał stronę Yuuriego albo jego porąbanego kumpla z Tajlandii. Ale ciekawość okazała się silniejsza.

\- Na cholerę tym zboczeńcom ja? Sami sobie nie wystarczają? - mruknął.

\- To niespodzianka - stwierdził pogodnie Kazach. - Wtajemniczyli mnie w każdy razie, z zastrzeżeniem Yuuriego, że jeśli uznam, że będziesz lepiej bawił się ze mną, to nie muszę cię odstawiać. Choć przyznaję, że Katsuki zaskoczył mnie zaufaniem, którym obdarzył moją osobę, bo Nikiforov przekonywał, że absolutnie jedyną opcją jest dostarczenie ciebie na czas.

Jurija też zadziwił. Próbował zaprzeczyć ciepłemu uczuciu, które rozlało się po żołądku.

\- Łysy ci groził? - zapytał, siląc się na zirytowany ton.

\- Tak jakby. - Kąciki ust Otabeka uniosły się delikatnie. - W każdym razie nie czuję się zagrożony. Myślę, że jestem pod protektoratem Yuuriego. Ale i tak uważam, że będziesz żałował, jeśli nie zgodzisz się pójść z nimi na niespodziankę.

\- Niby co ma mi wynagrodzić ich obecność? - burczał dalej Jurij. - I co ma być lepsze od włóczenia się z tobą po dzielni?

\- Ufasz mi? - zapytał Altin. - W Barcelonie zaufałeś.

Plisiecki westchnął i podążył za Otabekiem na stację metra.

W efekcie wrócili do ryokanu za wcześnie. Rosyjski kotek skakał wokół kazachskiego kolegi dopytując o szczegóły niespodzianki, ale Altin pozostawał niewzruszony. Skoro obiecał nie zdradzić sekretu, to nie powie, nie ważne, jak bardzo Plisiecki będzie naciskał, prosił czy groził. Jedyni, od których mógł coś wyciągnąć, to Yuuri z Wiktorem, ale nie widzieli ich nigdzie na parterze, a nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wlazłby do ich pokoju.

Porozbierali więc buty i kurtki i udali się do zaimprowizowanej wspólnej sypialni.

\- Ale na pewno będę się cieszył? - dopytywał Jurij.

\- Na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent - rzucił Otabek, rozsuwając drzwi.

\- Czyli jest szansa, że jednak mi się nie spodoba?

\- Jest szansa, że przybłąka się tam JJ - oznajmił Kazach z niewzruszoną twarzą i zszokowany Jurij gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami, a potem wybuchnął nieco dziewczęcym lecz szczerym śmiechem.

Rosjanin chciał rzucić torbę na futon, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał.

\- Jakiś szemrany potwór nam się zalągł - oznajmił dziwnym głosem. Właściwie ten ton zaskoczył nawet jego samego: był cichy, miękki i nieco rozbawiony. - Na moje oko, jakaś stara, wredna wiedźma, po rosyjsku zwana Babą...

Otabek spojrzał na materac. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł skuloną pod kołdrą Milę. Dziewczyna przyjęła embrionalną pozycję, więc zgubiła się zaplątana w pościel. Jurij trącił ją nogą.

\- Ej - zaczął już swoim zwykłym tonem - tobie się za bardzo w dupsku nie poprzewracało?

Głowa Babiczewy wychynęła spod narzuty, rude loki sterczały w jeszcze większym bezwładzie niż zwykle, powieki mrugały zaspane, próbując przegnać sen z oczu, a strużka śliny została nieelegancko wytarta wierzchem dłoni.

\- Ej - mruknęła - ja tu cierpię.

Otabek przenosił wzrok to na jedno z Rosjan, to na drugie.

\- No właśnie - stwierdził spokojnie Jurij. - Widać, że ci całkiem odbiło. Usiłujesz zastosować taktykę „no skoro i tak już jesteśmy w łóżku", myląc mój materac z materacem Otabeka, a dodatkowo mając miesiączkę, to jak ty chcesz w ogóle zaruchać?

Kazach podrapał się po głowie.

\- Plus - kontynuował Plisiecki - to strasznie niewygodne, wiesz? Nawet się wkurzyć na ciebie nie mogę, bo mi cię żal.

Mila przesunęła głowę wyżej, na poduszkę i posłała nastolatkowi słaby uśmiech.

\- Wiesz, że można się ruchać, jak się ma miesiączkę? Jest tylko większy bałagan.

Jurij rzucił w nią torbą, imitując wymioty. Był w tym naprawdę dobry.

\- Fuuuj - jęczał - a już myślałem, że nic gorszego niż para Łysego i Świniaka nie zabrudzi mojego biednego umysłu...

Otabek obserwował zafascynowany, jak dziewczyna bezpardonowo otwiera torbę kolegi z lodowiska i przeszukuje ją dokładnie.

\- Wyobrażasz sobie, jak Łysy z Yuurim to robi? - zapytała bez cienia złośliwości w głosie. - Wiesz, jak polecisz na górę, to może jeszcze zdążysz popatrzeć na żywo...

Z tryumfującym uśmiechem wyciągnęła z torby trzy tabliczki czekolady, które Otabek z Jurijem wybierali dobre pół godziny, mając do dyspozycji jedynie aplikację na telefonie Kazacha, aby odszyfrować japońskie szlaczki. Sądząc po zadowolonej minie Rosjanki, warto było poświęcić na to każdą minutę.

Plisiecki dał się jej nacieszyć jedynie przez chwilę. Stanął na jednej nodze i dźgnął Babiczewę skarpetką w nos.

\- A idź, śmierdzi! - Mila trzepnęła go dłonią po stopie.

\- Nie bardziej niż ty - odgryzł się Jurij. - Pewnie cały futon zasyfiłaś. I to mój. Co ja niby mam teraz zrobić?

\- Możesz zawsze spać z... - Dziewczyna zawiesiła się, patrząc na Otabeka. Ożesz, ale by sobie strzeliła piękne samobója...

Plisiecki wziął się pod boki, patrząc z góry na niedysponowaną koleżankę.

\- No, słucham, co tam mamroczesz?

Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi, jeszcze raz stanął na jednej nodze i dźgnął ją stopą w ramię. Ruda poderwała się gwałtownie, podciągnęła nogawkę Jurija i ugryzła go w łydkę. Młody Rosjanin zaczął wrzeszczeć, wymachując rękoma. Stracił równowagę, ale Otabek znalazł się nagle tuż za nim, podtrzymując. Plisiecki wygiął się tak, że przewiesił się na kazachskim przedramieniu.

Zabrzmiała migawka.

\- Wow - stwierdził Yuuri, stojąc w drzwiach i trzymając telefon Phichita w dłoni - jednym zdjęciem mogę szantażować was wszystkich.

\- O ty świnio - zaczął Jurij z wyraźną chęcią mordu w głosie. Zamilkł jednak, gdy tylko podniósł wzrok na twarz Japończyka. Wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Seksy nie doszły do skutku? - Dziewczyna puściła łydkę młodego gniewnego i obejrzała się półprzytomnie na gospodarza.

\- Mila - powiedział miękko Katsuki - przespałaś trzy godziny. Zastanawialiśmy się z Wiktorem, czy cię budzić, ale uznaliśmy, że lepiej, jeśli prześpisz ból.

Trójka nastolatków skupiła w końcu spojrzenie na Yuurim. Przylegające dżinsy z rana pozostały na miejscu, ale pulower zastąpił cienki golf, który mimo wszystko nie ukrył olbrzymiej, ciemnej malinki za uchem Japończyka. Jedna strona dolnej wargi Katsukiego napuchła i leciutko zsiniała. Włosy ułożył starannie, aż zbyt starannie jak na niego. Ale największe wrażenie robił sposób, _w jaki stał_. Jak król świata, wyluzowany i pewny siebie jednocześnie. Kontrast między zwyczajnym Yuurim, znanym już nieco z codziennego życia w Petersburgu, a tym dziwnym, seksownym mężczyzną, był jak porównanie agape i erosa.

\- O rany! - Babiczewa zaniosła się histerycznym śmiechem. Otabek zachował spokojną minę, ale oczy pobłyskiwały rozbawieniem. Tylko Jurij zaczął pląsać po całym pokoju.

\- Obrzydliwe! Idź stąd! Zabieraj się! Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę, jeśli masz tak wyglądać! Zapomnij! OBRZYDLIWE!

Katsuki westchnął, jakby się tego spodziewał.

\- Wszystkie zażalenia do Wiktora - oznajmił. - Jego pomysł... A swoją drogą, to się lepiej psychicznie przygotuj, bo jak jego zobaczysz...

Plisiecki prawie rwał włosy z głowy i gulgotał. Altin odruchowo odsunął się z drogi, przysiadając się do Mili. Dziewczyna, ciągle chichocząc, otworzyła jedną z czekolad i podała mu, żeby odłamał sobie kawałek. Nie była smaczna.

\- Otabek! - wrzasnął w końcu Jurij, znajdując winowajcę. W końcu ci idioci zachowali się dokładnie, jak to przewidział. Lecz widząc niewinną, pogodną minę Kazacha stracił nieco na zapale i złości.

\- Yurio - powiedział spokojnie Yuuri. - Wiem, że przynosimy ci wstyd, ale naprawdę nie pożałujesz, jeśli z nami pójdziesz. Plułem sobie w brodę, że nie udało mi się cię tam zabrać, kiedy byłeś u nas i trenowaliśmy razem.

\- Nigdzie nie pójdę! - zacietrzewił się Plisiecki.

\- A gdzie? - zaciekawiła się Mila. - Mogę iść z wami?

\- Oczywiście - odparł Katsuki, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco. - To rodzinna wycieczka, a przynajmniej Wiktor tak mówi. Ale nie zdradzę ci gdzie, bo Yurio też by usłyszał.

Otabek pochylił się i wyszeptał jej coś do ucha. Jurij zorientował się za późno i sam sobie zagłuszył wypowiedź Kazacha. Babiczewa zaczęła klaskać z uciechy, potem gwałtownie odrzuciła kołdrę i wystartowała z futonu. Plisiecki nie zdążył nawet podnieść ramion w obronie, kiedy go dopadła, kładąc dłonie na barkach.

\- Jurij - rzuciła mu prosto w zdziwioną twarz - musisz iść na to, zaufaj mi! Lecę się przebierać.

Wyskoczyła z pokoju, jakby ostatnich godzin nie spędziła na spaniu i zdychaniu, pełna energii i radości, poświęcając tylko jeden moment na zauważenie, że Japończyk przestał roztaczać ten dziwny, pociągający, samczy zapach. Pewnie wziął prysznic po zaawansowanych igraszkach z Wiktorem...

Yuuri przygryzł zmaltretowaną wargę, całkiem rozbawiony.

\- Yurio, cztery do jednego, wszyscy uważają to za świetny pomysł - stwierdził ugodowo. - Otabek cię tu przyprowadził, jemu chociaż zaufaj.

Plisiecki wyglądał, jakby podjął decyzję.

\- Mam dwa warunki - oznajmił. - Pierwszy: idziecie z Łysym przed nami co najmniej pięć metrów.

Yuuri pokiwał głową, zgadzając się.

\- Drugi: Otabek idzie z nami. Jeśli będzie chujowo, to chociaż mam wsparcie.

Katsuki przekrzywił głowę w geście łudząco podobnym do Wiktora i rzucił:

\- Oczywiście. W końcu mówiłem, że to rodzinna wycieczka. - Puścił do nich oko i opuścił pokój.

Plisiecki prawie dostał apopleksji. Przez następne kilka minut ryczał w kierunku korytarza, że nie wierzy, że się zgadza, że są obrzydliwi, że ich nie lubi, że ma nadzieję, że zdechną, zgrubną i wyłysieją. W końcu Kazach zaprowadził go do salonu i dał szklankę wody do wypicia. Jurij prawie się uspokoił, kiedy zauważył schodzącego powoli po schodach Wiktora. Gdy żywa legenda łyżwiarstwa ukazała się im w pełnej krasie, Otabek odstąpił dwa kroki, spodziewając się wybuchu decybeli ze strony młodego Rosjanina. Ten jednak gapił się dłuższą chwilę oniemiały, po czym złapał się za brzuch i wybuchnął równie histerycznym śmiechem co Mila na widok Yuuriego.

Nikiforov nie trudził się w żadne golfy. Szyję miał nakrapianą jak dalmatyńczyk, z wyraźnymi śladami po paznokciach i ugryzieniach. Cała dolna warga nabrała koloru fuksji z plamkami fioletu. Oczy nosiły ślady zaczerwienienia, a włosy wyraźne poszlaki interwencji grzebieniem, która na niewiele się zdała.

\- Priwiet? - rzucił wesoło, przybierając standardowy uśmiech, a głos miał zdarty niczym stara płyta.

Jurij uspokajał się przez następne dziesięć minut, już prawie chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu zwijając się ponownie. Otabek patrzył pogodnie na Rosjan, ale nie sposób było wyczytać z jego miny, co o wszystkim sądzi. W końcu przebrana Mila zbiegła ze schodów, z chichotem podlatując do opartego o ladę starszego Rosjanina. Zafascynowana ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i gwizdnięciem skwitowała poczynione szkody. Palcem wskazującym zaczęła liczyć malinki. Wiktor poddawał się tym zabiegom spokojnie, ale po chwili ramiona zaczęły mu drżeć, w oczach pojawiła się wilgoć, i w końcu szczery, poczciwy śmiech wydobył się z piersi Nikiforova. Mila z Jurijem zamarli, bo nie wiedzieli, że Wiktor potrafi się tak śmiać.

\- Wyście się pieprzyli czy bili? - parsknęła Babiczewa.

\- Nie jestem pewien - wysapał blondyn, chrypiąc niemiłosiernie. - W pewnym momencie trochę mi się film urwał.

Tak ich zastał Yuuri, roześmianych i rozluźnionych, przerzucających się docinkami, z Otabekiem nieco w tle. Wreszcie świat się nie kończył, gdy znikał tylko na chwilę. Początkowo przystanął z drugiej strony, wymieniając spojrzenia z Kazachem. Obaj byli nieco przybrani do rosyjskiej rodziny, która właśnie dowcipkowała w najlepsze w rodzimym języku. Żaden z nich nie śmiał przerwać im tej scenki. Zrobiła to okrutna rzeczywistość.

Phichit zapukał w drzwi od tarasu od zewnętrz. Katsuki natychmiast podążył je otworzyć. Do pomieszczenia wtoczyło się dwóch Azjatów i jeden Amerykanin.

\- Jakoś mam wrażenie, że te całe onseny będą lepsze u twojej rodziny - skomentował Taj, zdejmując buty na podeście. - W ogóle myślałem, że zostawiłem otwarte.

\- Wymoczyliście się? - zapytała rozchichotana Mila. W przeciwieństwie do dwóch pozostałych Rosjan, w ogóle się nie spięła. - Gołe dupska wygotowane?

\- Dokładnie! - Leo wesoło strzelił z palców.

Phichit w końcu podniósł wzrok na twarz Yuuriego. Oczy mu się rozszerzyły gwałtownie, otwarł usta i już miał zareagować równie gwałtownie, co na widok obrączek w Barcelonie, kiedy wystrzelona z precyzją japońska dłoń zakneblowała go.

\- Mój drogi - powiedział słodkim głosem Katsuki. - Wyłączyłem w twojej komórce Internet. Masz na niej dwie niespodzianki. Żadna nie załaduje się na Chmurę, jeśli je skasuję. A nie skasuję ich jedynie pod warunkiem, że nie skomentujesz ani słowem wyglądu Wiktora.

\- I Yuuriego! - krzyknął Nikiforov.

\- Nie bądźmy okrutni, Wiktorze - rzucił poważnie Japończyk. Wrócił wzrokiem do Taja. Zluzował chwyt na ustach przyjaciela, ale wciąż mocno trzymał policzki, sprawiając, że Chulanont przypominał mocno zdziwionego chomika. - Zero komentarza o Wiktorze. Dżentelmeńska umowa.

Phichit wyciągnął dłoń, którą uścisnął Katsuki. Komórka została przekazana. Taj nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

\- Yuuuuuri! - zaśpiewał i rzucił się przyjacielowi na szyję. - Buddo, jaki ty piękny jesteś! Naprawdę poszliście się seksić! Nie wierzę w to!

Odkleił się i wsadził palec do golfa Japończyka, nieco naciągając materiał i zaglądając do środka. Potem rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Wiktora i z najwyższym trudem stłumił parsknięcie.

\- Ile tam tego masz, Phichit? - zapytała Mila. - Bo ja osiemnaście!

Guang-Hong wściekle czerwony na twarzy podreptał na korytarz, nawet się nie oglądając. Taj przestudiował dokładnie szyję przyjaciela, poruszając bezgłośnie ustami. Yuuri przewrócił oczami, ale nie trudził się z ukryciem szerokiego, bezmyślnego uśmiechu kogoś, kto jest tak zakochany, że mu wszystko jedno i nie będzie trudził się racjonalnym myśleniem.

\- Mój Yuuri lepiej się postarał! - krzyknął Taj. - U mnie tylko osiem, ale dodatkowe punkty za tę dużą, za uchem. Pewnie go specjalnie tam ugryzłeś, co?

Wiktor wzruszył rozbrajająco ramionami.

Phichit zagryzł wargę, a jego oczy świeciły wewnętrznym blaskiem. Po czym chichocząc wrednie pchnął zdezorientowanego Yuuriego, aż zad Japończyka wylądował na fotelu. Katsuki uniósł jedną brew. Taj usiadł mu na kolanach i podskoczył kilka razy. Wszyscy zdębieli.

\- Żadnej reakcji - szepnął podekscytowany Chulanont, przyglądając się uważnie twarzy przyjaciela. Po czym przeniósł rozradowany wzrok na Wiktora, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo Yuuri uszczypnął go boleśnie w udo, aż chłopak się zwinął.

\- Dżentelmeńska umowa - przypomniał Japończyk.

Phichit westchnął rozdzierająco. Reszta wymieniła spojrzenia. Nagle Jurij zrozumiał, o co chodzi. Wstał gwałtownie i z rykiem skierował się na korytarz.

\- Jesteście obrzydliwi! Możemy już iść!?

\- Ale że co? - dziwiła się Mila.

\- Łysy był na dole - odkrzyknął jej Plisiecki, wywalając język.

\- Och. - Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną. - Myślałam, że obaj byliście na dole, a przynajmniej tak wyglądacie.

\- Niczego nie potwierdzam, niczego nie zaprzeczam - stwierdził Yuuri, spychając bezpardonowo Phichita z kolan. - Ale Yurio ma rację.

\- Z tym, że Wiktora... Z tym, że dzisiaj rządziłeś w łóżku? - zapytał Chulanont z podłogi.

\- Nie - uciął Japończyk, a rumieniec zażenowania wojowniczo poczynający sobie na jego twarzy stał się jeszcze wyrazistszy. - Z tym, że idziemy.

\- A gdzie? - upewniał się Taj. Katsuki rzucił mu Spojrzenie. - Och, tam gdzie nie mogę iść. Spoko. Bawcie się dobrze! Rosyjska wróżka na pewno będzie zadowolona.

Jurij skrzywił się, że wszyscy wiedzieli, co się dla niego szykuje, tylko on nie.

\- Czemu nie możesz iść? - zdziwiła się Babiczewa.

\- Bo Yuuri powiedział, że to rodzinna wycieczka - odparł prosto Taj, podnosząc się z tatami.

Żaden z Rosjan nie skomentował, chociaż wszyscy zerkali na siebie niepewnie. Kiedy ubierali się na werandzie w akompaniamencie godowych okrzyków Phichita, który najwyraźniej oglądnął wreszcie niespodziankę zostawioną dla niego na komórce, Jurij złapał Yuuriego za łokieć i odciągnął nieco na bok, na tyle, na ile pozwalała mała przestrzeń.

\- Jeśli bardzo chcesz, to on może iść z nami - mruknął prawie niewyraźnie, nie patrząc japońskiemu koledze w oczy. - Otabek też go lubi.

Katsuki położył dłoń na ramieniu Plisieckiego.

\- Nie, nie chcę, żeby Phichit z nami szedł - odparł miękko. A potem parsknął, słysząc, jak Jurij odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Zamknij się - burknął młody gniewny, czerwieniejąc.

\- Co się dzieje? - zaciekawiła się Mila, gdy Otabek pomagał jej ubrać płaszcz.

\- Yurio jest uroczy - rzucił tylko Yuuri, biorąc Wiktora za rękę i wyciągając go na zewnątrz, zanim uderzył w nich gniew Jurija.

Naczelna para łyżwiarstwa dochowała obietnicy i wysforowała się przed grupę nastolatków, szczerząc się do siebie bezczelnie i wymieniając nieprzytomnie zakochane spojrzenia. Ani na chwilę nie rozłączyli dłoni. Zatrzymali się tylko na moment przy jakiejś księgarni.

\- Wiktor, jesteś pewien, że Chris chciał wszystkie czterdzieści dziewięć tomów tej mangi? - zapytał Yuuri, patrząc na komórkę i mrużąc oczy.

\- No tak - potwierdził absolutnie przekonany Rosjanin, kiedy Jurij tylko parskał i prychał na ten niespodziewany postój, aż Mila z Otabekiem musieli go uspokajać. - Poprosił mnie.

Japończyk westchnął i pociągnął ukochanego, podejmując za nich decyzję.

\- Wiesz co, zamówmy to w Internecie, nie będę teraz obchodził z tobą wszystkich Book-offów. A z tego co widziałem, to w drugim obiegu są całe sety... To będzie kosztować majątek.

\- Zasłużył sobie - dodał z błogim uśmiechem Wiktor.

Elegancka dzielnica po kilku minutach marszu zamieniła się w bardziej zabudowany obszar, z wysokimi wieżowcami. Jurij zerkał podejrzliwie na Milę i Otabeka, niepewny, komu powinien zaufać i czy wszystko to nie skończy się ostrym wnerwieniem. Jedną bardzo długą ulicę i kilku przypadkowych fanów Katsukiego później, w końcu tak się zatracił w podejrzeniach, że skończył z nosem w szerokich plecach Wiktora, kiedy ten przystanął.

Masując twarz spojrzał na szyld kawiarni, ozdobiony kocimi motywami.

\- Co to? Jakaś kawiarnia o kociej tematyce? - jęknął niezadowolony.

Yuuri sprawdził zegarek, mruknął coś po japońsku, otworzył drzwi i gestem zachęcił Jurija, żeby wszedł. Chłopak wmaszerował hardo, cały czas trzymając straż. Mila wpadła zaraz za nim, chcąc zobaczyć reakcję młodego gniewnego. Jurij najpierw rozejrzał się bez entuzjazmu, potem otworzył szerzej oczy, zamrugał, rozluźnił mięśnie, twarz mu odmłodniała, spojrzenie pojaśniało, a na wargach wykwitł delikatny, nieśmiały uśmiech. Bezwiednie przyłożył dłonie do ust, ignorując japońskie kelnerki, witające klientów wesoło. Wreszcie wyglądał dokładnie na swój wiek, bezbronnie i szczęśliwie. Nie minęła chwila, gdy czołgał się na kolanach wśród dziesięciu mniej lub bardziej puchatych kotów.

Yuuri załatwiał formalności z obsługą kawiarni, z Wiktorem tuż za plecami, który jednak skupił się na oglądaniu Jurija z delikatnym, ojcowskim uśmiechem.

\- Nagrałam go i wysłałam Yakovowi - powiedziała Mila.

\- Mam nadzieję, że biedny Yakov przeżyje taką dawkę słodyczy - odparł blondyn.

\- Ja ją ledwo przeżyłem - rzucił Otabek. Gruby kocur stoczył swoje cielsko z fotela i z zainteresowaniem podszedł do Kazacha, po czym zaczął się do niego łasić.

\- Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - skomentowała Babicheva. - Coś te kotki cię lubią...

Yuuri podszedł do Jurija najcichszej jak mógł, nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać w tej cudownej chwili. Przyklęknął przy nim i bez narzucania się, czekając, aż chłopak sam go zauważy, pokazał mu pięknie oprawiony folder ze zdjęciami kotów.

\- Prosiłem, żeby zrobili angielską wersję, ale nie ogarnęli - wytłumaczył, kartkując cienką książeczkę. - Tu są wszystkie imiona tych kotów, co lubią, czego nie. Mogę ci coś potłumaczyć albo razem posprawdzamy japoński Wiktora. No i tam masz zabawki i smakołyki dla zwierzaków, możesz brać wszystko, co chcesz i ile chcesz. Stawiamy z Wiktorem. Czas to dwie godziny.

Oniemiały Jurij najpierw gapił się bezwolnie na pokazane zdjęcia, a potem przeniósł potulny wzrok na starszego kolegę. Nagle wskoczył na niego, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję i płosząc kilka bardziej strachliwych kotów. Yuuri kompletnie się takiego zagrania nie spodziewał i stracił równowagę, lądując na miękkim dywanie z nastolatkiem na sobie, który budził dziwne skojarzenia z Makkachinem. Na szczęście obaj klęczeli, a i Katsuki przyzwyczaił się do ludzi rzucających się na jego skromną osobę, więc wyszli bez uszczerbku. Chłopak natychmiast się jednak zerwał, cały czerwony na twarzy, ale zamarł, gdy zauważył Wiktora kucającego przy nich.

\- Podoba się niespodzianka? - zapytał łagodnie, pomagając narzeczonemu podnieść się do siadu.

\- Nienawidzę was - odparł miękko Jurij, dalej zawstydzony.

Nikiforov pogłaskał delikatnie jasne włosy, a młody gniewny, choć pozornie naburmuszony, nie strącił jego ręki. Rudy kot wskoczył na kolana Yuuriego i usadowił się na japońskim brzuchu. Wiktor porwał entuzjastycznie folder i przysiadł przy Juriju. W dwójkę zaczęli kartkować i szukać burego zwierzaka, a potem kłócić się, czy to ten, czy inny, by w końcu odszyfrować imię kota z katakany. W tym czasie Katsuki zdążył już wziąć futrzaka na ręce i zostać zaakceptowany całą puchatą miłością.

Otabek podał Mili chusteczki.

\- Co? - Dziewczyna drgnęła. - Nie, nie płaczę. Chyba. Moja macica płacze.

\- Połóż sobie kota na brzuch - rzucił Kazach. - Moja siostra jak ma miesiączkę, to zawsze leży z kotem na brzuchu.

\- Mówisz, że taka kazachska medycyna niekonwencjonalna? - prychnęła ruda.

\- Jej pomaga. - Altin wzruszył ramionami.

Chwilę w milczeniu obserwowali, jak Wiktor z Jurijem ganiają za poszczególnymi futrzakami, próbując je zidentyfikować i odszyfrować informacje z kanji. Wszystko pod okiem rozbawionego i szczęśliwego Japończyka, pochylającego się nad nimi i pomagającego z co trudniejszymi znakami i zwrotami.

Olbrzymi, gruby kot nie dał za wygraną i miauczeniem domagał się atencji Otabeka. Kiedy rozsiedli się w fotelach, z obrzydliwie ordynarną herbatą w torebce zalaną wrzątkiem z elektrycznego czajnika, wtoczył wielkie cielsko na oparcie i powoli usadowił się na kolanach Kazacha.

\- Ale spasła świnia - zachichotała Mila, drapiąc zwierzaka za uszami.

Altin wygiął się, na ile mógł w tej sytuacji, sięgając za oparcie. Po chwili wyciągnął dłoń z piękną, delikatną, kolorową kotką, tak kontrastującą z jej otyłym kolegą. Wręczył ją Babiczewie.

\- Nie wyglądasz na dziewczynę, która lubi dostawać kwiaty - stwierdził poważnie. - Więc złapałem ci kota.

\- Doceniam - skomentowała Mila, czując, że jej twarz staje się prawdopodobnie koloru włosów. Skupiła się na pieszczotach zwierzątka ciekawsko zaglądającego na nią.

Pierwsza godzina minęła na Juriju pławiącym się w kotach i poprawiającym towarzystwo, bo imiona wszystkich futrzaków zapamiętał w pierwszych minutach. Yuuri z Wiktorem pocałowali się tylko raz i to krótko. Mili znudziła się zabawa ze zwierzakami, więc zajmowała się tylko opasłym kocurem, który odmówił opuszczenia kazachskich kolan, nawet po interwencji obsługi.

\- Ale się mu podobasz - stwierdziła, głaszcząc zmierzwione futro, a jej dłonie co chwilę stykały się z dłońmi Otabeka.

Altin tylko cmoknął i zamiast kota pogładził palce Babiczewy. Ta uśmiechnęła się zmieszana i wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni.

\- Sprawdzimy, co w szerokim świecie? Może Emil zdybał Michele'a, a my nic nie wiemy. - Odblokowała ekran. W kilka klików dowiedziała się, że Yuuri z Wiktorem znowu zepsuli Internet, za sprawą zdjęcia wrzuconego przez Phichita.

Ludzie mówili, że fotka z Pekinu z nagim Nikiforovem rzucającym się na Katsukiego była ryzykowna. Milę ciekawiło, co w takim razie powiedzieliby o tej.

Zdjęcie przedstawiało rzeczoną parę. W łóżku, a raczej na futonie, ale niewtajemniczeni widzieli tylko pościel. Yuuri leżał na plecach i to on trzymał telefon, a głowa Wiktora spokojnie spoczywała na jego nagiej piersi. Obaj patrzyli jasnym, spokojnym spojrzeniem pełnym szczęścia, a na ustach błąkały się subtelne uśmiechy. Włosy sterczały w każdą stronę. Właściwie klasyczny poranny selfik, gdyby nie fakt, że ich oblicza zdobiły karmazynowe rumieńce, szczególnie widoczne na jasnej skórze Rosjanina, a na japońskiej szyi oraz rosyjskim karku widniały drobne czerwonawe ślady, u Wiktora rozciągające się aż na plecy, gdzie znikały poza kadrem. Warga Katsukiego wyglądała jeszcze normalnie, ale Nikiforova już zaczynała ciemnieć.

 **3 sara_crispino, em-nekola i 18632 innych**

 **phichit+chu** Dla wszystkich fanów, którzy boją się o przyszłość najsłodszej pary na świecie! v-nikiforov yuri_katsuki #Viktuuri #Illgodownwiththisship #wordpressphotowinner #dawaćteserduszka #onikiedyśmniezabiją #alemójfejmpozostanie

Zszokowana Mila przeniosła wzrok na niczego nie podejrzewającą parę. No w sumie tak nie do końca nie podejrzewającą, bo oni to zdjęcie zrobili i jakoś przekazali Phichitowi, musieli wiedzieć, czym to się skończy. Otabek parsknął cicho, zaglądając jej przez ramię.

\- Komentarz - wyjaśnił.

Komentarzami z największą ilością polubień, serduszek, czy czego tam jeszcze, były:

 **yuri_katsuki** Mamo, tato, przepraszam!

1 godz. 1459 polubień Odpowiedź

 **mari_katsuki** yuri_katsuki SIOSTĘ PRZEPROŚ, MAŁY CHAMIE

1 godz. 1245 polubień Odpowiedź

Babiczewa i Altin wymienili spojrzenia, po czym Mila wybuchnęła śmiechem, a Otabek pozostał przy łagodnym poprarskiwaniu.

* * *

No to znowu pora na przypisy. Ech...

Onseny to oczywiście gorące źródła, ale w praktyce ich popularność w Japonii jest tak duża, że czasami robi się po prostu coś w stylu jacuzzi z gorącą wodą, szczególnie przy jakiś hotelach, taki nasz odpowiednik spa. To oczywiście mocno oszukany onsen i Phichit ma rację, że w Hasetsu byłoby sto razy lepiej.

/ \- to stronka, którą przeglądał Phichit, jakby ktoś był zainteresowany. Sama spędziłam na niej sporo czasu ucząc się do egzaminu z przedmiotu Japońskie istoty nadprzyrodzone i ich wpływ na kulturę. Robiłam prezentację o nawiedzonym wielorybie, bakekujira. Z egzaminu dostałam 108/100, więc można powiedzieć, że dobrze przyswoiłam wiedzę :D

Nie lubię czekolady japońskiej, smakuje jak nasz wyrób czekoladopodobny. Piszą na niej, że "high quality", a smakuje jak Amelia, która za mojej młodości była po złotówkę. Czekolada Meiji - którą wszyscy się zachwycają - to już w ogóle dramat. I owszem, jest gorzka (ma smak deserowej), jest mleczna (Amelia), jest zielono-herbaciana (ma fajny kolor, ale smakuje jak herbata wymieszana z margaryną), jest truskawkowa (też ma fajny, żarówiastoróżowy kolor, ale smak to jak syntetyczne truskawki z margaryzną) i pewnie milion innych. Jako czekoladoholik regularnie żebrałam, żeby znajomi i rodzina wysyłali mi milkę i wedla i byłam w stanie za te tabliczki przekupić wszystkich, bo nie wiedzieli, że w miarę tania czekolada może smakować tak dobrze.

Neko-cafe chyba wszyscy znają. Przychodzisz, płacisz za obrzydliwą herbatę (jakaś ichniejsza Saga zalana wrzątkiem) często w plastikowym kubeczku i jesteś obsługiwany przez kocich pracowników. Ja byłam jeszcze w króliczej kawiarni, ale nie polecam, bo króliki są głupie, strachliwe i wszędzie srają (ciężko znaleźć miejsce bez ich bobków). Lepiej było w sowiej kawiarni, ale jak jestem szczęśliwa, że zobaczyłam i mogłam trzymać na rękach małe sówki (jedna nawet tuliła mi się do policzka), to nie jestem pewna, czy te ptaki są tam szczęśliwe. Obsługa bardzo dbała o nie: jeśli jakaś się zmęczyła, zdenerwowała albo przysypiała, to ją wynosili. Ale mimo wszystko.

Manga, którą chciał Chris to Glass Mask. Jest to nawiązanie do tego, że któraś twórczyni YoI stwierdziła, że chłop Chrisa wygląda jak postać z tej mangi i fandom od razu ochrzcił go imieniem Masumi. Problem w tym, że to dzieło ma 49 tomów i Wiktor prawdopodobnie wyda mnóstwo pieniędzy na jej skompletowanie i wysyłkę do Szwajcarii. Ale przyjaźń jest przecież bezcenna.


	20. Tort weselny

Chciałam przeprosić wszystkich za te trzy tygodnie urlopu! Okazało się, że mój promotor wybywa w jakieś Tajwany, Chiny czy inne Koree, w związku z tym to był ostatni moment w moim życiu, kiedy mogłam złożyć pracę i dać sobie szansę na tytuł magistra (jestem za stara na ten szajs). Stres z kolei doprowadził do nawrotu choroby, z czym sobie już poradziłam, ale zaowocowała ona tym, że nawet kiedy miałam czas na poprawę rozdziału, to nie mogłam się za to zabrać. Zresztą jak człowiek ma przestawić mózg z ciężkich kulturowo-społecznych tematów w historycznej perspektywie na humorystyczno-zakochane pedały? No nie da się.

Ale przejdźmy do konkretów. Rozdział sponsoruje Darya, która wymyśliła trzy rzeczy, które znajdziecie w przypisach. Ona także betowała i tak naprawdę jest ghostwritherem tego fica, a ja tylko odcinam kupony sławy.

* * *

 **XIX. Weselny tort**

Sara z Emilem pospiesznie zrzucili wierzchnie ciuchy na werandzie i pognali do salonu, potykając się o własne nogi. Wiktor siedział rozparty w fotelu, ze szklanką whisky w dłoni, a Yuuri przycupnął zdecydowanie mniej wygodnie na poręczy, tuż obok. Para z zainteresowaniem przeniosła wzrok na świeżo przybyłych, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco.

Emil padł na kolana, do stóp bardzo zaskoczonego Japończyka, łkając bezgłośnie.

\- To prawda, naprawdę to zrobiliście! - szeptał, jakby widok zmaltretowanych łyżwiarzy uleczył jego duszę, podlał plony i nakarmił wszystkie trzy koty.

\- Ale o c-co ci chodzi? - zapytał zadziornie Katsuki (choć na policzki wpełznął wściekle czerwony rumieniec, a język potknął się na jednym słowie), podnosząc kieliszek z winem do ust.

Sara obeszła Emila i pochyliła się nad Japończykiem. Delikatnie przejechała opuszkiem po wielkiej malince za uchem. Yuuri odchylił się, uciekając przed dotykiem, ale Włoszka tylko potarła palce o siebie i zdobyła informacje, których potrzebowała.

\- Prawdziwe, nie narysował tego! - krzyknęła do wchodzącej do pomieszczenia Isabelli.

\- Czyli jednak - skwitowała Kanadyjka bez cienia zgorszenia. - Łączą kampanię reklamową z przyjemnością.

\- Zaraz umrę z zażenowania - szepnął Japończyk do Wiktora. - I to wszystko przez ciebie.

Rosjanin uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. Nie wyglądał, jakby żałował czegokolwiek.

Do salonu wpadł Michele, najwyraźniej spodziewający się zastać siostrę w niedwuznacznej pozycji, a zastał w dwuznacznej, pochyloną nad Yuurim, który z kolei wygiął się jak najdalej od włoskich wpływów, napierając na ukochanego. Zobaczywszy nowego Crispino, wziął oddech, jakby oczekiwał wybuchu złości z jego strony.

\- Sara! - krzyknął Michele, bijąc pianę z ust. - Przestań go w końcu molestować, jest zajęty!

Nikiforov prawie udławił się dwudziestoletnią whisky. Katsuki przechylił głowę, uśmiechając się nerwowym gestem kogoś, kto nie wie, co się dzieje. Z całego towarzystwa jednak najbardziej zszokowana wydawała się Włoszka.

\- O rany! - Emil złapał się za głowę. - Jak już Mickey broni pana Japończyka, to źle się podziało.

Ramię Wiktora wychynęło zza Yuuriego i otoczyło go w pasie. Rosyjska głowa znalazła się tuż pod jego bokiem.

\- Właśnie - rzucił Nikiforov, bardzo zachrypłym głosem, którego szorstkość spotęgował kaszel i alkohol. - Jest zajęty. Niepodważalnie i nieodwracalnie.

Sara nie wiedząc już, z której strony nadejdzie atak, przyciągnęła ręce do piersi i speszyła się strasznie. Mila, siedząca sobie po turecku na tatami, nie odzywała się wcześniej, ale teraz parsknęła śmiechem, słysząc niskie, seksowne tony u rodaka, a które działały idealnie na płeć przeciwną. Do salonu wsunął się JJ, a minę miał, jakby przyszło mu rozbroić wyjątkowo skomplikowaną bombę z ustawionym za minutę wybuchem.

Isabella klęknęła przy Babiczewie i wyciągnęła rękę do narzeczonego.

\- Chodź, chodź, nikt cię nie będzie gorszył.

Nikifiorov na wstępie zaprzeczył tym słowom, ciągnąc Yuuriego na siebie. Jednak Japończyk zaparł się, stopę kotwicząc pod fotelem i przekładając rękę przez narzeczonego tak, że parł ją o drugi podłokietnik, więc cały zawisł wygięty. Rosjanin robił wszystko, żeby sprowadzić tyłek ukochanego na swoje uda.

\- Wiktor, co ty wyprawiasz? - zapytał zmęczonym głosem Katsuki, hardo trzymając pozę.

\- Usiłuję sprawić, żebyś usiadł mi na kolanach - wytłumaczył blondyn, chrypiąc dalej.

\- Chcesz, żebym usiadł ci na kolanach? - upewnił się Yuuri.

\- Tak, poproszę.

\- Czy ty przemyślałeś tę sprawę? - dopytywał Japończyk.

\- Tak, poproszę - potwierdził Rosjanin.

Mężczyzna zniżył się powoli, aż delikatnie posadził tyłek na kolanach bardzo zadowolonego Wiktora, który natychmiast przygarnął narzeczonego do siebie i wtulił głowę w japońską pierś.

\- Jesteście obrzydliwi - skomentował Jurij, w bezpiecznej odległości, na podeście przy tarasie, przy Otabeku, kiedy wszystkie trzy dziewczyny plus Emil zdychały ze śmiechu.

\- Wyobraziłam sobie, że wszystkie wasze konwersacje tak wyglądają - stwierdziła Isabella, ocierając łzy. - Wiktor chce coś, Yuuri się upewnia, Wiktor potwierdza, Yuuri pyta, czy przemyślał, a Wiktor nie przemyślał, ale jednak potwierdza.

\- Przemyślałem bardzo dobrze! - bronił się Rosjanin, kiedy Japończyk tylko wziął solidny łyk wina nad jego głową, najwyraźniej planując utopić swoją kompromitację w alkoholu.

\- Do tego musiałbyś mieć mózg! - darł się Plisiecki przez cały pokój.

\- Na pewno mam serce! - odbił wesoło Wiktor. - I nie powiem nikomu, jakim ślicznym kotkiem byłeś dzisiaj i ilu nowych przyjaciół znalazłeś!

\- Ooo, zapisaliście Yurio do japońskiego przedszkola? - podłapał JJ.

Jurij płynnie przeszedł w tryb berserka, słysząc kpinę Leroya, tym bardziej, że najwyraźniej Kanadyjczyk nie miał dyspensy na używanie ksywki „Yurio". Isabella odmówiła robienia za żywą tarczę, a Otabek wykorzystał rozproszenie Plisieckiego, żeby przenieść się bliżej towarzystwa, a konkretnie w okolice Mili, co jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło młodego gniewnego. I kiedy wszyscy myśleli już, że JJ nie przetrwa starcia z rosyjskim tygrysem, pomoc przyszła z niespodziewanej strony.

\- Jak tam łydka Jurija? - zapytała wesoło Sara.

Rzeczona łydka zamarła w połowie drogi do kopnięcia Leroya podnoszącego bezradnie ręce w obronie. Jej właściciel zamrugał, otworzył usta i zamknął je, a potem z wyrzutem spojrzał na Milę. Ta zmarszczyła brwi, komunikując pozawerbalnie, że rozumie zdziwienie Jurija, bo sama nie do końca ogarnia. Plisiecki przebiegł wzrokiem po zebranych, poszukując winnego i w końcu zogniskował je na Yuurim.

\- Świniak! - wrzasnął, oskarżycielsko wyciągając palec. Wiktor objął narzeczonego ciaśniej, zerkając z zakłopotaną miną. - Jeśli wrzuciłeś to porąbane zdjęcie...

\- Ja nic nie wrzucałem - stwierdził niewinne Katsuki.

W jego tonie nie dało się wyczuć kłamstwa. Jedynie półprawdę.

\- No racja - potwierdził Michele. - Od Yuuriego nie wyszło. To Phichit rozesłał nam tę wiadomość.

JJ wyciągnął komórkę, pomacał ją kciukiem kilka sekund i podał zszokowanemu Jurijowi, który był w takim stanie, że przyjął telefon nie rzucając nic w stylu, że ręka mu skiśnie od kanadyjskiego syfu. W tym czasie Isabella oświeciła Milę i Otabeka.

Phichit rozesłał im niegrzeczne zdjęcie Wiktora i Yuuriego, a zaraz potem fotkę przedstawiającą trójkąt post-sowiecki w absolutnie bezcennym rozgardiaszu. Babiczewa wyłaniała się z kopca pościeli na futonie i niczym upiór wgryzała w odsłoniętą łydkę Plisieckiego. Ten zaś miał na twarzy wyraz niesamowitego zdegustowania, złości, chęci mordu i przerażenia, co stanowiło przedziwny miks, godny dalszego studiowania. Obraz dopełniał Altin, który podtrzymywał Rosjanina i chronił przed upadkiem. Jego mimika nie mogła wyrażać mniej. Wyglądał, jakby na co dzień przeżywał podobne sytuacje, a ta nie stanowiła najmniejszego powodu do zaalarmowania.

Phichit przesłał również _przezabawną_ wiadomość: „Kto gryzie się lepiej?". To prawdopodobnie ona sprawiła, że kanadyjska komórka przeleciała przez cały salon i część korytarza.

\- No kogoś tu pojebało! - darł się Jurij. - Oni się pogryźli, bo są zboczeni i im to sprawia radość, a moja osoba została zaatakowana zdradziecko!

\- Sprowokowałeś mnie. - Mila wzruszyła ramionami. - Pomyśl, że mogło być gorzej, na przykład mogliśmy wylądować na Instagramie.

Plisiecki odwrócił się do Wiktora i Yuuriego, żeby nadać im, jak bardzo to wszystko ich wina i czemu Katsuki nie trzyma tego rąbniętego Taja krócej, ale najsłynniejsza para łyżwiarzy wpatrywała się w zdumieniu w mrok za oknem tarasu. Na ich twarzach ciężko było znaleźć cokolwiek poza szczerym zdziwieniem, ale towarzystwo i tak ze ściśniętym sercem spojrzało w tamtą stronę.

Przy wejściu siedział ogromny, szary kocur. Jurij z miejsca zapomniał o zdjęciach.

\- To ten kot z kawiarni - stwierdził cicho, delikatnym głosem, który miękkością zdziwił kilka osób w pokoju.

\- Przyszedł za Otabekiem - ucieszyła się Mila.

Kazach westchnął rozdzierająco i pomasował uda.

\- Myślicie, że się zgubił? - martwił się Plisiecki.

Twarz chłopaka wygładziła się i malował się na niej wyraz troski. JJ uniósł brwi tak wysoko, że aż zniknęły pod grzywką. Yuuri skrzywił się.

\- Raczej wątpię, ale w sumie zadzwonię do nich. - Uniósł się nieco i sprawnym ruchem wysupłał komórkę ze spodni. Fakt, że ani na moment nie przerwał objęć ukochanego zasługiwał na podziw.

\- Mogę go wpuścić? - zapytał Jurij, przestępując z nogi na nogę i zwracają się tak błagalnie do Japończyka, że Mila zaczęła lekko świrować. Dziewczyna usiłowała zatkać usta pięścią, żeby nie wydawać za głośnych dźwięków rozbawienia i rozczulenia, które mogłyby zakłócić piękną scenę. Wiktor nie zrobił nic szczególnego, ale w oczach błyskały radosne iskierki, kiedy przenosił wzrok z jednego Jurka na drugiego.

\- Tylko obetrzyj mu łapki - rzucił Yuuri z komórką przy uchu.

Było coś tak rodzinnego i naturalnego w tej wymianie zdań, że przez moment nikt nie ośmielił się zepsuć momentu zbędnym komentarzem. To, z czym zwykle mieli do czynienia, to jeden Jurek krzyczący na drugiego, a czasami obaj naraz. Teraz nie tylko wydawało się, że zakopali wojenny topór, ale też Japończyk znalazł jakiś magiczny czar, którym podporządkował sobie rosyjskiego tygrysa, zamieniając go w potulnego dachowca. Mina Wiktora mówiła: „Widzicie? Każdy w końcu wpada."

Jurij ledwo dźwignął grubego kocura, stękając przy tym głośno. Emil z racji pogodnej i dobrotliwej natury, a także posiadania trzech futrzaków, poszedł po ręczniczek do wnęki, a potem pomógł młodemu Rosjaninowi ogarnąć łapki zwierzaka. Yuuri świergotał stałym, przyjemnym głosem po japońsku. Sara wepchnęła się między Milę i Isabellę, zmuszając JJa do zajęcia innej krawędzi stołu.

\- A gdzie Phichit i jego dwa przerośnięte chomiki? - zapytała Włoszka.

\- Jak wróciliśmy, to ich nie było - odparła Rosjanka. - Może ich jakiś potwór zeżarł.

\- Phichit nosi przy zadzie tyle talizmanów - rzucił Katsuki, rozłączając rozmowę - że cokolwiek złego udławiłoby się nim. Yurio, potwierdzili, że kot im zniknął. Załatwiłem, żeby odebrali go dopiero jutro rano, raduj się więc.

Jurij prawie płakał, tarmosząc grube cielsko zwierzaka wyrywającego się do niezbyt chętnego Otabeka.

Mila przyklasnęła. - Yuuri, nie za bardzo go rozpieszczasz? Biorąc pod uwagę, że podczas waszego pierwszego spotkania kopnął cię, że przeleciałeś przez pół holu, zaryłeś nosem w ladę, a potem postawił ci stopę na czole?

Wiktor rzucił dziewczynie zagubione spojrzenie.

\- To nie było nasze pierwsze spotkanie - odparł Japończyk, poprawiając okulary i bawiąc się resztką wina w kieliszku. - Na pierwszym spotkaniu znalazł mnie ryczącego po przegranych zawodach w toalecie, skopał drzwi kabiny, a potem nakrzyczał na mnie, że jestem zakałą łyżwiarstwa i mam skończyć ten cyrk jak najszybciej. Tak było.

Zdziwione towarzystwo spojrzało na Plisieckiego, ale ten skupił całą uwagę na nowym koledze, którego zdołał zaciekawić sznureczkami od bluzy. Kocur był tak gruby, że kiedy próbował przetoczyć się na grzbiet, to utknął gdzieś w fałdach własnego tłuszczu i bezradnie machał łapkami w powietrzu.

\- Urocza osobowość - skomentowała z wahaniem Isabella. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się niepewnie. - JJ? Skombinujesz mi jakieś wino?

Kanadyjczyk natychmiast wstał, patrząc wyczekująco na Wiktora. Rosjanin w ogóle nie zauważył tego spojrzenia, pochwycił je natomiast Japończyk. Przeciągnął się leniwie.

\- W sumie to nie wiem, gdzie jest Phichit ze świtą, ale pójdę do gospodarzy zamówić kolację, zjemy już, nie? Nie będziemy na nich czekać.

Nikiforov z kwaśną miną obserwował, jak narzeczony opuszcza rosyjskie kolana.

\- Wiktor, chodź ze mną, bo wina akurat już nie ma, przyniesiemy coś od razu - rzucił Katsuki.

Rosjanin znalazł się w pionie w ułamku sekundy.

\- Ej, Sara, musimy tak wyszkolić naszych przyszłych facetów - stwierdziła z podziwem Mila, a Włoszka przytaknęła niemrawo.

Nie poświęcając większej uwagi starszym kolegom, Michele obserwował, jak Emil próbuje bawić się z kotem, nie wchodząc w drogę Jurijowi. A było to karkołomne zadanie, jednak nie od dziś wiadomo, że Nekola lubił adrenalinę.

Gdy tylko Yuuri z Wiktorem wyszli, Babiczewa chwyciła Crispino za rękę.

\- Muszę cię o coś zapytać, pół dnia o tym myślałam, szczególnie w malignie po lekach! - rzuciła. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko, widząc entuzjazm przyjaciółki.

Beznamiętne spojrzenie Otabeka nie pomagało.

\- Saro! Przyjaciółko moja i towarzyszko łyżwiarskiej niedoli, inspiracjo i słońce moich zmagań! Zapraszam cię na wesele kochasiów!

Słowa zawisły w powietrzu a wraz z nimi milion niewypowiedzianych myśli. W tym momencie do salonu wsunął się Phichit z Leo i Guang-Hongiem, ale tylko JJ ich zauważył.

\- Co? Serio? - dziwiła się Włoszka, promieniejąc i z właściwym sobie temperamentem tuląc dłoń przyjaciółki do piersi. Po chwili pocałowała ją w oba policzki. - Mileńka, jesteś najlepsza!

Michele i Jurij nie kryli oburzenia, chociaż obaj ze skrajnie innych powodów. Młody Rosjanin oderwał się nawet od kota, pozostawiając więcej pola manewru Emilowi.

\- Hej, co tu się wyprawia? - krzyknął Włoch. - Sara, nie ma mowy, byś poszła DO NICH sama!

\- No przecież chodzi o to, że nie sama! - burknęła kobieta i pokazała bratu język. Miał minę, jakby uderzyła go w twarz. Nekola westchnął tylko, drapiąc zwierzaka za uszami, a ten mruczał tak, że całe tatami wibrowało.

\- Mila! - oburzył się tymczasem Plisiecki. - Przecież myśmy się zgadali, zdrajco paskudny! Z nią będziesz tańczyć?

\- Mój plan ma też drugi etap, kotku, nie fochaj się tak! - zawołała chytrze dziewczyna. - Ty zapraszasz Otabeka!

Jurij zamrugał. Przysłuchujący się temu Kazach podniósł lekko jedną brew, także zaskoczony nowinami. Rozbawiona Isabella trąciła JJa łokciem, a ten wyglądał, jakby żałował, że alkohol dopiero doniosą.

\- To jest... - Młody Rosjanin przez chwilę trawił ideę, po czym pokiwał z uznaniem głową. - No, no, nie wierzę, pod twoją ryżą czupryną czasami rodzą się całkiem mądre pomysły...

\- Nigdy nie kryłam się z moim geniuszem! - Mila puściła mu oko.

Yang w końcu zauważyła trójkę nowoprzybyłych i wesoło pomachała im dłonią. Phichit przezornie usadowił się z daleka od Plisieckiego. Guang-Hong bezszelestnie podreptał do Emila, który dobrodusznie bez słowa podzielił się kotem, i tak młodzieńcy zatopili się w pieszczotach zwierzaka, nie dokładając się do wrzawy Europejczyków.

Michele dalej umierał z oburzenia.

\- Dobra, przynajmniej będzie tam jedna osoba, co nie doprowadza mnie do szewskiej pasji. Piękne. Beka, czy... - Jurij zwrócił się do przyjaciela, ale przerwał, zdradzając uśmiechem, że wpadł na pomysł, jak lepiej sformułować pytanie. - Pójdziesz ze mną na wesele kochasiów czy nie pójdziesz ze mną na wesele kochasiów?

\- Pójdę - wzruszył ramionami Kazach. Na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. - Chociaż oficjalnie nie słyszałem nawet o zaręczynach.

\- Spójrz na nich - jęknął Plisiecki. - Wszystkie ich drogi prowadzą do ślubu. Przecież oni uschną bez siebie.

Najszczęśliwsza w pomieszczeniu wydawała się Mila, dumna do granic możliwości z własnego geniuszu. Sara wyglądała, jakby wygrała na loterii, podobnie jak Leo, tylko że z innego powodu, bo robił Guang-Hongowi zdjęcia z kotem. Jurij był wybitnie zadowolony, że chociaż raz życie nie kopało go w potylicę.

JJ przysunął się ukradkiem do Isabelli i ujął dłoń z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie. Najnieszczęśliwszy okazał się Michele, ale nikt nie reagował na jego fochy. Każdy zbytnio zatopił się w myślach o ślubie Yuuriego i Wiktora, żeby zepsuć nastrój włoskimi kaprysami.

Wtedy do salonu wróciła wspomniana para, niosąc po kilka butelek z alkoholem pod pachami.

\- A tu co tak cicho? - Rosjanin wydawał się zaskoczony i nieco niepewny, nie wspominając o Japończyku, który tylko zamrugał kilkukrotnie i delikatnie dźgnął stopą zadziwiająco spokojnego Phichita.

\- Wkręciłam się na wesele! - zaśmiała się Sara, za nic mając morderczy wzrok brata.

\- O, gratulacje, to godna podziwu sztuka! A czyje? - dopytał Wiktor i oddawszy butelki narzeczonemu, usiadł ostrożnie w ulubionym fotelu.

\- Wasze!

Yuuri kierujący swoje kroki w kierunku wnęki kuchennej wyraźnie zadrżał.

\- Znakomicie! - Rosjanin przyłączył się do jej śmiechu. - Po wczorajszych tańcach uznaję cię za zakwalifikowaną, GOE plus trzy! A kto jest twoim szczęśliwym partnerem? Phichit?

\- Nie, Mila - mrugnęła Włoszka porozumiewawczo. - O Phichita bije się właśnie reszta.

Nikt się nie bił, ale Guang-Hong, Emil i Leo wymienili spojrzenia, jakby nie uznali tego za najgorszy pomysł świata. Pozostałe towarzystwo dopiero zauważyło obecność pogodnego Taja. Młodzieniec uśmiechał się tylko zagadkowo, podpierając głowę na łokciu.

Gdzieś w tle Yuuri właśnie próbował otworzyć wino, ale ręce trzęsły mu się za bardzo, by mógł podołać temu zadaniu.

\- A, tak... - Wiktor wyglądał, jakby przypomniał sobie jedną z reguł z podręcznika „Zachowania społeczne dla początkujących", choć eksponowanie poznaczonej siniakami szyi wcale nie wskazywało, że przeczytał coś więcej niż podpisy pod obrazkami. Zwrócił się do reszty obecnych. - Nie czujecie się obrażeni za limitowanie zaproszeń? Ustaliśmy z Yuurim, że decydujemy się na kameralne wesele.

Widząc, że reszta obecnych wzruszeniem ramion dała znać, iż rozumie ograniczenia w liczbie gości (ale Phichit w końcu wolny i rzeczywiście może warto powalczyć), dodał jeszcze:

\- Wiecie, wraz z osobami towarzyszącymi nie więcej niż sto osób...

Korkociąg wypadł w końcu z rąk Japończyka, ale przyzwyczajone do dziwnych odgłosów z wnęki towarzystwo ledwo zwróciło na to uwagę. Jedynie JJ posłał pytające spojrzenie w kierunku Katsukiego, by zauważyć, jak ten podnosi przedmiot, który potoczył się aż na skraj kafelek, tuż obok mopa z łazienki na parterze. Ktoś z obsługi musiał zapomnieć go schować po sprzątaniu...

\- A właśnie, młody. - Wiktor zwrócił się do Plisieckiego. - Skoro Mila rzuciła cię dla Sary... Potrzebujesz pomocy w znalezieniu nowej partnerki? Mam chyba wolną ciotkę, jeśli nie przeszkadza ci metryka pięćdziesiąt plus...

Jurij wydał z siebie złowrogi warkot.

\- Weź, Łysy, myślisz, że jestem taką niedojdą, że nie znajdę sobie nikogo na wasze głupie wesele? - parsknął. - A w ogóle, zaprosiłem już Otabeka.

\- Będziemy mogły podzielić się przynajmniej jednym dobrym tancerzem - zaśmiała się Mila i przybiła z Sarą piątkę, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

\- O, też dobry wybór - ucieszył się starszy z Rosjan, rzucając ciepłe spojrzenie Kazachowi. - Ostatnio nam świetnie idzie integrowanie się. Mam tylko nadzieję, że naprawdę dobry z ciebie tancerz, bo przecież wiecie, jak wyglądają rosyjskie wesela...

\- Żarcie, chlanie i tydzień tańczenia non-stop? - wtrącił się Emil znad kota.

Leo i Guang-Hong wymienili spojrzenia i prawdopodobnie doszli do wniosku, że jednak nie warto narażać się na przeszczep wątroby dla pójścia z Phichitem na imprezę roku.

\- Dokładnie! - uśmiechnął się Wiktor. - Choć my się ograniczymy do tradycyjnych dwóch dni. Wiecie, kameralnie.

Yuuri bez życia na twarzy nalał Isabelli wina. Gestem powstrzymał JJa od podniesienia się. Phichit już krzątał się przy przyjacielu, rzucając mu zmartwione spojrzenia.

\- A nie mówiłeś, że wesele będzie w Hasetsu? - dopytał się Michele, zdecydowanie zbyt zainteresowany. - Czytałem w wywiadzie, że jak już, to rozważacie tamtą miejscówkę.

\- Tak, ale nasze tradycje są zabawniejsze. Weźmiemy najlepsze z obu kultur. Z rosyjskiej strony: picie i tańce. Jedzenie może zostać japońskie. - Wiktor puścił oko, wzbudzając u Włocha niemałe przerażenie. Teraz na pewno nie pozwoli, by jego siostra była wydana na takie barbarzyńskie imprezy.

\- To mówisz, że masz samotną ciotkę... - zagaił, zmieniając strategię.

Towarzystwo wybuchnęło śmiechem. Tylko Jurij przewrócił oczyma, chcąc wrócić do przerwanych pieszczot z przysypiającym kotem, kiedy zerknął na Japończyka i zauważył, że coś podziało się nie tak...

\- Te, Świniak, wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał się o coś spytać... - rzucił, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

Yuuri przyklęknął u stóp Wiktora, kładąc hojnie napełniony kieliszek wina na stole.

\- Jurij, Mila... - zaczął powoli. - Na ile osób organizuje się zwykle w Rosji wesela?

\- Różnie - zamyśliła się Mila. - Dwieście osób?

Dłoń Wiktora wychynęła do przodu i zanurzyła się we włosach Yuuriego. Japończyk drgnął pod wpływem pieszczoty, ale ciągle był zbyt skupiony na uzyskiwaniu informacji, żeby jakoś bardziej zareagować.

\- Mój kuzyn robił w zeszłym roku takie na czterysta osób, tygodniowe - dodał najmłodszy Rosjanin. - Ale on jest ze wsi, tam to poniżej trzech setek raczej się nie schodzi.

\- Najmniejsze wesele, o jakim słyszałam, to mojej sąsiadki - dodała ruda. - Było na pięćdziesiąt osób, ale oni robili to bardzo budżetowo i oboje mają malutkie rodziny. O, dzięki.

Phichit rozdał pełnoletnim kolegom kieliszki z winem. Otabek uprzejmie odmówił.

\- Byłem parę lat temu na weselu jednego z byłych łyżwiarzy naszego klubu, Płaszczki, część z was będzie kojarzyć - dodał Wiktor, przesuwając ciemne kosmyki między palcami. Kilka osób pokiwało głowami. - I on robił taką skromną imprezkę, jakoś osiemdziesiąt osób? Na nim trochę się wzoruję. Właśnie, możliwe, że wypadałoby go też zaprosić... Przypomnij mi potem, okej? A właściwie... Czemu pytasz, złotko?

Przesunął długie palce, by ująć ucho narzeczonego i połaskotać je opuszkiem kciuka.

\- Nic... - dodał Yuuri grobowym głosem.

\- A na ile osób robi się przeciętnie wesela w Japonii? - spytała ostrożnie Isabella, widząc, co się właśnie dzieje. JJ obejmował ją niedbale, patrząc jak zahipnotyzowany na dłoń Nikiforova we włosach Katsukiego.

\- Nieważne... - rzucił beznamiętnie Yuuri i sięgnął po kieliszek wina. Pijąc, wyglądał, jakby chciał się utopić.

Phichit przysiadł na tatami z drugiej strony fotela i rzucił przyjacielowi czułe, miękkie spojrzenie pełne wyrozumiałości. Wiktor również zareagował, wychylając się na siedzisku i raz po raz odgarniając grzywkę narzeczonego.

\- Chyba przed nami jawi się klasyczny przykład problemów na tle różnic kulturowych - szepnął Emil Michele'owi, co jednak usłyszeli wszyscy zebrani.

Nastała krótka chwila krępującej ciszy, którą przerwał gruby kocur. Miauknął bardzo głośno, próbując dociec, czemu wszyscy nagle zaprzestali ubóstwiania go. Trzy pary rąk rzuciły się naprawić to zaniedbanie.

\- Kochanie? - zapytał zmartwiony Wiktor.

\- Spokojnie. - Japończyk po kilku łykach wina rozluźnił się. - Po prostu dyskutowanie o ślubie i weselu brzmi jakoś kosmicznie dla mnie. Ale przeżyję.

\- Ale że co? - Nikiforov wyraźnie się zmartwił. - Za szybko o tym mówimy? Wiem, że jeszcze potrzebujemy porządnych oficjalnych zaręczyn i...

Katsuki wzruszył ramionami. - Ja w sumie nie potrzebuję.

\- No to ustalone. - Głos Wiktora nieznacznie się załamał. - Będziemy mieć fantastyczny ślub przy wisterii w Hasetsu i jeszcze lepsze wesele, prawda, kochanie?

\- Przeżyję - wymamrotał Japończyk w kieliszek.

Tym razem Rosjanin cały się nachmurzył, patrząc z góry na narzeczonego.

\- Ale Yuuri! To ma być najpiękniejszy dzień twojego życia, a nie coś do przetrzymania!

Katsuki zaskoczył wszystkich, bo tylko okręcił się, żeby spojrzeć na ukochanego i z wielkim spokojem powiedział:

\- Właściwie to dlaczego? Mama mówiła, że dzień ślubu był dla niej jednym z najbardziej stresujących dni w całym życiu. A ona się prawie nigdy niczym nie denerwuje. W kulturze japońskiej wesela nie robi się, żeby się dobrze bawić, tylko żeby rodziny mogły się zapoznać i żeby goście dobrze się bawili i miło wspominali parę młodą. Na pewno po latach będę wracał do tego momentu z łzami wzruszenia w oczach, ale obawiam się, że jeśli chodzi o sam dzień ślubu, to będę albo świrował, albo odlatywał nafaszerowany lekami na uspokojenie. Tylko świadomość, że przejdę to z tobą, jakoś mnie trzyma.

Wiktor wyglądał na kompletnie podbitego i rozbrojonego. Zsunął się na kolana z fotela, ujął twarz narzeczonego i złożył na jego ustach najsłodszy pocałunek, jaki kiedykolwiek towarzystwo widziało.

Emil zaczął klaskać, Otabek podjął aplauz sekundę później, Phichit trzymał się za serce, a Michele wybuchnął teatralnym szlochem. Isabella przybliżyła się do JJa, który objął ją ciaśniej. Leo poklepał Chulanonta po ramieniu. Jurij parsknął i odwrócił wzrok, ale rumieniec sięgnął aż uszu. Guang-Hong przyłożył dłonie do ust, gapiąc się bezwolnie na całującą się parę.

\- No i się dziwić, że chłop zmysły postradał - skomentowała Mila tonem znawcy.

\- Skąd Yuuri te teksty bierze? - zastanowiła się Sara. - Normalnie to brnie przez konwersację, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, a tutaj się okazuje, że nie tylko potrafi się z kimś pobić w walce na łaskotki, ale i rozczulić wszystkich jednym zdaniem.

\- Kiedy go nie znałam, to myślałam, że jest bardzo wyrachowany - dorzuciła Isabella. JJ pokiwał głową. - I zmienia podejścia w zależności od sytuacji.

\- W ogóle to... Skoro jesteśmy przy liczbie gości, to ja też chciałbym cię o czymś poinformować - stwierdził cicho Leroy, wprost do ucha narzeczonej.

\- Tylko nie mów, że twoja matka znalazła JESZCZE jakiegoś dziwnego wujka czy kuzyna, którego koniecznie trzeba zaprosić - zwątpiła Yang z lekką paniką w głosie.

JJ wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha. - Niestety, część familii z Nowej Funlandii się odezwała. I, cóż... Okazało się, że wujek Gary dorobił się gdzieś w międzyczasie siódemki dzieci...

Isabella westchnęła przeciągle.

Para łyżwiarzy w końcu przestała się całować, ale wykorzystała chwilę zamieszania na intensywne wpatrywanie się wzajemnie w oczy, aż półprzytomne uśmiechy wykwitły w pełnej krasie. Jurij sarknął i udał, że całą uwagę poświęca kotu.

\- Nie martw się, Yuuri - zaśpiewał Phichit, kiedy ścisk w jego gardle zelżał na tyle, że mógł coś radośnie oznajmić. - Tak cię nawalimy, że zapomnisz o świecie! Już wymienialiśmy się z Chrisem listą potencjalnych zabaw!

Katsuki ujął głowę Nikiforova i usunął ją niedelikatnie z drogi, żeby spojrzeć powątpiewająco na Chulanonta.

\- Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć - rzucił do wszystkich - że Phichit wyleciał dzisiaj z listy gości. Nie warto się o niego bić.

Wiktor parsknął i ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu szyi narzeczonego. Wydawał z siebie cichy, ale niemożliwy do pomylenia z jakimkolwiek innym dźwiękiem chichot.

\- Yuuuuuuri - zawył z wyrzutem Taj.

\- Celestino jest zaproszony, opowie ci - stwierdził złośliwie Yuuri. - Z liczbą gości mogę dyskutować i pójść na kompromis, ale nie będzie żadnych durnych zabaw. Żadnego molestowania gości, którzy tego nie chcą i którzy się stresują. Tylko tańce, jeśli Witii tak zależy. Już mi wystarczy, że trzeba będzie pilnować mojego ojca, bo jak on popije... Powiedzmy, że kilka rzeczy odziedziczyłem po nim.

\- To się zapowiada świetna impreza - ucieszyła się Sara.

\- Nie wszystkie weselne zabawy są takie głupie - rzucił Emil z kuchni, bo wyruszył na wyprawę po piwo. - Jest kilka naprawdę fajnych. Moją ulubioną jest test na zgodność małżeńską, wtedy takie śmieszne rzeczy wychodzą.

\- I na czym to polega? - zainteresował się JJ.

\- Ogólnie para siada do siebie plecami i wymienia się po jednym bucie, tak żeby oboje mieli jeden od siebie i jeden od partnera. Potem ktoś zadaje pytania, na przykład: Kto pierwszy wyciąga rękę na zgodę po kłótni? I para jednocześnie podnosi buta swojego albo czyjegoś, w zależności od preferowanej odpowiedzi, a zebrani mogą sprawdzić, czy przyszli małżonkowie się zgadzają.

Phichit skoczył na równe nogi i podbiegł do Emila. Odtańczył wokół niego dziwny totemiczny taniec, by w końcu posłać mu pełne uwielbienia spojrzenie.

\- Chyba wiecie, co robimy - rzucił do reszty.

\- Dobry pomysł. - Yuuri zaskoczył wszystkich, na czele z uwieszonym na nim Wiktorem. - Chętnie zobaczę, jak bardzo zgadzają się ze sobą Isabella z JJem.

Leo roześmiał się serdecznie. Michele po raz pierwszy od dłuższej chwili rozpogodził. Otabek przechylił głowę, a na jego twarzy malowało się delikatne rozbawienie. Sama wspomniana para zapaliła się do pomysłu.

\- No to robimy podwójnie - stwierdziła Yang, rzucając Katsukiemu wyzwanie.

JJ uprzątnął fotele, robiąc tym samym wystarczająco dużo miejsca na obie pary. Yuuri z Wiktorem usiedli plecami do siebie i wymienili się po jednym kapciu. Emil stanął nad nimi z kuflem piwa niczym zawodowy wodzirej. Kiedy dołączył do nich kanadyjski duet, okazało się, że oboje mają ryokanowe klapki i nie będzie wiadomo czyje obuwie jest czyje.

\- Wy macie swoje kapcie? - zdziwiła się Isabella, siedząca przodem do Katsukiego. Ten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Takie głupie przyzwyczajenie. Wszędzie wożę swoje, Wiktor też.

Emil zażegnał kryzys, przynosząc buty z werandy, a przy okazji zbierając kanadyjską komórkę z paneli. Wszystko było gotowe. Jurij ostentacyjnie niezainteresowany odciągnął grubego kota na bok i troskliwie gładził wielkie cielsko. Otabek przysłuchiwał się z ciekawością pomysłom Mili i Sary, które w proponowanych pytania coraz bardziej przekraczały granice dobrego smaku, co spotkało się ze skrzekiem sprzeciwu Japończyka. JJ zerkał tylko łagodnie przez ramię, jakby upewniał się, że to Isabella opiera się o jego plecy i nikt nie robi mu głupiego dowcipu. Wyglądał na zestresowanego, co sprawiało aż dziwne wrażenie.

Leo nalał Guang-Hongowi coca-coli, gdy Phichit przysiadł obok nich, tak bardzo zacieszając, że nie potrafił się opanować. Z podekscytowania żuł swoją wargę, wpatrując się w Yuuriego.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że po tylu latach wreszcie mam z ciebie taką tanią rozrywkę.

Japończyk pokazał mu środkowy palec z bardzo Jurijową miną.

Emil sprawdzał szybko na komórce potencjalne pytania. Na brodatej twarzy malował się wyraz najwyższego skupienia.

\- Dobra, mam proste, fajne na początek - rzucił, rozpogadzając się nagle. - Kto jest bardziej cierpliwy?

Buty powędrowały do góry, a towarzystwo buchnęło śmiechem.

\- Mamy pierwszą niezgodę! - skomentował Nekola głosem spikera telewizyjnego.

Isabella jęknęła, widząc, że Nikiforov z Katsukim podnieśli ten sam kapeć, co oznaczało, że to ona nie pokryła się z JJem.

\- Punkt dla koalicji rosyjsko-japońskiej - kontynuował Emil. - Para zgadza się, że to Wiktor jest bardziej cierpliwy w związku.

Rosjanin uśmiechnął się. Przez cały ten czas nie odwrócił nawet głowy, żeby sprawdzić, jakby doskonale wiedział, co zrobi Japończyk.

\- Natomiast Kanadyjczycy dostają punkt honorowy - powiedział nagle Yuuri - bo to właściwie słodkie, że oboje podnieśli but partnera, stwierdzając tym samym, że to ta druga strona jest cierpliwsza.

Publika potwierdziła cichym pomrukiem aprobaty.

\- Nie ogarniam - rzucił JJ. - Zawsze mi wytykasz wszystkie moje durne pomysły i jak spokojnie je znosisz.

\- Ja też nie ogarniam - odparła Isabella. - Zawsze ze spokojem znosisz, jak tak robię.

Mila dźgała się z Sarą pod żebrami.

\- Dobra - rzuciła jedna. - Oficjalnie stwierdzamy, że wy też jesteście słodcy.

Emil przestąpił z nogi na nogę, zezując na komórkę.

\- Dobra, teraz coś trudniejszego. Kto pierwszy powiedział „kocham cię"?

Wśród uczestników zabawy nastąpiła konsternacja. Isabella mierzyła się wzrokiem z Yuurim i oboje wyglądali na lekko spanikowanych. W końcu dziewczyna podniosła but JJa, który zrobił to samo. Wiktor wpatrywał się przed siebie, jakby szczegółowo przeszukiwał zakamarki pamięci. W końcu uśmiechnął się i pewny swego uniósł kapeć narzeczonego, podczas gdy ten postanowił wybrać obuwie Nikiforova.

Zapadła cisza. Katsuki złapał spojrzenie Yang i opuścił dłoń, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach, aby skryć postępujący rumieniec. JJ aż się obejrzał i odetchnął głęboko, dając upust uldze.

\- Kto się nie zgadza? - zapytał grobowym głosem Wiktor z rzednącym uśmiechem.

\- Wy naprawdę macie problemy... - wyjęczał Jurij, tarmosząc kocura za uszy, na co ten odpowiadał głębokim, oddanym mruczeniem.

\- Taa, lepiej zostańcie przy długim narzeczeństwie i omówcie sobie parę spraw, rozwody są dość drogie... - dokuczała im Mila.

\- ALE JAK!? - Wiktor w końcu obrócił się do Yuuriego, obejmując jego plecy. Narzeczony tylko westchnął.

\- Nie byłem pijany, prawda? - kontynuował Nikiforov głosem na skraju paniki, jakby właśnie nie zdał życiowego testu, a nie głupiej zabawy weselnej.

\- Ta gra jest zajebista - rzucił Phichit.

Emil najwyraźniej nie podzielał jego zdania, patrząc zatroskany, czy przypadkiem nie doprowadził do zerwania najpopularniejszej pary łyżwiarstwa.

\- Nie byłeś pijany - potwierdził Yuuri, a wyglądał, jakby zatopił się we wspomnieniach. - Ale... No tak, nawet nie zauważyłeś. To w twoim stylu.

Ku uldze zebranych, Japończyk obrócił się i pocałował czule Rosjanina w kącik ust.

\- Jak mogłem nie zauważyć? - oburzył się Nikiforov. - Kiedy to było?

Gdyby Katsuki zrobiłby się chociaż troszkę bardziej czerwony, groziłoby to poważnymi powikłaniami ze strony układu krwionośnego. Wbił onieśmielony wzrok w tatami.

\- No eeeej - mruknął Phichit.

\- Zamknij się - warknął Yuuri. - Musimy ustalić wspólną wersję.

\- Podpowiedź! - nie odpuszczał Wiktora.

Isabella zaczęła chichotać. - Widzisz, JJ? Ja doskonale pamiętam twoje wyznanie w Singapurze.

\- Ale ja też się przestraszyłem, że mogłaś mi coś wcześniej powiedzieć, a ja nie ogarnąłem - przyznał Leroy. - Ta zabawa jest znacznie bardziej stresująca niż wygląda!

Katsuki westchnął. - Rosyjska literatura.

Konsternacja na twarzy Nikiforova nie mogłaby być większa.

\- Czy możemy przejść dalej? - Yuuri spojrzał błagalnie na Emila.

\- Najpierw karniak dla Wiktora! - Mila porwała szklankę z whisky i zaniosła starszemu koledze. Ten bez słowa wychylił zawartość.

\- Czy to było przy Mistrzu i Małgorzacie? Annie Kareninie? Dziełach zebranych Lenina? - rzucił jeszcze bardziej zachrypniętym głosem.

Katsuki drgnął. - Jakim Len...? - urwał. - Ech, Mistrz i Małgorzata...

Chwila ciszy.

\- Ale i tak tego nie pamiętasz, nie?

Nikiforov odwrócił się i zapatrzył na pustą szklankę jak skazaniec.

\- No widzisz - Emil próbował ratować sytuację - jego miłość do ciebie jest tak naturalna, że nie zauważył wyznania. To jak z oddychaniem, nie?

Yuuri roześmiał się słodkim, perlistym śmiechem, który oczyścił atmosferę. Sięgnął dłonią za siebie i splótł palce z narzeczonym. Wiktor też się trochę rozchmurzył.

\- To co dalej? - rzucił pogodnie Japończyk.

Nekola ocknął się, najwyraźniej przewidując, że zabawa skończona, a on sam wywołał kryzys w związku, tymczasem wydawało się, że uczestnicy naprawdę chcieli kontynuować. Gapił się chwilę na komórkę, szukając natchnienia. Nagle wyrwała się Mila:

\- Ponieważ wszyscy chcą zadać to pytanie, ale nikt nie ma odwagi. Tak więc ja je zadam. Kto jest lepszy w łóżku?

Wiktor z Yuurim podnieśli kapeć partnera niemal po sekundzie, ale Isabella z JJem bezradnie rozłożyli ręce, chociaż Leroy przez moment wyglądał, jakby sięgał po but narzeczonej.

\- Tego jeszcze nie wiemy - przyznała ze śmiechem dziewczyna.

\- I dobrze, chodziło bardziej o nich - skomentowała Mila, chichocząc.

Katsuki po raz kolejny złowił rozigrane spojrzenie Yang. Trochę oklapł.

\- No nie mówicie, że Wiktor podniósł swojego kapcia... - stwierdził zrezygnowany.

Nikiforov odwrócił się gwałtownie, zezując, kogo wybrał narzeczony.

\- Yuuri - mruknął - no błagam cię, taki jestem dobry w łóżku, że nie chcę wspominać o porannej porażce!

\- To był futon! - parsknął Japończyk.

\- A co było rano? - zainteresował się Phichit.

\- No właśnie nic - odwarknął Rosjanin. - Yuuri, jesteś dziesięć razy lepszym kochankiem ode mnie!

Sara z Milą nie mogły pozbierać szczęk po tym wyznaniu. Michele sapnął tylko zaskoczony. Otrzymywali zdecydowanie za dużo sprzecznych informacji. Katsuki i jego Eros, strój i zachowanie na bankiecie versus Yuuri i jego kluchowatość i próby dogodzenia wszystkim gościom. To było takie niekompatybilne...

\- Wiktor, głuptasie, przecież wszystkiego mnie nauczyłeś - śmiał się Japończyk.

Czyli teoria o „trenowaniu" nie upadła tak ostatecznie...

\- Phichit mówi co innego - burczał blondyn.

\- Słuchaj Phichita, to daleko zajdziesz - sarknął Katsuki, a Leo i Guang-Hong ochoczo pokiwali głowami.

JJ wpatrywał się w ścianę, zbyt zażenowany, żeby spojrzeć na przekomarzającą się parę. Isabella wymieniła pełna znaczenia spojrzenia z Sarą i Milą. Informacje, które się pojawiły jednoznacznie wskazywały, że Wiktor jednak był pierwszym Yuuriego, a Jurij miał rację od samego początku. Emilowi należał się medal za tę zabawę.

\- Co się stało rano? - dopytywał się Taj. - Nie stanął ci, Wiktor? - rzucił łagodnie, bez złośliwych nut, głosem pełnym współczucia, co zdenerwowało Rosjanina jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wszystko stanęło - uciął Yuuri, zanim mężczyźni zaczęli wymieniać docinki. - A teraz dajcie coś tylko dla Isabelli i JJa, bo się nudzą.

\- A co może być tylko do nich? - zastanowił się Czech.

\- Coś o dzieciakach? - podrzucił Michele, ignorując znaki od siostry, że to wrażliwy i nietaktowny temat. - Planujecie mieć? Rozmawialiście o tym?

Wiktor wykorzystał moment, żeby się podnieść i zorganizować alkohol dla siebie i narzeczonego. Yuuri odprowadził go pogodnym spojrzeniem. Obaj nie wyglądali na przejętych podjętym wątkiem.

\- Chcemy mieć dzieci - potwierdziła Isabella.

\- No to... - zastanowił się Włoch. - Kto będzie miał ostateczne zdanie przy wyborze imienia?

Leroy bez wahania podniósł wytworny półbucik ukochanej. Yang po chwili również wzniosła w powietrze to samo obuwie, a towarzystwo zareagowało rozbawieniem.

\- No to w tym się zgadzacie!

\- Podniósł mój? - Isabella udała bez przekonania zdziwienie. - No ja myślę, że podniósł mój...

JJ odwrócił się do niej z półuśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Nie mamy tutaj butów twojej mamy, więc...

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się serdecznie. - Och, gdybyśmy mieli, też bym podniosła.

\- Taka straszna ta twoja przyszła teściowa? - zainteresował się Leo.

Kanadyjczyk tylko się przeżegnał. Wiktor sączył leniwie alkohol, obserwując z promiennym uśmiechem kłopoty drugiej pary. Yuuri upił łyk wina i oblizał usta.

\- A macie jakieś imiona wymyślone? - zapytał zaciekawiony.

Isabella wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie bardzo. To jeszcze odległa sprawa, chcę najpierw kończyć studia.

Od strony JJa dobiegło zduszone stęknięcie. Dziewczyna nawet na niego nie spojrzała.

\- Jeśli masz jakieś, to powiedz, kochanie - rzuciła.

Kanadyjczyk zaczął plątać się w zeznaniach. - Nie, bo z tobą nie rozmawiałem o tym, tak na osobności. To nasza prywatna sprawa...

\- Sława, mój drogi, sława, przyzwyczajaj się - stwierdził poważnie Yuuri, a JJ zerknął na niego z niemrawą miną, bo Katsuki cytował jego dokładne słowa z rana.

Isabella klasnęła w dłonie. - Ja zgadnę!

\- Nie zgadniesz. - Leroya lekko zmroziło. Zanim zdążył coś dodać, Yang wystrzeliła:

\- Leonard!

JJ otworzył usta. JJ zamknął usta. Przez moment wpatrywał się w narzeczoną jak Jurij w kota, a potem dosłownie położył się jej u stóp, chowając twarz w tatami. Dziewczyna zaimprowizowała stateczny taniec zwycięstwa, obracając korpus i machając rękami w rytm.

\- Widzisz, Yuuri - rzuciła do mężczyzny. - Uczę się od ciebie rozkładać na łopatki swojego faceta.

\- Leonard Leroy? - Yuuri powiedział te słowa, jakby się w nich rozsmakowywał. - LL? To prawie jak _L worlds_ , _love and life_.

\- Piękne. - Wiktor pokiwał głową z aprobatą.

JJ w końcu podniósł głowę, a oczy miał załzawione, a piękne tęczówki koloru chłodnej stali drgały od wzruszenia.

\- Więc Leo? - rzucił Guang-Hong. - Bardzo ładnie, pochwalam - pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się uroczo.

Amerykanin zarumienił się nieznacznie. Phichit wpatrywał się w kanadyjską parę, jakby znalazł kolejne OTP w swoim życiu. Emil musiał otworzyć drugie piwo.

\- Dobra, nigdy w życiu ta zabawa nie spowodowała tyle _feelsów_ \- stwierdził, nalewając alkohol po ściance kufla. - A do ślubu nawet nie doszło...

\- Skąd wiedziałaś? - szepnął JJ.

Isabela wzruszyła ramionami. - Jestem sprytna.

Leroy ujął jej dłoń i złożył na niej kilka krótkich pocałunków.

\- Najinteligentniejsza na świecie.

Jurij zagulgotał w kącie. Otabek westchnął i przetransportował się w jego okolice z dwoma szklankami soku, pozostawiając Milę z Sarą. Michele wpatrywał się w Emila z nadzieją.

\- Masz jeszcze coś fajnego? - zapytał zaangażowany w zabawę.

Pary natychmiast ustawiły się plecami do siebie. Widząc ochoczą reakcję, Nekola natychmiast znalazł odpowiednie pytanie:

\- Kto będzie w małżeństwie rządził pieniędzmi?

Buty Yuuriego i Isabelli powędrowały w powietrze. Japończyk i Kanadyjka spojrzeli na siebie i parsknęli śmiechem.

\- Cóż za zgodność! - cieszył się Czech.

\- No to wszyscy już wiemy, kto jest naczelnymi pantoflarzami łyżwiarstwa - skomentował Jurij, który mając u jednego boku wielkiego kota, a u drugiego Otabeka, wyraźnie się rozpogodził.

\- Nawet nie będę się z tobą sprzeczał - odparł Wiktor.

\- Ani ja - dodał JJ. - Prawdziwy król wie, jak rozpieszczać swoją królową.

Plisiecki zagulgotał przez słomkę.

\- Dobra - kontynuował Emil. - Po kłótni kto śpi na kanapie?

Tym razem buty Leroya pofrunęły, ale japońsko-rosyjski duet taki zgodny nie był. Para podniosła swoje kapcie.

\- Oooo - zawył Phichit. - Mamy niezgodę. Katsuki, Nikiforov, to jak to jest?

Wiktor znowu odwrócił się gwałtownie, ale w komentarzu ubiegł go Yuuri:

\- Ja śpię cały czas na tej kanapie! Bo on chodzi spać jak dziadek, po wiadomościach, a ja to tak dwunasta jak jestem zmęczony - wytłumaczył ku uciesze gawiedzi.

\- Ale chodzi o to po kłótni! - uściślił Wiktor.

\- No to właśnie ja spałem! - dalej irytował się Yuuri.

\- Raz! - wyjęczał Rosjanin. - I się nie liczy, bo to było na żarty, a w ogóle to spałem wtedy na tej kanapie z nim!

Coraz bardziej zażartą wymianę zdań przerwał ruch na werandzie. Gospodyni zjawiła się z pomocnikami i kolacją. Emil, który pierwszy ich zauważył, rzucił tylko:

\- Wiktor, Yuuri... To jeszcze szybko ostatnie, która ja bardzo chcę zadać i przepraszam, jeśli się rozstaniecie przez to pytanie! Ale muszę! - dodał dramatycznie. - Kto jest lepszym łyżwiarzem?

Nikiforov już sięgał, już prawie wybrał, kiedy wyczuł, że ukochany wstaje. Towarzystwo wstrzymało oddech niepocieszone, bo oto rozwiałyby się wątpliwości, czy Wiktor oszalał ostatecznie na punkcie Japończyka. Zamiast rozstrzygnięciu sporu, skończyło się na tym, że Rosjanin sam siebie poderwał, a następnie niemal odruchowo spojrzał głęboko w obezwładniające bursztynowe oczy Yuuriego, szukając wskazówki. Trwali wpatrzeni w siebie przez ułamek sekundy, a potem ruszyli gwałtownie w kierunku tarasu. Wyglądali jak dwa dzieciaki, które za moment sprawią dorosłym psikusa. Otabek wykorzystując szósty zmysł, szybkim ruchem wziął od Jurija szklankę z resztką soku i odsunął się z drogi. Dwójka łyżwiarzy dopadła zdezorientowanego Plisieckiego i chwyciła go za stopy. Po chwili Yuuri z Wiktorem stali tryumfując, każdy w jednej dłoni trzymając jedną nogę młodego gniewnego, a drugą kończyną podnosząc wysoko jego kapeć. Zamachali wesoło, gdy Phichit zrobił im zdjęcie.

Jurij puścił wiązankę, która wprawiła w osłupienie nawet Milę. Nikiforov z Katsukim odskoczyli, ciągle trzymając każdy po klapku chłopaka, żeby uniknąć skopania. Rozdzielili się, uciekając dwie strony i Plisiecki wykonywał astronomiczne obliczenia w mózgu, za którym rzucić się najpierw. Gospodyni bez cienia zdziwienia czy zażenowania kontynuowała rozkładanie potraw, kiedy Jurij gonił Wiktora dookoła stołu.

Yuuri przyskoczył do narzeczonego, wyrywając mu kapeć młodego gniewnego. Obuwie pofrunęło w jego kierunku, niczym zbędny balast rzucony dzikiemu zwierzęciu, żeby zyskać czas na ucieczkę. Plisiecki nie dał się zwieść i mając gdzieś klapki, już miał się rzucić na parę, kiedy mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się wesoło do niego, po czym zatopili się w namiętnym pocałunku. Jurij natychmiast wrzucił wsteczny, wrzeszcząc i trąc oczy.

\- FUUUJ, JA PIERDOLĘ, DLACZEGO, DLACZEGO MOJE ŻYCIE!?

Tak po prawdzie to Mila nigdy nie widziała go tak szczęśliwego.

* * *

Darya wniosła do tego fica:

1\. To że Mila zaprosiła na wesele Sarę, a Jurij Otabeka.

2\. Zaskok Yuuriego, że jego wesele może okazać się większą rozpierdolką niż przypuszczał, bo nie wziął pod uwagę kulturowych różnic znaczenia słowa "kameralny".

3\. Całą kombinację kto i kiedy powiedział "kocham cię".

W tej scenie należy też wziąć pod uwagę, że pamięć bohaterów jest zawodna. Bo Wiktor całkowicie pominął wyskok Yuuriego na konferencji, gdzie w pięknych słowach stwierdził, że to co czuje do Wiktora to miłość (ale nie powiedział "kocham cię"). Yuuri zresztą też. Natomiast Yuuri referuje cudowną scenę z fica Daryi, Dwóch panów w łóżku nie licząc psa, gdzie Wiktor gdzieś w swoim monologu wplata słowa "kocham cię", a dusza Yuuriego odlatuje do bram niebiańskich. Wiktor pewnie miał na myśli jakieś późniejsze wyznanie Yuuriego, które go zabiło.

No to chyba tyle. Przedostatni rozdział za tydzień. W końcu zacznie się trochę supernaturalnych odpałów (najwyższy czas, nie?). Jeszcze raz przepraszam za obsuwę!


	21. Chupa Chups

**XX. Chupa Chups**

Jurij uspokoił się dopiero, kiedy porządnie się najadł i nakarmił grubego kocura kawałkami sashimi. Na pewno nie pomagał fakt, że coraz bardziej pijani Wiktor i Yuuri jedli z jednego talerza, z opcjonalną miseczką na natto, z której jak na razie Nikiforov nie skorzystał, bojąc się zakazu pocałunków.

Guang-Hong z gracją odłożył pałeczki i wytarł usta papierową serwetką. Zerknął przez ramię na Phichita scrollującego jakąś stronę na komórce. Zmarszczył uroczo brwi i mlasnął dwa razy.

\- Yuuri? - zaczął Chińczyk. - Bo widzę, że jakiś fanów spotkaliście dzisiaj... Zastanawia mnie, bo nie pierwszy raz widzę, że podpisujesz się na czekoladzie. O co z tym chodzi?

\- Ooo! - zamlaskał z pełnymi ustami Emil. - Dokładnie, też chciałem o to zapytać.

Phichit spojrzał na nich jak na kosmitów, po czym zaczął żywiołowo stukać po telefonie.

\- Och, wy nic nie wiecie - zapłakał ze szczęścia. Japończyk tylko westchnął i powrócił do stoickiego wyjadania krewetek w tempurze, raz po raz karmiąc ładniejszymi kąskami narzeczonego. Wiktor też się zapalił.

\- Och, wy nic nie wiecie - powtórzył za Tajem, nie dając się zatkać panierowanym owocem morza.

\- Ja wiem - powiedziała Isabella i wzięła łyk wina. - Yuuri ma umowę z firmą od czekolad. Czytałam, że robisz nową kampanię w tym roku.

\- Wiktor się uparł - odrzekł krótko Katsuki, ścierając opuszkiem palca krople sosu z policzka ukochanego, po tym jak nie trafił do jego ust krewetką. - Ja w ogóle trochę tego nie rozumiem, dlaczego ciągle mnie przy tym trzymają. Rośnie im sprzedaż, to chyba stwierdzili, że przyda się jakaś znajoma twarz z dawnej kampanii, naprawdę nie wiem...

Towarzystwo zbiło się w ciasną kupkę obserwując, jak na filmiku Katsuki w pięknym, czerwonym kostiumie szusuje po tafli, wyginając ciało w fantastyczne pozy i podejmując piruety z wielką gracją. Sądząc po jakości, nagranie miało kilka lat.

\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, debilu - rzucił sucho Phichit - że sprzedaż rośnie, bo ty im reklamujesz tę czekoladę?

Yuuri zrobił minę świadczącą o tym, że nie, nie przyszło.

\- Ja mu to mówiłem tylko kilkadziesiąt razy - stwierdził zrezygnowany Wiktor. Objął narzeczonego i pocałował w czoło. - Czasami trudno się przebić do jego myśli.

Katsuki speszył się wyraźnie, przewieszony przez rosyjskie ramię. Opowieści o kiepskiej zdolności do picia alkoholu nie za bardzo odzwierciedlały stan rzeczywisty u Yuuriego. Sara przysięgłaby, że sam obalił już półtora butelki ciemnego, ciężkiego wina, a i od Wiktora podpijał whisky. Był pijany, to oczywiste, ale nie wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zasnąć albo zacząć się rozbierać i wyzywać ludzi na bitwy taneczne. Rozluźnił się tylko wyraźnie i nieco chętniej kleił do narzeczonego.

\- Czekolada, to takie dumne, a Yuuri prezentuje się tutaj z taką gracją - miodziła Mila. - Takie to urocze i dystyngowane... Nie to co, dajmy na to... CHUPA CHUPSY - zawyła. - Bo nie wiem, czy wiecie, co Witia robił za reklamy za młodu...

Próbowała zabrać komórkę Phichita, żeby pokazać reszcie konkretny filmik reklamowy, ale Taj gwałtownie się odsunął, mierząc ją wzrokiem.

\- Ty chyba żartujesz...? - rzucił, a oczy mu pociemniały.

Katsuki z Nikiforem odkleili się od siebie, ale ciężko było powiedzieć, który od kogo, tak gwałtownie to zrobili.

\- Możecie już z tym przestać? - zdenerwował się lekko Wiktor.

\- Czy znamy...? - zapytał Yuuri, jakby ktoś poddał w wątpliwość jego znajomość japońskiego. Wysupłał ze spodni komórkę i w kilka klików puszczał melodię z reklamy lizaków. Miał osobny, zremiksowany plik, z całkiem niezłym beatem. Jurij z Milą w szoku otworzyli usta. Planowali pojazd po Wiktorze, ale Japończyk jak zwykle musiał ich zaskoczyć nawet w tej kwestii.

Oczy Nikiforova zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, kiedy Phichit przysiadł się do przyjaciela i razem zaśpiewali rosyjską piosenkę, trochę wyjąc, trochę płacząc. Kiedy towarzystwo w ogóle nie ogarnęło, co się wydarzyło, Taj wyszukał całą reklamę na Youtube'ie. Zdecydowanie młodszy Wiktor, jeszcze z długimi włosami, sugestywnie przekładał lizak w ustach samym językiem, a w tle leciał jego głos wspominający o tym, jak to cukier dobrze wpływa na ukrwienie mózgu. (Cóż, z takim spojrzeniem i taką pracą ust na pewno wpływał na ukrwienie innych części ciała.) A potem zaczął śpiewać jakąś durną pioseneczkę, którą wcześniej zaprezentowali Azjaci w zaskakująco spójnym duecie, jakby nie pierwszy raz odstawiali taki występ.

\- Dobra, teraz opowiadacie historię - powiedziała powoli i poważnie Mila, patrząc na Yuuriego z Phichitem. Młodzi mężczyźni zerkali na siebie roziskrzonymi oczami małych dzieciaków, które dzielą wspólny sekret o tajemniczym domku na drzewie w głębi lasu. I chociaż składał się on z trzech patyków, dwóch pudełek po lodach i starej wycieraczki, to był najpiękniejszy na świecie.

\- Skąd macie ten remiks? - dopytywał początkowo oniemiały Jurij.

\- Znacie tę piosenkę... - wyszeptał przerażony Wiktor.

\- ZNAMY? - ryczał Phichit. - Myśmy studia dzięki niej przetrwali!

Katsuki zawzięcie kiwał głową. - Jako twój fan i stalker nie było możliwości, żebym nie znał - wybełkotał.

\- Stalker? - szepnął nieco zafrasowany Guang-Hong do Leo, a ten wzruszył ramionami, że może lepiej nie wnikać.

Phichit, jako bardziej trzeźwy z duetu, zaczął opowieść, z której wynikało, że Wiktorowa reklama Chupa Chupsów okazała się memem na całe Detroit, głównie za sprawą fazowania Yuuriego. Kółko teatralne ćwiczyło swoją wersję, żadna przyzwoita studencka impreza nie obyła się bez odtworzenia piosenki, nawet uniwersytecki chór rozśpiewywał się na melodię. Nikiforov słuchał, a towarzystwo dosłownie widziało każdą sekundę przebiegu kolapsu jego mózgu. Emil bardzo taktownie próbował płakać ze śmiechu, zasłaniając się kuflem, Michele oparł się o jego plecy, również tuszując rozbawienie. Jurij trochę implodował, bo trzymał się za serce, z oczu leciały mu łzy, ale gardła nie opuścił żaden dźwięk. Nawet Otabekowi drżały ramiona i klatka piersiowa, co w jego świecie było prawdopodobnie odpowiednikiem tarzania się ze śmiechu. Leo wydmuchiwał nos, a Guang-Hong z fascynacją oglądał reklamę po raz piętnasty. Płeć żeńska za to nie miała żadnej litości. Mila wyła z każdą wydobytą z Taja informacją, Sara pięściami tłukła zawzięcie tatami, a Isabella naparła na JJa, który jako jedyny nie wykazywał aż takiej wesołości.

\- Ej, słyszałem już ten remiks - zamyślił się Leroy, przebijając się ponad szampański nastrój. - Na jakimś afterze po zawodach w Toronto... W sumie racja, tam chyba była większość łyżwiarzy z Detroit, a jeszcze więcej się zbiegło, bo niby znajome nuty...

Chulanont wygrzebał z mroków pamięci telefonu zdjęcie z młodziutkim, wesołym Yuurim, trzymającym ogromny bukiet składający się z samych lizaków tej marki. Wyglądał niewinnie, kiedy tak cały promieniał szczęściem.

\- Jakie miałeś krótkie włoski - skomentowała Isabella, ocierając łzy. - Ale z ciebie był pocieszny chłopaczek!

Wiktor najwyraźniej znalazł w fotce punkt zaczepienia. - Yuuri, ty też masz śliczną czaszkę. Możesz wyłysieć!

Katsuki złapał Nikiforova jedną dłonią za policzki, nieco je spłaszczając.

\- Nie chcę cię martwić, ale nikt w mojej rodzinie nie łysieje. Wszyscy, co prawda, tyją, ale włosów jeszcze chyba nikt nie stracił całkowicie.

\- To prawda - rzucił Phichit. - Jego dziadek ma więcej włosów niż ty.

Kiedy wydawało się, że bardziej nie mogą dobić Wiktora, Yuuri stłamsił słabe protesty narzeczonego, obejmując go ciasno i całując zapamiętale. Rosjanin dał się podejść i tak się zatracił w pieszczocie, że obaj osunęli się na tatami.

\- Ej, tu są nieletni! - krzyknęła Mila, pokazując palcem na niewzruszonego Jurija.

\- I oburzeni hetero! - dodała Isabella, poklepując zniesmaczonego JJa po policzku.

\- I generalnie wrażliwe osoby! - dopowiedziała Sara, trącając stopą nieelegancko gapiącego się Michele'a.

\- Ale kto by się przejmował - rzucił wesoło Otabek. Beztroskim stwierdzeniem zaskoczył większość zebranych. Gruby kot, który pochrapywał w kącie, podniósł się niemrawo i przestępując z łapy na łapę, przyczłapał do Kazacha, trącając go łebkiem.

Phichit prawie płakał, przeglądając komórkę. Co rusz wzdychał i kwilił z uciechy.

\- Ej, Yuuri! - Złapał eks-współlokatora za nogawkę spodni i próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Japończyk oderwał się z mlaskiem od narzeczonego i spojrzał przez ramię. - Nie mogę, nie mogę... Och, ach, tyle wspomnień! Retrosy mi przed oczami latają, jak w jakimś filmie, Yuuri! Jak mogłem zapomnieć o tej piosence?

Katsuki podniósł się znad niezadowolonego podwójnie Wiktora (raz: ukochany zaprzestał pieszczot, dwa: temat tej durnej reklamy się jeszcze nie wyczerpał).

\- Daj spokój - westchnął Japończyk - najlepsze momenty życia. Młodość była taka piękna...

\- A pamiętasz, jak Matthew odwalił do remiksu taniec brzucha? - pytaj Taj, wyraźnie w innym świecie, o ile nie wymiarze. - A pamiętasz, jak dzięki Chupa Chupsowi Luise z parteru i Filipo wymienili pierwszy pocałunek? Są teraz małżeństwem! A w ogóle, pamiętasz tę przeróbkę, którą skomponowała Ketty?

\- Phichit - zwątpił Yuuri - a co myśmy przed chwilą śpiewali?

\- Ach, to było to... Tyle tego wersji powstało, że nie ogarnąłem.

Wiktor wstał, wziął butelkę whisky i napił się z gwinta.

\- Ubóstwiam ten plik - rzucił Katsuki - słucham tak średnio raz w tygodniu, jak mnie Witka wkurzy.

Rosjanin prawie udławił się na dźwięk zdrobnienia.

\- Ej, Yuuri - parsknął Phichit, bijąc go przyjaźnie po ramieniu - jak do mnie pisałeś, że chcesz, żeby Ketty ci muzykę skomponowała, to przez moment myślałem, że naprawdę pojedziesz program krótki do tego.

Japończyk zaniósł się ciepłym, perlistym śmiechem, wybitnie ignorując obecność innych.

\- Ona mi to sugerowała, oj, kusiło, kusiło - wydusił w końcu.

Wiktor wzdychając, nalał sobie hojnie alkoholu do szklanki.

\- Obawiam się, że wtedy Witia wtroczyłby dupę do samolotu i pieprzył całe zakochiwanie w się w tobie - podsumowała Mila.

\- Jego duma by tego nie przetrwała - podchwycił Jurij. - Jak na te wszystkie twoje hasła, Świniak, że jesteś jego fanem i w ogóle, to przejawiasz sporo sadystycznych zapędów względem Łysego.

\- Prawda? - rzucił krótko Wiktor, bawiąc się płynem w szkle.

\- To nie powiedziałeś mu o tym? - dziwił się Phichit.

Yuuri po raz kolejny parsknął i pokazał przyjacielowi obrączkę. - Myślisz, że nosiłbym to wtedy na palcu?

\- Miłość przezwycięża wszystko, nie? - Michele pociągnął nosem.

\- Nie wszystko. - Japończyk pokręcił głową, będąc na krawędzi kolejnego ataku śmiechu. - Kochanie, nie zostawiaj mnie - wyjęczał do Wiktora.

Nikiforov pokazał mu język i teatralnie obrażony udał się na schody, a towarzystwo odprowadziło go wzrokiem, niepewni, czy Rosjanin idzie tylko do toalety, czy też spakować swoje rzeczy i zniknąć.

\- Ups - skomentował Phichit. - No to wesele poszło się jebać...

\- Było warto - wyrzęził Yuuri w tatami - dla tej miny.

\- Mógłbyś mnie nie strącać z miejsca naczelnego przedrzeźniacza Wiktora - mruknął Jurij, chociaż z niejakim podziwem.

\- Ty myślisz, że kiedykolwiek je zajmowałeś, dziecko? - rzucił Japończyk, podnosząc się i poprawiając okulary. - Nie masz takiej mocy.

Plisiecki zdążył się zacietrzewić, ale zagłuszyła go Mila, która nie mogła napatrzeć się na Yuuriego w takim wydaniu. Katsuki był rozbawiony, rozluźniony i pewny siebie. Wiele można zwalić na alkohol, ale przecież nie wszystko. Po raz kolejny okazywał się sercem imprezy.

Nikiforov jednak wrócił, ale ostentacyjnie usiadł daleko od narzeczonego, założył ręce na piersi i teatralnie odwrócił się w inną stronę. Japończyk chichocząc, podpełznął na czworakach i objął go bezwładnie od tyłu.

\- Bi-ku-to-ruuu! - zaśpiewał. - _Be my coach!_

\- Już cię nie lubię - oznajmił poważnie Wiktor, ale w oczach błyskały tak liczne iskierki rozbawienia, że nikogo nie nabrał.

\- To nic, bo ja cię kocham! - wybełkotał Yuuri i w tym momencie Rosjanin stopniał. Napięte mięśnie odprężyły się odruchowo, ręce same oplotły wokół ukochanego ciała, czoła zetknęły a nosy potarły się o siebie.

\- Nie lubię cię - stwierdził miękko Nikiforov - bo mnie kłamiesz. Mówiłeś, że nie masz żadnych przyjaciół oprócz Phichita. Że nigdy nie byłeś z związku. Że Detroit to jeden wielki akt samotności w twoim życiu.

\- Grał na litość? - mruknął JJ, za co dostał kuksańca od Isabelli.

\- Nie - powiedział pogodnie Phichit, uspokajając się trochę. - To po prostu Yuuri. Człowiek, który nie ogarnia, że umawia się z kimś na randki i uparcie wmawia sobie i wszystkim, że to tylko przyjaźń, bo kto mógłby być nim zainteresowany. To człowiek, który kupuje obrączki i ciśnie kit, że to _lucky item_ , także samemu sobie. No i znam trzy osoby, nie licząc mnie, które wyprowadziły się z Detroit, bo zrobiło się nudno bez naszego Erosa.

Yuuri odsunął się nieznacznie od Wiktora, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy ponad okularami.

\- Bywało fajnie - wyznał - ale nie umiałem zrealizować mojego marzenia. Czułem się bardzo samotnie. Jak ostatni frajer. I żadni ludzie czy wydarzenia nie mogły spełnić potrzeby spotkania cię jak równy z równym, nie jeden z miliona fanów. Tak długo za tobą ganiałem, że trochę straciłem z oczu innych.

Rosjanin odgarnął delikatnie grzywkę z czoła ukochanego.

\- Świniak umawiał się z kimś i tego nie ogarnął? - rzucił Jurij do Mili, na co dziewczyna pokiwała głową. - Wcale mnie to nie dziwi. Wca-le! To jest egoistyczny debil. Nie dałbym mu nawet pilnować mojej kotki, Potii, choćby sama mnie prosiła!

Wiktor złożył kolejny słodki pocałunek na ustach narzeczonego. Kiedy się oderwał, łagodnie gładząc kciukiem jego policzek, nagle się strapił.

\- Pilnować kota...? - rzucił głucho.

Na czole pojawiły się zmarszczki implikujące zaawansowane myślenie. Rosjanin wpatrywał się zadziwiająco skupionym spojrzeniem wprost w ścianę, a w umyśle musiał obliczać działania wystarczające do zakwalifikowania go do Roskosmosu. Nawet usta wykrzywił nieco z wysiłku.

\- Yuuri? Co może robić osoba pilnująca kota w łóżku Chrisa między trzecią a czwartą nad ranem? - spytał bez kontekstu.

Pijano-zakochany wzrok Japończyka otrzeźwiał na chwilę. Katsuki zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

\- Ty mówisz do mnie jakimś kodem? - zapytał.

\- Och - jęknął Nikiforov, kiedy realizacja uderzyła w niego mocno.

\- Chris! - podchwycił desperacko JJ. - Ciekawe co u niego! Słyszałem, że przechodzi na emeryturę po tym sezonie...

Emil z Michelem dobrodusznie dali wciągnąć się w dyskusję, a Phichit potwierdzał albo zaprzeczał plotkom. Wiktor z Yuuri przysłuchiwali się rozmowie, siedząc blisko i cały czas dotykając się to za rękę, to za udo, to strzepując niewidoczny pyłek z obojczyka, jakby bali się, że ten drugi za chwilę zniknie.

Guang-Hong dalej wpatrywał się w swój telefon.

\- Co ty tam tak oglądasz? - zapytała w końcu Sara.

Chińczyk nawet nie oderwał wzroku od ekranu. - Jakiś trzydziesty szósty raz tę reklamę. Jest w niej coś... Hipnotyzującego.

\- Podpowiedź: język Wiktora! - rzucił mało przytomnie Yuuri.

\- Skończcie już, błagam - wyrzęził Rosjanin. - Zapłacę wam...

\- Ta, język też - przyznał Ji, płoniąc się lekko. - Ale takie perfekcyjne połączenie niezręczności, dziwności, zmysłowości i strasznie głupiej piosenki.

\- Idealnie podsumowałeś przepis na mem, mój drogi chiński kolego - rzucił Phichit. - Dlatego na przykład piosenki kolegi Kanadyjczyka nie stają się memami. Są za normalne. Owszem, towarzyszy im niejasne uczucie zawstydzenia z drugiej ręki, ale mimo wszystko mieszczą się w normie.

\- Nie zostaniesz memem, kochanie, przykro mi. - Isabella przesunęła palcami po włosach JJa. Ten tylko parsknął.

Emil drażnił kota, łapiąc go za łapki, bo zwierzak był za wolny, żeby zareagować. Zresztą wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, bo kiedy ugryzł w końcu Czecha, na skórze nie zostały nawet ślady zębów. Otabek odsunął się nieco, bo pod wpływem ciepła futrzaka zaczynał się mocno pocić. Odchylił się na rękach, przeciągając się. Zamrugał niepewnie, bo przez chwilę widział dziwne światełka pod sufitem. Te jednak zniknęły po chwili.

\- Strasznie zamulamy - stwierdziła Mila. - Ostatnim razem tańce pomogły.

\- Upijmy Yuuriego! - ucieszyła się Sara.

Wspomniany wcisnął się bardziej w zadowolonego Wiktora, który otoczył go opiekuńczo ramionami. Jego stan wskazywał, że zaproponowana misja już dawno skończyła się sukcesem. Phichit spojrzał na nich drapieżnie.

\- Wy chcecie upić Yuuriego, żeby tańczył, prawda? A ja proponuję upić go w innym celu - rzucił. - Żeby śpiewał! - oznajmił dramatycznie.

\- A umie? - zapytał z ciekawością Otabek.

\- A nie słyszałeś, jak śpiewał piosenkę o lizaku? - zauważyła Mila.

Wiktor poderwał się gwałtownie, nie przerywając jednak objęć.

\- Oczywiście, że umie - zapewnił solennie. - Umie i śpiewa pięknie nie tylko, kiedy jest pijany! - Ostatnia uwaga została rzucona niczym nagana w kierunki Phichita.

\- Ale wtedy śpiewa chętniej i tak się nie przejmuje - odbił Taj bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Nikiforov wyraźnie go zignorował i się rozmarzył.

\- W barach karaoke pięknie śpiewa... I pod prysznicem śpiewa...

Yuuri poruszył się niespokojnie. - Witia, kochanie, zamknij się.

Otabek zauważył, że Leo przeciera oczy. Amerykanin po raz kolejny zerknął pod sufit z głupią miną. Kazach wytężył wzrok, ale tym razem nic nie przykuło jego uwagi.

\- To ja wiem, że on śpiewa pod prysznicem - kontynuował Phichit, wziąwszy sobie najwyraźniej za cel wkurzenie Wiktora. - W Detroit cały akademik się rano zbierał, żeby posłuchać, jak się niesie ten boski głos po rurach...

Yuuri spojrzał mało przytomnie na przyjaciela. - Phichit, kochanie, zam...

Zanim zdążył dokończyć, Guang-Hong parsknął szczerze i niepohamowanie, a towarzystwo zastanawiało się, czy nie podpijał innym z kieliszków.

\- Coś ci się trochę porąbało... - skomentowała Mila. - Albo prawda wyszła na jaw!

Wiktor zaborczo tulił pijanego narzeczonego, obsypując pocałunkami raz po raz jego skroń i ucho, jakby na dowód, że nic nie wyszło na jaw, śwince trochę się już miesza, ale to nic.

\- Yuuuuri! Kochanie! - zaśpiewał Taj, a do towarzystwa dotarło, że młodzieniec też musiał się nieźle wstawić.

\- Tak, Phichit, kochanie? - odbił Japończyk, bez zająknięcia.

Chulanont podpełzł bliżej przyjaciela, chociaż Wiktor robił wszystko, żeby odciągnąć narzeczonego od tej tajskiej zarazy.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? - zarzucił żałośnie Phichit. - To moglibyśmy być my. Najbardziej urocza para w Detroit! Psulibyśmy Internet częściej niż ty ze swoim chłopem.

\- Wtedy nie wiedziałem jeszcze, że lubię facetów - oznajmił poważnie Yuuri. - W sumie to nie lubię facetów, lubię Wiktora.

Chulanont odwrócił się do widowni, jakby łamał czwartą ścianę.

\- Dlatego nie podbijałem - stwierdził teatralnym szeptem.

Emil wygiął usta w podkuwkę.

\- I może dlatego, że ty wolisz dziewczyny - powiedział zaskakująco trzeźwo Katsuki.

Michele przysiadł się opiekuńczo do Sary.

\- Dla ciebie zrobiłbym wyjątek! - zapewnił gorliwie Phichit.

Wiktor z najwyższą delikatnością próbował odsunąć Taja stopą. Guang-Hong przestawił butelkę po winie, żeby mieć lepszy kąt kręcenia filmiku.

\- Ugryź go! - kibicowała Mila.

Chulanont zapatrzył się na rosyjską skarpetkę na swojej piersi, jakby poważnie to rozważał.

\- Zatrujesz się czymś i umrzesz - lojalnie ostrzegł Jurij.

\- Tylko ja go mogę gryźć - wybełkotał Yuuri, a potem jakby zauważył Phichita po raz pierwszy. - Ale z tobą w sumie mogę się podzielić.

Wiktor nie wyglądał na zachwyconego pomysłem. - Wolałbym...

\- Skoro Chris łapie mnie za dupę za każdym razem, jak mnie widzi - Katsuki przerwał mu zirytowanym tonem - a ty nie możesz mu szepnąć słówka, żeby przestał, to nie widzę powodu, żeby Phichit nie mógł cię ugryźć w stopę.

Nikiforov nerwowo odgarnął grzywkę. - Dobrze wiesz, że gdybym kazał przestać Chrisowi, to robiłby to tylko, by mnie zdenerwować i wywołać zazdrość.

JJ podniósł się z cichym jękiem niezadowolenia. Mila utyskiwała, że jednak nie robią tańców, więc Leo wyciągnął ją do zaimprowizowanego bez muzyki tanga. Sara wypchnęła Emila, żeby zrobić to samo, ale że chłopak nie umiał, to spróbowała go nauczyć czegoś innego. Wszystkie ruchy Czecha wyglądały sztywno, jakby składał się z samych kości i stawów. Phichit zrezygnował z denerwowania Wiktora i ponownie zatopił się w telefonie. Wyczuwając dobre plotki, Guang-Hong umiejscowił się tuż obok, zerkając Tajowi przez ramię. Isabella zagadała wesoło Michele'a o jego _free program_ , aby odwrócić chmurne spojrzenie Włocha od siostry.

JJ przystanął przy oknie tarasowym, zerkając na skąpo oświetlony ogród. Małe latarenki bardziej uwydatniały mrok niż go rozjaśniały. Wiecznie zielone krzaki sprawiały dobre wrażenie, ale poskręcane drzewa bez kwiecia czy liści podkreślały ponurą atmosferę miejsca. Otabek pojawił się obok niego tak niespodziewanie, że ledwo zdusił krzyk. Jurij, który obserwował Kazacha, parsknął śmiechem, bawiąc się z grubym kocurem. Bestia dostała kilka kawałków sashimi i mruczała wybitnie ukontentowana. Plisiecki wiedział, że nie było możliwości, żeby zwierzak utył w momencie, ale mimo wszystko wydawał się znacznie większy niż chwilę wcześniej.

Mila zamieniła się z Leo i teraz to ona prowadziła, a chłopak odgrywał rolę partnerki. Sara poddała się z Emilem i po prostu uskuteczniali układy z przypadkowych teledysków, co Michele przyjął z większym rozluźnieniem, bo oznaczało mnie bezpośredniej interakcji. Isabella robiła wszystko, co mogła, żeby odciągnąć uwagę Włocha, próbowała nawet wciągnąć do rozmowy Wiktora, ale ten tylko kiwał spokojnie głową z delikatnym uśmiechem kogoś, kto najchętniej poszedłby już spać. Raz po raz przeczesywał łagodnym gestem włosy pochrapującego cicho Yuuriego. Pomimo wysiłków Mili i pozornej żywotności Sary z Emilem, atmosfera robiła się ciężka i senna.

Tym bardziej nagły krzyk wywołał spore zamieszanie...

\- JUSTIN! - ryknął Phichit.

Europejczycy zamarli w dziwnych, połamanych pozach, Jurij podniósł wzrok znad kota, a Mila zastygła z przechylonym w jej ramionach niemal do ziemi Leo.

Jedynie Yuuri przysypiał na ramieniu Wiktora. Nawet nie otworzył oczu.

\- Yuuri, pobudka! - Taj próbował potrząsnąć ramieniem przyjaciela, ale Rosjanin przezornie pacnął jego rękę, zanim dotknęła Japończyka. - Yuuri, ten koleś, z którym chodziłeś!

\- Który? - zapytał półprzytomnie Yuuri, budząc się.

\- Najpierw żaden, a teraz nie pamięta który - sarknął Jurij.

\- Ten od teatru i rączki, i co z nim nie chodziłeś. Justin się nazywa! - kontynuował Chulanont.

Japończyk ożywił się, ale na dwoje babka wróżyła, czy będzie pamiętał cokolwiek na drugi dzień.

\- Serio? Znalazłeś go? - zapytał, robiąc uroczego zeza na komórkę.

Phichit poważnie pokiwał głową.

\- No i... O kurde, Yuuri... - stękał dramatycznie, a Guang-Hong wymienił zdegustowane spojrzenie z Leo. - To rozstanie z tobą to go doprowadziło do naprawdę smutnego miejsca w życiu... O ja cię...

Japończyk złapał się za głowę i jęknął z dramatycznym przerażeniem:

\- Ach, gdzie?

Wiktor przysłuchiwał się w nabożnym skupieniu, aby nie pominąć ani jednego słowa.

\- Mieszka w Ohio! - skończył zbolałym głosem Chulanont.

Reszta nie ogarniała, czy się śmiać, czy robić _face palmy_. Yuuri z Phichitem stanowili największe źródło rozrywki, kiedy obaj nawalili się porządnie i wspominali stare czasy. Sara z Milą wiedziały, że z Taja niezłe ziółko, i w sumie nawet kilka razy rozmawiały o nim, nie mogąc się nadziwić, że Katsuki nazywa go swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Z pijackich bełkotów wyłaniał się jednak spójny obraz naprawdę silnego i niepodważalnego _bromance'u_.

\- Aj - rzucił Leo, w końcu w pionie, kiedy Mila pomogła mu się podnieść - trudno o większą dziurę w USA.

\- A co z Detroit? - zapytał zgryźliwie JJ spod tarasu.

Phichit dał się złapać na podpuchę. - Oj nie! Jesteśmy tylko drugą największą dziurą!

\- No tak... Zawsze mieliśmy to pocieszenie, że jest Ohio - rzucił Yuuri do sufitu.

\- Ej - mruknął Chulanont do telefonu - ten twój Justin był już mormonem, jak z nim chodziłeś, czy się nawrócił z powodu ciężkich przeżyć po tobie?

\- Nie wiem - odparł niewyraźnie Katsuki. - Nie pamiętam go tak dobrze, szczerze mówiąc. Ja chyba nawet, jak się niby spotykałem z nim, to myślałem, że ma na imię James... A z mormonów to znałem tylko Luise z czwartego piętra.

\- I pewnie z nią też nie-chodziłeś... Daj mi chwilę. - Phichit zmarszczył brwi.

Yuuri ponownie oparł się na Wiktorze, który gładził delikatnie jego włosy jak największy skarb świata.

Przedstawienie skończone, trzeba sobie samemu zapewnić rozrywkę. JJ westchnął i wrócił do wpatrywania się w ogród. Isabella niemal siłą przytrzymała Michele'a przed pokazaniem Emilowi, jak tańczy „prawdziwy mężczyzna". Leo postanowił jej pomóc, sam demonstrując Czechowi kilka ruchów, które miały upłynnić jego taniec. Nagle JJ złapał Otabeka za rękę. Kazach rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie, a potem podążył wzrokiem.

Przy sadzawce ktoś stał. Mógł to być tylko cień, ale nawet jeśli, to układał się w całkiem humanoidalny kształt. Wyrośnięte dziecko albo wczesny nastolatek, sądząc po wzroście. Cała sylwetka skrywała się w mroku. JJ z Otabekiem spojrzeli po sobie. Na twarzy Kanadyjczyka wykwitł lekki skurcz paniki, ale Kazach pozostał spokojny. Wspólnie zerknęli na trajkocącą wesoło Isabellę i porozumiewając się bez słów, postanowili nie denerwować reszty, tylko obserwować nieruchomy cień na skraju sadzawki.

\- Yuuri - zaśpiewał Phichit wesołym głosem, tak bardzo kontrastującym z humorem duetu stojącego pod tarasem. - Chyba jednak twoje grzechy odrzucania ludzi zostaną ci wybaczone...

Katsuki znowu podniósł głowę z ramienia Nikiforova i skupiwszy z największym trudem wzrok na przyjacielu, czknął pijacko.

\- Twoi niedoszli byli się chajtnęli! Luise z czwartego i Justin! - oznajmił radośnie Taj. - I nasi wspólni znajomi mówią, że poznali się w klubie porzuconych przez ciebie! Gratuluję Erosie, naprawdę swatasz ludzi!

Japończyk zmrużył oczy, jakby niepewny kim był ten śmieszny, śniady chłopak z komórką w chomiki.

\- Podobno nawet wysłali ci zaproszenie na ślub - kontynuował Phichit. - Ale znając ciebie, to nawet dobrze koperty nie otworzyłeś.

Oczy Nikiforova otworzyły się szeroko, a z jego piersi wydobyło się trudne do zidentyfikowania rzężenie, które po chwili przerodziło się w desperacki, niepowstrzymany chichot, kompletnie nieelegancki i nerwowy. W końcu mężczyzna nie wytrzymał i parsknął głośno śmiechem na krawędzi zdrowia psychicznego. Nie potrafiąc się opanować, osunął się na tatami i zwinął w kulkę, desperacko łapiąc powietrze. Katsuki nieprzytomnie powiódł wzrokiem za kładącym się ukochanym.

Po dłuższym momencie konsternacji Jurij postanowił się odezwać.

\- Gratuluję, zepsuliście Wiktora - stwierdził. - On jest już stary, ma słabe serce, rozumu to nigdy za wiele, no ale ta resztka właśnie popełniła samobójstwo. Może mu dozujcie te waszą podejrzaną przeszłość jakoś?

Yuuri jęknął, czując, że podpórka mu uciekła na dobre. - W ogóle nie wiem, o czym mówisz i cieszę się, że nie będę tego jutro pamiętał.

Chulanont się nie poddawał. - Czyli jednak potrafisz zrobić coś dobrego, a nie tylko sprzątać innym dziewczyny sprzed nosa.

\- Rąbnąłeś komuś dziewczynę? - zapytał podekscytowany Emil, jakby jego idol zrobił coś godnego pochwały. Odgarnął spocone włosy z czoła. - I pewnie o tym nie pamiętasz! - dodał rozpłomieniony.

\- Nie pamiętam - potwierdził mrukliwie Yuuri.

Śmiech Wiktora przeszedł w jeszcze wyższe, bardziej histeryczne tony.

\- No a myślisz, że czemu Stan chciał cię pobić przed sklepem? - tłumaczył Phichit jak dziecku. - Poszedłeś z jego dziewczyną załatwiać coś w samorządzie i laska stwierdziła, że już go nie chce.

\- Jakaś dziwna musiała być - wybełkotał Japończyk. - Niby czemu chciałaby mieć mnie? Stan grał w rugby i cieszył się sporą popularnością wśród cheerleaderek. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że mogę odbić komuś dziewczynę.

\- A żeby to raz - jęknął Phichit, wznosząc ręce do sufitu. - Mnie też zwinąłeś.

\- Nie chrzań - wymruczał Yuuri.

Wiktor dźwignął się na kolana i na czworakach podpełznął do stołu, gdzie chwycił pierwszą lepszą szklankę z jakimkolwiek płynem w środku, która okazała się niedopitym winem Isabelli. Przełknął alkohol jednym haustem, a długo wstrzymywane wielkie jak groch łzy potoczyły się przez zaczerwienione policzki. Rosjanin wierzchem dłoni wytarł je wraz z ustami, po czym przetoczył się na plecy i został tak: pokonany i rozwalony, trzymając się za brzuch i łykając łzy rozbawienia, które ześlizgiwały się przez policzki, aby zakończyć rozbryźnięte na tatami.

Mila ukryła twarz w dłoniach. - Czy ktoś ich nagrywa?

\- Na posterunku. - Guang-Hong nawet nie mrugnął, ze złośliwą miną trzymając komórkę na wysokości oczu.

JJ z Otabekiem rozproszyli się na chwilę, skupiając wzrok na wielce zajmujących, dokazujących Azjatach z rosyjskim wsparciem, a kiedy powrócili do obserwowania ogrodu, cień zniknął.

\- A ty myślisz, że dlaczego tak chętnie zapraszałem do nas Ketty? - skarżył się Phichit. - Ty myślałeś, że zaproponowałem, byś dawał jej korki z japońskiego, bo się nudzisz? Ale spoko, moja wina, choć naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego mając do wyboru nas dwóch, wybrała ciebie... Och, stary, miałem cię już dawno spytać o twoje triki...

Yuuri zmrużył oczy i rzucił zmęczonym głosem:

\- Zmyślasz to wszystko... - marudził. - Jak to ci się podobała, co, kiedy...? Przecież to się kupy nie trzyma. To ty mnie z nią parowałeś! Kazałeś mi na randki zapraszać, stroić się, mówiłeś jej jakieś niestworzone rzeczy o mnie, zostawiałeś te durne kadzidełka w pokoju...

\- No co?! - zacietrzewił się Phichit i zaczynał niebezpiecznie przypominać Jurija. - Widziałem, że coś tam się iskrzyło i zobaczyłem pierwszy raz tak realną szansę dla ciebie. Serio, to miało potencjał jak rzadko co. A że dziewczyny bywają i znikają, przyjaciół ma się na całe życie, to wolałem dopilnować, byś ty wreszcie kogoś sensownego znalazł. No i jak mi się podobała, to przynajmniej wiedziałem, że jest ciebie warta, w końcu mam gust, nie?

Yuuri czknął bardzo głośno, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w Taja.

\- Co za piękna przyjaźń - prawie płakał Michele, w końcu odrywając myśli od Czecha.

\- No co? - jęczał dalej Chulanont. - Niestety, po tym jak się tam pokłóciliście czy coście tam zrobili między sobą, że zrobiło się tak strasznie niezręcznie i do dupy, to też musiałem ją przestać widywać... Kurcze, a taka fajna dziewczyna się marnuje... Ale ostatnio znowu z nią gadam na Fejsie, niestety, na złość, nie ten kontynent...

Taj urwał, aby przypatrzeć się przyjacielowi. Wiktor przestał chichotać i nawet podniósł się na łokciach, trzymając jedną rękę na brzuchu. Wpatrywał się lekko zmartwiony w narzeczonego.

\- Yuuri? - zapytał Phichit. - Co tak się gapisz?

Japończyk zdjął okulary, przetarł dłonią twarz i spojrzał ponownie mało bystro na Chulanonta.

\- Ja cię chyba kocham - oznajmił głośno.

Wiktor zrobił bardzo zbolałą, niedowierzającą minę, Phichit też wyglądał na urażonego.

\- Jakie „kocham"? - zwątpił Rosjanin.

\- Jakie „chyba"? - zwątpił Taj.

\- Ojej - zwątpił Japończyk.

JJ olał całą azjatycką dramę i wpatrywał się z napięciem w ogród. Może warto przedzwonić do tego drugiego opiekuna i poprosić, żeby przysłał ochronę? Otabek poklepał go delikatnie po plecach, wyrażając w tym geście całą stoickość. Nie ma cienia, nie ma problemu, wyluzuj. Po chwili wrócił do stołu, gdzie natychmiast obsiedli go Mila z Jurijem.

Wiktor tulił pijanego w sztok Yuuriego, odganiając długimi nogami Phichita. Guang-Hong też najwyraźniej nie umiał przeżyć zażenowania z drugiej ręki, bo chwycił Taja za dół koszulki i odciągał w drugą stronę.

\- Chyba koniec imprezy. - Emil ziewnął. - Rany, to był najlepszy wyjazd w moim życiu. Tak bardzo nie chcę wracać jutro do Czech. Nawet w Tallinie nie było takiego przedstawienia za juniorów, co nie, JJ? A żeśmy różne cyrkli jednak odstawiali...

Kanadyjczyk z wahaniem oderwał się od wpatrywania w szybę. - Byliśmy nieletni, a tutaj mamy bardzo letni kontent.

\- Źle ci z tym? - rzucił nonszalancko Nekola. - Bo ja teraz zacznę stalkować ich konta i czytać wszystkie artykuły o nich i umierać ze śmiechu. A czasami ze wzruszenia...

Michele przytaknął.

\- My się widzimy niedługo - powiedział pogodnie Leo, zerkając na Azjatów. - W Seulu, za dwa tygodnie.

W tle Phichit jęczał na Guang-Honga, że ma go puścić, a Wiktor, że ma go trzymać.

\- Właśnie, dobrze się macie - mruknęła Sara. - My dopiero na Światowych.

\- O nie! - krzyknęła Mila. - Otabek! Jurij, nie zobaczymy Otabeka do kwietnia!

Plisiecki nic nie skomentował, głaszcząc naburmuszony ogromnego kota, który wydawał się jakoś jeszcze powiększyć.

\- To wymaga podjęcia pewnych kroków - stwierdziła poważnie Babichewa.

Jurij gwałtownie obrócił się, ale nie zdążył zareagować, bo dziewczyna chwyciła szybko za rękę zdezorientowanego Otabeka i pociągnąć go bliżej tarasu, gdzie było trochę więcej miejsca.

\- Trzeba przetestować twojego partnera na wesele, nie? - zarzuciła przez ramię do Jurija.

Mina Kazacha stanowiła kompletną zagadkę, ale posłusznie objął Rosjankę. Młody Rosjanin założył ręce na piersi i przyglądał się ponuro.

\- To _mój_ partner, może ja go powinienem przetestować?

Mila pokazała mu język. - Możesz przetestować _moją_ partnerkę.

Nieustraszona Sara wyciągnęła obie dłonie w kierunku skonsternowanego chłopaka, który speszył się wyraźnie.

\- Wczoraj Świniak ją dostatecznie przetestował - rzucił w końcu, czerwieniejąc jeszcze bardziej na niezamierzoną dwuznaczną wymowę tych słów.

Chociaż Sara ledwo powstrzymała śmiech ze słów zbuntowanego nastolatka, Michele momentalnie zaczął się pieklić. - Młody człowieku, wypraszam sobie takie komentarze...!

Jurij jęknął jak ranne zwierzę. - Koleś, weź na wstrzymanie, bo jesteś super _creepy_!

JJ zaśmiał się krótko, wpatrzony w męki młodszego kolegi.

\- Och, Yurio, ani z ciebie dama, ani z ciebie gentelman - stwierdził zmęczonym głosem.

\- Słuchaj, jajogłowy! - Plisiecki odwrócił się do Leroya, stojącego pod drzwiami tarasu, i gwałtownie urwał. Zielone oczy powiększyły się nagle w niemym zdziwieniu.

Mila podążyła za jego wzrokiem. Leroy odwrócił się powoli. Za szybą tarasu stał potwór.

Przynosił niejaką ujmę dla potworów, bo był niski, łysawy, z kupą rzadkich włosów na głowie, no i posiadał dziób zamiast ust. Zastukał w szkło, łypiąc żabimi oczami na zebranych.

Phichit zaczął wrzeszczeć pierwszy.

* * *

Kampania reklamowa czekolady jest wzorowana na Hanyu Yuzuru i jego umowie z Ghaną (producent). Yuzu szusuje sobie właśnie w pięknym czerwonym wdzianku i wpieprza czekoladę. Polecam, bardzo miłe dla oka. Widziałam fanarty z Yuurim, które do tego nawiązywały i pomysł mi się spodobał. Z kolei reklama Chupa Chupsa jest oczywiście realną reklamą Jewgienija Pluszczenki, którą też serdecznie polecam do zobaczenia, bo wyszła przezabawnie. To, że Wiktor odwalił podobną akcję jest prawie kanonem wśród fanów, bo całość jest zbyt porąbana, żeby była prawdziwa - czyli idealna dla Wiktora.

Za historię, że reklama była memem na całe Detroit odpowiada Dar. Całość to jej pomysł.

No. To rozwałka, finałowy rozdział już za tydzień! Jestem tym zestresowana bardziej niż obroną magisterki!


	22. Móżdżek w sosie własnym

**XXI. Móżdżek w sosie własnym**

JJ odskoczył jak oparzony od okna. Mila z Otabekiem zderzyli się boleśnie, odruchowo próbując zasłonić się nawzajem. Sara z krzykiem skryła się za Emilem, który w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich postąpił kilka kroków w kierunku tarasu. Mimo dzielących ich dwóch-trzech metrów, Michele wyciągnął ręce, jakby próbował przyciągnąć oboje Europejczyków do siebie. Wiktor z poziomu podłogi wodził wzrokiem po zebranych, niepewny co się dzieje, bo koledzy przesłaniali mu widok na rzekomego potwora.

\- To kappa! To kappa! - wrzeszczał Phichit, bogatszy o lekturę Internetu.

Leo znalazł się przy Guang-Hongu, który wczepił się w niego jak małpka.

\- To tylko jakiś facet w przebraniu! - zaryczał Jurij ponad ogólnym popłochem. Słowa podziałały, bo wszyscy zamarli w ciszy z wyjątkiem jęczącego modlitwę Taja.

\- W wyjątkowo szczegółowym przebraniu - zauważyła ze spokojem Isabella. Była bardzo blada, a uszminkowane usta tylko potęgowały to wrażenie. JJ czym prędzej usiadł obok niej i objął ją opiekuńczo ramieniem.

Emil ponownie postąpił kilka kroków, znajdując się dosłownie o centymetry od stwora za szybą. Przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem, ale i nienaturalnym dla niego napięciem. Potwór zapukał w drzwi, powodując falę gwałtownie wziętych oddechów i krótkich okrzyków. Zanim zebrani zdecydowali, co zrobić z tym fantem, cichy, dziecięcy głosik dobiegł z wnęki kuchennej.

\- _Konban wa_ \- rozbrzmiało w każdym kącie pokoju.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na siedzącego na ladzie japońskiego chłopczyka. Brzdąc miał na oko sześć czy siedem lat, ktoś odświętnie ubrał go w kimono zafarbowane na piękny, elegancki kolor ciemnego błękitu. Strój był tak gustowny, że nawet niewprawne oczy mogły zauważyć detale świadczące o klasie i prawdopodobnie dużej ilości pieniędzy na niego wydanych. Gdyby jednak komuś przyszłoby opisać twarz dziecka czy nawet tylko fryzurę, to stanowiłoby to nie lada wyzwanie. Wzrok zdawał się przeskakiwać, kiedy tylko osiągnął wysokość głowy chłopca. Na pewno czaiła się tam sugestia oczu, nosa i ust, jakiś uszu i czegoś na kształt koku, ale nic pewnego. To sprawiało, że maluch robił mocno nieziemskie wrażenie, bardziej jak koncepcja dziecka niż realna osoba, niczym pięknie ubrana lalka.

Pijane lub zmęczone towarzystwo postanowiło nie przejmować się akurat kwestią wyglądu niespodziewanego gościa. Phichit natychmiast zrejterował w pobliże Emila, uznając, że od tamtego potwora przynajmniej odgradza go szyba, a od dzieciaka niewiadomej proweniencji tylko powietrze w pokoju.

\- Och, fantastycznie, teraz się nam jeszcze jakiś bachor przypałętał na dokładkę - burknął Jurij. Obrócił się, żeby zlokalizować kota, ale ten zniknął. - Czemu zawsze dzieje się jakieś gówno, jak Świniak nie może tego ogarnąć?

Yuuri wystękał coś nieskładnie w bok narzeczonego, reagując na ksywkę.

\- Hej, mały - rzucił JJ. - Zgubiłeś się?

Wydawało się, że maluch skupił na Kanadyjczyku wzrok, ale nikt nie był pewien. Majtał wesoło nogami w powietrzu.

\- Wiktor pogadaj z nim - szepnęła blada Isabella do siedzącego obok oniemiałego Rosjanina. - On chyba nie rozumie po angielsku.

Nikiforov przeniósł na nią skonfundowane spojrzenie, zamrugał, po czym otrząsnął się nieco. Otworzył usta, jakby szukając słów, i w końcu rzucił:

\- _Nee, anata_ \- zaczął, imitując japoński akcent - _goryoshin ha doko desu ka_?

Dziecko prawdopodobnie przechyliło głowę w kierunku blondyna. Zdawało się, że się uśmiecha. Zza szyby dobiegło kolejne pukanie, ale póki drzwi pozostawały zamknięte, malec stanowił większy problem.

\- _Ryoshin ga inai kedo..._ \- powiedział mniej wesołym głosem niż na początku, ale natychmiast po tym zdaniu widocznie poprawił mu się nastrój. - _Minna ha boku no ky_ _ō_ _dai ni natta!_

Wiktor zmarszczył brwi, ciężko procesując wypowiedź.

\- Co on chce? - zapytał Leo.

Rosjanin potarł nos, jakby pragnął zyskać na czasie.

\- Mówi, że rodziców nie ma, ale my zostaliśmy jego rodzeństwem - stwierdził w końcu niepewnie.

\- _Minna, asob_ _ō_! - niemal przerwało mu dziecko. Brzmiało radośnie i niewinnie, ale jednocześnie niecierpliwie.

Wiktor delikatnie zdjął z siebie ramiona Yuuriego i ułożył go na tatami. Wstał i podszedł powoli do lady z malcem. Rozłożył bezradnie dłonie.

\- _Ima ha chotto osokunatte shimaimashita..._ \- powiedział spokojnie, usprawiedliwiającym tonem, przekrzywiając głowę. Brzdąc wydawał się śledzić każdy jego ruch.

Chulanont desperacko stukał w telefon. - To jest zashiki-warashi! - wrzasnął.

\- O Boże - jęknął Leo. - Phichit, skończ już z tym! To tylko zagubione dziecko!

\- Co to jest zashiki-warashi? - zapytała Mila, trzymając się kurczowo ramienia Otabeka. Kazach jako jedyny ze wszystkich wydawał się być bardziej skonsternowany kosmicznym przybyszem z ogrodu.

\- To duch opiekuńczy miejsca - zapewnił histerycznie Taj. - Pojawia się jako chłopczyk lub dziewczynka, ubrany w piękne tradycyjne stroje...

\- ...i przynosi szczęście każdemu, kto go zobaczy - dokończył nieco zirytowany Wiktor. - Tak, ja też czytałem japońską mitologię. To bardzo urocza legenda.

Rozeźlony Phichit przyłożył dłoń do mostka. Spojrzał na Rosjanina z wyrzutem.

\- Jeśli czytałeś ją tak dokładnie, to nie widzisz, co się tutaj wyprawia? - krzyknął przez cały pokój. Yuuri wyrzęził coś nieskładnie, próbując się podnieść na czworaka. - O kappie też może szanowny pan carewicz czytał? I o tsukumogami, i o akamane...

Wiktor odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Taja. Jakby próbując się uspokoić, przeczesał palcami włosy, które stały chwilę w pionie, by opaść łagodnie na jego twarz.

\- Jedyne, co widzę, toto, że komuś w którymś z sąsiednich ryokanów impreza wyszła spod kontroli - stwierdził bardzo chłodno.

Nekola położył wielką dłoń na ramieniu Chulanonta, na co ten drgnął niespokojnie.

\- Phichit, to twoje dochodzenie z nawiedzonym domem było całkiem śmieszne - powiedział spokojnie. - Duchy uprawiające seks, niewidzialna siła zbijająca z nóg, nawiedzony Krecik... Wszystko spoko, ale teraz wypiłeś sporo, pośmieszkowaliśmy, trochę kłóciłeś się z Yuurim... Nie sądzisz, że to ci się wymyka spod kontroli?

Taj spojrzał na Czecha spod grzywki, a jego wzrok niósł furię. Zanim jednak zdążył wyartykułować swoje oburzenie, tajemnicze dziecko odezwało się ponownie, tym razem wyciągając jednoznacznie palec i pokazując na Phichita.

\- _Nii-chan_ \- zakwiliło radośnie. - _Isshoni asobimash_ _ō_ _!_

Chulanont spróbował się wyrwać z uścisku Nekoli, ale chłopak trzymał starszego kolegę pewnie, chcąc powstrzymać go od zrobienia czegoś głupiego. W efekcie Taj uderzył boleśnie w drzwi od tarasu, aż komórka wypadła mu z rąk.

Chłopczyk roześmiał się radośnie i niewinnie, ale jakimś sposobem ten dźwięk zjeżył wszystkim włosy na karkach.

\- _Minna_ \- krzyknęło dziecko przeszywającym głosem - _asobimash_ _ō!_

I wtedy nastąpił Armagedon.

Otworzyła się każda szafka we wnęce i wszystkie szklanki oraz talerze wyleciały, roztrzaskując się na kafelkach w drobny mak. Zegar odpadł od ściany i potoczył się pod nogi Jurija, który niezgrabnie odpełznął dalej, w pobliże Yuuriego. Do niego też przyskoczył Wiktor, odruchowo próbując chronić japońską głowę przed możliwym niebezpieczeństwem. Pod sufitem zamigotały światła i wielkie jasne kule zaczęły latać to w jedną to w drugą, odbijając się od siebie i zmieniając kierunki niczym wzorki na wygaszenie ekranu. Stwór, który nastraszył Leo i Guang-Honga, wychynął niepewnie ze schowka pod zlewem, krocząc ostrożnie przez rozbite szkło. Od strony korytarza podpełzały najróżniejsze sprzęty, z jakiegoś powodu ożywione, a każdy z obecnych mógłby przysiąc, że wyrosły im małe oczka, nóżki i rączki, a niektórym nawet języki. Pieszczoch Jurija, gruby kot, tkwił przy wyjściu, gdzie tatami łączyło się z panelami, ale wcale nie wyglądał na przeciętnego, utuczonego dachowca sprzed kilku chwil. Wokół głowy owinięto mu mały ręczniczek, a sam zwierzak stał na dwóch tylnich łapkach i obserwował ze spokojem całe wydarzenie.

Sara przypadła do Michele'a, na co ten oplótł ją ciasno ramionami. Otabek bystro przemierzył wzrokiem cały pokój i dostrzegł zapomniany mop w kącie wnęki. Zidentyfikowawszy potencjalną broń, natychmiast podążył w jej kierunku, jednym ruchem uwalniając się z kurczowego uścisku Mili. Isabella zaczęła wrzeszczeć, gdy tylko spojrzała pod swoje stopy. Tu i ówdzie na tatami wykwitły oczy, wodzące różnokolorowymi tęczówkami za wszystkimi i mrugające od czasu do czasu.

Różne stworzenia rozpełzły się po pokoju.

\- Yuuri - wyrzęziła Babiczewa. - Yuuri!

Jurij przeniósł na nią wzrok, niepewny którego z nich woła.

\- Niech on coś z tym zrobi... Yuuri Katsuki! Katsuki! - Ton dziewczyny zrobił się histeryczny.

Phichit poczuł, że ogarnia go dziwna bezwładność. To drzwi od tarasu, o które opierał się całym ciężarem uchyliły się nieznacznie. W przypływie paniki młodzieniec złapał klamkę i przytrzymał mocno, zanim stwór z ogrodu zdążył wsunąć się do środka. Przerażony Taj wykonał szybkie oględziny i okazało się, że jego poprzednie uderzenie rozwaliło zasuwkę, pozostawiając drzwi bez możliwości zamknięcia ich.

Otabek dopadł mop, zachowując bezpieczną odległość od upiornego dziecka w kimonie. Po drodze odtrącił bezpardonowo małe, brzydkie stworzenie, które w momencie zaszyło się w śmietniku. Guang-Hong wyrwał się z objęć Leo i wykorzystał przejście zrobione przez Altina, żeby samemu zdobyć jakąś broń.

\- Obudź go, Boże, obudź go! - krzyczała Mila pozostawiona przez Otabeka na pastwę losu, kopiąc buta z jednym ślepiem próbującego zajrzeć jej pod spódniczkę. Wyraźnie wskazywała na bełkoczącego Yuuriego.

Jurij obejrzał się na dziewczynę z furią w oczach.

\- Jest pijany w sztok, jak chcesz go obudzić? - odwarknął. Gruby kot z ręcznikiem na głowie zdawał się zmierzać powoli w jego kierunku. - Alkohol tak po prostu mu z żył nie wyparuje!

Otabek pewniej uchwycił mop i wywinął młynka. Drobny, goblinopodobny stwór, wielkości małego dziecka, z obrzydliwie tłustymi włosami i różową skórą przywodzącą na myśl odleżyny, zaszył się głębiej w koszu na śmieci, nie chcąc wchodzić w drogę wojowniczemu Kazachowi. Tylko długi język wychynął jeszcze poza krawędź i sprawdził, czy przypadkiem coś nie wypadło. Sara dojrzała akurat tę obrzydliwą mackę, więc zbladła i wydała z siebie przeciągły charkot, a Michele oplótł ją ciaśniej ramionami. Włoch rozglądał się gorączkowo, czy któryś z nawiedzonych sprzętów nie próbuje podpełznąć bliżej. Leo właśnie siłował się z ożywioną parasolką, która usiłowała go polizać, aż Guang-Hong dźgnął ją drewnianą łyżką z kuchni. Stworzenie syknęło i odskoczyło, kiedy Chińczyk wszedł w wojowniczym nastroju pomiędzy przyjaciela a potencjalne zagrożenie. Trzymał drewno oburącz niczym miecz, gotowy na następne starcie.

\- Jak to powstrzymać?! - ryknął Czech do trzęsącego się Taja.

Ten w momencie ochłonął i zwrócił się do jedynego urządzenia, jakie nigdy go nie zawiodło. Stopą przysunął upuszczoną wcześniej komórkę i trzymając kurczowo klamkę, poniósł telefon, po czym rozpoczął zawzięte poszukiwanie odpowiedzi w Internecie.

\- Żaluzja! - sapnął w kierunku Emila. - Szybko!

Nekola gapił się chwilę, a następnie rzucił się do schowanej za matą korbki od zbrojonych żaluzji. Po zewnętrznej stronie szyby zielony stwór z talerzykiem pełnym wody na czubku głowy spoglądał beznamiętnie na te wysiłki i raz po raz próbował dostać się do środka, aby dołączyć do supernaturalnych kompanów. Czech obracał mechanizmem najszybciej jak umiał.

Jasne duszki migotały pod sufitem, ale obecnie nikt nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Gruby kot podszedł nonszalanckim krokiem do Jurija i przetasował w łapkach talię kart. Zerkał na chłopaka spode łba, jakby chciał zaproponować grę o jego duszę. Plisieckiemu zrobiło się nagle bardzo duszno, do punktu, w którym oddychanie zaczęło boleć.

\- Wiktor! Wiktor...! - wzywał pomocy, przyciskając się do boku starszego kolegi.

Lecz Nikiforov tylko patrzył ze stoickim, łagodnym spokojem człowieka, który dawno temu postradał zmysły. Tuż obok pijany poza granicami przyzwoitości Yuuri zachichotał do JJa i Isabelli, ciasno przytulonych i odmawiających modlitwy po francusku.

\- To bardzo ładnie, że czekacie z seksem do ślubu. To się naprawdę chwali! - wyrzęził ku konsternacji pary.

Mały pucołowaty chłopiec siedział spokojnie na ladzie i wesoło majtał bosymi nogami oraz rechotał, obserwując zmagania ferajny.

\- _Sugoi!_ \- krzyknął.

Mila kopnęła but z całej siły, aż przeleciał przez pół pokoju i wbił się w ścianę. Przypadła do Wiktora, odpychając Yuuriego po drodze. Nikiforov natychmiast zaczął się szarpać, wyciągając ręce w kierunku narzeczonego.

\- Zrób coś! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, ale starszy kolega w ogóle jej nie słuchał.

Z jękiem objęła coraz bardziej przerażonego Jurija.

\- Mila...! - wystękał chłopak, lekko zsiniały, zapierając się piętami o tatami i odpychając się dalej od nawiedzonego kota.

\- Jestem, jestem tutaj!

Babiczewa prawie siadła okrakiem na udach Plisieckiego, próbując go odgrodzić własnym ciałem od zwierzaka, co najwyraźniej pomogło, bo chłopakowi zaczął oddychać, nawet jeśli były to nieregularne hausty powietrza kogoś mocno podduszonego. Kocur upuścił karty i zasyczał na Milę, która usiłowała wypchnąć Jurija dalej od niebezpieczeństwa. Otabek ruszył jej na pomoc, ale kiedy gotował się do porządnego przyłożenia zwierzakowi i nawet wziął rozbieg, wpadł na niewidzialną ścianę, a siła uderzenia odrzuciła go do tyłu. Kocur nawet nie spojrzał na Altina, tylko przyjął postawę sugerującą, że zaraz rzuci się na ofiarę w postaci rudej.

\- Mila...! - jęknęła Sara.

W tym momencie Michele wypuścił z objęć siostrę i chwycił ciężką, ceramiczną miskę z resztką ryżu w środku. Naczynie trafiło prosto w pysk kota, rozbryzgując białe ziarenka na około. Zwierzak odskoczył, miaucząc przeraźliwie i sycząc.

Jurij ciężko rzężąc, prawie zderzył się z Isabellą. Dziewczyna natychmiast ujęła jego twarz w dłonie, odgarniając włosy i szukając przyczyny podduszenia. JJ niewiele myśląc, rozerwał górną część bluzy chłopaka, powodując więcej luzu na klatce piersiowej.

W tym samym czasie Mila zauważyła, że ktoś próbował pomóc Jurijowi, więc zwróciła się do Wiktora. Mężczyzna drżącą dłonią gładził delikatnie włosy leżącego Yuuriego, który bełkotał coś po japońsku. Blondyn ewidentnie znajdował się w stanie szoku, spoglądając tępo na pijanego kochanka, jakby ten miał odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania wszechświata.

\- Witia! - warknęła Babiczewa. - Ocknij się!

Nikiforov nawet na nią nie spojrzał, oczy miał zafiksowane na nieświadomym sytuacji Katsukim. Mila zaczęła krzyczeć po rosyjsku, miotając ciężkie przekleństwa.

\- _Suka bliat_! - ryczała, lecz to również nie wywołało żadnej reakcji.

Dziewczyna podniosła się na nogi i wziąwszy spory zamach, kopnęła Wiktora prosto w obolały bok. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie zraniony skowyt i aż się złożył wpół. Po chwili podniósł załzawione oczy na górującą nad nim dziewczynę.

\- Weź się w garść! - stwierdziła histerycznie.

Guang-Hong siłował się z ręcznikiem, który owinął się wokół drewnianej łyżki i byłby mu ją wyrwał, gdyby nie szybka interwencja Otabeka. Mop okazał się zadziwiająco skuteczny w powstrzymywaniu nawiedzonych sprzętów.

JJ odwrócił się od Jurija, który zaczynał nabierać normalnych kolorów, i rzucił do Phichita łamiącym się głosem:

\- Zadzwoń po policję!

Żaluzje były prawie całkowicie spuszczone, a topielcowaty potwór łypał wzrokiem przez pozostałą szparę. Chulanont odważył się puścić klamkę.

\- I co im mam niby powiedzieć?! Że atakują nas y _ō_ kaie!? - wrzasnął.

Emil spocił się niesamowicie i obecnie stał, oddychając ciężko po przebytym wysiłku. Nagle jasne ogniki spod sufitu obniżyły się i zamigotały wokół jego głowy. Chłopak zamrugał i spróbował się opędzić dłońmi, ale to jedynie rozzłościło światełka, które zaczęły napierać na Czecha. Kilka kul oplotło się wokół korby i poruszyło nią w drugą stronę, wprawiając roletę w dygotanie, a potem przesuwając ją po centymetrze do góry.

Sara wzorem brata postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Wstała szybko i podeszła do leżącego na wznak Yuuriego. Wzięła jeden z jego porządnych klapków i w kilku skokach była przy Emilu. Jednym uderzeniem posłała kilka ogników na ścianę niczym wielkie muchy. Nekola przytrzymał się jej, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Phichit rzucił komórką w korbę, rozpraszając tym skupisko świetlistych kul, co zaowocowało zatrzymaniem się żaluzji. Skoczył do Yuuriego po drugi kapeć i zaczął odganiać świetliki od mechanizmu, do spółki z Włoszką. W tym czasie Michele trzymał już wielką paterę i wygrażał nią grubemu kocurowi.

Wiktor w końcu stęknął i wstał, trzymając się za brzuch. W jego oczach pojawiła się taka furia, że Mila przez moment myślała, że mężczyzna ją uderzy, jednak ten tylko minął dziewczynę, kierując się do rozradowanego chłopczyka. Kiedy znajdował się metr od dziecka, wpadł na niewidzialną ścianę. Nie poruszał się szybko, więc jedynie oparł się o przeszkodę łagodnie.

Ale na tym cała delikatność Wiktora się skończyła. Nikiforov zaczął walić pięściami w barierę.

\- Przestań, natychmiast przestań! - wrzeszczał do chłopczyka.

Dzieciak przekrzywił głowę najwyraźniej zaciekawiony.

\- _Yamenasai_! - krzyczał dalej Rosjanin. - _Sugu ni yamenasai!_

Mały Japończyk wydał z siebie niezadowolone kwilenie.

\- _Asobi ga sukin dakara_ _...!_ \- tłumaczył coś obrażonym głosem.

Wiktor kopał i tłukł w furii w niewidzialną ścianę wszystkimi długimi kończynami.

Nagle spod stołu wychynęło goblinopodobne stworzenie, które najwyraźniej przemknęło tu zachęcone tym, że Otabek wojował właśnie z parasolką. Wyciągnęło szponiaste palce po nogę JJa, przesuwając językiem po poplamionym tatami. Kanadyjczyk wrzasnął, kopiąc zawzięcie w powietrze, bo stwór był zaskakująco szybki. Jurij oderwał się od skupiania na głosie Isabelli, gdy dziewczyna kazała mu oddychać powoli i głęboko, i gwałtownie chwycił parę przypadkowych pałeczek ze stolika, a następnie jednym sprawnych ruchem przybił nimi długi jęzor potwora do tatami. Stworzenie zaczęło kwiczeć i wyrywać się, aż uwolniło się i uciekło do kryjówki w kuchni.

W tym czasie Mila uznała, że skoro tak dobrze poszło jej z jednym rodzicem, to może uda się też z drugim. Złapała Yuuriego za przód golfu i zaczęła nim potrząsać, próbując ocucić. Głowa Japończyka kiwała się bezwładnie, aż okulary spadły i odbiły się kilka razy od podłogi. Mężczyzna półprzytomnie złapał dziewczynę za nadgarstki, ale chwyt był tak miękki i delikatny, że nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. W końcu Babiczewa zdecydowała się na ostateczne rozwiązanie - przepraszając Yuuriego przez łzy, uderzyła go w policzek. Dźwięk poniósł się po całym pokoju jak odgłos wystrzału. Wszystkie stworzenia zamarły, a Katsuki wystękał coś nieprzytomnie.

Chłopczyk zaprzestał kłótni z Wiktorem i wydawało się, że powoli spojrzał na Milę. Pokiwał palcem, jakby karcił dziewczynę.

 _-_ _Sochira ha goshūjin-sama_ _da yo!_ _-_ oznajmił uroczyście. _-_ _Sore ha dame da yo!_

Głos miał o kilka tonów niższy niż powinno posiadać małe dziecko, jakby te słowa wypowiedział ktoś inny. Stworzenia podjęły przerwany atak. Mili przeszło przez myśl uderzyć Yuuriego po raz kolejny, ale zabrakło jej odwagi.

Nikiforov kręcił głową gwałtownie, patrząc to na narzeczonego, to na chłopca, a włosy tylko powiewały w różne strony.

\- _Sore, d_ _ō_ _iu imi?!_ _-_ zaczął krzyczeć ponownie. _-_ _Naze? Yuuri ha anata ni kankei ga nai! Naze Yuuri...!_

 _-_ _Achira ha goshūjin-sama_ _-_ powtórzyło uparcie dziecko, wchodząc mu w słowo, tym razem normalnym, dziecięcym głosem.

\- _Yuuri wo shite iru no?!_ \- pytał Wiktor, a chociaż nikt z obecnych nie rozumiał japońskiego, to w tonie Rosjanina brzmiało takie żądanie odpowiedzi, że nawet chłopczyk stracił rezon. Odwrócił się od Nikiforova, najwyraźniej postanowiwszy go zignorować.

Do Wiktora przyskoczył Michele, próbując pomóc sforsować niewidzialną ścianę. W przeciwieństwie do starszego kolegi, podszedł do sprawy bardziej metodycznie, opukując barierę i mierząc jej granice. W tym czasie Sara tłukła zawzięcie kule światła, broniąc dostępu do Phichita, który wisiał na korbce, nie pozwalając jej tknąć żadnym siłom nieczystym. Emil robił za skrzydłowego Włoszki, pilnując, aby nawiedzone buty nie podeszły do niej bliżej.

Wiktor zebrał się w sobie i tym razem nie krzyczał a mówił, ale za to głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

\- _Watashi mo gosh_ _ū_ _jin desu!_ \- oznajmił dumnie. - _Sore wo yamenasai!_

Dziecko zdawało się spojrzeć przez ramię.

\- _Naze?_ \- stwierdziło marudnie. - _Asobi ga suki!_

\- _Asobi wa dame_! - warknął Rosjanin aż Michele się skurczył. - _Sore ha dame! Ya-me-r_ _o_ _!_

Jurij wrzasnął, bo zauważył, że wielki kocur podkrada się do Mili i Yuuriego, ale Otabek był szybszy i zagroził mu drogę mopem. Zwierzak zasyczał, ale natychmiast zwiększył dystans. Babichewa puściła bezwładnego Katsukiego i podpełzła do Plisieckiego. Objęli się jak dzieci, zerkając na Wiktora. Ich pleców pilnowali JJ z Isabellą, trzymając się w uścisku równie kurczowo.

Mały Japończyk wydawał się spojrzeć z zainteresowaniem.

\- _Dare?_ \- zapytał ciekawsko.

Nikiforov wahał się jedynie przez moment.

\- _Watashi no kazoku da yo!_ \- oznajmił, zwieszając się na barierze.

\- _Ano hito mo?_ \- Chłopczyk pokazywał palcem na wszystkich po kolei z wyjątkiem Rosjan i Yuuriego.

\- _Watashi no tomodachi_ \- sapnął Rosjanin.

Michele zdążył przejść dwa metry, ostukując barierę i znalazł jej koniec.

\- Wiktor! - krzyknął.

Nikiforov natychmiast rzucił się w tym kierunku. Rzeczywiście, przeszedł za niewidzialną ścianę i w momencie, w którym już miał dopaść dziecko, chłopczyk stwierdził:

\- _Todomachi wa tomodachi ka na... Minna, owarimash_ _ō_ _!_

I zniknął. A razem z nim wszystkie nadprzyrodzone stworzenia nękające zgromadzonych. Ręka Wiktora, który zamachnął się, żeby przyłożyć demonowi pod postacią dziecka, trafiła w próżnię, a jej właściciel z cichym jękiem powietrza gwałtownie wyciśniętego z płuc rozpłaszczył się na ladzie.

W nie więcej niż mrugnięcie oka pokój powrócił do normalności. Kuchenne kafelki pozbyły się zalegającego szkła, zegar spokojnie wisiał na ścianie, a kocur siedział w rogu i lizał łapkę. Z powrotem był normalnym, pulchnym zwierzakiem. Ślady batalii zdradzały jedynie zasunięte żaluzje, pałeczki wbite między dwie maty tatami i rozbryźnięty na podłodze ryż.

Phichit szlochając, osunął się na podłogę. Sara złapała się za głowę i prawie upadła, ale podtrzymał ją Emil. Leo obejmujący nogi Guang-Honga spojrzał niepewnie w górę na chłopaka. Chińczyk opuścił drewnianą łyżkę. Tuż obok Otabek wsparł się na mopie. Michele siedział płasko na tatami i spoglądał niepewnie na górującego nad nim Wiktora, który gapił się przed siebie i zaciskał pięści. JJ puścił Isabellę i skoczył na równe nogi.

\- Coś ty mu powiedział?! - zawył do Nikiforova. - Co on ci powiedział?!

Rosjanin obrócił się powoli z wyrazem zagubienia na twarzy. Kilkakrotnie otwierał usta, najwyraźniej próbując znaleźć słowa. Wodził nieprzytomnie wzrokiem od Katsukiego do wciąż objętych Babiczewy z Plisieckim.

\- Że Jurij i Mila to moja rodzina... - wydyszał w końcu. - A reszta to przyjaciele i ma przestać... Cały czas mówiłem mu, że ma przestać, a on, że lubi się bawić...

Kanadyjczyk obszedł stół i stanął naprężony przed Rosjaninem. Michele natychmiast wstał i zamarł gotowy, żeby wejść między tych dwóch mężczyzn, gdyby doszło do rękoczynów.

\- Co on mówił o Yuurim? Co mówił o Yuurim?! - dopytywał JJ.

Wiktor złapał się za głowę, wczepiając palce w jasne loki.

\- Że jego nie wolno bić...? Dotykać? - szeptał. - Bo jest... Panem? Ich panem?

Leroy obrócił się napięcie. Jurij i Mila puścili się nawzajem i przyskoczyli do Katsukiego, gotowi bronić kompletnie pijanego Japończyka.

\- Więc to jego sprawka?! - zapytał wściekły JJ.

\- Nie! - Wiktor zaprzeczył gwałtownie. - Nie, niekoniecznie... Użył takiego słowa, że nie wiem, czy miał na myśli pana, ich pana, mógł po prostu powiedzieć, że to gospodarz albo nawet referować go po prostu jako mojego męża... Nie wiem, japoński nie jest taki prosty w interpretacji! - wyjaśnił desperacko.

\- Witia - wymamrotał półprzytomnie Yuuri. - Mówiłem ci, że masz używać _boku_ a nie _watashi_ , bo _watashi_ jest za kobiece.

Z piersi Nikiforova wydobyło się coś pomiędzy szlochem a śmiechem.

\- Ale co jest jego sprawką? - zapytał Guang-Hong, brzmiąc na kompletnie zagubionego. - Co się właściwie wydarzyło...?

To pytanie zawisło w powietrzu jak stęchły zapach.

Nagle Isabella wstała gwałtownie i na chwiejnych nogach dopadła swojej torebki pozostawionej w rogu pokoju. JJ zrobił kilka kroków w jej stronę, ale po chwili tylko ukrył twarz w dłoniach, jakby spodziewał się co za chwilę nastąpi i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Yang jednym ruchem oczyściła część stołu, zwalając na tatami talerze z resztkami. W ręku trzymała ołówek, którym zaczęła zawzięcie coś kreślić po stole, robiąc tabelki i wykresy.

Michele podszedł do siostry, która praktycznie siedziała na ziemi w objęciach Emila, i siadając, oparł się o Czecha, nie mówiąc nic. Mila z Jurijem podnieśli Yuuriego do siadu, co ten skwitował pijackim czknięciem. Wiktor powlókł się do nich, ostatni kawałek pokonując na czworakach, kiedy kolana wydały się mimowolnie ugiąć pod ciężarem wieczoru. Przygarnął całą trójkę do piersi. Leo delikatnie wyjął drewnianą łyżkę ze skostniałych palców Guang-Honga. Gruby kot zaprzestał mycia się i wskoczył nieporadnie na kolana Chińczyka, zwyczajnym miauknięciem domagając się pieszczot. Młodzieńcy spięli się na moment, ale zwierzak nie robił nic dziwnego, najwyraźniej powróciwszy do zwykłej, kociej aparycji. Otabek klucząc między powstałymi grupkami, poszedł zobaczyć, czy pociągający nosem Phichit żyje, a gdy stwierdził puls u kolegi, ruszył dalej. Położył się na podeście przy tarasie i sprawdził, wyglądając przez szparę między żaluzją a dolną ramą okna, czy kappa też zastosowała się do polecenia małego Japończyka,. W półmroku nie dostrzegł niczego podejrzanego.

\- Egzorcysta - jęknął cicho Chulanont. - Musimy wezwać egzorcystę.

Isabella wydała z siebie dziwny pomruk, zapamiętale rysując po stole. Wiktor zostawił Yuuriego w rękach Mili i Jurija, po czym ruszył do wnęki po whisky, którą przyniósł z powrotem. Wszyscy Rosjanie pociągnęli spory łyk, trzymając butelkę z dala od Katsukiego. Nikt nawet nie skomentował wieku Plisieckiego.

\- Egzorcysta - wyartykułował znacznie wyraźniej Phichit.

Ponownie jego postulat nie spotkał się z żadną reakcją. JJ stał nad narzeczoną i tylko gapił się ze zmaltretowaną miną na poczynania dziewczyny, najwyraźniej bojąc się, że jeśli jej przerwie, to wywoła katastrofę.

\- Egzorcysta! - wrzasnął Phichit. - Ksiądz! Pop! Rabin! Kapłan! Pastor!

\- Zamknij się! - ucięła chłodno Isabella, przypatrując się swojemu najwyraźniej skończonemu dziełu.

Taj zrobił szeroki wymach ręką, chcąc pokazać na efekty przebytych wydarzeń, mimo że pokój wyglądał jak po przejściu normalnej, może nieco zawadiackiej imprezy. Całym sobą promieniował oburzeniem.

\- Ten dom jest nawiedzony! - ryknął.

\- Sam jesteś nawiedzony - odwarknęła krótko Isabella.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na dziewczynę niepewni, czy i ona nie potraciła zmysłów. Wyglądali z Phichitem na podobnie obłąkanych, tyle że znajdywali się na dwóch przeciwległych końcach skali.

\- To co to niby twoim zdaniem było? - zapytał złośliwie Chulanont.

\- Ktoś nas naćpał - odparła spokojnie Yang, rzucając wyzywające spojrzenie.

JJ złożył ręce do modlitwy.

\- Ha? - mruknął Phichit. - Ha, ha, ha? - wypowiadał każdą sylabę z osobna, by w końcu zaśmiać się pełnoprawnie, ale bardzo wymuszenie.

\- Zwariowała - oznajmił reszcie.

\- To ty zwariowałeś - rzuciła Isabella. - Wszystko da się wytłumaczyć racjonalnie. To oczywiste, że coś było w jedzeniu. Komu się od początku przytrafiają te dziwne rzeczy? I czemu znikają jak tylko pojawia się Katsuki? A napierają, jak staje się niedysponowany albo nieobecny?

Phichit wydał jęk protestu. - Yuuri nie jest niczemu winny, jego też opętało!

\- Zamknij się! - ponownie uciszyła go Isabella. - Wiktor, czy coś przydarzyło się Yuuriemu?

Nikiforov zajęty był pieszczeniem Katsukiego, obcałowywaniem włosów i podtrzymywaniem latającej, pijanej głowy. Spojrzał na Kanadyjkę ze zbolałą miną, jakby wcale nie miał zamiaru uczestniczyć w tej wymianie zdań, ale po chwili westchnął i rzekł:

\- Nie. Masz rację. Kiedy się pojawiał, to dziwne rzeczy przestawały się dziać. - Yang kiwała głową, zadowolona, że jej teza znajduje poparcie. - Ale muszę też dodać, że Phichit też ma rację. Yuuri zachowywał się ostatnio trochę... inaczej.

Isabella cmoknęła jak nauczyciel, który nie zgadza się z wywodem ucznia, i ma go zamiar pouczyć, ale z klasą.

\- To twoja opinia, Wiktorze. Poparta twoim spojrzeniem na drugą połówkę. Niektóre odczucia mogły zostać spotęgowane przez narkotyk! - mówiła jak w amoku, chwytając się wytłumaczenia jak ostatniej deski ratunku. - Pomyślcie. Yuuri miał swoje typy jedzenia. Otwarcie mówił, że są rzeczy, których nie lubi i nie jada. Nie próbował wszystkiego, bo nie musiał, przecież jest Japończykiem. A my jedliśmy wszystko, każdy chciał wypróbować specjały, jakie nam dali. W Internecie wcale nie tak trudno znaleźć, czego Katsuki nie lubi jeść.

\- Ale czemu jego by mieli nie naćpać, nas naćpać, i w ogóle jak się ma jedno do drugiego? - JJ zadał to pytanie kompletnie zrezygnowanym głosem, wypranym z jakichkolwiek gwałtowniejszych emocji.

Isabella obejrzała się na niego i uśmiechnęła nieco upiornie.

\- Bardzo dobrze, że podnosisz tę kwestię, Jean. Bo wyjaśnienie jej wymaga przejścia do kolejnego dowodu na to, że ktoś zabawił się naszym kosztem. Dowodu na to, że to wszystko było wytworem naszej wyobraźni...

Phichit ruszył na Isabellę tak gwałtownie, że JJ postanowił interweniować, przeskakując jednym susem niski stół i stając pomiędzy Tajem a narzeczoną. Grupa z Unii Europejskiej skwitowała zajście krótkim westchnieniem, Rosjanie skupieni wokół Yuuriego zdawali się nie dbać o nic, a koalicja amerykańsko-chińska wpiła się w siebie kurczowo, głaszcząc delikatnie kota na ile pozwalała długość ramion bez złamania objęć. Otabek siedział na podeście niczym samotny wilk i brakowało mu tylko papierosa w dłoni.

\- JJ, nie obraź się, ale twojej pannie odbiło - stwierdził Chulanont, stukając palcem w pierś Leroya. Ten tylko westchnął.

\- Nie obraź się, Phichit, ale ty też nie brzmisz zbyt trzeźwo.

Taj obrócił się wokół własnej osi, szukając wsparcia, którego nie dostał.

\- Każdy z nas ma swoje problemy - ciągnęła Isabella. - Jedne są bardziej widoczne, inne mniej. Jestem osobą spoza waszego środowiska i widzę niektóre rzeczy wyraźniej niż wy. Pewne relacje są dość łatwe do opisania. Pod wpływem narkotyku nasze mózgi wytworzyły spójny obraz, w którym wszyscy mieli do odegrania jakąś rolę. Podświadomie wykluczyliście Yuuriego. Każdy z innych powodów, ale głównie dlatego, że przez swoje odpowiedzialne zachowanie odsunął od siebie wszelkie podejrzenia. On był idealnym gospodarzem, to normalne, że łatwiej odepchnąć podejrzane wizje, kiedy człowiek czuje się bezpiecznie. To Yuuri miał wszystkie kontakty, mógł zadzwonić na policję, na ochronę, ogólnie: poprawić sytuację. Kiedy Yuuri znikał, zostawaliśmy zdani na siebie. Mama wyjechała w delegację i trzeba samemu ogarniać dom.

To nie tak, że Isabella mówiła nieprawdę. Lecz mimo wszystko zebrani czuli, że coś w tym rozumowaniu było nie tak. Nikt jednak nie ośmielił się podjąć polemiki, oprócz oniemiałego Phichita, klarownie coraz bardziej zezłoszczonego z każdym kolejnym zdaniem.

\- Dochodzimy tu do drugiego rodzica - kontynuowała Yang. - Do Wiktora. Do kogo wszyscy zwrócili się niemal natychmiast? Wiktor. Od kogo oczekiwaliśmy przejęcia kontroli nad sytuacją? Wiktor. Kto jest najstarszy, najbardziej doświadczony i najzdolniejszy? Wiktor. Kto udowodnił swoje umiejętności nie raz, nie dwa, lecz konsekwentnie przez lata? Wiktor. Na początku wszyscy poczuli się zdradzeni i przerażeni, bo Nikiforov dbał tylko o Katsukiego. Ale gdy tylko się ogarnął, zawalczył, wziął odpowiedzialność, wypuścił na chwilę ukochanego z objęć, to nagle wszystko się rozwiązało!

JJ zerknął przez ramię na Isabellę.

\- Jurij - rzuciła dziewczyna i obejrzała się na Rosjan. - Tajemnicą poliszynela jest, że nie masz za wesołej sytuacji rodzinnej. Zgaduję więc, że relacje z rodzicami też nie są najlepsze. W chwili zagrożenia zwróciłeś się do Wiktora, którego chyba próbujesz wepchnąć w ojcowską rolę, a nie uzyskawszy pomocy, zacząłeś się dusić i hiperwentylować na zmianę. Przeszło ci, kiedy ktoś jednak o ciebie zawalczył, kiedy Mila rzuciła ci się na ratunek, kiedy JJ zrobił wszystko, żeby ci pomóc.

\- Możemy do tego nie wracać? - zapytał zmęczonym głosem Jurij, gładząc materiał rozerwanej bluzy.

\- Nie ma sprawy - ucięła Isabella. - Możemy przejść dalej.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoje wykresy na stole, zagryzając wargę.

Phichit błądził nieco oszalałym wzrokiem po sali, aż w końcu jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Guang-Hongu i Leo, którzy natychmiast uznali sufit za o niebo ciekawszy.

\- No to Michele - podjęła Isabella. - Twoja relacja z siostrą jest nieco dziwna.

Włoch zaprotestował słabo. - Mieliśmy kiepskie dzieciństwo, ok?

\- Ale zauważyłeś, że Mila potrzebuje pomocy - kontynuowała niewzruszenie Kanadyjka. - Odważyłeś się opuścić siostrę, by wesprzeć kogoś bardziej w potrzebie. Nie wtrącałeś się też do Sary, kiedy podjęła wspólny front z Emilem, dzielnie wywiązując się ze swojego zadania. A sprawdziwszy, czy siostra jest bezpieczna, postanowiłeś wspomóc Wiktora, jako drugi najstarszy, nie licząc Yuuriego. Bardzo odpowiedzialne. Podobnie Sara pobiegła na ratunek komuś bardziej potrzebującemu niż jej brat. Nagle okazało się, że w razie wyższej potrzeby dostrzegacie coś poza sobą i świat się od tego nie wali.

Rodzeństwo wymieniło spojrzenia.

\- Emil! - Isabella przeszła dalej. - Wydajesz się wiecznym optymistą, a z twoich kont społecznościowych wynika, że ciągle szukasz nowych wrażeń, uzależniony od adrenaliny. Moim strzałem na tej podstawie jest, że nie do końca umiesz nawiązywać relacje z ludźmi. I podejmując takie a nie inne działania, mogłeś poczuć się częścią grupy, co zadziałało bardzo oczyszczająco na twój umysł.

Nekola tylko westchnął, nie odważając się skomentować. Spojrzał jedynie na klapek Yuuriego w ręce, po czym rzucił go w kierunku Rosjan. Mila złapała kapeć w locie.

\- Leo... Guang-Hong... - zastanowiła się Yang. - Wystarczy na nich spojrzeć. Nie wiem, czy chcecie być przyjaciółmi, czy parą, ale nie ma to większego znaczenia, bo po prostu dobrze wam ze sobą...

Zanim ich twarze mogły nabrać koloru naprawdę intensywnej czerwieni, dziewczyna przeszła dalej:

\- Kto jeszcze został...? Och, ty, Jean, w końcu się przekonałeś, że jeśli nie będziesz taki ekstra i pozwolisz innym działać, to też się nic nie stanie...

JJ wydawał się tak zblazowany i zszokowany jak Wiktor. Dziewczyna przeglądała wykresy przez moment, po czym zmarszczyła brwi.

\- O kim zapomniałam?

Mila i Otabek podnieśli ręce, niezbyt wysoko, ale Kanadyjka natychmiast zauważyła.

\- Cóż... - rzuciła. - Oboje lubicie walczyć o swoje, to na pewno. Macie silne osobowości i chcecie się opiekować innymi. Mila dodatkowo pomogła Wiktorowi ogarnąć się.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie - powiedziała Babichewa, a jej głos przypominał warkot. Słowa kierowała do Kazacha.

\- Żeby zdobyć coś, czym mógłbym cię obronić - wytłumaczył się spokojnie Altin.

Ewentualną kłótnię przerwał przeraźliwy skowyt Phichita.

\- No jeszcze ty - westchnęła Isabella. - Jedyny, który przeczy mojej teorii, ale przez to tylko ją potwierdza. Chociaż... Pozbyłeś się swojej komórki w nerwowym momencie, żeby ratować sytuację. Przezwyciężyłeś lęk i udowodniłeś, że potrafisz poświęcić cenną rzecz w imię wyższego dobra.

Taj złapał się za głowę i zatupał nogami w miejscu.

\- Powariowaliście? - wyrzęził w końcu. - Toż to demony się tu pojawiły! Potwory, duchy, jakie naćpanie?! To co powiedziałaś, o przezwyciężaniu lęków i rozsądzaniu spraw, to dokładnie to, czego chcą od nas siły nadprzyrodzone! Wy-tes-to-wać nas!

JJ stał pomiędzy nimi, jak ktoś kto bardzo chciałby uwierzyć jednemu, ale jednocześnie przyznać trochę racji drugiemu, jednak wiedział, że może wybrać tylko jedną stronę.

\- W sumie to zgadzam się z oboma - rzucił niespodziewanie Otabek. - Jak to wszystko się zaczęło, dokładnie to przyszło mi do głowy. Narkotyczny trip jak nic. Ale potem to jakoś zbyt spójnie szło i skojarzyło mi się z korowodem demonów czy czymś takim. Popularne w Japonii, w każdy razie. W sumie to dobrze się bawiłem...

Towarzystwo dawno temu przekroczyło granicę zdziwienia, poza którą rozciągała się już tylko spokojna, nieco puchata akceptacja wszystkiego, co przyniesie los. Słuchali więc kazachskiej przemowy, kiwając głowami na zgodę.

\- Nawet nie jestem zły na człowieka, który to spowodował - zakończył Altin. - Czy to dodając jakiś narkotyków, czy przyzywając siły nieczyste.

\- Ćpałeś kiedyś? - zapytał Jurij bardziej ciekawy niż zdziwiony.

Kazach wzruszył ramionami, ni to potwierdzając, ni to zaprzeczając.

\- Młody człowieku, masz zakaz spotykania się z Otabekiem - mruknął Wiktor, który z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił spojrzeć w twarz pochrapującemu Yuuriemu.

\- Odpieprz się, nie jesteś moim ojcem - odparł nad wyraz spokojnie Plisiecki.

Nikiforov spojrzał na niego ponad ramieniem i westchnął.

\- Kto ci powiedział? - zapytał, siląc się na wesoły ton.

\- To nie jest zabawne! - odpyskował Jurij, siląc się na rozeźlony ton.

\- Faktycznie, w mojej głowie brzmiało zabawniej... - przyznał Wiktor i wrócił do kontemplowania butelki whisky.

\- A jak to ktoś wrzuci do Internetu? - zapytał nagle Guang-Hong, rozglądając się za kamerami.

Isabella uśmiechnęła się sardonicznie. - Niech tylko spróbuje. Na to czekam. Załatwię wam takie odszkodowania, że nie będziecie martwić się o sponsorów do końca kariery.

\- Prawda - mruknął Wiktor.

\- To nie powinno wyjść w jakiś badaniach krwi? - zauważył Leo. - Te narkotyki?

\- To niestety zależy od narkotyku - odparła Yang. - Ale na pewno musicie się stestować przed Kontynentami i jakby co, wszyscy stoicie murem.

Phichit skakał po pokoju jak królik. Dopadł zegara, potem pobiegł do przeciwległej ściany, żeby przyjrzeć się miejscu, gdzie Mila wykopała buta, chociaż nie pozostał żaden ślad, następnie obejrzał dokładnie wnękę kuchenną i w końcu odwrócił się do pozornie bardzo logicznej Isabelli.

\- Powariowaliście wszyscy - rzucił na skraju rozpaczy. - Słuchajcie... Miałem taki kiepski epizod na studiach, ok? Zaraz jak przyjechałem, to trochę się urwałem z łańcucha, kasa była... Ćpanie wcale tak nie wygląda. Tripy są zdecydowanie bardziej... Ekstra... A to było za realne!

Klęknął przy Guang-Hongu i Leo. Dźwignął z chińskich kolan grubego kota i obmacał wcale niedelikatnie. Zwierzak protestował krótkimi miauknięciami aż ugryzł Taja w rękę. Phichit gapił się chwilę na odciśnięte na skórze ząbki.

\- To bakeneko! - jęknął. - Nawiedzony kot!

Chulanont złapał Ji za ramiona i zaczął nim potrząsać.

\- To wszystko, co mówiłem w onsenie to prawda! Wszystko stało się prawdą!

\- I w tyłek możesz sobie wsadzić wszystkie omamori - wysyczał mu w twarz Chińczyk.

Amerykanin zacisnął dłonie na rękach Taja, aby ten zostawił Guang-Honga.

\- Phichit, puść. Jesteś pijany i zmęczony. I wystraszony. Ale już dobrze - powiedział ciepłym głosem.

Ale Chulanont najwyraźniej dopiero się szykował do tyrady. Chińczyk wrzasnął głośno i rzucił się na starszego kolegę. Po krótkiej szarpaninie i wyplątaniu sznurówki z pozostawionych po zabawie bucików Isabelli, związany Phichit leżał na tatami zakneblowany chińską skarpetką.

\- Mam postulat - powiedziała Sara, zerkając na poczynania kolegów - nie powiemy nic Yuuriemu. I to nie ważne, czy coś nas opętało, czy nas naćpali.

Mila pokiwała głową. - Bo umrze z zażenowania.

\- To na policję też nie dzwonimy - zauważył Michele. - Bo jak Yuuri się dowie, że była tu policja, to zejdzie na zawał.

Wiktor rozejrzał się po wszystkich zdziwiony troską o jego kochanka. Zebrani jednomyślnie zdawali się zdecydować, że wydarzenia wieczoru nigdy nie wyjdą poza ten pokój, jeśli nie zajdzie taka potrzeba. Jedynie Phichit awanturował się, próbując wypluć skarpetkę. Całym sobą odmawiał współpracy w konspiracji, czym stropił parę osób.

\- Spoko, Yuuri mu nie uwierzy - mruknął Guang-Hong. - Przecież zbywał go cały dzień. Czemu miałoby się to zmienić jutro? Trochę uprzątniemy i... No normalna impreza.

Isabella wpatrywała się w swoje wykresy, jakby coś chciała dodać, ale cokolwiek to było, przerwał jej nie kto inny, jak rzeczony Japończyk, który ocknął się tak gwałtownie, że aż przysiadł.

\- Eeej - mamrotał Yuuri, ku konsternacji ogółu. - Widzieliście kiedyś penis Wiktora? Jest idealny...

\- Och, zamknij się, proszę cię - jęknął Rosjanin, ciągle nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć na narzeczonego.

Japończyk posłusznie nie kontynuował tematu, ale spojrzał jeszcze na towarzystwo, a jego usta układały się powoli w nieme „i-de-al-ny".

Nikiforov ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk.


	23. Epilog

**Epilog**

Gdzieś do świadomości przebił się fakt, że ktoś wciskał się mu pod kołdrę. Automatycznie założył, że to Wiktor, więc objął intruza. Jednak osoba ta była znacznie bardziej kompaktowa, pachniała inaczej pod lekką mieszanką potu i alkoholu, ale mimo wszystko wydawała się znajoma. Yuuri otworzył oczy i czaszkę przeszyła mu strzała tępego bólu znana Japończykom pod nazwą pijaństwa dnia drugiego - kac. Dyskomfort ogarnął całą głowę, w ustach czuł wióry, a żołądek zwinął się nieprzyjemnie. Nie zdołał powstrzymać jęku, który spowodował, że obca postać, którą zidentyfikował jako Phichita, objęła go ciaśniej. Katsuki spróbował podnieść się nieco, żeby ogarnąć, gdzie w ogóle się znajduje, kim jest i w ogóle jaki mamy rok. Logika podpowiadała Detroit, ale szklanka wody zaoferowana przez przystojnego blondyna zadawała kłam tej tezie.

Och, Tokio, zabawa, _ice show_ , och. Zasnęli na tatami w salonie i ktoś ich przykrył? Nie, był pewien, że pod sobą miał futon, na sobie kołdrę, a wokół siebie Phichita, czemu przyglądał się Wiktor kompletnie niezazdrosny, rozluźniony i cierpliwy.

O Boże, nie poszliśmy w jakieś trójkąty, kiedy byłem pijany? Błagam, nie, nie...

Tak się zestresował, że nie zauważył, że wymamrotał te słowa na głos. Nikiforov zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Nie, Phichit właśnie przypełznął. Chyba potrzebuje twojego wsparcia, wczoraj wypił naprawdę dużo jak na jego wymiary - odparł. - Ja się tobą tak łatwo nie podzielę, kochanie. Byłbym za bardzo zazdrosny. Teraz mogę cię troszkę oddać, bo i tak zamierzam iść pod prysznic, a poza tym nasz _Selfie Master_ zrobił się trochę niedysponowany.

Yuuri jęknął, przyjął z wdzięcznością szklankę, wypił zawartość małymi łyczkami. Pod koniec zauważył gorzki smak na języku, co oznaczało, że ukochany prawdopodobnie rozpuścił w wodzie jakiś proszek przeciwbólowy. Jego własny, prywatny rosyjski anioł miłosierdzia...

Przyłożył głowę do poduszki, zastanawiając się, kiedy w ogóle ostatni raz trzymał Phichita w ramionach. Zdawało się to tak dawno temu, że niemal w innym życiu. Zwykle to Yuuri wymagał pocieszenia, ale czasami zdarzały się momenty, w których to Taj postanawiał nie być przez chwilę wiecznie zadowoloną z życia osobą, tylko młodym człowiekiem z problemami, żalami, tęsknotą za domem i wszelakimi lękami. Katsuki nie miał pojęcia, co wtedy zrobić, ale na szczęście przyjaciel wyrażał jasno swoje potrzeby, najczęściej wpasowując się prosto w ramiona Japończyka, nierzadko wybuchając gwałtownym płaczem. Gdzieś do świadomości Yuuriego dotarło, że jeśli Phichit właśnie przyszedł do niego i wcisnął mu się na materac, ignorując zapewne Wiktora, a ten w dodatku nie protestował, to musiał wczoraj wydarzyć się coś nieprzyjemnego. Katsuki mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie zawierało jego osoby.

Godzinę później wystartował z futonu, pobiegł do łazienki, z której musiał wyskoczyć nagi, bo zapomniał ręcznika, ale na szczęście świadkami zostali tylko Nikiforov i Chulanont, gdzie ten pierwszy wydawał się szczęśliwy z zaistniałej sytuacji, a drugi walczył z ciężkim kacem. Yuuri ledwo zdążył na pożegnanie europejskiej części imprezy.

Rozstania przyszły zdecydowanie zbyt ciężko. Prawdopodobnie z tego powodu wszyscy wydawali się wymięci i nieco nie w sosie, ale nikt nie traktował Japończyka jakoś inaczej, więc Katsuki wydedukował, że chyba nie zrobił wczoraj nic głupiego. Mila i Sara stały w objęciach, nie mogąc się odkleić od siebie. JJ otoczył Isabellę ramieniem i spokojnie przyglądali się pakowaniu bagaży do podstawionych samochodów. Nekola pozbył się połowy swojej wielkiej walizki, wciskając wszystkim upominki. Guang-Hong skończył z taką samą krecią maskotką jak Phichit i wydawał się mieć bardzo mieszane uczucia względem prezentu.

Wiktor rozmawiał gładko z kilkoma organizatorami eventu, ustalając kto i kiedy odjeżdża, żeby zdążyć na samolot. Robił błędy w japońskim, ale wcale to nie przeszkadzało Japończykom, którzy podobnie kaleczyli angielski. Yuuri nie mógł się napatrzeć na odpowiedzialnego Nikiforova biorącego w swoje ręce sprawy niezwiązane z łyżwiarstwem. Po raz pierwszy od przyjazdu poczuł, że właściwie nie musiał wszystkiego robić sam i pozostawiwszy Wiktorowi logistykę, pomógł reszcie z ogólnymi problemami, sprawdzając na przykład, czy każdy miał dokumenty przy tyłku.

Rodzeństwo Crispino załadowało się do samochodu, ciągnąc Emila. Ten wystawił jeszcze łeb przez okno, krzycząc pożegnanie w kilku językach i machając aż męska włoska ręka wciągnęła go do środka tuż przed tym, jak zniknęli za bramą. Phichit przywlókł się dosłownie, żeby skinąć im na dowidzenia. Wszyscy starali się trzymać lekki dystans od Taja, co Yuuri zwalił na zapach, jaki roztaczał przyjaciel. Pierwszy przełamał się Leo, obejmując tajskiego łyżwiarza i taktownie szepcząc ciche „do zobaczenia", podobnie jak Guang-Hong.

Post-sowieckie walizy zapakowano do aut. Otabek siedział spokojnie na werandzie, zerkając z niejaką nieufnością na szare chmury, które w każdym momencie mogły przynieść deszcz. Mila z Jurijem ganiali po całym ryokanie, najwyraźniej nie potrafiąc się pozbierać. Z jakiegoś powodu nikt nie chciał śniadania i Yuuri pomyślał, że impreza rozciągnęła się długo po tym, jak on odpadł, i każdy w jakiś sposób odreagowuje kaca. Próbował wybadać Wiktora, czy odwalił coś głupiego, bo stracił wątek gdzieś po akcji z Chupa Chupsami, ale Rosjanin tylko zbywał go, że zasnął uroczo w jego ramionach i wszyscy byli bardzo zadowoleni. Co zresztą potwierdzali sami zainteresowani.

Z pomocą Katsukiego Chulanontowi udało się ogarnąć własną osobę oraz jego bagaże. Ustalili, że Kanadyjczycy pomogą mu odnaleźć się na lotnisku, nawet gdyby miał poczekać z godzinę dłużej na swój lot, to i tak lepiej niż puścić go później samego. JJ stanął za Otabekiem, obserwując jak Yuuri z Isabellą wciskają różne części ubrania na odpowiadające im części ciała Phichita. Taj był tak markotny, że zadziwiał tym Japończyka.

Mila weszła na werandę i klapnęła z jednej strony Kazacha. Jurij przyczłapał tylko minutę później, usadawiając się przy drugim boku.

\- Pogoda spieprzyła się w ostatnim dniu - stwierdził JJ. - Co za szczęście.

\- W sumie i tak jest tyle rzeczy, które jeszcze bym chciała spróbować. - Mila przeciągnęła się. - I tych związanych z Japonią, i tych związanych z wami... Jura, jesteś pewien, że nie jedziemy z nimi do rodziców Yuuriego? Nie masz jakiejś japońskiej panny do odwiedzenia?

\- Chcesz, to jedź - oznajmił markotnie Jurij. - Ja się nie piszę na ten festiwal obleśności. Yuuko to mężatka, a trojaczki są zbyt podobne do ojca. Nie wyrosną na piękności, niestety. Siostra Świniaka dzieli z nim za dużo genów... Możesz jechać z Grubo-Łysymi, my damy sobie radę z Beką, co nie?

Otabek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Widzę, że bitwa trwa - rzucił złośliwie Phichit, wyciągając komórkę. - Ciekawe, kto wygra to starcie...

Yuuri zauważył, że telefon miał pęknięty ekran. Ach, więc tu leżała przyczyna złego humoru przyjaciela...

Jurij pokazał Tajowi środkowy palec. Japończyk odetchnął, że mimo wszystko pewne rzeczy pozostawały niezmienne.

\- Jaka bitwa? - zapytał JJ, nieświadomy, że nie powinien ciągnąć tematu.

Mila wychyliła się i rzuciła wyzywające spojrzenie Jurijowi.

\- Ja zawsze wygrywam - stwierdziła.

Chłopak w momencie pojął, co chciała zrobić dziewczyna.

\- W ogóle, Otabek, będziesz próbował poczwórnego Lutza na Kontynentach? - wtrącił się Leroy, podnosząc kwapiącą go kwestię.

Altin obejrzał się na JJa i, chcąc mu odpowiedzieć, odchylił się. W tej samej sekundzie z jednej strony Mila próbowała pocałować kazachski policzek, a z drugiej Jurij też nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Para Rosjan zbyt skupiona na sobie samych, zamiast na mężczyźnie, w efekcie cmoknęła się tuż przed nosem Kazacha.

Konsternacja, która zapanowała nie mogła równać się z niczym zawstydzającym czy żenującym w wykonaniu Yuuriego i Wiktora. Ten ostatni akurat wszedł na werandę, skończywszy rozmawiać z Japończykami. Pokonał ostatni schodek, by płynnie przejść z pozycji wertykalnej do horyzontalnej, wybuchając histerycznym śmiechem, jeszcze zanim jego rodacy zdążyli się rozdzielić.

Jurij rzucił się na panele, symulując wymioty. Mila chwyciła się za usta, a jej twarz przybrała kolor podobny odcieniem do rudych włosów. Otabek zamrugał niepewnie, po czym z jego piersi wydobyło się ciche „ha, ha, ha", by przejść w całkiem treściwe „HA, HA, HA". W efekcie Kazach runął na płask, chrząkając i krztusząc się, jak ktoś nieprzyzwyczajony do śmiania się i nieogarniający reakcji organizmu.

Yuuri stanął zakłopotany, mając trzech Rosjan i jednego Kazacha rozpłaszczonych na werandzie. Skupiony na Phichicie zdążył zauważyć tylko końcówkę zajścia. Jakkolwiek to nie byłoby zabawne, cieszył się, że nie spędzi najbliższych dni z Jurijem, który z pewnością wyładuje zażenowanie na wszystkim pod ręką.

\- To było niespodziewane - rzucił JJ, zbyt zdziwiony, żeby kpić.

\- _Fail_ , moja droga - skomentowała Isabella. - Jurij jest nieletni.

\- Tym bym się najmniej przejął. - Leroy wzruszył ramionami.

Phichit spokojnie wyciągnął chusteczki z kieszeni, wyjął jedną i podszedł do zszokowanego trio. Rzucił miękki papier na Otabeka tak, że spadł pomiędzy Plisieckiego i Babichewę.

\- Niech wygra najlepszy - zaanonsował, kiedy w tle Wiktor śmiał się tak bardzo, że zaczął się dławić.

Jurij rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, wciąż wściekle czerwony. - Świniak, gratuluję, właśnie spadłeś z pierwszego miejsca najbardziej wkurwiających mnie ludzi!

\- A ja? - JJ wyginął usta w podkówkę.

\- TY JESTEŚ POZA KONKURSEM - zaryczał Plisiecki. - ZAWSZE WSZYSTKO ZEPSUJESZ.

Otabek charczał jak rozbitek wyciągnięty ze wzburzonego morza. Wiktor próbował się podnieść, ale w efekcie zdołał jedynie przetoczyć się na bok, wyjąc ze śmiechu, niezdolny wyartykułować jednego zdania. Yuuri podrapał się po głowie. Owszem, cały ten _event_ stresował go zdecydowanie za bardzo, a bycie gospodarzem okazało się niewdzięcznym zadaniem, ale ostatecznie, jeśli w efekcie miał spoglądać na histerycznie szczęśliwego człowieka, którego kochał najbardziej na świecie, to było warto. Może to życie towarzyskie miało jednak jakieś zalety?

Nikiforov nie opanował się do końca, aż zarówno Kanadyjczycy z przybranym Tajem oraz post-sowiecki trójką nie wyjechali. Nawet wtedy pakował bagaże w szampańskim nastroju do podstawionej taksówki, mającej ich zawieść na główny dworzec w Tokio, podczas gdy Katsuki żegnał się z gospodarzami ryokanu. Japończyk zaryzykował ostatnie spojrzenie na budynek, zanim wsiadł do samochodu.

Mały, odświętnie ubrany chłopczyk pomachał mu wesoło z werandy. Nad nim stała kappa, tuż obok bakezōri podskakiwały radośnie, shiro uneri wyginał się w każdą stronę, a gruby kocur z ręczniczkiem na głowie wypuścił nonszalancko stróżkę dymu z pyska, po tym jak zaciągnął się fajką. Katsuki uniósł minimalnie dłoń, opowiadając na pozdrowienie.

\- Yuuri! Widzisz coś tam? - Wiktor objął go nagle od tyłu. W jego głosie brzmiały zaniepokojone nuty.

\- Hm? Nie, co niby mam widzieć? - odparł Japończyk i wsiadł do taksówki.

Nikiforov westchnął głęboko, oglądając się na pustą werandę.

* * *

KONIEC


End file.
